Quand une nouvelle destinée s'offre à Harry
by TheExpress
Summary: Harry Potter rentre à Privet Drive après la mort de son mentor. Que vat'il devenir, seul confonté à sa destinée? Il obtiendras une réponse, dans une lettre très mystérieuse. Mais pourra-t-il porter ce nouveau fardeau sur ses épaules? Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit de ma première fic.
1. Prologue

Un jeune homme brun.

Un placard.

«Harry Potter, tu es un sorcier. » fit un demi géant.

« Un sorcier ? » répondit Harry.

Une prophétie.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche._

**Il était passé le temps des révélations. **

Il volait sur un balai.

Il rigolait prés d'un feu, accompagné d'une fille et d'un garçon.

Il embrassait une fille, sous une branche de gui.

Il riait aux éclats, voyant son meilleur ami danser avec son professeur.

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

**Il était passé le temps de l'insouciance. **

Un trait vert.

Des cris.

Des corps.

Lily, James, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore.

Des pleurs.

Une vengeance.

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore._

**Il était passé le temps des peines. **

Il courait derrière des mangemorts.

Il faisait face à Voldemort.

Il lança un expelliarmus.

Voldemort lançant un Avada Kedavra.

Les sorts se rencontrant. Des fantômes sortant des baguettes.

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit._

**Il était venu le temps d'affronter sa destinée. **

Une lettre.

Deux femmes sublime, irréelle.

Un flash lumineux.

Un journal.

27 Juillet 1977.

**Il était venu le temps de changer le monde.**

Un changement radical.

Un blason aux couleur vert et argent.

Un pouvoir inconnu.

Une jeune femme splendide.

Des blagues.

Des combats.

**Cette fois il revient pour éradiquer le mal !**

Voldemort face à lui.

Un silence.

Des sorts fusant de part et autre.

Puis le noir.

**Il est arrivé dans une autre époque, dans un autre monde.**

« Je m'appel Harry Selwyn. »

« Lily Evans. »

Des rires. Des fous rires. Des amitiés inespérés.

Des combats féroces.

Des sentiments inavoués.

« Je t'aime Harry Selwyn, je t'aimerais quoique tu fasses. »

**Il devra trouver des alliés dans un monde inconnu.**

« Il est l'heure de choisir votre chemin, vous battre, ou fuir. »

« Nous nous battrons à tes côtés, Selwyn. »

Des alliance inattendu.

Des complots machiavélique.

Une bataille finale.

Une fin heureuse ?

Une fin malheureuse ?

Mais à la fin , il sera là.

**Pour sauver ou détruire le monde.**


	2. Chapter 1: Une surprise de choc

Privet Drive, un quartier paisible, normal. Normal? Un brouillard épais en plein mois de Juillet, les fenêtres des habitants fermés. Personne dans les rues, un signe d'un réchauffement climatique comme le disais si bien les médias. "La fin du Monde qui approche." titré même le célèbre quotidien The Guardian. Les scientifiques les plus réputés osaient même avancer les théories les plus farfelues. Il faut dire que ce changement si soudain, laisser perplexe la majorité des habitants Anglais.

Dans un parc, non loin de là, un adolescent se balançait sur une balançoire totalement détérioré, qui tomber limite en ruine. Ce jeune homme semblait tout à fait sain d'esprit, physiquement petit, cheveux d'un noir de jais incoiffable, des yeux d'un vert émeraude masqué par une paire de lunette d'occasion au vu de leur état, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Si une personne croisait son regard, elle aurait toute de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une tristesse indemesurable étais visible, des yeux rougis par des larmes encore visible coulant le long de ses joues, des cernes marquaient son visage.  
Harry Potter, car oui tel est son nom, souffrait. Il n'étais pas quelqu'un de normal, quelqu'un qui a beaucoup trop vécu dans sa vie si courte puisse t'elle être. La mort de son mentor en Juin dernier le rendait triste, lui qui devait maintenant accomplir une tâche que personne ne voudrait lui prendre, lui qui devait porter sur les épaules tout l'espoir du monde magique.  
Harry Potter est un sorcier. Un sorcier unique. Le seul a pouvoir tuer le plus grand mage noir que le monde de la sorcellerie n'ai jamais connu. Ce mage noir, qui a lui seul, a réussi à détruire sa vie. Depuis bientôt 17 ans, 17 longues années Lord Voldemort détruit toute trace de bonheur dans la vie du jeune Harry Potter. Tout a commencé, un an après sa naissance, un soir d'Halloween particulièrement pluvieux. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom tua de sang froid, sans aucun remords James et Lily Potter, lui qui avait déjà tué un nombre incalculable de personnes, ne réussit pas à tuer le jeune Potter alors âgé de 1 ans, il fut réduit a néant, à vivre sans corps, au dépends des autres humains ou animaux. 10 ans plus tard, lors de la première année à Poudlard, l'école britannique de magie, d'Harry, le Seigneur des Ténèbres réapparaît pour essayer de subtiliser la pierre philosophale, ou il fut encore défait par le jeune Potter. Un an plus tard, à l'aide d'un vieux journal où son souvenir vivait il ouvrira de nouveaux la Chambre des Secrets, et manqua de tuer Ginny Weasley. Lors de la quatrième année d'Harry, Lord Voldemort renaît de ces cendres, et tua par la même occasion Cédric Diggory sous les yeux impuissant d'Harry Potter. Un an plus tard, l'un des sbires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Bellatrix Lestrange tua le dernier parents vivant du jeune Potter, son parrain, Sirius Black. Et le mois dernier, Severus Rogue sur ordre de " Tu-Sais-Qui" tua le plus grand sorciers de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. Tel est la vie d'Harry Potter, l'Élu, le Survivant, Celui-qui-doit-vaincre.

_Chasse ses idées de ta tête,pensa-t-il,_ _tes cauchemars ne te suffisent pas, tu es obligé d'y repenser même éveillé._

D'un geste brusque, mais vif, il se leva, souple comme un félin, et se mit à marcher très rapidement, baguette en main.

_Foutu détraqueurs pensa t-il amèrement._

Il tourna à droite, puis a gauche, au fur et à mesure que les rues défilaient, le visage d'Harry Potter se marquait de plus en plus, la tristesse disparaissait pour laisser place a du dégoût. Il passa au 8, Privet Drive, où une femme passais son nez par la fenêtre pour sortir ses chats. Harry reconnut immédiatement Mrs. Figgs, Arabella de son prénom, la femme au chat comme il l'appelait, mais les choses avait changer il y a deux ans quand il avait découvert l'appartenance d'Arabella au monde magique. Par politesse, plus que par envie, Harry lui fit un signe de tête, que Mrs. Figgs se dépêcha de lui rendre par un énorme sourire.

" Même hors de Poudlard, même Dumbledore mort, on continue à m'espionner, comme si Mrs. Figgs pourrait se mesurer a Voldemort " murmura Harry.

Il s'arrêta net devant une maison portant le numéro 4 où la lumière étais déjà allumé. Il soupira profondément.

_Courage, dans quelques jours tout seras finis._

Sans plus attendre, il poussa la porte, et n'eut à peine le temps de mettre un pied dans la maison que la voix de son moldu d'Oncle résonna:

" Enfin Potter, on commençais à se demander si tu n'étais pas mort."

Harry ne pris même pas la peine de répondre à la provocation gratuite de sa soit disant famille, et décida de monter directement dans sa chambre. La présence de son Oncle, de sa Tante et à sa plus grande surprise dans un degrés moindre de son cousin Dudley, le rendait malade. Une fois arrivé à l'étage, Harry ne s'attarda pas et rentra dans sa chambre, à peine la porte ouverte, l'obscurité étais présente, les volets qui n'avais jamais été ouvert depuis le début des vacances d'été, hormis pour laisser sortir sa magnifique chouette blanche, Hedwige. Sa valise renversé à même le sol, les vêtements entassé dans un coin, les livres dans un autre. Des articles de journaux relatant les faits sur la mort de son mentor chiffonnés prés de la poubelle, des trous dans les murs sûrement dû a des coups de poings violent, des livres ouvert étalé sur son lit.

" Hedwige comment ça va toi? J'espère que tu me pardonne de ne pas être là très souvent."

Pour toute réponse Hedwige émis un cris sonore qu'Harry interpréta comme un Oui. Il fouilla dans sa malle a la recherche d'un Miamhiboux et le lui donna, elle en profita pour mordiller affectueusement son doigt tout en prenant sa nourriture. Harry ne le remarqua même pas, il étais une fois de plus parti dans ses pensées.

_Heureusement que tu es là ma belle, ici avec moi, sans ta compagnie je sombrerais encore plus._

Un coup faible mais sec contre le volet de sa chambre sortit Harry de sa torpeur. Il sortit instinctivement la baguette de sa poche arrière de son jean et savança rapidement. Il entrouvrit la fenêtre, ouvrit le volet et à sa surprise un grand duc entra dans sa chambre. Hedwige, tout comme son maître toisa le Grand Duc du regard.

_Qu'est ce que sait que ça? Je ne connais personne qui possède un Grand Duc de ce genre là._

Harry se repris presque aussitôt, et essaya d'attraper cet "hiboux de malheur" comme il le disais si bien. Le Grand Duc d'une couleur brune magnifique, portais a sa patte une lettre attaché à l'aide d'un ruban rouge vif.

"Je t'ai eu, hiboux de malheur" s'écria Harry.

Intrigué, Harry ne réfléchit pas plus et ouvrit la lettre, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en la lisant.

_Harry Potter,_

_Depuis de longues années, je te suis dans l'ombre, je te vois évoluer, toi l'Élu de la prophétie. Mon peuple possède un grand respect pour ta personne. Tu es prêt à tout sacrifier pour ne pas perdre des proches, quitte à souffrir toi même. Avant d'entrer dans le vif de sujet, je me présente moi, Clio, __émissaire de la reine des Gardiennes. Je vois déjà ton air incrédule, Harry Potter. Une Gardienne est un être qui protège les dimensions des différents monde parallèle. Oui cela existe. Sache que dans un autre monde, tout reste à faire, tout ceux que tu as aimé ne sont pas mort, pas encore. Après de longue délibération, mon peuple est prés à t'offrir une chance, la chance de connaître et de changer un monde, le tien ne peux plus exister, trop corrompus pour voir un être tel que toi se sacrifier. Tu vivras une vie normale dans l'autre monde, une fois ta destinée accomplie, là bas plus qu'ailleurs tu posséderas toute les armes qu'il te faudra. Harry Potter sache juste que ton identité ne pourras pas être divulgué. Si tu es prêt a donner une chance à ton double Harry Potter, alors profère ses paroles:_

**_Moi, Harry Potter, élu de la prophétie, j'accepte l'offre qui m'est proposé,_**

**_Avec hargne et courage, mon destin j'affronterais,_**

**_Vous Gardienne du Temps , transporter moi dans un autre univers,_**

**_Donnez moi les clefs, et l'envie de changer l'univers._**  
****  
_En espérant te voir rapidement, Harry Potter._

Harry était médusé, et encore le terme étais faible, il se laissa tomber dans son lit, les yeux mi-clos.

_Est ce un piège? Non. Clio est elle une mangemorte, ça m'étonnerais. Mais si j'accepte, Ron, Hermionne, Ginny, Ma Ginny que deviendrons-t-ils? Mais l'autre monde, je pourrais lutter alors qu'ici avec la mort de Dumbledore la guerre est perdu. Que dois je faire? Me battre ici où la guerre semble perdu, ou dans un monde où j'ignore tout. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses._

Sur cet état d'esprit, Harry s'endormit aussitôt, où il passa une nuit sans cauchemar, événement qui ne s'étais pas produits depuis bientôt un mois. Juste des rêves, un rêve, ou le monde étais débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou Ron, Hermionne, Ginny, lui vivrais enfin en paix  
Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tôt, il ne pris pas la peine de descendre dans la cuisine, la nuit lui avais porté conseil, il étais dorénavant sur de lui.

_Pardonnez moi Hermionne, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, Lupin. Sachez me pardonnez._

Harry pris sa baguette et d'une voix sur de lui prononça:

**Moi, Harry Potter, élu de la prophétie, j'accepte l'offre qui m'est proposé,**

**Avec hargne et courage, mon destin j'affronterais,**

**Vous Gardienne du Temps , transporter moi dans un autre univers,**

**Donnez moi les clefs, et l'envie de changer l'univers.**

Une lumière éblouissante apparut, illumina toute la chambre, toute la maison du 4 Privet Drive, toute la rue fut éblouis par cette lumière aveuglante. Puis l'obscurité, le brouillard réapparut. A l'endroit où se trouvais Harry Potter quelques instants plus tôt, le néant. Harry Potter avais disparut de ce monde là.


	3. Chapter 2: Gardienne du Temps

L'obscurité. Flou. Tel étaient les premières impression de Harry. Tout étais sombre. Il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons, les ramassa et les mis sur son visage.

La Peur. Harry avait peur, peur de l'endroit où il se trouvait, où était-il? Pourquoi faisait-il si sombre? Étais-ce réellement un piège? Lord Voldemort allait-il apparaître?

Il se releva, et pris sa baguette en main, par réflexe, prêt à affronter qui compte se présenterai devant lui.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Rien ne se produit, aucune lumière n'apparut. La pièce était toujours plongé dans le noir. Que se passait-il?

Pourquoi mon sort n'a-t-il pas fonctionné? Hermione.. Tu aurais su la réponse, toi. Si je m'en sors je te promets d'aller à la Bibliothèque beaucoup plus souvent.

Harry décida après mur réflexion d'explorer le lieu, espérant trouver une sortie. Hélas, il n'y avait rien, ni porte, ni pierre, ni fenêtre, ni même meuble. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Harry était perdu, il ne savais plus quoi faire, attendre, appeler à l'aide quitte à appeler ses tortionnaires. Il prit son courage de Gryffondor, et finit par dire:

"Y a t-il quelqu'un?"

Sa phrase résonna pendant de longs instants. Harry ferma les yeux.

Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il? Où suis je?

Dans la pénombre la plus totale, une voix douce et chaleureuse s'élève:

" Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, sois le bienvenu ici."

Harry resta stupéfait par ce qu'il se produisit ensuite. Une lumière éblouissante apparut forçant le jeune Potter a fermer les yeux. Quand il fut habitué à la lumière derrière ses yeux mi-clos, il les rouvrit. Il fut cloué sur place devant la jeune femme, d'une beauté inouïe. De longue tresse noire descendait le long de son dos. Les yeux d'une couleur bleu océan, qui envoûtait totalement Harry. Sa première impression étais un respect et une confiance totale envers cette personne. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par cette voix si agréable à entendre.

"Je me présente, Clio l'une des 4 gardiennes du temps. C'est avec un grand plaisir que nous t'accueillons ici, Harry Potter."

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une nouvelle voix toute aussi sublime, tout aussi envoûtante s'éleva:

"Je suis Aryana, Harry James Potter, maîtresse de ses lieux."

Harry détailla la nouvelle arrivante, toute aussi belle que la première, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, attaché en queue de cheval descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Ses yeux d'une couleur également noire subjugua Harry.

Se sentant observer Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment, sous le sourire charmeur de Clio.

"Harry Potter, si tu es présent en ce lieu aujourd'hui, c'est que tu as accepté la proposition de Clio et des autres Gardienne du Temps. Mais avant cela certaines chose restent à préciser. Je sens au plus profond de toi une multitude de questions, jeune Harry Potter, pose les nous décréta la prénommé Aryana."

Harry fut surpris, il avais fait des progrès en Occlumencie durant tout l'été. Perplexe, il décida de se lancer:

"Qu'attendez vous de moi?"

"Harry Potter, tu es ici, parce que tu le désire. Tu es un jeune homme fort courageux, Élu de la Prophétie. Jamais, tu ne pourras être heureux dans le monde où tu vis actuellement, et tu le sais très bien. Les 3 autres Gardiennes du Temps et moi même, avons décidé de te proposer de changer le futur, de changer un autre monde, sous peine de subir le même chaos" décréta cette fois-ci Clio.

" En quoi puis je être celui qui vous convient? Pourquoi moi? "s'exclama Harry, troublé par les paroles de Clio.

"Harry Potter, quelque sois le monde tu es le seul, ton double sera le seul a être capable de tuer Tom Elvis Jedusor. Penses a ce que tu peux changer, tu peux donner une famille à ton double, tu peux donner une famille a tout ceux qui n'en ont pas eu. Tu peux rétablir la paix dans un monde et changer tant de chose."

Harry étais stupéfait, l'angoisse, la colère s'entre mêlait dans son cœur et sa tête.

"Suis je donc condamné à SOUFFRIR, et non à être HEUREUX? Suis je condamné à me BATTRE jusqu'à la fin de mes jours? Suis je un pion dans un jeu d'ECHEC GIGANTESQUE?"

"Harry Potter, n'oublie pas qu'a la fin de cette guerre, tu vivras débarrassais d'un fardeau qui te suis depuis des années? N'oublie pas que tu pourras connaître tes parents, que tu pourras changer le futur de nombreuses personnes" lui dit Aryana.

"Mes ... pa..parents" bégaya Harry.

Harry était perdu dans sa tête, devant le sourire bienveillant et plein de malice de Clio et Aryana. Il pouvait rencontrer ses parents, faire en sorte que Pettegrew ne les trahissent jamais, faire en sorte que Sirius n'aille pas en prison, faire en sorte que son double puisse connaître le bonheur que lui n'as pu connaître. Harry fut extrait de ses pensées par la voix charmeuse de Clio:

" Oui tes parents, Harry Potter. Tu étudieras à leur côté, la même année qu'eux à Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore sera également vivant. Un autre futur s'offre à toi, rien ne changea ton propre passé, mais ton propre futur peux devenir meilleur, rempli d'amour et de bonheur."

"Harry Potter, tu es le seul à pouvoir empêcher certaines choses de se produire, tu es le seul à pouvoir vaincre Tom Jedusor, avant que leur monde sombre dans le chaos le plus totale, avant que les Ténèbres ne triomphe de la lumière." surenchérit Aryana.

" Et si jamais j'accepte, que devrais je faire?" leur demanda un Harry de plus en plus perdu.

"Si jamais tu acceptes, Harry Potter. N'importe lequel de tes gestes, n'importe laquelle de tes choix, changera le futur. Tout ce que tu jugeras nécessaire de changer, tu pourras intervenir. Tu seras l'Élu une fois de plus." répondit rapidement Clio, qui ne perdait toujours pas son sourire bienveillant, et son regard plein de malice qui lui rappelait sans cesse Albus Dumbledore.

"Et que se passera-t-il dans mon monde, que se passera-t-il pour la famille Weasley, pour Ron, pour Ginny, pour Hermione, pour Neville, pour Rémus? Que leur arrivera-t-il?" s'angoissa subitement Harry.

" Harry Potter, ton monde est corrompus, quoique tu fasses ton monde est perdu, les Ténèbres ont gagné la guerre. Tu ne pourras rien y changer. Tes amis vivrons heureux au moins dans un autre monde, ton double seras heureux avec les même amis. Penses à ton propre bonheur, pense à celui des autres. La décision ne revient qu'à toi et uniquement à toi, Harry Potter." fit Aryana philosophiquement.

Harry réfléchissais, son cerveau était en ébullition. Que faire? Quel choix lui reste t-il? Affronter un monde sans plus personne pour le guider dans ses pas, ou affronter Voldemort dans un monde dont il ignore tout. Être lâche en fuyant son monde? Il pensais à Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Rémus qui allait certainement mourir sans lui. Comme lui avait dit Aryana, ils pourraient tous être heureux. Si et seulement si il arrivait à éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

"Pensez vous que je puisse y arriver? Que je sois capable de réussir la tâche que vous me demandez? Et une fois que tout cela sera arrivé, que deviendrais-je? " questionna-t-il.

"Harry Potter, ton courage et ta bonté de cœur te guiderons sur ton parcours. Et sache qu'une fois tout cela finis, tu auras une vie heureuse, et qui sait un jeune homme aussi charmant que toi, rencontrera peut-être une fille digne de lui." la taquina Clio.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Il avais fait son choix, il en étais sur, il devait avancer, il devait changer les choses, il se devait d'aider les autres comme il l'avait toujours fait. Harry sourit à Clio et Aryana qui lui rendirent son sourire. Il abaissa sa tête, la releva aussitôt avec une étincelle qu'il n'avais plus eu depuis la mort de son mentor, une lueur d'espoir.

"Clio Gardienne du Temps, Aryana maîtresse des lieux, moi Harry James Potter, sur mon honneur de sorciers, j'accepte la tâche que vous me confiait." finit-il par dire avec défi.


	4. Chapter 3: Dernier préparatif

Clio, ne cessait de sourire depuis l'annonce du survivant, bien qu'elle savais au fond d'elle même qu'il allait répondre ça, elle eut un soulagement. Combien de fois, Aryana et ses condisciple lui avait dit qu'Harry ne pourrais dire non. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en se souvenant de son existence, elle qui l'avais suivit plus que toutes les autres Gardienne du Temps, elle qui le connaissait le mieux.

_Harry Potter, tu es quelqu'un de remarquable, un garçon particulier. Personne ne pourras t'enlever ton courage. Personne, même pas ton ennemi juré. Tu réussiras cette mission je ne peux en douter. Sois fier de toi._

Aryana, de son côté, masquait son sourire et sa joie. Elle, qui avait l'habitude de ne pas éprouver de sentiments, ne put s'empêcher d'en avoir en regardant tour à tour Clio et Harry. Elle devait le reconnaître, les Gardiennes du Temps, qui d'habitude n'autorisait aucun de ses voyages, qui veillait sur les lois du temps, ne s'était pas trompé. Harry Potter étais quelqu'un de spécial, quelqu'un d'ors norme. Elle se rappelait leur discussion.

**Flash-back**

"Clio, Cassandre, Callyope, Chimène, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aller à l'encontre de vos rôles. Vous devez empêcher les intrusions d'un monde à l'autre, et non les tolérer. Rendez vous compte des conséquences qu'il peux y avoir, si quelqu'un se rends compte de sa véritable identité? Rendez vous comptes que le Futur va être bouleversé, que les lois du temps vont être profanés?" s'enerva-t-elle.

"Aryana, tu ne peux pas comprendre, nous sommes démunis chaque univers sombre dans les ténèbres, chaque monde est détruit et sous l'emprise d'un mage noire. C'est la seule chance qu'on a pour stabiliser les forces. C'est la seule solution, Harry Potter est notre dernier espoir." s'exclama une blonde hors d'elle, baptisée Cassandre.

"Cassandre, c'est IMPOSSIBLE, votre rôle ne doit pas être celui là. Vous ne devez pas intervenir dans les affaires humaines. Aucun être n'y a le droit. Ce sont les bases fondamentales de la magie. Les Ténèbres doivent remplacer la Lumière c'est malheureusement irrévocable." répondit Aryana.

"Aryana, on en es consciente, on le sait, mais les choses évoluent, les mœurs évoluent. Nous ne pouvons plus rester les bras croisés et voir l'extinction de tout nos mondes. Nous devons protéger nos mondes, le mien, celui de Chimène sont déjà sous le joug du Seigneur Noire, celui de Cassandre est entrain de sombrer, le dernier qui peux être sauvé est celui de Clio, et nous lui donnons tout notre soutien." dit Callyope tout en se levant.

"Certes, mais pourquoi prendre le jeune Harry Potter et ne pas envoyer un sorcier plus accomplis pour cette tâche. Il est encore jeune, trop jeune. Il ne mérite pas de quitter son monde. C'est de l'inconscience." coupa Aryana.

"Aryana, tu es mon amie depuis des années, aie confiance en moi. J'ai suivi Harry Potter depuis le jour de sa naissance, je l'es vu accomplir sans rechigner la tâche qui lui a été ordonné par cette prophétie. Il n'as plus rien qui le rattache, le Seigneur Noire supprime tout ce qui lui reste. Bientôt il n'auras plus rien. Nous lui offrons une chance de vaincre son ennemi, mais aussi de vivre une seconde vie. Touche moi et vois par toi même le passé du jeune Harry Potter." s'exclame Clio tout en tendant sa main vers Aryana.

Aryana s'en réfléchir, se pencha en avant et saisit la main de Clio. Des images défilèrent d'un coup dans sa tête, un flux incessant de sentiment, de la haine, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'amour, du courage. Voilà les émotions du jeune Harry Potter. Puis les sentiments laissèrent place à des événements. Une lumière verte, des cris, des pleurs de bébé. Un enfant d'à peine 6 ans vivant sous un escalier. Un duel face à Lord Voldemort lors de ses 11 ans, Harry Potter l'épée à la main défiant le Basilic sans peur, Harry voyageant dans le temps pour sauver son parrain du mort certaines, Lord Voldemort renaissant de ces cendres, un Duel, un Doloris, son parrain tombant derrière le voile des âmes perdus après un Avada Kedavra de sa cousine, des cris, un Doloris lancé, un Duel face a Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore tombant dans le vide, et encore des pleurs.  
Aryana coupa le contact, blanche comme un linge, elle n'en pouvait plus comment un être si jeune, si pur, pouvait-il vivre tout ça, et ne pas avoir envie de mourir. Comment? Elle releva son visage et regarda une à une les Gardiennes du Temps. Puis finit par murmurer:

"Clio, Callyope, Cassandre et Chimène, avec le pouvoir qui m'est accordé, j'accepte d'envoyer le jeune Harry Potter dans un autre monde. "

**Fin du Flash-Black**

_Clio avait raison, Harry James Potter est la seule personne à pouvoir réaliser cette tâche jusqu'à son terme. Du courage et de l'abnégation il n'en manque pas. J'espère juste qu'il ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir déjà prévu certaines choses. Courage, Harry James Potter._

"Harry James Potter, avant de t'envoyer là bas, tu vas devoir changer d'identité et de physique, que personne ne puisse faire le rapprochement entre toi et ton futur toi. Approche toi de moi, et fais moi confiance." prononça Aryana.

Harry était étonné de cette phrase, mais il aurait dû y penser, lui à qui on répétais sans cesse être le portrait de son père sauf les yeux ils avaient ceux de sa mère. Un deuxième James Potter à Poudlard aurait été mal vu et douteux. Il s'avança donc vers Aryana, qui lui souriais sincèrement.  
A peine eut-il toucher la main tendu d'Aryana, qu'un éclair de lumière or éblouit la pièce. Un éclair bref mais intense. Aryana avait toujours son sourire, et finit par lui dire:

"Ton physique est déjà changé, Harry Potter, prends ce miroir et regarde ton nouveau physique."

Harry étonné par l'apparition du miroir, le pris et se regarde. Il fut étonné, et sous le choc devant son nouveau reflet.  
Un jeune homme, au long cheveux noir lui descendant dans le dos, des cheveux soigneux et ordonné, l'opposé de sa coiffure passé. Des yeux d'un bleu ciel parfait qui lui donnait un charme parfait. Ses lunettes avait disparut, sa vue étais parfaite. Sa cicatrice quand à elle continuait d'exister. Sa musculature d'attrapeur de Quidditch n'avais pas changé. Il regarda Aryana qui se contenta de lui dire:

"Je t'es fait tel que je te voyais, courageux et fougueux, intelligent et perspicaces, d'une beauté de cœur qui se voit désormais de l'extérieur, Harry Potter. Sache que ce physique est à jamais le tien maintenant. Clio, va te donner les autres détails de ta nouvelle vie."

Harry fut touché, bien qu'il ne le montra pas, par les paroles d'Aryana, tellement touché qu'il ne put lui dire qu'un faible merci. A peine; eut-il le temps de remercier Aryana, que Clio lui adressait déjà la parole.

"Harry Potter, tout d'abord prend ce bracelet qui te permettras de ne pas mentionner ta vraie existence, et qui te permettras de mentir naturellement. Ce bracelet a été confectionné spécialement pour toi, aucun signe de magie n'est détectable, même pour Albus Dumbledore. A compter du moment où tu passeras cette porte, fit-elle en la désignant, tu t'appelleras Harry Selwyn, fils de sang pur, mort le mois dernier en Bulgarie tué par Lord Voldemort en personne. Ton père, Gabriel Selwyn et te mère Rowena Selwyn t'ont éduquer eux même. Cette histoire est véridique et le jeune Selwyn disparaîtra quand tu apparaîtras. En commun accord, nous avons décidé de te laisser le prénom d'Harry, pour que tu n'oublie pas qui tu es pendant cette tâche." fit elle tout en lui souriant à pleine dents.

Harry était étonné, Selwyn étais un mangemort dans son monde. Là bas ses parents étaient mort pour s'opposer à cela. Il étais reconnaissant à Clio de lui avoir laissé son propre prénom. Il allait pouvoir accomplir sa nouvelle destinée. Il allait pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, et vivre dans un monde de paix. Il hocha de la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et s'avança vers la porte. Il allait toucher la poignée magique quand il entendit:

"Courage Harry Selwyn, courage" murmura Clio

"Courage Harry Selwyn, et pardonne moi" murmura de son côté Aryana.

Harry voulut se retourner, et demander des explications pour les dernières paroles d'Aryana, mais le contact de la poignée créa un gigantesque tourbillons. Quelques secondes après Harry atterrit dans la cours du Chaudron Baveur, à sa grande surprise et comme par magie, personne ne s'y trouvais à ce moment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant à sa droite sa valise et un sac de Gaillons. Il sourit intérieurement,et rentra au Chaudron Baveur, s'avança en direction du comptoir et lis le dernier exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**27 Juillet 1977**

**Millicent Bagnold Nouvelle première ministre de la magie!**

Il y étais enfin, Harry Selwyn, venait d'enclencher une nouvelle ère.


	5. Chapter 4: Fin de Vacance

Cela faisait 4 jours qu'Harry était arrivé au Chaudron Baveur, Tom le serveur et propriétaire, déjà à cette époque, de l'établissement s'était précipité sur son client. Il s'était encore plus précipité à lui trouver une chambre digne de son nom, un client qui reste un mois ici, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux.  
Aujourd'hui, Harry venait d'avoir 17 ans, il était enfin majeur dans le monde de la magie, libre d'utiliser la magie, à part devant les moldus comme le ministère de l'époque le lui avait rappelé par lettre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en lisant le nom de la mère de Mafalda Hopkriks.

_Les emplois dans le monde magique ont l'air de se transmettre de génération en génération._

Ils passaient ses journées à s'entraîner à la magie, à développer ses pouvoirs, à renforcer ses défenses mentales. Quand il sortais, il allait manger une glace chez Florian Fantarôme, comme lors de sa troisième année. Le 1er Août en rentrant dans sa chambre, il pensa enfin à écrire une lettre au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Juste à la pensée de son ancien mentor, il fut nostalgique, ici le directeur était vivant, dans son monde Severus Rogue l'avais tué de sang froid.

_Ne recommence pas, Harry. Profite, et change ce qui peux être changé._

Il pris place sur le bureau de sa chambre, pris l'une des plumes récemment acheté, et commença à rédiger la lettre.

_Que c'est dur de passer pour un nouvel éleve, pensa-t-il amérement._

Au bout de plusieurs heures, et de plusieurs insultes lancé en l'air, répété par le miroir ensorcelé, Harry était satisfait. Il cacheta la lettre, et l'envoya par le premier hiboux postaux.

-

**Poudlard, 1 er Août 1977**

Albus Dumbledore, était assis derrière son bureau, les maints jointes en dessous de son menton. Depuis quelques minutes, ses pensées n'allaient qu'en direction de la lettre, plus que bizarre qu'il venait de recevoir. Un Hiboux postaux était rentré par la fenêtre et avait déposé une lettre, puis sans attendre de réponse étais reparti. Quel ne fut pas sa réaction, en voyant un Hiboux postaux rentré à une heure si tardive, eux qui étais réputé pour livrer le courrier à l'heure du repas. Le directeur ne put s'empêcher de relire pour la douzième fois cette lettre, déjà froissé.  
_Mr. le Directeur_

_Je suis Harry Selwyn, fils de Gabriel Selwyn et Rowena Selwyn, je viens d'atteindre ma majorité. Depuis l'assassinat de mes parents qui m'ont tout enseigné, je ne sais où continuer mes études. Ma mère étant anglaise d'origine, et ayant étudier entre les murs de Poudlard, j'ai donc choisis de poursuivre sa voix. Mr. Dumbledore, je voudrais donc rejoindre Poudlard afin d'y faire ma septième année, si bien entendu vous jugez mes capacités aptes pour cette année._  
_Cordialement, Harry Selwyn_

Albus Dumbledore replia la lettre, et ne put s'empêche de parler seul.

"Le dernier des Selwyn veux étudier ici. Je me rappel de sa mère une brillante sorcière, très doué en Potions et Métamorphose, quand à son père il avait toujours adhérer aux idéologies de Voldemort, avant que sa femme ne le fasse regagner le droit chemin."

Après cette tirade sans réponse, même de la part des autres portraits d'ancien directeur, Albus repartit une nouvelle voix dans la lecture de la lettre. Ce jeune homme lui semblait bizarre, pourquoi donc ne lui écrivait-il qu'aujourd'hui? Brusquement il se releva et s'exclame:

"Fumseck, quand pense tu, mon doux amis?"

Pour toute réponse, le phénix rouge décolla et se posa sur l'épaule du vieil homme, il entama alors une douce mélodie, qui coupa la durée du temps. Le temps semblaient s'être arrêté. Le chant de se phénix était envoûtant, magnifique et semblait si irréel. Puis tout cessa d'un coup, machinalement Albus Dumbledore caressa le bec du Phénix avant de dire une nouvelle fois:

"Je vois Fumseck, je vois. Je vais devoir le rencontrer avant de prendre une décision. Un mangemort de plus à Poudlard serait dangereux."

A son tour Dumbledore, prit une plume et un parchemin, puis écrivit une réponse rapide qu'il donna à Fumseck.

"Va Fumseck."

-  
**Chaudron Baveur 2 Août 1977**

Harry Selwyn ne dormait que très peu la nuit, il pensait à fermer son esprit afin de mieux dormir. De temps à autre, il entendait les ronflements de son miroir magique ce qui le faisait sourie involontairement. Il s'étira une dernière fois, se préparant à aller enfin dormir, quand un phénix apparut une lettre à la patte. Harry soupira et se releva, il caressa affectueusement Fumseck, et prit la lettre. Aussitôt la lettre prise, le phénix repartit.

_Fumseck, quel plaisir de te revoir, pensa-t-il._

Il prit le temps de lire la lettre, et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

_Mr. Selwyn_

_Votre lettre a attisé ma curiosité, j'ai pu côtoyer votre mère quand elle étais une élève à Poudlard. Une charmante élève, très douée pour l'art de la Potion et de la Métamorphose. Je souhaiterais donc m'entretenir avec vous, dans votre chambre du Chaudron Baveur le 5 Août à 14 heures._

_Cordialement, Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard._

Cette nuit là, Harry s'endormit paisiblement, tout comme les autres nuits qui suivirent ce jour-ci. Que ça lui faisait bizarre de dormir sans faire de cauchemar. Il était calme et détendu.

**Toc,Toc, Toc.**

Albus Dumbledore était ponctuel, très ponctuel, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ce détails. Harry alla ouvrir la porte, et fut ému de voir son ancien mentor encore en vit se tenir devant lui, le sourire au lèvre.

"Bonjour, Mr. le directeur."

"Bonjour Mr. Selwyn."

De son côté, Albus fut surpris du manque de ressemblance de ce jeune homme avec sa mère, bien qu'il n'est pas connu le père. La première chose qu'il le marqua chez ce garçon, vu le voile de tristesse qui avait était lisible un cours instant dans son regard. Cela l'intriguait.

"Mr. Selwyn, votre lettre m'as beaucoup surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une demande aussi particulière, vous savez vous auriez été plus en sécurité en étudiant à Durmstrang, ici un mage noire monte en puissance et sévit énormément."

Harry se maudit intérieurement, il avait presque oublié la présence de Lord Voldemort à cette époque, sans laisser le temps a son ancien mentor de voir son trouble il se dépêcha de répondre:

"Mr. Dumbledore, je veux découvrir par moi même les récits de ma mère sur la fameuse école Poudlard, et de son directeur qui serais le meilleur sorcier de tout les temps. Apprendre avec les meilleurs est très attirants, monsieur."

"Très judicieuse remarque Mr. Selwyn, mais ne craignez vous pas de mettre votre vie en danger dans notre pays? Un sang pur comme vous attira les convoitises."

_Si seulement il savait ce que j'ai pu vivre, je ne trouve pas les ennuis, les ennuis me trouvent, pensa Harry._

"Mr. Dumbledore, Voldemort a tué mes parents, je souhaite vivre libre et non en étant reclus au fin fond de la Bulgarie."

"Intéressant vous prononcez son nom sans aucune hésitation."

"Un jour un grand sorcier m'as dit: La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la personne elle même."

"De sage paroles, Mr. Selwyn. Un bonbon au citron?" fit-il avec un grand sourire et sortant déjà deux bonbons de sa poche.

A partir de ce moment là, Harry sut qu'il avait gagné un semblant de confiance venant de Dumbledore, il sourit au directeur et accepta son sourire. La discussion passa aux résultats de ses Buses, Harry remercia intérieurement Clio d'avoir penser à tout les petits détails. Harry se leva et alla chercher ses résultats et tandis la lettre.

_Mr. Selwyn, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous décerner les résultats de vos BUSES:_

_Vous serez admis dans les matières si vous recevez un O, un E, ou un A._  
_Vous serez recalé dans les matières si vous recevez un D, un P, ou un T._

_Potion: __**E**_  
_DFCM: __**O**_  
Sortilège_: __**O**_  
_Métamorphose: __**O**_  
_Divination: __**P**_  
_Histoire de la Magie: __**E**_  
_Botanique: __**E**_  
_Astronomie: __**A**_  
_Soins au créature magique: __**E**_  
_**  
**_  
"Félicitation Mr. Selwyn, vous entrerez en 7 ème année à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard le 1er Septembre. Tout les détails de vos fournitures scolaires et du voyage vous serons envoyé dans les plus bref délais par hiboux. Je vais devoir vous laisser d'autres affaires m'attendent."

Albus Dumbledore se leva, la tête rempli de pensée, Harry Selwyn étais très doué, tant scolairement que verbalement, il osait également prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Par expérience Albus savait que très eu de sorcier osait prononçait son nom.

_Harry Selwyn, rendez vous à Poudlard._

Le reste des vacances se passa relativement rapidement, deux jours avant le départ pour Poudlard, Harry reçut son courrier. Il décida d'aller faire ses achats. Le chemin de Traverse était bondé à cette heure de l'après-midi. Harry croisa plusieurs visage qui lui rappelait des élèves de sa génération. Il sourit en arrivant au magasin de Quidditch, son éclair de feu n'existant pas à cette époque, il décida de s'acheter un Nimbus 1980, le dernier cri en modèle de Balais à cette époque là, bien moins rapide que l'Éclair de Feu, mais Harry ne pouvais faire le rabat-joie. Il en profita également pour s'acheter de nouvelle robe de sorciers, en effet il allait de nouveau être réparti, ses robes à l'effigie de Gryffondor serais mal vu la première fois. En sortant de chez Mme Guipure qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Sirius Black son parrain. Son visage était hautain, loin du Sirius de son époque, on y voyait encore l'innocence, la joie de vivre et non la tristesse.

" Hey, qu'est ce que tu regardes? Tu sais j'aime les filles, loin de là l'idée que tu m'aimes mais tout le monde m'aime tu vois? Alors je tenais à le précisé. s'exclame le jeune Black.

Harry explosa littéralement de rire, devant le visage sérieux de Sirius. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Sirius reprit la parole.

"Je ne t'es jamais vu à Poudlard? Tu me sembles bien grand pour entrer en première année. lui fit Sirius."

"En effet, je rentres à Poudlard cette année. Quand à mon année tu le seras en temps et en heure."

"Mouais, déjà 16 heures, je vais acheter mes robes avant que Cornedrue, Lunard et Quedver ne me retrouvent s'exlama-t-il joyeux."

Sirius venait de mentionner son père devant lui. Il aurait tant aimer le voir une fois, mais il était tard, il devait encore faire ses recherches sur les Horcruxes et finir son livre sur les Potions. Harry décida donc de rentrer directement au Chaudron Baveur, et de ne pas chercher James Potter.

Le 1er Septembre arriva enfin, Harry ne dormit pas la nuit précédant cette date, trop excité à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir retourner à Poudlard, d'enfin pouvoir rencontrer ceux qui serait bientôt ses parents. Il arriva à King Cross, une bonne heure avant le départ du train.

_Et après je dit de Dumbledore, mais je crois être pire que lui pour ce coup._

Harry passa par la barrière magique, et se retrouva en face de la magnifique locomotive rouge. Harry en frémit de joie.

_Bientôt Poudlard, pensa-t-il._


	6. Chapter 5: A bord du Poudlard Express

Plus les minutes passées, plus le quai 9 3/4 se remplissaient d'élève, de parents et à la surprise d'Harry d'Aurors du ministère. Dans la foule compact qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, Harry reconnu la chevelure blonde de Lucius Malfoy, le visage machiavélique de Bellatrix Black suivi de sa cousine Narcissa Black, et d'un garçon dont Harry ignoré le nom. Il reconnut également un Alastor Maugrey, beaucoup plus jeune sans œil magique ni jambe de bois. Le train d'un rouge flamboyant n'allait pas tarder à partir, Harry décida donc de monter à l'intérieur à la recherche d'un compartiment vide, mais un bruit retient son attention.

"Potter, tu me le payera" s'exclama un garçon au cheveux noirs graisseux dont Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître.

_Severus Rogue toujours aussi froid pensa Harry._

"Serviluuuuuuuuuuuus, voyons ne dit pas de choses que tu ne pourras pas faire" répondit Sirius, qui suivait allègrement le dénommé Potter.

Harry porta son regard sur la personne se situant devant Sirius. Son père. Les cheveux en bataille, des yeux noisettes avec une paire de lunette quasiment identique à celle qu'Harry possédait lui même avant, certes en meilleurs état. Sa carrure lui faisait penser à la sienne, aussi fin et élancé, une carrure d'attrapeur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les gens le comparait si souvent à son père, ils étaient identique en tout point, l'un à côté de l'autre, on aurait pu les considérer comme des jumeaux. A la droite de Sirius, Harry reconnut assez aisément, Rémus Lupin. Lunard. Par rapport à son futur, il semblait beaucoup moins fatigué, beaucoup moins épuisé et beaucoup plus élégant dans ses vêtements flambant neuf. Légèrement derrière eux, se trouvait Peter Pettigrew. Le traître. Petit de taille, enrobé de gabarit, chétif de regard. Il attirait plus la pitié que le respect qu'attirait James, Sirius ou encore Rémus. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un hurlement féminin qui résonna sur tout le quai.

"Potter, qu'as tu fait encore? Tu es toujours aussi IRRESPONSABLE? Les choses ne changerons pas chez toit, Potter."

"Evans, Alpes-de-Haute-Provence as tu passé de bonnes vacances? Ne t'ai je pas trop manqué? répondit James."

Harry n'écouta pas le reste de la discussion, trop obnubiler par la beauté de sa mère. Une jolie fille rousse tel Ginny Weasley sans les tâches de rousseur, assez bien formée ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus se fut la couleur de ses yeux: Vert émeraude, identique en tout point au siens. Harry rigola en lui même en voyant Lily Evans gifler violemment James Potter.

_Rémus et Sirius m'avait dit que s'était tendu entre eux jusqu'en septième année mais à ce point là, pensa-t-il._

Une nouvelle fois, il fut sorti de sa torpeur violemment, Lily tendais sa main pour aider Rogue à se relever mais ce qui suivit choqua Harry. Rogue accepta la main de Lily. Rogue acceptait l'aide d'une "Sang de Bourbe", chose qu'il n'imaginait même pas.

"Alors Severus, on accepte l'aide de cette Sang de Bourbe" claironna la voix d'un grand blond.

Les choses s'accélérèrent, James et Sirius avaient déjà dégainé leur baguette et menaçait Lucius Malfoy et sa bande. Harry pouvait voir de là, une haine non masqué sur le visage de James, une colère froide sur celui de Sirius, mais une joie immense sur celui de Lucius. Aucune parole n'eut le temps d'être prononcé qu'un Auror arriva, et sépara tout le monde en nous forçant à monter dans le Train.

_L'avantage c'est qu'avec tout cela, personne n'as remarqué la présence d'un nouvel élève, pensa Harry._

Harry était monté dans le Train et trouva assez rapidement un compartiment de libre après être passé devant celui de Lucius et sa jolie bande de Serpentard. Harry s'installa confortablement seul, le regard fixé sur le quai de la gare, où de nombreux parents faisaient des signes de mains à leurs enfants. Harry en fut ému, lui aussi aurait aimé avoir le droit à un départ comme celui là, avec ses parents sur le quai les serrant très fort dans ses bras, mais Lord Voldemort en avais décidé autrement. Harry rêva pendant quelques instants d'une vie sans mage noire, sans prophétie, sans soucis. Il rêvait de la vie qu'il pourrait offrir à son double. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître sa mère accompagné de 4 autre jeunes filles.

"Désolé, vu que l'on entendait aucun bruit l'on croyait que le compartiment étais vide, on peux s'en aller si tu veux" fit chaleureusement Lily.

"Je doute que vous trouviez un autre compartiment, moi même j'ai eu du mal à trouver celui là. Alors je vous en prie rester, un peu de compagnie ne peux pas me faire de mal" répondit du tac-o-tac Harry.

Harry étais sur un nuage, il venait de parler avec sa mère pour la première fois. Elle semblait si joyeuse, si amicale envers ses amis les aidants à mettre leur bagage dans les filets à bagages. Harry remarqua que l'une des amies de Lily le fixait et ne put s'empêcher de penser:

_Je sens que les questions vont bientôt arriver._

Harry ne s'étais pas trompé, une fois toute les valise rangés, et la discutions sur les vacances de chacune, Lily le regarda et lança la conversation:

"Il ne me semble pas te connaître, tu dois être le nouveau dont le Professeur Dumbledore nous a parlé, à nous préfet en chef. Alors bienvenue je suis Lily Evans, en septième année à Gryffondor."

" Marlène McKinnon, également en septième année à Gryffondor." fit la fille au cheveux noirs bouclé, un visage si fin, si parfait qu'on aurait pu croire à une poupée de cire.

_McKinnon ça me dit quelque chose pensa Harry._

"Laura Madley septième année à Gryffondor" fit la blonde aux cheveux lisses.

"Alice Hornby septième année Gryffondor" fit la rousse à lunette.

_La mère de Neville supposa-t-il._

"Et moi Helga Summers sixième année à Gryffondor" fit la fille au gabarit de poursuiveuse.

"Enchanté, Harry Selwyn, non repartie répond nonchalamment Harry.

A l'entente du nom Selwyn, diverses expression apparurent sur le visage, celui de Lily n'avait pas bougé elle continuait de le fixer comme si elle espérait pouvoir lire en lui, Marlène posa sa main devant sa bouche, Helga renversa sa pile de livre sur le sol, et Laura eu un regard effrayé. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Plus personne n'osait le briser. Harry soupira intérieurement:

_Quelle idée as tu eu Clio de m'appeler Selwyn?_

Harry appuya nonchalamment sa tête contre la vitre du Poudlard Express quittant ainsi les jeunes gryffondor du regard. Quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volé. Harry se retourna lentement et aperçut le visage blanc de Lucius Malfoy, ses deux acolytes qui ressemblait étrangement à Crabbe et Goyle, suivi d'un autre garçon dont Harry ignorait tout.

"Alors ce qui se raconte dans le train est vrai, le dernier descendant de la très grande famille Selwyn est dans le train pour aller étudier à Poudlard" demanda Lucius.

Harry remarqua les regards des Gryffondors aller de Lucius à Harry, d'Harry à Lucius. Il en sourit intérieurement, il était décidé cette année à ne montrer ses sentiments à personne, il s'y tiendrais jusqu'au bout.

" Exact, je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de parler à un membre de la famille Malfoy" demanda Harry en insistant grandement sur le mot honneur.

Les filles de Gryffondors, et le dernier garçon de Serpentard sursautèrent devant le ton désinvolte du dernier héritier Selwyn.

_Il est fou pensa Lily._  
_Il ose se mesurer à Malfoy, il ne tiens pas à sa vie pensa Marlène_

"Tu as bien cet honneur, mais je vois que ton honneur s'est perdu en route Selwyn traînée avec une bande de Sang de bourbe, les sangs purs sont tombé bien bas..." commença Malfoy.

Harry avait commencé à écouter Lucius, après tout il fallait qu'il s'y habitue, mais il perdit son calme quand Lucius prononça le mot Sang de Bourbe. Tout le compartiment avait cessé de respirer, Selwyn avait sorti sa baguette et faisait face à Malfoy. Plus personne n'osait bouger, plus personne ne respirait.

"Malfoy, tes parents ne t'ont-ils pas appris la politesse?" fit Harry toujours la baguette pointé en direction de Malfoy.

Tous sursautèrent une nouvelle fois, Lily, Marlène, Laura, Helga et Alice se regardait avec des yeux ronds, qui était-il pour défier le descendant de la famille Malfoy. Derrière la porte James, Peter, Rémus et Sirius n'avaient rien loupé de cet échange caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, eux aussi restait sous le choc, un Selwyn défiant un Malfoy. Et Sirius qui disait que les Selwyn étaient une famille qui trempaient entièrement dans la magie noire.

"Selwyn, quel que soit ton sang et ton titre, rien ne t'autorisera jamais à me parler ainsi, saches le. Pour ton plus grand bien ne traîne pas trop avec ces Sangs de bourbes..." commença Malfoy.

Tous écoutaient l'échange que ce soit assis, debout ou sous une cape d'invisibilité, même les Maraudeurs n'osaient intervenir. Puis tout s'accéléra, Malfoy redit le mot Sang de Bourbe, et sans qu'on sache avec qu'elle sort et à quel moment, Malfoy fut projeté en arrière, sa baguette s'échappant de ses mains et allant en direction de Selwyn, qui sans regarder la rattrapa instinctivement. L'air n'étais plus respirable dans le compartiment, Crabbe et Goyle avait a leur tour sorti leur baguette, défiant Selwyn du regard. Un rire sonore s'échappa de sa gorge:

"La leçon que vient de subir votre ami ne vous a t-elle pas suffit? Vous en voulez vous aussi? fit Selwyn.

Devant le sang froid, la maîtrise et la froideur de Selwyn , Crabbe et Goyle se dépêchèrent de ranger leur baguette, et de ramener Lucius dans leur compartiment. Les Maraudeurs de leur côté rejoignirent le leur. Tandis que Lily s'adressa à Harry.

"Selwyn, tu viens de commettre une erreur, te mesurer à Malfoy n'étais pas la meilleure idée du siècle Pris pour que le choix peau ne t'envoie pas à Serpentard, il la contrôle entièrement "

Harry la regarda, et hocha la tête afin de mettre un terme à la discussion. Les filles échangèrent un regard entendu, et se mirent à discuter de Poudlard. Selwyn simuler à la perfection l'étonnement sur les différents récit qui lui semblait être tous extrait de "L'histoire de Poudlard".

-

**Compartiment des Maraudeurs.**

"Sirius, tu es sur que tout les Selwyn sont des adeptes de la magie noire? questionna James, encore sous le choc de la dispute Selwyn/Malfoy"

"James, son père était un adepte de Tu-Sais-Qui, l'un des premiers à être enrôlé. Mais j'avoue que je suis aussi choqué que toi de sa réaction." répondit Sirius.

"En tout cas, une chose est sur il sait utilisé sa baguette.." remarqua fébrilement Peter.

"Je pense que surveiller Selwyn serais une bonne idée les gars." fit de son côté Rémus.

Tous acquisérent de la tête, tous étaient intrigué par ce Harry Selwyn. La discussion des Maraudeurs partit ensuite sur une de leur prochaine idée de blague, et enfin de Quidditch.

-

**Compartiment de Lucius.**

"Lucius, que t'es-il arriver" demanda la voix mielleuse de Bellatrix.

"Lâche moi, il ne s'est rien passé. Selwyn est bien à Poudlard. Je pense que prévenir le maître serait une bonne idée." répondit Lucius.

"Attendons un peu, encore un peu, voyons avant de quel côté il va se ranger, qu'on sache quoi dire aux maîtres, Lucius. Je ne tiens pas à subir l'un de ses Doloris." répondit l'inconnu.

"Très bien Rosier. Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov surveillez moi ce Selwyn." ordonna Lucius.

Les trois concernés acquisérent de la tête sans dire un mot.

-

Le trajet se déroula sans aucun autre histoire. A part peut-être, les Maraudeurs qui ne purent s'empêcher de tester un sortilège sans graviter sur Severilus. Harry de son côté aller aux toilettes se changer, afin de ne pas opportuné ses camarades de compartiments. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, pile au moment où le Poudlard Express entra en gare de Pré au Lard. Harry ne savait pas où aller devait-il prendre la calèche comme tout les autres septième années? Ou Monter dans la fameuse barque? Comme si elle avait lu dans sa tête Lily s'exprima:

"Harry, tu dois suivre Hagrid, il va t'emmener à Poudlard. On ne se reverra pas avant la fin de la répartition, alors courage." fit-elle.

Sa mère venait de lui dire courage, Harry était aux anges, lui qui rêvait tant de cela, d'avoir des parents qui l'ammenerait à la Gare, cette fois il eut un de ses parents qui lui souhaita courage, même si ici elle agissait plus en tant que Préfète en Chef et peut être en amie.

"Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît. Ah le nouveau par ici aussi" s'exclama la voix tonitruante de Rubeus Hagrid.

Harry sourit, il avais le sentiment de se retrouver lors de sa première année ici, la même phrase, un Hagrid toujours aussi grand, aussi barbu, aussi souriant. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre la phrase d'Hagrid, avant de émerveiller devant la beauté de Poudlard vu du Lac.

"Nous allons monter dans les barques qui nous conduirons à Poudlard. Et pas plus de quatre par barque s'il vous plaît."

_Poudlard me voilà, pensa Harry._


	7. Chapter 6:Être réparti une nouvelle fois

Harry était monté dans l'une des premières barque, au côté de première année chétif. Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir, et de repenser à sa propre première année. La féerie de ce voyage sur le Lac de Poudlard, la beauté du château illuminé tel un sapin de noël. Il sourit. Qu'elle magnifique souvenir. Quand tout d'un coup, il entendit un faible cris. Un élève était tombé par dessus sa barque, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ne te débats pas, et essaye de venir prés de moi." fit un Hagrid où l'affolement se faisait sentir.

"MONSIEUR, C'EST MON COUSIN IL NE SAIT PAS NAGER." s'écria un élève présent dans la barque d'Harry.

Hagrid ne savait que faire, son visage était tendu, lui même n'avait pas l'air de savoir nager. Les élèves hurler pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, certaines fille pleurer, d'autre allait même jusqu'à dire:

"IL VA MOURIR."

Harry soupira, et sortit sa baguette magique il la pointa sur les élèves qui criait et lança un sortilège de mutisme.

"Un peu de calme, réfléchir avec ce bruit n'est pas agréable." finit-il par expliquer.

Hagrid regarda Harry d'un air remerciable, Harry lui sourit discrètement. Les élèves le regardaient comme un étranger, comme un fou. Comment pouvait-il être si calme? Tous retournèrent leur attention vers l'élève à l'eau, il semblait avoir été attrapé à la cheville par quelque chose.

" Lashlabask" murmura Harry.

Le sort lancé par Harry, dégagea l'élève de son pétrin. Harry, bien que trouvant la situation drôle décida d'y mettre un terme une nouvelle fois, il leva sa baguette sous le regard intrigué de tous.

"Levicorpus"

A la surprise de tous, l'élève fut soulevé dans les airs la tête en bas. Une position qui donna un fou rire à de nombreux élèves. Harry le guida, jusqu'au dessus de sa barque et d'un geste sec laissa tomber l'élève dans sa barque. Tous regardèrent de nouveau Harry.

"Mer.. " murmura l'élève sauvé.

Harry, comme à son habitude, hocha simplement de la tête, mettant un terme à l'échange. Les barques reprirent leur route et finirent par arriver à Poudlard. La vue du Parc donna lieu à des tonnes d'exclamation de la part des élèves, tous ébahi, tous sous le choc d'une telle beauté. Harry quand à lui, laissa apparaître un voile de tristesse dans son regard, les moments passé sur ce bord de lac avec Hermione, Ron, Ginny lui manquait. Ils lui manquait. Il repensa même à la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, sur le même lac. Sa vie commençait déjà à lui manquer.

"Bienvenu à Poudlard. Mettez vous deux à deux, et avançons." fit Hagrid.

Harry se retrouva seul sans grande surprise, on voyait les élèves détaillaient le Parc dans les moindres détails, sursauter en voyant la Forêt Interdite, et admirais la Grande Porte de l'école. Tout les élèves entrèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec une vieille dame à l'ai sévère, aucun sourire sur son visage, elle prit la parole et dit:

"Bienvenu à Poudlard. Je suis Minerva MacGonagall, sous directrice de Poudlard et directrice de Gryffondor. Je vais vous demander de patienter calmement ici, je viendrais vous chercher pour entre dans la Grande Salle afin de vous répartir dans vos maisons respectifs."

Une fois MacGonagall et Hagrid partit, le calme se fit intense. Les nouveaux étaient stressé. Harry quand à lui les regardé attentivement, il sentait la tension dans les regards, dans les attitudes des nouveaux. Plus aucun ne parlait. Harry se rappelait sa première année, Drago Malfoy était venu lui parlait. Il en sourit. Ce souvenir était l'un de ses premiers à Poudlard. MacGonagall revint les chercher quelques instants plus tard, les incitants à la suivre. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, il entendit les "Oh", "Waouh" des nouveaux a la vu du ciel magique. Ils arrivèrent devant la table des professeurs. La tension était de plus en plus présente. MacGonagall déposa le Choixpeau magique sur le tabouret, tout les nouveaux le regardèrent surpris, mais furent encore plus étonné quand l'ouverture de sa bouche se fit voir, et qu'il se mit à chanter.

_Voici un peu plus de mille ans,  
Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,  
Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers  
Dont les noms nous sont familiers :_

Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,  
Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,  
Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,  
Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais.

Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,  
Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,  
Ainsi naquit Poudlard  
Sous leurs quatre étendards.

Chacun montra très vite  
Sa vertu favorite  
Et en fit le blason  
De sa propre maison.

Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge  
Montrer par dessus tout la vertu de courage,  
La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence  
Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,

Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,  
Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,  
Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,  
Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition.

Ainsi, tout au long de leur vie,  
Ils choisirent leurs favoris,  
Mais qui pourrait les remplacer  
Quand la mort viendrait les chercher ?

Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite  
De me déloger de sa tête,  
Les quatre sorciers aussitôt  
_Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

Pour que je puisse sans erreur  
Voir tout au fond de votre cœur  
Et décider avec raison  
Ce que sera votre maison.

_Mais cette année tout est différent,_  
_Prêt à s'unir malgré ses différents,_  
L'Élu_ est à nos côtés,_  
_Votre choix est de l'aimer ou de le détester._

_Tout Poudlard tremble en ces temps de guerre,_  
_Ces choix y mettrons un terme et ouvrirons une nouvelle ère,_  
_Lui sera là pour faire régner la lumière ou les Ténèbres,_  
_Moi même ne puis je savoir ce qu'il va être._

_Sois brave, Élu de la prophétie,_  
_Le monde magique compte sur toi,_  
_Ton âme si pur, sera la clé de ta magie,_  
_Mais il est temps de croire en toi._

La bouche du Choixpeau magique se referma, et pour la première fois le silence était total, tout le monde réfléchissait aux paroles du Choixpeau qui pour la première depuis sa création parlait directement à une personne, dont personne ne savais l'identité. MacGonnagall se ressaisit et appela les premières années, Harry n'écoutait pas, plongé dans un dédale de pensée.

Régner_ la lumière ou les Ténèbres? Parlait-il réellement de moi? Suis je censé suivre ma propre voix? Qu'est ce qu'il peux se passer dans ce monde inconnu? Je suis Harry Selwyn mais je reste avant tout Harry Potter, je ne peux pas me battre pour les Ténèbres. C'est impossible._

Harry fut éjecté de ses pensée par la voix du Directeur:

"Cette année exceptionnellement, Poudlard ouvrira ses portes à un élève qui entrera directement en septième année. Cette élève va à présent être répartit."

"Selwyn, Harry" prononça faiblement Minerva.

Les réactions furent nombreuses, la peur se lisais chez certains, l'ébahissement sur d'autre, le mépris par ci, la haine par là. Certains chuchotaient tellement fort que les paroles atteignirent les oreilles d'Harry.

"Un nouveau fils de Mangemort à Poudlard"..

Harry avança en direction du choixpeau, sous un silence de plomb. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, faisant face à la Grande Salle, à ses parents, à son parrain, mais aucun sentiments n'était visible sur son visage. Minerva MacGonnagall déposa le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune Selwyn. La voix du Choixpeau ne tardit pas à se faire entendre dans sa tête:

"Intéressant.. L'Élu.. Enfin je te rencontre... Je vois que les Gardiennes du Temps te font confiance.. Je vois beaucoup de tristesse, qui es tu réellement Harry Selwyn?.. Dans ton monde je t'es réparti à Gryffondor.. Beaucoup de courage. Mais dans ce monde chaque maison te correspond.. Le courage de Gryffondor, l'Intelligence de Serdaigle, le Travail de Poufsouffle, et la ruse de Serpentard.. Un choix très difficile, le plus difficile que je n'ai jamais eu à faire.. Mais que vois-je, tu es prêt à tout pour accomplir ta destinée.. Harry Selwyn, j'ai trouvé. SERPENTARD" finit-il par hurler.

Une acclamation sourde et bruyante se fit entendre à la table des vert et argent. Harry, bien que surpris et dégoûté par le choix du Choixpeau, ne montra aucune hésitation, aucun sentiment et avança droit sur la table des Serpentards. Il décida de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Lucius Malfoy. A sa droite se trouver l'inconnu du train, a sa gauche une jeune fille au cheveux noir, aux yeux noir et à l'attitude froide. Face à elle se trouvait deux autres filles, l'une blonde, l'autre brune. Assis à côté d'eux, Harry n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître Severus Rogue son futur professeur de Potions. L'inconnu brisa le silence à la table des Serpentards.

"Selwyn, bienvenu à Serpentard, j'espère qu'on a gagner un bon élément, même si ta démonstration face à Malfoy me pousse à y croire. Je vais te présenter ceux de notre année. La Fille a ta gauche se nomme Irina Higgs, très distante et très froide ne t'attardes pas à essayer de la conquérir, tu risques d'en souffrir. En face d'elle la blonde se nomme Rose Zeller, très doué au poste de Poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Quidditch, la brune à côté de Zeller, se nomme Mandy Belcher également poursuiveuse mais surtout meilleur élève de la classe en Potion, juste devant son voisin Severus Rogue, tandis que moi je suis Evan Rosier préfet des Serpentards. "

Harry avait suivit la conversation, à vrai dire à part Rogue il ne connaissait personne encore en vie dans son monde. Il écoute le discours d'Irina qui avait pris la parole de sa voix douce et froide, deux totale opposé.

"Selwyn, sache que certains Gryffondor vont vouloir te tester, méfie toi, personne n'a jamais réussi à les faire taire, les Maraudeurs comme ils s'aiment se faire appeler, Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrew. Alors attends toi à être la cible de leur fameuse blague."

Harry hocha la tête, il ne voulait pas parler de ce genre de chose ce soir, la discussion bifurqua sur le Quidditch où Harry appris que la place d'attrapeur de Serpentard était libre.

_Enfin, une bonne nouvelle, je pourrais me mesurer à mon père. Serpentard. Comment suis je arrivé ici? pensa amèrement Harry._

-

**A la table des Gryffondors**

"James, je t'avais bien dit que tout les Selwyn touché à la magie noire, c'est un SERPENTARD." fit Sirius.

"Patmol, je n'ai jamais douté de ta parole, mais il semblait normal à première vue." lui répondit James.

"Cornedrue, as tu déjà vu un Serpentard normal? Regarde il traîne déjà avec Higgs, Rosier et Servilus." s'exclama Sirius avec dégoût.

"Lunard, Quedver, Patmol, je pense qu'une blague de bienvenu pour le nouveau s'impose, êtes vous d'accord?" proposa Cornedrue.

Les 4 Maraudeurs hochèrent de la tête. Ils allaient accueillir le nouveau comme il le fallait, une blague made in Maraudeur, restez à définir laquelle. Pendant le reste du repas, ils discutèrent de la meilleur blague possible pour le nouveau Serpentard. A l'opposé des maraudeurs, Lily, Marlène et Alice discutaient de la répartition de l'héritier Selwyn.

"Vous avez vu le temps qu'a mis le Choixpeau pour le répartir?" lança Marlène.

"Oui, Marlène, jamais je n'ai vu le Choixpeau aussi long à répartir une personne, puis la froideur et la détermination que Selwyn a eu quand il a entendu Serpentard, typiquement Serpentard comme attitude." répondit Alice.

"Il est à Serpentard, après avoir défié ouvertement Malfoy, ce n'est pas un Serpentard normal." fit Lily.

"Tu as déjà vu un Serpentard normal, Lily?" s'exclama Alice.

"Alice, tu as déjà vu un Serpentard prendre la défense d'une Sang de bourbe?" fit sur un ton de révolte Lily.

Le trio de fille réfléchit longuement à cette répartition, Marlène et Alice discutèrent un moment de la chanson du Choixpeau, tandis que Lily était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Ce n'est pas un Serpentard normal, le choixpeau a hésité à l'envoyer là bas. Puis la chanson s'appliquait-elle à lui? Qui a le pouvoir de choisir le dénouement de cette guerre? pensait-elle._

-  
**A la table des Professeurs**

Albus était dans ses pensées, la lettre puis la rencontre avait renforcé ses doutes sur le jeune Selwyn. Il était bizarre, rien ne pourrait lui enlevait cette certitude, mais une chose le troublait, il possédait une puissance magique qui imposait le respect, il l'avait senti lors de leur entretien. Il avait alors décidé de l'intégrer à Poudlard, après tout mieux faut avoir ses ennemis le plus prés possible de soit et ainsi les surveiller. Il sortit de sa torpeur, il était l'heure de faire le même discours que chaque année. Il se leva et réclama le silence, voir tout ces jeunes visages insouciants tournés vers lui, le rendait toujours nostalgique.

"Bienvenu à Poudlard pour nos nouveaux élèves, et bon retour parmi nous pour les anciens. Je ne vais pas vous embêter bien longtemps, je sais que vos corps ne demandent qu'à rejoindre vos lits. Sachez que la Forêt interdites et comme son nom l'indique strictement interdit à tout les élèves" commença-t-il en appuyant son regard sur les 4 Maraudeurs. "Sachez également que tout les produits de chez Zonko sont totalement interdits à Poudlard, la liste qui est bien trop longue à lire et affiché sur le bureau de notre concierge, Argus Rusard. Cette année, nous accueillons Benjy Fenwick en temps que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Pomona Chourave en temps que professeur de Botanique. sur ces mots de bienvenu, je vous souhaite une agréable rentrée." conclut Albus.

Il regarda les élèves se levaient et suivre leur préfet respectif. Son regard s'attarda un instant sur le dos d'Harry Selwyn, qui ne semblait pas se mêler à Malfoy et sa bande. Albus le sentait et le savait cette année allait être des plus intéressante, le choixpeau l'avait bien fait comprendre, mais qui était cette fameuse personne? Albus se promit d'être encore plus vigilant cette année.


	8. Chapter 7: DFCM

Harry suivit les autres élèves descendre vers les cachots. Les cachots, passé un an là bas, cela lui déplaisait. Irina, Rosier étaient à ses côtés, comme pour le surveiller. Tout les Serpentards arrivèrent devant leur Salle Commune, il écouta le MDP et déglutit:

"Sang Pur" s'écria le préfet.

Il entra sans plus de cérémonie même si l'idée de dire Sang Pur pour aller dormir ne le réjouissait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. Rosier, ne cessait de le fixer depuis son entré dans la salle commune. Harry, observait les murs, les cranes dans les vases, tout était vert et argent. Il aurait dû mal à s'y faire. Rosier qui le fixait décida de prendre la parole:

"Selwyn, tu dormiras avec les septième année que sont, Rogue, Avery, Malfoy et moi même, dernier étage à droite, ne tarde pas" finit-il tout en montant les escaliers.

_Une belle brochette de futur mangemort pensa Harry._

Il comprit les derniers mots de Rosier, Harry était seul dans la pièce, il décida d'aller s'installer dans le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il regarda longuement les flammes en silence, sans penser à rien, il vidait son esprit petit à petit. Il eut une idée, il devait vérifier quelque chose. Il monta dans sa chambre, et fouilla sa malle discrètement. Au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, il tomba enfin sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Chaque Serpentard dormais, Avery ronflait même, il décida cependant de ne prendre aucun risque:

"Assurdiato" murmura-t-il.

Un fois sur, de ne plus être entendu, il déplia la carte du maraudeur. La carte offerte par les Jumeaux Weasley, et crée par son père. Il repris sa baguette, la pointa sur la carte et dit:

"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises."

La réplique miniature de Poudlard apparut rempli de nom. Instinctivement, il chercha celui de son père qui se trouvait dans la Salle commune de Gryffondor. Il repensa bien vite, à ce qu'il devait vérifier. Il trouva la Salle commune de Serpentard, et Harry Selwyn apparut. Clio et Aryana avait vraiment pensé à tout.

"Méfaits accomplis."

Le parchemin redevint vierge, Harry était satisfait et décida d'aller dormir. Il fut réveiller par les chuchotements entre Avery et Malfoy. Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le regards noirs que Malfoy lui lancé, enfila sa robe et décida très rapidement dans la Salle commune. Il y rencontras Irina et Rosier qui l'accostèrent:

"Selwyn, tu descends déjeuner avec Rosier et moi?" déclara Irina.

"Higgs, tu pourrais demander mon avis avant de proposer" s'emporta Rosier.

Harry sourit intérieurement, ces deux là lui faisaient étrangement penser à Ron et Hermionne en version Serpentard de la chose bien sur.

"Allons-y, Rosier, Higgs évitez de vous chamailler devant moi." répliqua Harry.

Rosier et Higgs le regardèrent froidement, dans le but de lui faire regretter ses paroles, mais cela n'enclencha qu'un fou rire d'Harry. Les deux Serpentards le regardèrent comme si il était fou, soupirèrent et partirent à la suite d'Harry.  
La Grande Salle était déjà pleine, lors de leur entrée, personne ne les remarqua. Harry quant à lui remarqua l'absence des maraudeurs et repensa aux paroles de la veille. Il se pencha face à Higgs, Rosier, et Zeller qui les avait rejoints.

"Ne touchez à rien, Potter, Black et co ne sont pas présent, je sens l'un de leur fameuse blague arrivé." leur souffla-t-il.

Irina approuva en silence, imité rapidement par Rose, tandis qu'Evan n'en revenait pas, le nouveau avait su détecter l'absence des Maraudeurs aussi rapidement. A son tour il se pencha en avant:

"Selwyn, Higgs, Zeller, venez je vous emmène au cuisine..." commença Rosier.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'une furie brune, aux yeux foncé se précipitait vers lui: Narcissa Black. Elle lui hurlait de ne pas respecter son rôle de préfet, en ne distribuant pas les emplois du temps. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il explosa de rire suivit par celui d'Irina et de Rose. Toute la grande salle regarda médusé la table des Serpentards, jamais il n'y avait eu de fou rire à cette table depuis l'entré de Malfoy à Poudlard. Rosier s'excusa et distribua les emplois du temps. Harry, comme Irina, Rogue, Malfoy, Rosier et Narcissa choisit de prendre DFCM, Potions, Sortilège, Métamorphose, Botanique et Soins aux créatures magique. Mandy et Rose avait choisis d'ajouter Histoire de la Magie et de supprimer Botanique.  
Harry examina son emploi du temps et soupira. Double cours de Potions, suivi de double cours de DFCM. Tout ces cours en commun avec ses parents, il avait hâte même si il savait qu'il n'allait pas être dans les petits papiers de son père. L'après midi étais consacré à trois heures de Soins aux créatures magiques. Dommage, à cette époque, Hagrid n'enseignait pas. Harry continuait à observer son emploi du temps, quand un BAMMMMM le fit sursauter. Il comprit bien vite l'origine de ce bruit, tout les Serpentards ayant toucher à leur déjeuner étais transformé en petit cochon. Harry émit un faible rire, et regarda la table des Gryffondor, Potter venait d'arriver et semblait fier de lui. Harry soupira et annula le sort d'un coup de baguette vif. Son père le regardait méchamment, Harry en fut touché.

-

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Gryffondors, James fulminait, pour commencer ce Selwyn n'avait pas toucher au repas, et il s'était permis d'annuler les effets de leur sort. Il se tourna et vit la même colère dans le regard de Sirius et la surprise dans ce celui de Rémus.

"Patmol, il va falloir mettre les bouchées double pour avoir ce Selwyn." s'exclama James.

"Cornedrue, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi." surenchérit Sirius.

"Les gars, que pensez vous de menez une enquête sur Selwyn en parallèle, son odeur me semble bizarre" fit évasivement Lunard.

Les 3 autres maraudeurs avaient compris l'allusion de Rémus et acquisérent la tête, ils devaient maintenant aller en Potions avec les Serpentards, quelle chance ils avaient.

-

Lily était furieuse contre Potter et sa bande, elle savait que cette blague venait d'eux, mais une fois de plus n'avait aucune preuve. Elle fulminait littéralement, elle voulait le gifler une nouvelle fois, mais hésitait à refaire une scène en pleine Grande Salle, la dernière fois le professeur MacGonagall leur avait retiré 50 points.

"Lily,re..re..re..regarde" bégaya Marlène.

Lily se retourna, et fut choqué de voir Selwyn annulé la blague des Maraudeurs, après avoir défie Malfoy la veille, il défiait indirectement Potter et sa bande. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, elle vit le regard haineux de Potter lancé vers Selwyn, qui ne réagissait pas, ne montrer rien.

"Marlène, Alice je vous l'avais dit hier, ce n'est pas un Serpentard commun, je sens qu'il cache quelque chose." s'écria Lily.

"Oui, mais il semble si froid dans son attitude" admit Alice.

"Les filles on a potions, on va arriver en retard et faire perdre des points si on y va pas maintenant" s'exclama Marlène.

Lily, Alice et Marlène prirent leur sac et sortirent de la Grande Salle en courant en direction des cachots.

-

Les premiers arrivés au cachot de Potion étais les Serpentard, pour la première fois Harry arrivait en premier en cours de Potion, quelle ironie se dit-il. Lily, Alice et Marlène arrivèrent essoufflé, suivi de prés par James, Sirius et Rémus. Peter ayant loupé ses BUSES. Deux Serdaigles qui se nommait, d'après ce qu'Harry avait pu entendre, Aubry Bertram et Amelia Bones. Un seul Poufsouffle avait été accepté en ASPIC potion, Dirk Creeswell. Horace Slughorn était leur professeur, directeur des Serpentards, assez petits et grassouillet et des yeux couleurs groseille, sa moustache d'une couleur blonde choqua Harry habitué à sa couleur grise qui le faisait ressembler à un morse. Le professeur Slughorn les invita à entrer en classe. Lily et ses amies se précipitèrent au premier rang suivi de prés par... Severus Rogue. Harry se gifla mentalement, il connaissait les capacité de potionniste du Prince de Sang Mêlé et aurait du se douter qu'il irait s'installer au premier rang.  
Harry se trouva en compagnie d'Irina, d'Evan et de Narcissa. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient mis au fond de la classe en compagnie du dénommé Creeswell.

"Bienvenu pour une nouvelle année de Potion en ma compagnie. Cette année, nous allons travailler encore plus que les années précédentes, les ASPICS sont l'année charnière qui déterminera votre avenir dans le monde sorcier. Nous n'allons pas nous éternisé plus longtemps, sortez donc vos manuels et ouvrez les à la page 5." fit Slughorn.

Dans un brouhaha énorme, ils sortirent tous leurs livres de potion. Harry n'était pas pressé d'ouvrir, l'année dernière dans son monde il avait eu l'aide de l'ancien manuel de Severus Rogue, aujourd'hui seul son talent suffirait, et ce n'était pas gagné. Tout le monde avait déjà commencer à lire, voir déjà fini pour certain comme les deux Serdaigles. Quelques minutes plus tard le Professeur Slughorn posa quelques questions, Harry remarqua qu'hormis Mandy, Lily et Severus aucun élève ne participait, certains s'endormait même. Harry fut mis en équipe avec Amelia Bones, la Serdaigle. A la sortie du cours, il jugea s'en être assez bien sorti. Il bavarda quelque peu de leur cours de Potion avec Rosier et Rogue sur le chemin de la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal.  
Harry arriva dans la salle, pile à l'heure, il constata la présence des même personnes qu'en cours de Potions, et de quelques nouvelle tête, Amos Diggory, Bertha Jorkins, Hestia Jones et à la plus grande horreur d'Harry, Dolores Ombrage de Poufsouffle, Dedalus Diggle, Gilbert Fripemine et Mafalda Hopkins de Serdaigle, tout les septièmes année de Serpentard et de Gryffondor étaient également là. Harry était assis à l'avant aux côté d'Irina, d'Evan et de Mandy. Les Maraudeurs au troisième rang, Peter était présent cette fois-ci.

"Bienvenu" commença leur nouveau professeur, " Je m'appel Benjy Fenwick et vous enseignerais la Défense contre les forces du mal cette année, qui au passage sera très importante pour vous, mais je vous passerais les discours habituels sur l'importance des ASPICS, des choses plus importantes se préparent. Vous-Savez-Qui est de plus en plus puissant hors de ses murs, cette année je m'arrangerais pour vous faire découvrir des sortilège de défenses ainsi que des sortilèges d'attaques. Je vous ferrez aussi découvrir les créatures magiques que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourraient utiliser." acheva-t-il.

Les réactions chez les élèves étaient diverses, certains Serpentard du genre Malfoy et Avery regardèrent méchamment le professeur, tandis que les Maraudeurs buvaient les paroles du Professeur. Harry de son côté pensa avoir enfin un professeur compétent dans cette matière.

"Pour ce premier cours, avec l'autorisation du professeur Dumbledore, nous allons étudier la théorie des sortilèges impardonnables." reprit le professeur.

Les réactions furent immédiates, Lily Evans mis sa main devant sa bouche choqué, James Potter sursauta, Laura Madley de Gryffondor tomba de sa chaise, Peter fit un malaise, quand à Harry il resta impassible. Le professeur regardait et analyser les réactions de chacun des élèves.

"Qui peux me citer l'un des 3 sortilèges impardonnables?" reprit-il.

De nombreux élèves levèrent la main, seul Harry ne la leva pas, ce cours lui rappelait trop celui du faux Maugrey dans son monde. Le professeur le remarqua et à la surprise de tous décida de l'interroger:

"Mr. Selwyn?"

"Le sortilège du doloris, professeur" répondit-il

"Exact, 5 points pour Serpentard. Mrs. Higgs?"

"Le sortilège de l'imperium." donna-t-elle.

"Tout à fait, 5 points pour Serpentard. Mr. Potter?"

"Le sortilège de la mort, l'Avada Kedavra" fit-il sous les frissons de la classe.

"Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor."

Le professeur alla au tableau noter les différents sortilège, ainsi que leur caractéristique, les élèves prirent notes. Harry examinait les réactions des Serpentars, Lucius, Narcissa, Rose et Evan discutaient à voix basse, le sourire aux lèvres. Le cours continua sur l'histoire de ses sortilèges, ainsi que sur leur utilisation par Voldemort et ses partisans. Harry put remarquer l'inattention des Serpentards, et l'attention des trois autres maisons.

"Avant de vous laissez partir, je voudrais savoir qui as déjà subi le sortilège du Doloris?"

Harry leva la main, suivi par Irina et James. Tous les regardèrent avec un visage rempli de tristesse hormis Malfoy qui en jubilait de joie. Lily, elle, avait les larmes aux yeux, subir le sortilège de torture si jeune devait être atroce.

"Qui a subi l'imperium?"

Cette fois, seul Harry leva les yeux, il se maudit intérieurement, il attirais l'attention de toute la classe, qu'il pouvait être stupide quelque fois. Le professeur ne s'en formalisa pas encore et continua son questionnaire.

"Je ne voudrais pas qui a déjà subi l'Avada Kedavra sinon vous ne seriez plus là, qui a déjà vu quelqu'un mourir avec ce sort?"

Une fois de plus, Harry leva la main, imité par Rose et Malfoy. Le professeur remarqua cette fois qu'Harry avait levé la main à chaque question. Il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, avant de reprendre la parole:

" Mr. Selwyn, je voudrais que vous décriviez l'effet des deux premiers sorts, et dans quel circonstance vous les avez reçu? "

"Le sortilège Doloris, vous sentez tout vos muscles se contracter, des douleurs que vous avez jamais ressenti jusque là comme si des milliers de poignards chauffé venaient transpercer tout votre corps, vous sentez les larmes monter et couler sur vos joues, vous êtes impuissant, livrez au sort de votre tortionnaire. Pour l'Imperium, votre volonté est prise d'assaut, une voix dans votre tête vous dit quoi faire, vous n'êtes plus maître de vous même. C'est le seul sortilège impardonnable que l'on peux combattre avec une certaine force de caractère et énormément de volonté. Le doloris, je l'ai subi par mon père pour lui avoir désobéi" inventa Harry pour ne pas trop attiré l'attention sur lui, "quand a l'Imperium je l'ai reçu par la personne qui se fait appeler Voldemort pour que je m'agenouille devant lui, sauf que moi, Harry Selwyn, je suis capable de le repousser, je n'obéis à personne, à part moi même." finit Harry le regard dans le vide.

Toute la classe s'était tut, même lors de la sonnerie, aucun brouhaha, aucun bavardage n'eut lieu. Les Maraudeurs était déjà sorti et parlé d'Harry Selwyn:

"C'est un mage noire en puissance" s'exclama Sirius.

"Sirius, il a refusé de s'agenouiller devant Tu-Sais-Qui et il prononce son nom" répondit James.

"Cornedrue, réagis, à part ton père et Dumbledore qui prononce son nom, juste les sorciers puissants l'ose et il n'y a aucune hésitation quand il le fait. Et après qui nous dit qu'il n'invente pas, je rejoins Lunard, il est temps que les Maraudeurs se renseignent sur ce Harry Selwyn." s'exclama une nouvelle fois Sirius.

Ils ne parlèrent plus du trajet, et pensèrent aux paroles de Selwyn, chacun de leur côtés.

Non loin de là, Lily était choqué, chaque instant qui passait rajouté un mystère sur Harry Selwyn, qui était-il, pourquoi avait-il eu ce regard si vide quand il a mentionné tout ça? Qui était-il pour résister à l'Imperium, alors que la majorité des Aurors n'y arrivait pas? Tant de question et si peu de réponse. Tellement Lily était plongé dans ses pensées, elle percuta violemment une personne.

"Evans, tu ne peux pas faire attention où tu marches" s'exclama le brun.

"Potter, quand tu seras plus mâture tu pourras me faire des remarques." répondit Lily.

"Miss-Parfaite a parlé, sinon tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi?" fit d'un ton mielleux James.

BANG. La nouvelle gifle de Lily résonna dans les couloirs, James se massait la joue, il n'avait décidément aucune chance, il vit Evans, tourner les talons suivi de Marlène et Alice. Il l'aimait, elle le détestait. Il repartit à son tour en direction de la Grande Salle.

La sortie du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fut agité pour Harry, Irina et Severus ne cessaient de le questionner, Rosier était absent pour la première fois de ce groupe.

"Selwyn, répons nous, pourquoi as tu raconté ça? Tu es à Serpentard et dire avoir refuser de t'agenouiller devant Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas très intelligent. Tu l'as défié indirectement, Malfoy et sa bande ne te louperons pas." s'exclama Rogue.

"Rogue, je ne fais pas faire semblant d'adhérer aux idéologies de Voldemort, sous prétexte que je suis à Serpentard." répondit Selwyn.

"Mais, Harry" commença Irina, sous le regard intrigué de Harry, il avait remarqué que pour la première fois elle l'appelait par son prénom. "Tu es un Sang Pur à Serpentard, les autres maisons te prennent pour un Mangemort et te déteste, aujourd'hui les Serpentards font te détester également." acheva-t-elle.

"Higgs, Rogue, adhérez vous aux idéologie de Voldemort, et cessez de trembler, êtes vous prêt à mourir pour lui, à tuer pour lui?" fit-il.

"Non, mais nous ne sommes pas stupide, NOUS. Nous n'allons pas clamer cela devant les autres, au prix de souffrir pendant un an." commença à s'emporter Severus.

Harry réagit à ce moment là, il pouvait empêcher Rogue de devenir un Mangemort, il pouvait déjà changer la vie de quelqu'un.

"Higgs, Rogue, nous sommes en temps de guerre, l'heure viendras de choisir entre Voldemort et le reste, alors autant le faire dés maintenant." répondit Harry.

Irina regardait Selwyn d'un regard perplexe, certes il n'avait pas tord, il avais même totalement raison, mais qui aurait le même courage que lui et de se lever face à Voldemort. Qui? Elle était fille de Mangemort, son avenir était déjà tout tracé. Elle ne pourrait choisir.

"Selwyn, tu ne comprends pas, tes parents sont mort, pas les miens, je ne peux choisir." s'écria Irina.

"Irina, tu te trompes, je comprends et j'aurais tant aimer changer mon avenir.. Tu as la chance de changer le tien, alors saisis là." fit Harry tout en partant en direction du Parc.

Irina avait vu les larmes coulaient sur les joues du Selwyn, de quoi parlait-il? De quel avenir? Il donnait l'impression d'être sur de lui, d'être si puissant, mais était si vulnérable à la fois. Les paroles qu'il venait de lui dire, l'avait touché, elle en était persuadé, Harry Selwyn allait changer sa vie, allait changer leur vie.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, Malfoy, Rosier, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange Rodolphus, Bellatrix étaient réunis sur le canapé.

"Lucius, calme toi, on lui ferra regretter ces paroles, il a osé critiquer le maître." fit Bellatrix.

"Elle a raison, Lucius, il va se faire détester par tout les Serpentards et regrettera ses paroles" surenchèra Rodolphus.

"Bien, de toute manière, lors de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le maître désire nous voir" s'exclama Malfoy mettant un terme à toute la discussion.

Rosier de son côté n'avait pas parlé, il était obnubilé par les paroles de Selwyn, il avait été fou d'avoir dit ce que beaucoup de monde penser, mais par merlin il était à Serpentard, pas à Gryffondors. Il devrait le surveiller, bien qu'il soit ennemis de Lord Voldemort, il appréciait ce Selwyn.


	9. Chapter 8: Bellatrix Black

Deux jours s'étaient écoulé depuis le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Deux très longue journée pour Harry, qui se retrouvait souvent seul dans les couloirs. La seule bonne nouvelle de ces premiers jours était la présence des essais de Quidditch, une semaine plus tard. A l'idée de voler, Harry avait sauter de joie, sous le regard moqueur d'Irina. Irina et Rosier étaient bien les deux seuls personnes qui essayait de passer un peu de temps en compagnie d'Harry. Il leur en était reconnaissant, sincèrement reconnaissant. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Harry se promenait seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quand il entendit une dispute. Il décida d'aller voir et quel fut sa surprise de voir Irina et Evans seul face à Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Alecto, Amycus, MacNair et Dolohov. Irina et Evans étaient désarmé, impuissante face à cette brochette de Mangemort.

"Alors Higgs, tu déteint sur Selwyn? Tu décides de défendre les Sangs de Bourbes? Tes parents font être déçu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciera pas." ricana Black.

"Black, la ferme. Tu as beau être une Sang Pur de noble famille, tu ne m'effraie pas." cracha Irina.

"Higgs, vous êtes seul et désarmé, que veux tu me faire? Te battre comme une moldu? Ton statut de sang te l'interdit." fit Black, entraînant les rires de ces amis.

Harry voyait la peur sur le visage de sa mère, et sur celui d'Irina, malgré toute les peines du monde qu'elle se donnait pour ne pas le montrer. Harry reposa son regard sur sa mère, il voyait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, il décida de sortir de sa cachette.

Irina était effrayé, elle le cachait mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant ses ennemis. Elle regrettait d'avoir écouter les paroles de Selwyn, elle aurait dû suivre le chemin tracé par ses parents, et non essayer de bifurquer. Elle était dans de beau drap, personne ne viendrait les aider, elle était impuissante entre les mains de Black. Elle ferma les yeux.

Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle savait qu'elle allait passer un sale moment, elle en était consciente. Depuis la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les Serpentards n'hésitaient plus à traumatiser et faire souffrir les "sangs de bourbes". Elle repensa à ses premières années d'insouciance à poudlard, le Lord Noir n'hesistait pas encore ou du moins on chuchotait juste des choses affreuses à son sujet, à cette époque elle était libre et égale aux autres. Tout avait changé, elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, Lily Evans était à bout.

Bellatrix savourait cet instant, elle avait eu le feu vert de Malfoy pour se divertir avec les sangs de bourbe, le maître lui avait dit que la peur devait régner à Poudlard, elle en était heureuse. Le maître leur donnait l'occasion de montrer leur don, son don pour utiliser la magie à bon escient comme elle aimait le dire. Elle passa la langue sur les lèvres, leva sa main.

"STOP."

Une voix froide surgit du noir, une voix qui fit frissonner tout le monde. Irina rouvrit les yeux et chercha le propriétaire de cette voix, Lily tremblait de peur maintenant, Bellatrix était furieuse d'être ainsi interrompu.

"Qui es tu insolent pour oser m'interrompre?" cracha une Bellatrix haineuse.

Aucune réponse, plus aucun bruit. Bellatrix regardait partout, cherchant le propriétaire de la voix. Personne, elle n'avait pas halluciné, tout le monde avait relevé la tête de peur.

"Bellatrix, qui es-tu pour parler de l'importance de tel sang sur tel sang?"

Ballatrix frissonna, cette voix ne lui présageait rien de bon, elle croisa le regard de Lestrange et de Dolohov qui sortirent immédiatement leur baguette, aussitôt imité par le reste de la bande. Cette voix ne lui rappelait que trop celle du Seigneur des ténèbres. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant apparaître Selwyn. Elle ricana froidement.

"Selwyn, j'aurais du m'en douter."

"Bellatrix, voyons, laisse les partir, mesurez vous à moi."

"Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais t'écouter Selwyn, Endoloris" fit-elle en direction de Lily.

Lily s'écroula au sol, cria légèrement de douleurs, Selwyn lança instinctivement un sortilège enlevant la concentration de Bellatrix et le doloris s'arrêta.

"Bellatrix, il faut en avoir envie, avoir envie que la personne souffre, la haine pur ne suffit pas." ricana Harry se rappelant sa septième année, il sentait l'envie de faire souffrir monter en lui, il laissait cette fureur l'envahir, il ne se battait plus pour éloigner cette partie qu'il détestait tant, cette partie que Voldemort lui avait transmis. "Higgs, ne pose pas de question, et emmène Evans à l'Infirmerie." conclu-t-il.

Higgs sentait la puissance de Selwyn l'entourait, elle ne présageait rien de bon, personne ne l'avait jamais vu se battre. Elle l'admirait pour son courage, mais il lui faisait si peur, elle voyait son visage si froid, son mépris pour Bellatrix. Etait-il réellement capable de tenir tête à tout ses futurs mangemorts? Etait-il capable de changer son destin, et par la même occasion le sien? Etait-il capable de défier le Seigneur des ténèbres sans mourir? Elle voulait y croire, il avait quelque chose que les autre Serpentard n'avait pas. Elle releva sa tête quand Selwyn prononça son nom, il était si sur de lui, si arrogant, si déterminé, si maître de la situation. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé à éloigner Evans du combat, jamais elle n'aurait penser à la sécurité des autres à ce moment là. Elle se retourna,et pris Evans par l'épaule, il allait y arriver elle en était persuadée.

"Bellatrix, maintenant que nous sommes enfin seul, es-tu prêt à subir ma leçon?"

"Selwyn, cesse de bavarder, et bats toi." répondit Black.

Bellatrix fit un signe de tête, Alecto et Amycus se mirent en face d'Harry. Il ne montrait toujours aucune peur. Bellatrix frissonna comment pouvait-il rester si impassible, si sur de lui? Il avait tellement de ressemblance avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallait qu'elle le batte, il fallait qu'elle l'humilie. Elle voyait Alecto et Amycus tournait autour de Selwyn, qui lui ne bougeait pas. Elle voulait voir sa façon de se battre, elle voulait trouver sa faiblesse. Le combat commençait, Alecto et Amycus passait à l'attaque.

"Stupefix" s'exclama Alecto.

"Impedimenta" fit Amycus.

Les deux sortilèges foncèrent vers Selwyn, qui n'étaient pas du tout intimidé. Bellatrix ne le voyait pas réagir, pourquoi ne levait-il pas sa baguette, pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à esquiver les sorts fusant vers lui. D'un geste vif elle le vit lever sa baguette et murmurer d'une voix calme, froide:

"Reverso."

Le Stupefix, et l'Impedimenta firent demi tour et touchèrent Alecto et Amycus médusé devant ce sortilège inconnu. Alecto tomba stupefixié au sol, Amycus fonctionnait au ralenti. Selwyn leva sa baguette et murmura:

"Petrificus Totalus."

Le sort fusa, et toucha Amycus qui tomba à son tour par terre, sous le regard médusé de Bellatrix, pourquoi les immobilisait-il? Pourquoi son regard est toujours fixé sur moi? Il a l'air si fort, si puissant. Je ne pensais pas voir une telle haine dans un regard, même Potter a l'air de m'aimer à côté, même mon cher cousin a l'air d'être normal. Il cache quelque chose, d'où tire-t-il toute cette puissance?  
Dolohov, MacNair et Rodolphus s'avancèrent prés a terrasser ce jeune impétueux. Bellatrix savait qu'elle devrait se battre face à lui, savait qu'elle devrait souffrir ou le faire souffrir, elle le comprenait dans son regard, il voulait s'amuser avec elle.

Irina essayait tant bien que mal de transporter Evans en direction de l'Infirmerie, quand à son plus grand malheur elle croisa Potter et sa bande.

"Higgs qu'as tu fait à Evans." l'interpella Potter en sortant sa baguette, suivi par les trois autres Maraudeurs.

"Potter, écoute moi, je dois amener Evans à l'infirmerie, elle a subi un mauvais sort lancé par Bellatrix..." commença Irina.

"Ne joue pas avec nous, Higgs. Tu es une Serpentard, nous ne pouvons te croire." répondit Potter.

"Potter, je t'en supplie, aide moi à l'amener à l'infirmerie..."commença Irina.

"James.. Irina.. m'as déf..en..du..., Selwyn... se bats.. contre..Bellatrix...et.. compagnie.." murmura faiblement Lily qui s'écroula au sol.

James se précipita sur Lily, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, il regarda Patmol et d'un commun accord dirent:

"Higgs, conduit nous à l'endroit où se trouve Bellatrix" fit James.

"Et Evans..." commença Irina.

" Ne t'en fais pas, Peter et Rémus s'en occupent." coupa Sirius.

Peter et Rémus approuvèrent et firent apparaître un brancard pour transporter Lily à l'infirmerie, ils ne dirent aucun mot et partirent le plus vite possible voir Mme Pomfresh. De son côté Irina conduisait Potter et Black en direction de Harry.

Dolohov étais suspendu dans les airs désarmé, une cheville attaché dans le vide, il essayait d'hurler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. MacNair étais inconscient, emplâtré dans le mur d'en face, le sang coulait du haut de son crâne. Rodolphus était totalement ligoté et bailloné à côté du corps de MacNair.  
Bellatrix et Harry se faisait désormais face, Harry avait attendu ce moment depuis la mort de Sirius dans son monde, il rêvait de la faire souffrir. Il laissa cette fureur, cette envie de vengeance prendre le dessus dans son âme, plus que jamais il ressemblait à celui qu'il devait tuer.

Bellatrix ne le montrait pas, mais elle sentait la peur en elle, ce sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait que devant sa mère mangemorte. Elle aurait aimé le tuer là, mais elle s'en savait incapable, il était plus fort qu'elle mais elle ne fuirait pas, elle ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir.

Les Maraudeurs et Irina était arrivé et à leur stupeur virent le carnage, seul Bellatrix était encore debout devant Harry. Les questions similaires étaient dans la tête de chacun, qui était ce Selwyn? Comment avait-il pu mettre hors d'état de nuire tant de futur mangemort?

Harry avait senti leur présence, il les regarda. Et leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête un dôme apparut, enveloppant Harry et Bellatrix. James, Sirius et Irina se regardèrent perplexe, James essaya de franchir le dôme et fut projeté en arrière.

"Voilà, Bellatrix, nous ne pourrons pas être interrompus." lança Harry de cette vois si froide.

"Aurais-tu peur Selwyn?" ricana Bellatrix.

Un rire froid et sonore se fit entendre, tous en frissonérent.

"Bellatrix, sais-tu les propriétés de ce dôme? Les connais-tu? Je vais éclairer tes connaissances" fit-il devant le regard perplexe de Bellatrix. "Ce dôme ne pourras être annulé que si je le décide.. ou que je meurs. Si tu veux sortir de ce dôme, Bellatrix, il faudra que tu me tue." finit Harry.

Bellatrix frissonna, elle tremblait désormais. Comment pourrait-elle le tuer, alors qu'il avait éliminé tout ses amis d'un simple coup de baguette. En mettant ce dôme, elle le savait, il ne voulait pas juste l'immobiliser, il voulait jouer avec. Il serait le chat, elle serait la souris.  
James, Sirius et Irina avait le sang glacé, Selwyn voulait-il vraiment mourir? Tous savaient la façon dont se battait Bellatrix, elle n'hésiterait pas à le tuer.

"SELWYN, ELLE N'HESITERA PAS A TE TUER" hurla Irina.

James et Sirius se retournèrent face à Irina et virent les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, ils étaient désemparés. Higgs était réputé pour être impassible, en ne montrant pas ses sentiments.  
Bellatrix ricana et leva sa baguette:

"ENDOLORIS" hurla-t-elle.

James et Sirius sursautèrent à l'entente du sortilège impardonnable, les sanglots d'Irina redoublèrent.  
Harry était impassible, il ne bougeait pas, le sort arrivé sur lui et le toucha. A la surprise de tous, il ne bougea pas, aucun cri de douleur, aucune chute. Il rigolait froidement, mais il rigolait.  
Irina, le regardait comme si il s'agissait d'un inconnu. James et Sirius se regardèrent comment pouvait-on ne pas broncher à un Doloris.

"Bellatrix, Bellatrix, j'ai déjà subi le Doloris, il faut avoir envie, il faut savourer la souffrance de l'autre pour qu'il soit efficace. Même si tu me le relançais, je ne sentirais rien, tes Doloris ne peuvent pas me faire souffrir autant que ceux de Voldemort." cracha Harry, devant le regard médusé de Bellatrix, il reprit. "Oui, j'ai déjà combattu ton maître, Bellatrix, et je suis toujours vivant. Tu comprends ton erreur n'est ce pas? Tu es enfermé dans un dôme avec quelqu'un de plus puissant que toi." rigola-t-il.

James, Sirius et même Irina se regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Qui était Selwyn, pour avoir défier Voldemort et être encore vivant, à part Dumbledore, personne n'a réussi a survivre à un duel face à lui. Ce qui suivit leur glaça le sang.

"Bellatrix, en garde maintenant" cria Harry. "LUMOS SOLEM" lança-t-il.

Bellatrix fut aveuglé par la puissance du sort, elle se masqua le visage ne pensant à se défendre. Cette erreur lui fut fatale.

"Bombarda" fit nonchalamment Harry sans viser Bellatrix.

Tous furent étonné de ce sort, y compris Bellatrix, si ce sort la touchait, il ne lui ferrait rien. James et Sirius souriaient devant l'erreur de débutant de Selwyn. Irina était perplexe, pourquoi utilisait ce sort?

"Selwyn, je vois que tu n'es pas si fort, je n'es rien eu.." commença Bellatrix, qui fut coupé par un Harry hilare.

"Bellatrix, regarde au dessus de toi." fit énigmatiquement Harry.

Une fois de plus, comme si ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Des réactions bizarre eurent lieu, la peur sur le visage de Bellatrix, la compréhension sur celui d'Irina, la stupeur sur celui de James et Sirius.

"Brillant" murmura Irina.

Bellatrix essayait de fuir, mais le dôme ne cessait de la renvoyer au centre. Brillamment elle évita un, deux et trois débris de plafond. Elle ne put totalement éviter le quatrième qui toucha brutalement sa cheville. Elle hurla un cri strident de douleur, la peur apparaissait enfin sur son visage.

"Bellatrix, tu me fait enfin le plaisir de me montrer ta peur. Souffres-tu?" demanda Harry.

"Selwyn, je te tuerai." hurla Bellatrix.

"Expelliarmus." fit machinalement Harry.

James et Sirius n'en revenait pas, Bellatrix était désarmé et blessé, allongé devant un Selwyn en pleine forme. Et elle se permettait de le menacer de mort.  
Irina souriait franchement, ce Selwyn pouvait réellement l'aider à devenir ce qu'elle détestait par dessus tout.  
Harry s'avançait tranquillement, posément sur Bellatrix, la peur devenait de plus en plus visible sur son visage, il le savourait. Pour les parents de Neville, pour Sirius, il aurait tant aimer la faire souffrir encore plus, la présence de son père et de son parrain le gênait. Il s'accroupit et parla à l'oreille de Bellatrix qui blêmit encore plus de peur si c'était possible.

"Bellatrix, sache une chose, si je le voulais aujourd'hui je te tuais après de multiples tortures, je n'avais que deux mots à prononcer. Que cela te serve de leçon, Black. Méfie toi, si j'apprends que tu t'en prends à d'autre élève, je serais moins conciliant." lui murmura Harry en lui rendant sa baguette et repartant.

James était ahuri, fou. Que lui avait dit Selwyn pour qu'elle devienne encore plus blanche? Ce mec était une énigme à part entière.  
Sirius était heureux, quoique Selwyn lui avait dit, voir sa cousine aussi peureuse, aussi peu sur d'elle, le rendait heureux. Enfin de compte Selwyn était peut-être quelqu'un de bien.

_Harry, après nous allons avoir une conversation pensait Irina._

Bellatrix se relevait, elle détestait ce Sang Pur, elle le détestait plus encore que les Sangs de Bourbes, il l'avait humilié, elle et les autres. Elle était une Serpentard, il n'aurait jamais du baisser sa garde. Elle leva sa baguette.

"SELWYN, DERRIERE TOI." hurla Sirius sous le regard médusé d'Irina.

Harry ne chercha pas à comprendre et se retourna, Bellatrix avait la baguette levé, il se précipita.

"Aqua Eructo"

"Protego!"

Un jet d'eau sorti de la baguette de Bellatrix et fonça vers Harry . Le sort fut adsorbé par le sortilège du Bouclier d'Harry. La fureur d'Harry était visible, l'air en devenait oppressant. Bellatrix rampait le plus loin possible d'Harry, mais il n'en fit rien.  
James avait peur, peur du sort de Bellatrix. Sirius tremblait, cette haine il la sentait grâce à son animagus. Irina savait que ça allait mal tourné mais le dôme était toujours là.

"Bellatrix, je ne tolère pas qu'on attaque une personne par derrière, que ce soit toi, un autre Serpentard, ou certains GRYFFONDORS. Jamais je ne tolérais ça." cria Harry.

Il lui tourna le dos, le sourire aux lèvres, d'un geste vif il se releva et dit:

"Je te tuerais comme je tuerais ton maître Bellatrix, sache le. SECTUMSEMPRA." acheva Harry.


	10. Chapter 9: Magie Noire

Poudlard était en agitation, depuis l'agression sur Bellatrix, la suspicion était en ligne de mire. La guerre entre les quatre maisons faisait rage. Personne ne savait qui était responsable de l'état de la moitié des Serpentards les plus redoutables. Les Serpentards accusaient les Gryffondors de les avoir attaqué dans le dos, les Gryffondors clamaient leur innocence. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle rejoignaient les Gryffondors.

Bellatrix était à l'infirmerie depuis trois jours, les cours avaient pris fin à Poudlard, pour laisser place à un week-end tant attendus.

Depuis cette mini bataille, Irina n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul avec Selwyn, elle comptait sur le week-end pour résoudre ce problème.

Harry, de son côté ignorait Irina, il savait qu'elle voudrait des réponses, et il voulait éviter un questionnaire long, contraignant et ennuyeux.

James et Sirius n'avait pas encore expliqué à Peter et Rémus ce qu'ils avaient vu, pour cause James passait son temps au chevet de Lily qui n'avait toujours pas récupéré du Doloris de Bellatrix.

Bien qu'étant début Septembre, la fraîcheur se faisait ressentir dans le Parc de Poudlard. Harry était parti s'y isoler, marcher pour se vider la tête, faute de pouvoir voler sans attirer les regards curieux des autres élèves.

_J'ai assez attiré les regards pour le moment, se faire discret quelques temps serait une bonne idée. Pensait-il_

Il se tenait prés du Lac, allongé dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin. L'herbe fraîche lui faisait du bien, l'air lui permettait de s'évader un peu de ses problèmes. Être un Serpentard en temps de guerre n'était pas facile, chaque Serpentard était catalogué aux rôle de Mangemort par les autres maisons de Poudlard. Lui, l'élu dans son monde était catalogué comme serviteur de son ennemi mortelle, quelle ironie du sort. Il repensait encore au duel qu'il avait eu face à Bellatrix, il aurait pu la tuer sans aucun effort, il l'avait tellement voulu l'année qui avait suivi la mort de Sirius et aujourd'hui qu'il en avait eu la possibilité, il l'avait épargné. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus, l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi, elle ne serait pas prête de s'en remettre. Certes elle voudrait se venger, il le savait, mais elle savait à quoi s'attendre désormais.

Harry revivait cette scène, il comprenait mieux à froid l'horreur sur le visage de son père, de son parrain et d'Irina. Irina. Pourquoi était-elle revenue accompagné de James et Sirius, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fuis comme il le lui avait dit ?

_"Je te tuerais comme je tuerais ton maître Bellatrix, sache le. SECTUMSEMPRA." acheva Harry._

_Le rayon vert fusa en direction de Bellatrix, qui était pétrifié de peur. La haine, la colère de son adversaire était revenu, elle aurait dû jeter l'éponge, mais sa fierté l'en empêcher. Au dernier moment elle essaya tout de même d'éviter le sort, mais fut beaucoup trop lente. _

_Harry ne regardait plus sa victime, mais James, Sirius et Irina avec une tristesse sans fin dans le visage, personne ne connaissait ce sort. _

_Le sort toucha violemment Bellatrix sur tout le flanc droit, le sang gicla partout dans le couloir, des entailles énormes sur le corps, elle hurlait, hurlait de douleur. On voyait la souffrance sur son visage, Harry ne souriait plus devant cette souffrance humaine, il la fixait, il hésitait. A la surprise de tous, il avança en direction de Bellatrix s'agenouilla leva sa baguette et murmura :_

_« Vulnera Sanentur » _

_Le flot de sang diminua, il le murmura une seconde fois, les plaies se refermèrent légèrement, puis murmura :_

_« Bellatrix, aujourd'hui je te sauve la vie, mais je te laisse un souvenir de notre duel, rappel toi de moi quand tu regarderas ces cicatrices. »_

_Il se leva sans regarder personne, leva le dôme et partit. _

Harry ne regrettait pas ses gestes, ni l'utilisation du Sectumsempra, ni le sauvetage de Bellatrix. Harry leva les yeux et vit Irina devant lui, il soupira.

« Selwyn, enfin je commençais à croire que tu me fuyais. »

« Higgs, JE te fuyais. »

Irina fut déstabilisée par la franchise de Selwyn. Elle se reprit plus vite, qu'il ne faut de temps pour dire Quidditch.

« Selwyn, ce sort c'est de la magie noire, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry lisait l'angoisse dans sa voix, la peur. Il ne put s'empêcher de la comprendre. La Magie Noire .

« Irina, oui c'est un sort de magie noire. »

« Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi ? Je te croyais différents.. » fit-elle.

Cette vois.. Toute la tristesse d'Irina en sortait, il venait de perdre toute sa crédibilité auprès d'elle.

« Irina, la magie noire, la magie blanche qu'est ce que sait ? Il n'y a pas que le bien ou le mal sur Terre, juste la raison pour laquelle on se bats. Juste la raison pour laquelle on utilise tout ça. » répondit-il.

Irina voyait son visage si dur d'habitude, devenir si fragile, si enfantin. Ce Harry Selwyn n'était pas le même que lors du combat face à Bellatrix. Elle avait en face d'elle un enfant fragile qui refusait de le montrer.

« Harry pourquoi veux tu te battre contre Tu-Sais-Qui, alors que rester neutre serait tellement plus facile ? Pourquoi as tu cette détermination à vouloir le tuer ? »

« Irina tu ne peux pas comprendre. Cette guerre n'épargnera personne, il faut prendre position et affronter notre adversaire, cette homme a tué mes parents, je le tuerais de ma main même si je dois mourir pour que toi, que Dumbledore, que Potter ai une vie meilleur. »

Irina était choqué, il ne se battait pas pour lui, mais pour les autres. Et il pleurait, ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pour finir leur chemin dans l'herbe de Poudlard était sincère. Sans savoir comment, Irina serrait Harry dans ses bras et se fit une promesse mentale.

_Harry Selwyn, quel que soit le chemin que tu suivras, sache que je serais toujours là à tes côtés. Je me battrais avec toi jusqu'au bout. J'en fais la promesse._

James, Sirius, Rémus et Peter était à l'infirmerie, même si Peter et Sirius s'ennuyait fermement. James ne bougeait plus depuis cet incident, ne mangeait plus et quittait seulement l'infirmerie sous le regard méchant de Mme Pomfresh. Sirius en avait profité pour raconter aux autres Maraudeurs le combat entre Bellatrix et Harry. Peter avait viré au blanc pale à l'entente de l'état de Bellatrix, Rémus était restait de marbre.

« Je vous l'avais dit, même si ce n'est pas un mangemort, c'est un mage noir. Il veux prendre la place de Vous-savez-qui. » fit Sirius.

« Sirius, répète le sortilège qu'il a utilisé ? » questionna Rémus.

« Sectumsempra truc du genre, mais crois moi vu les dégâts, et les cris c'est forcément de la magie noire » s'exclame Sirius.

« Il a sauvé Lily.. Je ne sais pas.. Je suis perdu, je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Il me semble si gentil et inoffensif mais à la fois si méchant et puissant.. » murmura James à la surprise de tous.

Le silence était pesant dans l'infirmerie, tous était perdu dans leur pensée. Plus personne ne parlerait avant ce soir, Sirius en était sur, les paroles de son frère de cœur le faisait réfléchir.

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard, pendant que les élèves s'endormaient, d'autres se réveillaient. L'infirmerie de Poudlard était mouvementé. Albus s'y était précipitait, il allait enfin avoir le fin mot de cette sinistre histoire.

« Mlle Evans, qui vous a jeté le Doloris ? » demanda sans détour Albus.

« Bellatrix. » répondit-elle faiblement.

« Très bien, Mlle. Reposez vous maintenant, vous en avez besoin. » fit-il en tournant les talons.

Albus changeait de lit, une énigme était résolut, il devait résoudre la suivante. Il savait déjà quoi dire.

« Mlle Black, pourriez vous me dire qui vous a mis dans cet état ? »

« Pourquoi vous le dirais-je ? »

« Parce que vous avez lancé le Doloris qui cloue actuellement Mlle Evans dans un lit d'infirmerie, et que je pourrais donc vous renvoyez sur le champs. » répondit sèchement Albus.

« Très bien, Harry Selwyn. » répondit-elle.

« Sachez Mlle Black, que vous serez convoqué Mardi dans mon bureau en compagnie de Mr. Selwyn. » fit Albus tout en tournant les talons.

Harry Selwyn. La rumeur circulait déjà dans le châteaux. L'état de Bellatrix ne venait que d'une seule personne et d'un Serpentard, Harry Selwyn. Cette rumeur allait même beaucoup plus loin, les bruits de couloirs avait rebaptisé Harry en _Harry Selwyn, adepte de la magie noire_.


	11. Chapter 10: Entretien et Essai

Chapitre 10 : Entretien et Essai.

Les cours avaient repris, Harry était la source de toute les rumeurs, seul le soutien d'Irina lui permettait encore de tenir. Les regards noirs dans les couloirs, les tentatives de sorts lancés dans son dos, les murmures sur son passage. Et cette fameuse convocation chez le directeur ce soir lui plombait son moral. Bellatrix était sorti de l'infirmerie le matin même, Lily avait suivit au cours du repas du midi.

Bellatrix ne cessait de regarder Harry de son regard noir, elle n'avait pas digérée cette humiliation. La rencontre de ce soir s'annonçait mouvementé.

Lily, de son côté, regardait Harry avec une tendresse et un remerciement non dissimulé, après tout il lui avait certainement sauvé la vie. Elle voulait le remercier de vive voix, mais parler à Potter aussi. Marlène lui avait dit qu'il était resté tout les jours à son chevet, elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

Harry, comme depuis le début de la rentrée se promenait dans le Parc de Poudlard, à la différence qu'Irina restait avec lui, sa présence lui faisait du bien. Elle n'avait jamais reparlé de son moment de faiblesse, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

Lily connaissait les habitudes d'Harry, elle l'attendait au bord du Lac, pensive.

Harry vit Lily et voulut faire demi tour mais elle l'interpella :

« Selwyn, ne pars pas. »

Harry soupira, ce qui fit sourire Irina. Elle avait compris qu'à la moindre contrariété, il soupirait.

Elle aurait pu le détester après leur discussion, après tout il se battait contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais utiliser les même armes que lui. Son franc parler, sa solitude, sa tristesse mais surtout sa façon de se battre pour les autres et non pour lui l'avait touchée. Harry Selwyn était un être à part. Il fallait la peine de se battre pour lui. Il savait se battre avec sa baguette mais surtout avec la parole. Il savait se battre contre ses sentiments, les refouler, mais ce point elle comptait le changer, il avait le droit à une vie comme les autres.

Elle le poussa d'un coup d'épaule en direction d'Evans.

« Evans ! » répondit-il.

« Selwyn, je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir aidé. » lui fit Evans, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est normal, Evans. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir. Tout les Serpentards ne sont pas mauvais, comme tout les Gryffondors ne sont pas tous courageux. » répondit Harry.

Sur cette phrase énigmatique, il tourna les talons, laissant Evans sur place.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, Selwyn est quelqu'un de très spécial. Je comprends pourquoi tu t'intéresse à lui, Irina. _

Harry marchait en direction du château, sans sourciller, sans savoir si Irina le suivait. L'heure de son rendez vous avec Dumbledore approchait à grand pas. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, des reproches et une leçon de morale. La présence de Bellatrix l'ennuyait, il devait garder son visage dur, froid, insensible en sa présence.

Irina, a ses côtés, elle aurait aimé l'accompagner par curiosité, mais également pour l 'épauler. Le directeur aurait refuser sans aucune hésitation. Elle s'était résigné à cette idée là quand elle l'avait émis auprès d'Harry. Il l'avait regardé méchamment. Elle n'avait eu besoin d'aucun mot pour savoir le fond de sa pensée. Bien que déçue, elle acceptait son choix.

Il était l'heure, Harry quitta la salle de Serpentard sous le regard anxieux d'Irina, et le regard encourageant de Rosier, qui avait abandonné ses obligations de préfets pour passer un peu de temps avec eux.

Harry était devant la gargouille du bureau de Dumbledore, et prononça le mot de passe, Bonbon au citron.

_Au moins le Dumbledore de ce temps et de ce monde est toujours aussi bizarre pensa Harry._

La gargouille ouvrit le passage, laissant place à des escaliers qu'Harry grimpa deux par deux, plus vite cela commencerais, plus vite cela sera fini. Il allait taper quand la porte s'ouvrit le laissant entrer dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Bellatrix était déjà là. Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer le bureau du directeur à celui de son époque, il y avait toujours autant de bazar et d'objet inutile un peu partout, ce qu'il le fit involontairement sourire.

« Il ne manquait plus que vous Mr. Selwyn. Je vous en prie prenez place. » Fit Dumbledore tout en désignant le siège libre se situant en face du bureau, puis reprit. « Très bien, vous savez donc pourquoi nous sommes ici, jeunes gens, je tiens à mettre au clair cette histoire sans en référer au ministère. »

Il marqua une pause afin d'étudier la réaction de ses élèves. Selwyn avait un visage si froid, si insensible, totalement différents de celui qu'il avait lors de leur rencontre au Chaudron Baveur. Black, quand à elle, avait un visage anxieux depuis l'entente du ministère, elle serais plus simple à faire parler.

« Commençons par vous Miss Black. D'après les dires de Miss Evans vous auriez utiliser le Doloris sur elle ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. » lança-t-elle sur un ton de défi.

« Savez vous qu'il s'agit d'un sortilège impardonnable, son utilisation peut vous envoyez directement à Azkaban. »

« Oui, Monsieur. Mais Evans est une sang de bourbes. »

« Ne tenez pas ce genre de discours devant moi Miss Black, quelque soit le motif rien n'autorise l'utilisation de ce sort, RIEN. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? En attendant vous passerez un mois de retenues en compagnie de Rubeus Hagrid. » sanctionna Dumbledore.

Bellatrix baissa ses yeux, humilié une nouvelle fois, passer un mois de retenu avec un demi géant, s'en était trop. Elle déshonorait son statut. Elle se vengerait de Selwyn et de cet adorateurs des moldus. Foi de Black.

« A nous Mr Selwyn, Bellatrix ici présent, nous a confié avoir subi ce maléfice de votre main, est-ce vrai ? »

« Oui, Professeur. »

« Ce sort d'après les résultats de Mme Pomfresh, est un sort de Magie Noire, ce qui est strictement interdit entre les murs de Poudlard... » commença Dumbledore.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur. Si je suis intervenu, c'est uniquement dû à l'utilisation du sortilège Doloris sur une autre élève. Je pense avoir agi en tout légitimité. Prévenir un autre professeur ? C'était impossible, Evans ne serait plus là pour témoigner. » coupa Harry.

« Mr. Selwyn, Miss Black était au sol au moment de l'utilisation de votre sort . De plus d'autre méthode pour immobilisé un adversaire existe. La magie Noire n'est pas une solution. » répondit le directeur.

« Professeur, excusez moi mon impolitesse. Comment avez vous battu Grindelwald, avec un simple Expelliarmus ? J'en doute. Je tiens également à dire que j'avais rendu la baguette à Miss Black, qui a ensuite voulu m'attaquer dans le dos. » clama Harry.

« Bien Mr Selwyn, votre geste ne peut néanmoins restait impunis, pour cela vous passerez un mois en retenu avec Mr. Rusard. La discussion est close. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades dans votre dortoirs. »

Harry descendit sans se faire prier d'avantage du bureau du directeur. Il aurait volontiers échangé sa place avec Bellatrix, Hagrid au lieu de Rusard aurait été plus agréable et plus souple. Il réfléchissait à la sanction de Dumbledore, mais la comprenait totalement, certes il ne regrettait toujours pas l'utilisation de ce sortilège. Il en était convaincu, Bellatrix le méritait.

Albus était toujours à son bureau, ce jeune Selwyn était intelligent, c'était indéniable. Puissant également, il fallait le surveiller de plus prés, l'empêcher de mal tourner. Rare était les jeunes sorciers capable de se justifier avec tant d'entrains devant lui. Et Selwyn dés sa première convocation l'avait fait.

_Intéressant. Ce jeune homme est tout à fait incroyable. Pensa Dumbledore_

Harry avait tout raconté à Irina et Rosier, et l'oreille indiscrète de Rogue qui traînait par là. Tous l'avaient écouter Harry avec attention, et le plaignait de passer un mois avec Rusard. Avant d'aller dormir, Irina s'exclama :

« Selwyn, n'oublie pas demain c'est les essais pour le poste d'attrapeur de Quidditch. J'ai hâte de voir si tu es aussi à l'aise sur un balai qu'avec une baguette. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Higgs. Tu ne seras pas déçu. Parole de Selwyn. » rétorqua Harry.

Sur ces mots doux, les deux Serpentards allèrent couché sous le regard amusé de Severus et Evan. Severus et Evan s'était promis d'aller assister à ces fameux essais, peut être aurait-il enfin le moyen de se moquer un peu de Selwyn.

La journée du lendemain fut rapide, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal étant absent et non remplacé. L'heure des sélections arriva enfin. Harry était décontracté au grand étonnement d'Irina. Ils avançaient ensemble en direction du terrain suivi par Evan et Severus. A leur grandes surprises James Potter se trouvait dans les tribunes accompagné de Sirius et Rémus. Severus et Evan décidèrent donc de se mettre le plus loin possible des Gryffondors.

Harry constata que seulement 4 élèves se présentait au poste d'attrapeur et seul poste vacant de l'équipe. Il en fut étonné, à son époque Gryffondors quelque soit le poste, de nombreux candidats s'y présentaient.

« Très bien, puisque tout les prétendant a ce poste sont là, une présentations rapides de l'équipe s'impose. Nous possédons les trois plus jolies poursuiveuses de Poudlard, Rose Zeller, Mandy Belcher et Irina Higgs. Nos batteurs sont Crabbe et Goyle. Et moi au poste de Gardiens. » commença un dénommé Greg. « Je tiens à préciser que nous voulons la coupe de Quidditch cette année. » finit-il sèchement.

Harry souriait, parfaitement détendu, bien qu'Irina lui avait fait un coup de trafalgar en le faisant passer en dernier pour qu'il puisse stresser en voyant la prestation de ses concurrents. Elle ne cachait pas sa satisfactions, et riait à gorge déployé. Harry lui jetait des regards noir, qui n'enlevait pas la bonne humeur d'Irina.

Greg expliqua ensuite que la sélection avait lieu en un passage comportant deux exercice, un libre de vol, un avec le vif d'or. Les deux premiers concurrents étaient des calamités, ils tombèrent de leur balai à plusieurs reprises. Harry ne se faisait aucun soucis. Régulus Black passa redressant quelque peu le niveau, Irina rigolait, mais Harry savait qu'il volait mieux.

A son tour il enfourcha son balai. Le vent dans ses cheveux, le contact de la fraîcheur contre sa peau lui faisait tout oublier. Tout les événements qui avaient eu lieu depuis la rentrée. Il était épanoui. Il lança son balai et commença à voler à ras du sol tendant sa main contre la pelouse du stade sous les yeux médusé d'Irina. Il redressa son balai et prit un peu d'altitude, ses cheveux virevoltant dans le vent. Il riait sur son balai. Il enchaîna plusieurs tour de stade, sans réaliser de figure périlleuse, autant les faire mijoter jusqu'au vif d'or. Greg en avait assez vu, il décida enfin de libérer le vif d'or. Harry ferma ses yeux, laissant le temps au Vif d'or de partir. Il les rouvrit, pris encore plus d'altitude et balaya le terrain du regard, et il le trouva au dessus de lui, il le pourchassa, montant de plus en plus haut, sous le regard stupéfait de tout l monde, même James Potter ne volait pas aussi bien, ne calquait pas sa course sur le vif aussi bien qu'Harry le faisait.

A la surprise de tous, Harry changea de trajectoire et fonçait vitesse grand V en direction du sol, il se rapprochait inexorablement du sol.

James s'était levé dans les tribunes, il était impossible de redresser son balai à une telle vitesse, Selwyn allait s'écraser contre le sol. Il n'avais jamais vu personne voler de cette manière, jamais il n'avait vu quelqu'un voler aussi bien, et prendre tant de risque.

Irina n'en revenait pas, Selwyn n'avait peur de rien. Il fonçait vers le sol, le sourire au visage. Voulait-il réellement mourir. Même Potter qu'elle admirait pour ses talents d'attrapeur n'avait jamais fait de tel piqué.

Severus s'était agrippé au bras d'Evan, qui ne disait plus rien. Tout les deux avaient le visage livide de peur. Selwyn se rapprochait du sol, jamais il n'aurait le Vif sans s'écraser.

Harry souriait cette joie, ce sentiment de liberté lui avait tellement manqué. Le Vif était devant lui, il se rapprochait, encore un effort et il l'aurait. La détermination sur son visage était de plus en plus visible.

Il était à 10 mètres, 8, 5 mètres.

James le fixait des yeux, il était entrain de risquer sa vie pour un vif d'or.

Irina avait peur, elle ne le cachait plus, le seul ami qu'elle avait à Serpentard allait s'écraser. Foi de Higgs, il allait l'entendre.

Severus était crispé et serrer de plus en plus fort Evan qui lui avait caché ses yeux.

3 mètres, et Harry souriait toujours, il redressa subitement son balai, tout son poids sur l'arrière cela marcha quelque peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant, le balai était toujours entrain de descendre.

James n'en revenait pas, il avait mis tout son poids sur l'arrière du balai, dans une situation aussi dangereuse. Il le voyait, cela ne marcherait pas.

Irina, avait envie de vomir, cette peur la tiraillait de l'intérieur.

A la surprise de tous, James était bouche bée, Irina également, Harry se mit debout sur son balai, ce qui eut pour effet de le remettre à l'horizontale et attrapa le vif d'or en plongeant vers l'avant. Il riait.

James n'en revenait pas, ce mec volait mieux que lui, c'était indéniable. Il avait risqué sa vie et il riait. Ce qu'il suivi lui rappelait Evans et lui.

Irina était folle . Il avait failli se tuer pour un stupide vif d'or. A peine fut-il au sol qu'elle se dirigea vers lui et hurla :

« SELWYN, NE REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! »

Le sourire d'Harry disparut aussitôt mais ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

« Higgs, te serais-tu inquiéter pour moi ? »

« Selwyn, tu n'es qu'un IDIOT ! Va te changer et rentrons. Je vais t'accompagner avant que tu ne fasses autre chose pour risquer ta stupide vie. » hurla-t-elle.

Harry se dirigea au pas de courses vers les vestiaires après que Greg lui es annoncé sa sélection. Irina le suivait sur ses talons. Le terrain s'était vidé et tous étaient reparti vers le château, quand Harry s'exclama :

« Irina, tu sais je peux encore me changer seul, tu vois c'est les vestiaires des garçon. A moins que tu tiennes tellement à rentrer ce qui ne me dérangerait absolument pas. » fit sournoisement Harry.

Irina était devenu toute rouge et essaya d'articuler quelque chose, tandis qu'Harry rigolait de nouveau. Voyant le visage d'Irina redevenir normal, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans les vestiaires, esquivant de nouveaux hurlements.

Irina était perdu dans ses pensées, jamais elle n'avait eu de véritable amis durant toute sa scolarité, jamais elle ne s'était inquiéter de la santé d'autrui. Mais Selwyn, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rende sa vie aussi dangereuse et compliqué ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire comme tout le monde ? Etait-il obligé de se mettre en avant sans cesse ? Cela ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là, mais Selwyn risquait sa vie à chaque minutes, il s'était mis tout les Serpentards à dos. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, sur un balai il mettait également sa vie en danger.

Inconsciemment sans qu'elle le sache, Selwyn l'attirait.

Elle fut sorti de ses pensées par Harry qui sortait des vestiaires, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui dire :

« Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid d'un coup ? »

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement, il était devenu tout blanc, blanc comme un linge. Etait-il fiévreux ? Puis d'un coup il hurla :

« DES DETRAQUEURS, SAUVE TOI IRINA, COURS AU C HATEAU PREVENIR LES PROFESSEUR ! » s'écria-t-il tout en sortant sa baguette.


	12. Chapter 11: L'attaque

Chapitre 11 : L'attaque

_« Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait froid d'un coup ? »_

_Elle se retourna et le regarda avec étonnement, il était devenu tout blanc, blanc comme un linge. Etait-il fiévreux ? Puis d'un coup il hurla :_

_« DES DETRAQUEURS, SAUVE TOI IRINA, COURS AU C HATEAU PREVENIR LES PROFESSEUR ! » s'écria-t-il tout en sortant sa baguette. _

Irina était perdu, des détraqueurs à Poudlard ? C'était juste impossible. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui lui disait. Harry Selwyn. Son regard si sombre, si froid d'habitude, était rempli d'une peur indescriptible. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul encore une fois.

« Harry, non je resterais à tes côtés.. » commença Irina.

« IRINA, NE DISCUTE PAS, SI IL Y A DES DETRAQUEURS, LES MANGEMORTS NE SONT PAS LOIN. JE ME DOIS DE LES RETENIR. VA DANS LA GRANDE SALLE. »

Cette peur dans la voix ne lui présageait rien de bon. Elle restait cloué sur place, devait-elle l'écouter ou l'aider en se battant à ses côtés ? Elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Irina, pars... Je t'en supplie.. Je ne veux plus voir mes proches mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.. Va chercher de l'aide.. »

La peur avait laissé place à la tristesse, elle le sentait à sa voix. Elle s'approche d'Harry, toucha sa main droite et lui murmura :

« Si tu meurs, je viendrais te tuer une seconde fois où que tu te trouves » promit-elle, puis tourna les talons et partit en courant en direction du château de Poudlard. Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, en direction sans jeter un seul regard en arrière, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

Harry avait souris à la dernière remarque d'Irina. Elle lui rappelait vraiment Hermione en version Serpentard. Il devait se reconcentrer, les détraqueurs approchaient de plus en plus, il voyait même les premiers arrivés.

Irina était déjà, devant les Grandes Portes, elle était essoufflée mais ne ralentissa pas son allure. Elle passa devant un homme masqué, elle ne l'avait pas vu, la seule chose à laquelle elle pensée c'était : Prévenir Dumbledore. Elle se trouvait devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle les poussa, un flash lumineux l'aveugla.

Harry se trouvait devant les détraqueurs, son premier patronus avait échoué, pourtant il avait utilisé le souvenir de d'habitude. Il revoyait les cris de Lily lors du Doloris de Bellatrix. Il était en sueur, il devait se concentrer. Les visages joyeux de son père adolescent riant avec Sirius et Rémus apparut dans sa tête, suivi du visage envoûtant de sa mère, qui céda sa place à celui d'Irina, puis à celui de Dumbledore. Il y était, il leva sa baguette et hurla :

« EXPECTO PATRONUM »

Irina s'était brusquement arrêté, le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle ne pouvait t'être qu'un cauchemar. Poudlard était au main des mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était assis à la place de Dumbledore. Elle voulut sortir sa baguette, mais elle était déjà dans le viseur d'une dizaine de mangemort, elle se ravisa. Elle regarda à droite et à gauche, un spectacle horrible s'offrait à elle, les élèves tremblaient, pleuraient, et elle ne s'inquiétait que pour une seule personne : Harry Selwyn.

_Je suis désolé, Harry. Encore une fois je ne peux pas t'aider pensa-t-elle une nouvelle larme coulant sur le sol de Poudlard, une larme parmi la centaine déjà versé par les autres élèves. _

Un patronus, un gigantesque cerf terrassait les détraqueurs qui fuyait en désordre. La chaleur envahissait Harry, le bonheur revenait en lui. Il soupire de soulagement, la première partie de l'attaque était enrayé, que lui réserver donc encore Voldemort ? Il se retourna et ne vit rien, le calme plat.

_Irina, je t'en supplie dépêche toi de ramener de l'aide, je sens un traquenard pensa Harry._

Irina, de son côté, avait été forcé de s'asseoir aux côtés de Mandy et Rose. Il y avait une tension palpable dans la Grande Salle. Où était donc Albus Dumbledore ?

« Il ne manque plus qu'un élève, maître » fit un mangemort accroupi.

« Nott, va me le chercher. » siffla le Lord Noir.

Ce sifflement résonna un long moment aux oreilles de tout Poudlard. Cette voix stridente, qui les fit tous frissonner. Comment Harry pourrait-il battre ce _monstre _?

Harry se trouvait toujours dans le Parc, quelque chose n'était pas normal. Voldemort n'enverrais jamais des détraqueurs, sans rien faire ensuite. Il cherchait du regard, et fut stupéfait, effrayé, un mangemort sortait de Poudlard même, la baguette en main dans sa direction, et là une idée lui vint en tête.

James serrait Lily dans ses bras, ils avaient peur tout les deux. Lily ne s'était pas débattus, au moment où James s'était approché d'elle. Sirius lançait des regards noirs au Serpentard les accusant de les avoir fait entre, Rémus fixait un point vide dans la pièce, tandis que Peter pleurait de peur à chaude larme.

Harry se trouvait au dessus du corps inerte du mangemort. Il avait inversé les vêtements, il voulait faire une surprise à Voldemort. Il voulait le voir blessé, offensé par ce défi. Il était prêt, il mis le masque blanc sur son visage, rabaissa sa capuche et se mis en route.

_Tom, me voilà pensa Harry._

Tous attendaient dans le silence. Seul les sanglots, et les reniflements se faisaient entendre. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer un mangemort. Lord Voldemort pris aussitôt la parole.

« Nott, où est l'élève manquant. Je t'avais ordonné de me le ramener. » siffla Voldemort.

« Mort. Tué par les détraqueurs. » répondit Harry/mangemort.

Les réactions furent escomptés, les pleurs redoublèrent. Irina avait baissé la tête, son visage entre les mains. James eut un haut le cœur, Lily pleurait, la personne qui l'avait sauvé était morte.

« Bien Nott, mais montre le respect que tu me dois. » siffla une nouvelle fois Voldemort.

« Je ne dois aucun respect à personne. » hurla-t-il tout en enlevant son masque et sa capuche.

Tous étaient en état de choc, il venait de défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il venait de se dresser face au mage noir le plus puissant de tout les temps. Irina voulait se lever, mais elle ne sut comment, Harry lui fit non de la tête. Elle le savait c'était son duel.

« Qui es-tu pour me défier, jeune insolent. »lança son adversaire.

« Avant de demander une présentation, il faut se présenter avant. » répliqua Harry avec rage.

Plus aucun bruit n'avait lieu dans la salle, plus personne ne semblait respirer, plus personne ne pleurer, ne bouger. Tous fixait le centre de la Grande Salle, les yeux braqués devant le courage ou la folie d'Harry Selwyn.

« Tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? » commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je suis Lord Voldemort. » acheva-t-il.

Un rire froid, un rire de fou s'éleva de la gorge d'Harry. Il avait tant de ressemblance avec Voldemort à ce moment là.

« Ne me mens pas, _TOM_, je connais tout de toi. Je connais ton secret pour ton immortalité, je connais tes origines, Tom Elvis Jedusor. » répondit Harry.

« Endoloris ! » hurla Voldemort.

Le sort fusa vers Harry, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le même sourire qu'il avait eu quelques heures plus tôt sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Irina voulait l'aider, elle aurait tant aimer être à ses côtés à ce moment là, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait impuissante.

Sirius et James se regardèrent, il le savait, l'heure des choix étaient enfin arrivé, se battre ou fuir.

Le sort toucha Harry en pleine poitrine. Il fit la grimace de douleur, mais ne s'effondra, n'hurla pas. Il ne voulait pas donner ce plaisir à son ennemi, il en était hors de question. Il avait ce regard de défi, il défiait littéralement le Seigneur des ténèbres du regard.

« Rejoins moi, devient mon plus fidèles mangemort. A nous deux, nous pourrions faire de grande chose, Poudlard est perdu. Le ministère ne tardera pas à suivre. Il n'y aura pas de guerre, elle est déjà fini. » lança Voldemort.

« Voldemort, jamais je ne te rejoindrais. Un Grand Sorcier m'as toujours dit qu'une aide serait toujours apporté à Poudlard à ceux qui la mérite. Tu ne prendras pas Poudlard, le temps que moi, Harry Selwyn, serait vivant. » répondit Harry.

« Selwyn, intéressant . Ton père était puissant, un fidèle mangemort, avant que ta mère ne le fasse changer de camps. J'ai eu le regrettable choix de les tuer. On me rejoins ou on meurs, tel est la triste vérité de ce monde. Tu vas mourir aujourd'hui de la main du dernier héritier de Salazar Serpentard. » siffla rageusement Voldemort.

Irina regardait Harry, elle ne regardait que lui. Elle avait appris que le moindre de ces gestes pouvait le trahir, mais elle ne fit rien. Aucune once de peur, aucune once de rage, juste une confiance indescriptible.

_Pourquoi n'as tu pas peur de la mort Harry, pensa-t-elle tristement._

James fixait successivement Harry et Tu-Sais-Qui. Il avait vu la haine dans les yeux du mage noire, et n'avait pu le regarder plus longtemps. Dans celui d'Harry, il n'avais rien vu à part de la détermination et de l'envie. De l'envie face à lui.

_Selwyn, pourquoi tiens tu tellement à te battre contre lui, pensa-t-il._

Lily était toujours collé à James, elle agrippait à lui tel une bouée de sauvetage. Jamais elle n'aurait pu croire voir ça un jour, un simple étudiant de Poudlard défiait le plus grand mage noire de tout les temps. Elle avait tiqueté, quand Harry avait dit, que le temps qu'il serait vivant, il n'aurait pas Poudlard. Il avait incité le mage noire à le tuer.

_Harry, je t'en supplie, sauve toi, agenouille toi, fais toi mangemort, mais ne meurs pas, pensa-t-elle._

Harry avait souris à la dernière remarque de Voldemort, il devait le faire douter à tout prix. Il devait lui faire peur, lui faire comprendre qu'il était un adversaire de taille. Il ne devait pas mourir tout de suite, Voldemort était encore immortel. Il fixa un instant Irina, puis Lily et James avant de reposer son attention sur son adversaire. Il baissa la tête.

_Irina, James, Lily pardonnez moi tout sera différent dorénavant pensa Harry. _

James et Lily n'avait pas compris le regard de Selwyn, pourquoi les avait-il regardé aussi énigmatiquement, pourquoi avait-il regarder Tu-Sais-Qui, et baisser la tête ensuite. Il réservait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Irina, elle avait compris, il demandait pardon dans son regard. Mais pardon pour quoi ? Le pardonner alors qu'il n'avait rien fait ? Elle le regardait, pourquoi avait-il baisser la tête à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, alors que depuis le début, il n'avait de cesse de regarder son adversaire dans les yeux ?

_Que nous réserves tu Harry. Pourquoi cette demande de pardon silencieuse ? Pourquoi ? Selwyn, ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie, tu es mon seul ami, pensa-t-elle._

Sans qu'elle ne sache comment et pourquoi elle s'était levé et avait hurlé :

« HARRY, BATS TOI, NE MEURS PAS. »

Avant de se prendre un Silencio par un mangemort.


	13. Chapter 12: Héritiers

Chapitre 12 : Héritiers

_Sans qu'elle ne sache comment et pourquoi elle s'était levé et avait hurlé :_

_« HARRY, BATS TOI, NE MEURS PAS. » _

_Avant de se prendre un Silencio par un mangemort. _

Harry n'avait pas réagit, il regardait le sol toujours et encore. Voldemort non plus ne réagissait pas, il fixait son ennemi, ses mains crispé sur sa baguette.

Irina, était sous l'emprise du sortilège, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle fixait Harry. Pourquoi donc ne bougeait-il pas ?

« Tom, que dis tu de découvrir l'un de mes secrets » murmura Harry.

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux. Voldemort souriait, ce jeune homme lui plaisait, il se voyait à son âge. Ils étaient identiques, il en était persuadé. Il pourrait recruter Selwyn dans ses rangs.

« Selwyn, ne traîne pas, ma patience a des limites. » siffla Voldemort.

Et là, l'émerveillement se lisait dans les yeux des élèves, des professeurs. Le Phénix d'Albus Dumbledore venait d'arriver, une épée entre ses crochets. Harry tendit la main, et l'épée apparut dans sa main.

« Tom, cette épée te dit quelque chose n'est ce pas ? » émit Harry.

Tous regardèrent alternativement Harry, et Voldemort. Que voulait dire Harry en montrant cette épée ?

Irina le fixait, elle avais compris mais c'était impossible qu'elle se présente à lui. Pourtant ce ne pouvait être que ça.

« Selwyn, tu compte te battre avec une épée envoyer par un vulgaire oiseau de pacotille ? » ricana Voldemort, entraînant les rires des mangemorts.

« Tom, ton ignorance sur le sujet m'étonne. Toi, un sang si _PUR_. » fit Harry en accentuant le dernier mot.

« Selwyn, si tu es si malin et instruis, éclaire ma lanterne. » lança sèchement Voldemort.

« Tom, il s'agit de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. » lança Harry.

James était sidéré c'était impossible, un Serpentard ne pouvait pas recevoir l'aide de Gryffondor. Pourtant à mieux la regardé, l'écriture montrait bien Godric Gryffondor. Etait-il l'héritier de Gryffondor ? Lui le Serpentard, l'adepte de Magie Noire ? Il ne comprenait plus rien, ses pensées ressemblait à un gigantesque brouillard.

Irina baissa les yeux, elle ne s'était pas trompé. Il tenait dans ses mains l'épée qui avait tué son grand père. Pourquoi était-il à Serpentard alors ? Il n'avait rien en commun avec les autres, loyal, courageux, fier. Tout les caractéristique de Gryffondor, pas ceux de Salazar. Elle ne le comprenais plus, trop de mystère l'entourait. Pourtant son cœur, son âme lui disait de lui faire confiance aveuglément.

« Harry Selwyn, le Serpentard avec l'épée de Gryffondor, quel ironie. Comparons les pouvoirs de Gryffondor à ceux de mon aïeul. » siffla Voldemort.

Harry soupira, il ne pourrait plus cacher ce secret plus longtemps. Ce secret qu'il essayait d'effacer de sa vie. James, Lily, Irina, Sirius, Rémus. Tous lui en voudrait, tous lui tournerait le dos, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait les sauver. Il regarda une dernière fois Irina puis James et Lily dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Sirius et Rémus qui essayait de calmer Peter. Cette larme qu'il avait longuement retenu coula sur sa joue, et tomba sur le sol. Une seul larme de tristesse et d'impuissance. Une seul larme où toute sa peine, toute sa douleur se trouvait. Une seule larme, puis son visage redevint impassible.

Irina était passé de l'incrédulité au choc. Il pouvait masquer ses émotions comme il le voulait, mais jamais il ne pourrais la duper. Cette larme, elle l'avait comprise. Cette impuissance. Ce dégoût pour lui même. Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi Harry rends tu tout aussi compliqué pensa-t-elle._

« Allons y, Tom, montre moi toute la puissance du grand Salazar Serpentard » provoqua Harry.

Lord Voldemort tourna le dos à Harry, et se mit à parler en Fourchelang :

_« Nagini, mon beau ssssserpent, viens à moi, attaque cccccccccet insolent. » siffla Voldemort_

Harry remarqua les sursautements de la Grande Salle. Tous avaient peur. Voldemort savait effrayé les gens et il en profitait, mais tout aller changer. Il le devait pour eux, mais avant il devait le faire :

« Sachez me pardonner, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. » dit-il tout simplement, sans aucune émotions.

« Harry Selwyn, aurais tu donc remarquer ma puissance pour proférer de telle parole. » ricana le Lord Noir .

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne regardait plus Voldemort, mais son serpent. Nagini. Il la voyait avancer lentement, glissant sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Il l'entendait :

_« Mon maître me donne à mangeeeer, enfin un booooon repasssssss. Et en plussssss il n'a pas peurrrr sssssss » siffla Nagini._

Harry le savait, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il était arrivé au point de non retour, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il releva sa tête, souris froidement à Voldemort, puis retourna son attention à Nagini.

_« Nagini, ossssssserais tu attaquer un autreeee de teeees maitreeeee ? Osssserais tu tuer un autreeee Parleurrrrr ? É siffla à son tour Harry._

Le serpent se stoppa net, il était perdu. Il existait un autre Parleur ? Il n'avait pas la même odeur que son maître, une odeur totalement différente. Qui devait-il écouter ?

James était passer de la peur pour la vie d'Harry, au dégoût, c'était un Fourchelang, jamais il ne pourrait plus le regarder dans les couloirs, jamais il ne pourrait être l'ami d'un futur mage noir. Sirius avait raison depuis le début, ses origines, l'utilisation d'un sort de magie noire et maintenant le fourchelang. Tout les sorciers qui avait eu ce don était devenu des mages noirs. Il croisa le regard de Patmol et de Lunard, il comprit aussitôt qu'ils pensaient tous à la même chose. Harry Selwyn ne voulait pas libérer le monde de Voldemort, il voulait le remplacer.

Lily ne comprenais pas, ne comprenais plus rien. Comment quelqu'un de si bon intérieurement pouvait-il avoir ce don maudit ? Ce don qui le cataloguait comme mage noir ? Pourquoi était-il entouré de tant de mystère ? Pourquoi ? Tant de question sans réponse, elle le savait James ne pourrait pas l'apprécier, et elle le comprenait. Mais elle, elle voulait des réponses à ces questions. Elle les aurait, quitte à chercher dans le passé de Selwyn, elle ne renoncerais pas.

Irina n'en revenait pas. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait reçu l'aide de Gryffondor tout en possédant le don de Serpentard. Harry Selwyn, plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus il lui semblait bizarre. Qui est tu, Harry Selwyn ?

Voldemort avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise, c'était tout juste IMPOSSIBLE. Il avait fait tant de recherches, des années entières, il était le seul et unique descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait avoir ce don. Son père ne le possédait, sa mère non plus. Il en était persuadé, il l'aurait su. On ne peux rien cacher à Lord Voldemort.

Severus n'en revenait pas, lui qui rêvait de pouvoir, assistait à un duel. Un duel de deux sorciers avec les même capacités, les même dons. Il avait cru sa vie toute tracé, il rêvait de se faire enroler par Voldemort, mais maintenant tout avait changer. Un deuxième mage noir pouvait naître en la personne d'Harry. Il ne serait pas obligé de s'agenouiller devant une personne qu'il détestait mais qui pouvait lui amener le pouvoir, la gloire dont il rêvait.

Evan Rosier n'était guère plus avançait que les autres personnes présent dans la salle. Lui qui avait suivi les pas de Lucius Malfoy dès son entré à Poudlard. Il avait voulu faire la fierté de ses parents et était à deux doigts de les rejoindre en tant que mangemort. Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui le déstabilisait, il ressentait une confiance en Harry, il voulait lui faire confiance, son cœur le guidait vers lui plutôt que de suivre ses parents. Que devait-il faire ? Choisir entre ses parents et Harry ? Choisir entre la fierté d'une famille, ou devenir ce qu'il voulait être ?

Bellatrix Black fixait son futur maître avec une admiration non dissimulée, elle n'en doutait pas, il allait tuer cet insolent, il allait la venger indirectement. Et si cela n'avait pas lieu ce soir, elle l'aiderais à accomplir cette mission. Son cousin, Lucius, lui avait tellement vanté les qualité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'elle ne doutait pas de sa puissance. Elle l'admirait, elle l'aimais secrètement d'un amour impossible.

« Tom, on ne sait plus quoi dire, on ne sait plus quoi faire ? » lança Harry d'une vois provocante.

« Selwyn, tu es quelqu'un de remarquable. Rejoins moi comme l'avait fait ton défunt père, rejoins moi, Harry. La gloire, le pouvoir sera à nous. Le monde nous appartiendras. Rejoins moi ou meurs de ma main. » siffle Lord Voldemort.

Un rire froid. Un rire glacial s'élevant de la gorge d'Harry stupéfia toute la Grande Salle. Etait-il si fou ? Ne tenez-t-il pas à sa vie ? Il avait l'air si confiant, il n'avait jamais été déstabilisé par la présence en face de lui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait jamais douter de lui. Il ne douterais jamais de lui.

« Tom, ne m'as tu pas écouter ? JAMAIS, je ne te rejoindrais, JAMAIS . » finit-il en hurlant à l'encontre de Voldemort.

« Très bien, Harry Selwyn alors meurs, mais avant je voudrais savoir certaines choses. _Legilimens _» acheva-t-il.

Le sort fusa, Harry s'était préparé à ce genre d'attaque mentale, Voldemort voudrait trouver son point faible et l'utiliser. La torture physique et mentale était son point fort après tout. Il voulait savoir des choses, Harry allait lui en montrer, il souriait déjà.

Voldemort était dans l'esprit d'Harry, tout était noire comme ci il n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, comme si il n'existait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de toute sa vie. Puis d'un coup des images arrivèrent, une multitude, des morts toujours des morts, inconnu aux yeux de Voldemort. Puis une image fixe apparut, Harry se tenant devant le corps mort de... lui. Voldemort ne pouvait rester dans cet esprit il en ressortit blême.

« Qui es tu, Harry Selwyn » fulmina Voldemort.

« Tom, je suis ta pire crainte, je suis ton ennemi. Je te tuerais crois moi. » cracha Harry au visage de Voldemort.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Voldemort de rire.

« Crois tu réellement être capable de me tuer, Selwyn ? Alors allons y. » s'écria Voldemort.

« Tom, saches juste que je ne crains pas la mort, mais que si je meurs je t'emmènerais avec moi. Je serais prêt, mais aujourd'hui il est trop tôt. Essaye de me tuer, tu le regretteras. » ricana Harry, son sourire aux lèvres s'élargissant.

Voldemort ne pris pas ses recommandations, et leva sa baguette :

« Adieu, Selwyn. Passe le bonjour à ton père. AVADA KEDAVRA. » hurla-t-il.

Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et fonçait droit sur Harry. Un Harry qui ne bougeait pas, qui continuer de sourire à pleine dents, son rire sortant toujours de sa gorge.

James le regardait, pourquoi continuait-il à rire, alors que le mort s'approchait peu à peu de lui ? Pourquoi était-il si fier de lui ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, personne ne pouvait résister au sort de la mort. Il était définitivement fou.

Lily avait les yeux qui sortait de leur orbite, pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas. Il ne pouvais pas mourir comme ça, en affrontant le sort de la mort sans chercher à se battre. Elle voulait avoir ses réponses, mort il resterait une énigme toute sa vie.

Bellatrix savourait ce moment, son humiliation allait être lavé. Son maître était vraiment le plus grand sorcier du monde. Elle était fier d'avoir déjà cette marque au bras, elle, la plus jeune mangemort qu'ai jamais eu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, personne ne le savait, ientôt tout cela changerais.

Irina le regardait, il allait faire quelque chose, elle le connaissait, il était si imprevisible. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser mourir ainsi. Mais il avait dit « _je ne crains pas la mort _», elle le savait désormais, il défiait bien plus que Voldemort, il défiait bien plus que le plus terrible mage noire que le monde ai connu. Harry Selwyn avait décidé de défier une règle élémentaire du monde. Harry Selwyn défiait la mort. Elle voyait le sort se rapprocher d'Harry, elle ne pouvait plus. Par sa volonté, elle réussit à briser le sortilège de mutisme et se mit à hurler :

« HARRY, NOOOON ! TU N PEUX PAS FAIRE CA, BOUGE TOI, FUIS, ESQUIVE, FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Il se passa alors quelque chose qui lui coupa le souffle, Harry s'était retourné vers elle, elle avait croisé son regard. Elle avait vu quelque chose, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans son regard. Quelque chose qui forçait le respect et l'admiration dans une telle situation. Ses yeux. Ses yeux

d'habitude si bleu avait pris une couleur verte émeraude. La même couleur que le sortilège qui fusait vers lui. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait y lire comme dans un livre, une détermination sans limite, une joie inégalable, une étincelle d'espoir. Juste à croiser ce regard, elle avait confiance, il s'en sortirait. Le rayon vert fonça droit sur Harry, et le toucha dans un gigantesque nuage vert émeraude. Irina ne put s'empêcher de murmure :

« Comme ses yeux, ses yeux vert émeraude. »


	14. Chapter 13: Dans l'au delà

Tout d'abord merci à tout mes reviewer. J'ai décidé de répondre à quelques questions, en effet là que je possède un peu de temps autant en profiter non ?

Pour répondre à **sheltan **il y aura bien un couple avec Harry. Je suppose que tu penses au couple Irina/Harry ? Mais cela s'annonce un peu plus compliqué que prévu.

Pour répondre à **Maximilien **et sa question très pertinente sur le Sectumsempra. Je dois t'avouer que tu as fait attention au moindre détails. Une explications aura lieu dans quelques chapitres et t'éclaircira un peu.

Pour répondre à **Alexfr36, **je dois t'avouer que je suis très nul en orthographe et en syntaxe. J'en suis désolé, je pense à trouver un correcteur. Même si me corriger n'est pas un cadeau.

Et pour **klaude **j'avais également l'idée de changer la forme du Patronus d'Harry. Mais la personne qui compte le plus pour Harry et qui le représente le mieux, reste son père.

Et je tiens à finir, en disant, que la publication est irrégulière en ce moment, et que je tiens à m'en excuser. Si vous tenez à savoir, j'étais en vacances, et je suis tombé malade. (y) Ah, aussi cette fic quelque soit le temps que je prendrais ne sera jamais abandonné, je n'aime pas commencer quelque chose et ne pas le finir. Maintenant place au chapitre 13.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** Dans l'au delà

Tout était blanc et noir, tel une photographie. Tout était si différent, Harry qui pensait être sauvé par la magie ancienne c'était trompé. Il devait se trouver au porte du Paradis. C'était magnifique, irréelle.

_J'ai échoué, Voldemort avait raison je m'en était toujours sorti par la chance ou par le sacrifice de plus fort que moi, Papa, Maman, Sirius, Cédric, Dumbledore pensa Harry._

Ils étaient tous mort pour rien, pour lui sauver la vie. Pour lui permettre de vie mais lui avait échoué. Échoué face au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps. Il était mort sans se battre,plongeant le monde dans le chaos. C'était donc sa ce choix qui ferrait régner la lumière ou les ténèbres ? C'était ainsi que tout devait se finir. Harry sentit la haine montait en lui. Il sentait la haine pour Voldemort, une colère froide s'emparait de lui. La prophétie disait que seul lui pouvait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il le savait même sans la prophétie il se serait battu jusqu'à affronter et tuer Voldemort. Et sa stupidité l'avait tué, il était si sur de lui et sa l'avait tuer. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, quand une voix s'éleva de nul part.

« Harry James Potter, tu es un garçon remarquable. Un jeune homme unique. Tu as voulu te sacrifier, pour détruire ton ennemi et ainsi sauver le monde magique et moldus. »

« Mais j'ai échoué.. Échoué, je suis mort et lui … vivant. » murmura faiblement Harry.

Le silence était revenu, la pénombre s'atténuait peu à peu, la luminosité devenait de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus aveuglante. Il était obligé de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir le tournis, pour pas que ses yeux lui pique.

« Ou suis-je ? » fit Harry.

« Harry James Potter, tu es là où tu as voulu être au plus profond de toi même. » répondit énigmatiquement la voix.

Harry était totalement perdu. Où avait-il voulu être ? Pour la énième fois, il décida de regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait. Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne, ni meuble, ni porte. Rien, à part une lumière, a part le vide. Puis d'un coup ses parents apparurent, suivi de Sirius, et de Dumbledore. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Personne ne parlait, il lui souriait tous.

« Papa, Maman, Sirius, Professeur, je suis désolé, je ne voulait pas que vous mourriez pour moi. Je ne voulais pas. » fit-il tout en pleurant.

« Harry, rien n'est de ta faute, nous avons choisi nos destinée, nous avons choisis de mourir pour un monde meilleur. Tu es fort et courageux, tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. » déclara James.

Harry versa d'autre larme, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Si ils étaient mort c'était uniquement à cause de lui. Il n'avais pas eu le choix.

« Harry, ton père a raison. On s'est sacrifié pour toi, pour que tu puisses vivre. Toi seul peux le vaincre, toi seul peux libérer le monde de l'emprise du mage noir. Quelque soit le monde, on t'aimera, on sera là. Les liens du sang ne s'enlèvent pas. » fit sa mère.

Harry la regarda, elle aussi pensait qu'il était née pour éliminer le mage noir. Il était déçu, déçu d'être cette arme dans une guerre qui avait déjà causé tant de souffrance. Déçu d'être l'élu, combien de fois avait-il voulu grandir comme Ron, comme n'importe quel adolescent de son âge. Avec une famille qui l'aime et qui le réconforte quand ça va mal. Mais lui était différent, il n'avait pas le droit d'aller mal, il devait se battre tout les jours, sans relâche pour un avenir meilleur.

« Harry, j'ai été fier de te connaître, de te guider et d'avoir toute ces discussions avec toi. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j'ai eu le plaisir de côtoyer. Tu t'es toujours battu sans te plaindre, tu as accepté ton destin et en a même accepter un autre. Tu es une personne avec un grand cœur, ne l'oublie jamais Harry, avant d'être l 'élu tu es Harry Potter. Tu es certes capable de vaincre Lord Voldemort mais tu as cette capacité à oublier le reste, profite et change l'avenir Harry. » fit à son tour Dumbledore.

Harry le regardait perplexe, il avait tord. Non, il ne pourrais jamais être heureux, pas le temps qu'il serait vivant. Oui, il accomplirais sa destinée, oui il tuerais Lord Voldemort, mais choisiras de disparaître lui aussi. Il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps maintenant.

« Harry, mon filleul. Ça a été un énorme plaisir de te connaître, tu es digne du sang qui coule dans tes veines. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi. Tu es digne d'un Gryffondor. Ne l'oublie jamais. » déclara Sirius.

Harry avait soulevé la remarque de Sirius, il ne pensait qu'aux autres, il voulait changer ça. Il voulait être heureux. Mais jamais il ne pourra retourner dans son monde. Jamais. Clio et Aryana avait été catégorique sur ce point.

« Je ne suis qu'un pièce destinée à tuer Voldemort. Je suis censé vivre pour tuer. Mais j'ai échoué, je suis mort puisque je vous vois. » lança avec sarcasme Harry.

James, Lily et Sirius se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Dumbledore souriait à pleine dent, un sourire franc à Harry.

« Harry, la magie nous réserve énormément de surprise. Sache que tu as l'avenir entre tes mains. Tu as choisis d'affronter la mort avec beaucoup de courage Harry. Très peu de sorcier ont essayer ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui et tu y es réussi. Tu peux retourner sur terre Harry, seul toi peut le décider. » répondit Dumbledore.

Harry fixait Dumbledore, c'était ainsi, il ne pouvait échapper à sa destinée. Il devrait passer son temps à se battre pour un monde meilleur. Il avait affronter la mort, et même elle ne voulait pas de lui. Il était désemparé, déçu, dégoûté de la tâche qu'il devrait mener.

« Harry, courage, d'autre personne souhaite te parler maintenant, notre temps est écoulé. Sois fier de toi, mon fils et affronte ton destin. » fit James tout en disparaissant.

Il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir la fierté dans le regard de son père, et la tristesse dans celui de sa mère. Sirius avait de l'affection, une fierté non dissimulé sur son visage. Dumbledore avait une lueur de fierté, une lueur qui voulait dire, le monde tel que l'on a connu est sur le point d'être changé grâce à toi Harry.

Qui d'autre pouvait lui parler ? Qui d'autre pouvait lui dire qu'il était si courageux, si fort ? Que de foutaise qui énervait Harry. Il n'avait que de la chance, il ne saurait jamais protéger ceux qu'il aime.

Clio et Aryana apparurent à la grande surprise d'hamadryas. Que faisait les Gardiennes du Temps ici ? Elle qui était censé veillait sur l'équilibre des mondes ?

« Harry Potter, quel plaisir de te revoir, même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance. » salua Clio.

Harry baissa sa tête d'un signe de salut médiéval, une sorte de mini courbette un peu ridicule.

« Harry Potter, tu dois avoir des questions à nous poser, Clio et moi-même sommes prête à éclaircir certains points. » fit à son tour Aryana.

Harry les fixait, il avait une multitude de question en tête, mais laquelle poser en premier ? Il se décida :

« Que fais-je ici, je devrais être mort à l'heure actuelle. »

« Harry Potter si tu es ici, c'est que la prophétie te reliant à Lord Voldemort dans ton monde n'existait pas ici. Il fallait que tu sois lié à ce Voldemort pour pouvoir exercer cette destinée. Aujourd'hui, une prophétie est sur le point d'être crée. Ton nouveau destin est en marche. » répondit Aryana.

Harry tiqueta, il n'était pas relié à Voldemort, cela expliquait son absence de ressenti, son absence de vision, son absence de cauchemar. Il comprenait mieux désormais.

« J'ai donc échappé deux fois au sortilège de la mort. » murmura Harry plus pour lui que pour les Gardiennes. « Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour la vaincre, comment pourrais je le faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Harry Potter, ta vie est encore pleine de surprise que tu découvriras en temps et en heures. Tes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore développé, ne perds pas espoir. » fit une fois de plus Aryana.

Harry était estomaqué, il avait lu à la Bibliothèque que les pouvoirs magique ne se développait plus après la majorité sorcière ou très peu. Mais là on parlait d'une forte évolution. C'était impossible, mais il décida cependant de croire les deux Gardiennes.

« Puis je savoir pourquoi moi le Gryffondor ai-je atterri à Serpentard ? » posa-t-il.

« Nous sommes désolé, mais le monde magique après ton arrivé a été modifié en Angleterre comme ailleurs dans le monde. Aryana a jugé bon de t'envoyer à Serpentard. » lui répondit Clio.

Harry réfléchissait au parole de Clio, c'était donc ça, il avait modifié les fondations même du monde magique en arrivant dans ce monde. En y réfléchissant, une question lui passa en tête.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi l'épée de Godric Gryffondor vient-elle à moi, Serpentard dans cette époque? »

« Harry Potter, cette épée t'es déjà apparut lors de ta deuxième année ne l'oublie pas avant d'être un Serpentard, tu es un Gryffondor. Beaucoup de choses font être révélé cette année, sache nous pardonner de t'avoir cacher tant de choses. » acheva énigmatiquement Aryana.

Harry fixait Aryana, qu'est ce que lui réservé cette année qui s'annonçait si spéciale ? Pourquoi ne lui relevait-elle pas tout ? Il ne pouvait demander, il savait qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » murmura Harry.

« Harry Potter, ce que tu as toujours réussi à faire, accepté et faire face à ta destinée, ne pas renoncer et avancer la tête droite. » lui souffla Clio.

Il la regarda avec froideur, un mépris non dissimulé dans ses yeux, une tristesse à peine perceptible dans son regard. Il leur en voulait de lui avoir caché tant de choses avant de l'envoyait dans ce monde, il leur en voulait de ne pas tout lui révéler.

« Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Alors que les choses pourraient être plus simple si je connaissait ce qu'il m'attends. » lança Harry.

« Harry Potter, notre rôle s'arrête là, seul toi et tes choix te dicterons ce que tu deviendras. Seul toi accéléra ou ralentira le processus. Sache Harry Potter, que tu peut être plus puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore. » répondit Clio.

Plus puissant qu'Albus Dumbledore ? C'était impossible aux yeux d'Harry. Il ne pourrais jamais dépasser la puissance magique de son ancien mentor. Il pensa à toute vitesse, et en vint à cette conclusion : Après tout avec la magie tout reste possible.

« Harry Potter, notre temps est écoulé, tu dois retourner parmi les vivants, et affronter avec courage la tâche qui t'es convié. Si un jour tu es perdu, penses à cela : Cherche dans ton cœur, et dans ton sang, toute les réponses à tes questions peuvent y être trouvé. » fit Aryana toujours aussi énigmatique.

Harry cligna des yeux, il voyait le visage anxieux d'Aryana devant lui. Il avait une multitude de nouvelle question en tête mais une lumière dorée apparut. Les visages de Clio et d'Aryana disparurent. L'obscurité, voilà ce que voyait Harry, il entrouvrit les yeux et était de nouveau dans la Grande Salle, étendu sur le sol, le dos tournée à l'ensemble des personnes présentes ici. Néanmoins, il entendit la voix sifflante de Lord Voldemort s'élevait :

« Quel dommage ! Quel sacrifice d'avoir dû tuer un sorcier si puissant, d'avoir dû tuer le dernier héritier de la noble famille de Sang Pur Selwyn. Voyez vous à quel point, moi, Lord Voldemort suis-je sans pitié ? Rejoignez moi maintenant ou mourrez. »

Harry avait envie de bouger, de lui faire fermer sa bouche de vil serpent, mais son instinct lui disait de ne pas bouger encore. Il sentais que quelque chose allait se produire, il devait attendre patiemment.

Non loin d'Harry, Irina pensait, elle voulait le rejoindre. Lui la seule personne qui l'avait comprise, lui la seule personne qui se souciait des autres avant de penser à lui. Son destin était tracé sans lui, elle deviendrait une mangemorte, elle pris son courage à deux mains, elle se devait de le faire. Pour la mémoire d'Harry Selwyn. Pour la mémoire de celui qui n'avait peur de rien. Elle se leva, au grand ébahissement de tous, elle prit la parole d'une voix ferme et froide :

« Jamais, je ne vous rejoindrez, je préfère suivre, Harry et mourir. Tuez moi. Montrer votre lâcheté à tuer de simple étudiants qui ont oser vous tenir tête. Faites de nous de Martyrs et attisez la haine que les gens ont contre vous. Donnez leur des Martyrs, donnez leur le pouvoir de se dresser face à vous. » cracha-t-elle.

Tous avait cessait de respirer, Evan la regardait fixement. Non, elle ne pouvait défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry au fond de lui, il le comprenait, il le savait depuis la rentrée, Harry Selwyn ne se lierait jamais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Irina le défiait ouvertement alors que ses parents étaient des mangemorts. Mais il n'avait pas fini d'être surpris, Voldemort la fixait étrangement, mais elle ne s'en inquiétait pas et reprit :

« Il est l'heure de se battre, de se dresse face à vous, qui salissait la réputation des Sangs Pur. Il est l'heure de vivre en esclavage ou de mourir libre. IL EST L'HEURE DE SE BATTRE POUR HARRY OU POUR VOUS. Battez vous pour un monde de paix et de liberté, ou fuyez devant ce monstre. » hurla t'elle.

Evan l'avait remarqué, un lien l'unissait à Harry, elle n'avait pas quitter la dépouille du dernier des Selwyn du regard, on avait pu y lire une tristesse, une peine non dissimulé. Il en était persuadé maintenant, Harry avait réussi là ou tout les Serpentard avait échoué, il avait gagné la confiance d'Irina.

James n'en revenait pas, le courage était attribué au Gryffondor pas au Serpentard, et aujourd'hui ils étaient deux à avoir montrer les qualités de sa maison, alors qu'eux s'étaient terré dans le silence, dans la peur et dans la crainte.

Irina balayait la Grande Salle du regard. Il était temps d'exaucer le vœu d'Harry, elle s'en souvenait.

_Il faisait nuit dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, Harry était assis sur le canapé, à côté de lui Irina. Elle était dans ses pensées depuis l'agression sur Bellatrix, et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lancer le sujet :_

_« Harry, pourquoi ressens tu le besoin de défendre les autres maisons, pourquoi ressens tu ce besoin de défier Tu-Sais-Qui ? »_

_A sa plus grande surprise, il lui avait fait l'un de ses rares sourire, un sourire mince, teinté de tristesse._

_« Irina, être esclave des idéologies d'un autre ne nous mèneras nul part. Une guerre se prépare dans l'ombre, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Personne ne pourras rester neutre, il va falloir tôt ou tard choisir son camps, j'ai choisi le mien le jour où il a tué mes parents. Je mourrais ou le tuerais de mes mains, Irina. Poudlard DOIT se battre, c'est nécessaire ou tout est perdu » m'avait-il lâché._

_A ma grande surprise, j'avais compris et compatis et je lui avais répondu :_

_« Harry, je te suivrais ou que tu ailles, je t'aiderais à accomplir ta vengeance. » _

_Même si je dois laisser ma vie pour toi avait-elle fini dans ses pensées._

Elle avait ses yeux embuée de larme qui n'arrivait pas à tomber, elle se devait de le faire, elle leva alors la main pomme vers Voldemort et se remit à parler :

« Quelques soit nos différents, quelques soit le sang qui coule dans nos veines, face à lui nous sommes tous au même niveau, des esclaves qui devront tuer pour lui. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard, nous sommes en guerre depuis de longues années, une guerre qui a poussé un mage noire à prendre le pouvoir. Aujourd'hui n'est-il pas temps de s'unir et de lutter ensemble malgré nos différents ? »

Evan se leva instinctivement et se placa au côté d'Irina elle avait raison de se battre. Il se devait de choisir, non pour faire plaisir à ses parents mais pour trouver qui il était vraiment.

Deux autres éléves se levèrent suivit par les Maraudeurs, les Professeurs, Lily, Marlène, Severus. Une Vingtaine de personne faisait désormais face au Lord qui rigola froidement et s'exclama :

« Vous allez tous mourir pour votre témérité suicidaire. »

Harry avait tout écouté, il était fier, fier du courage d'Irina, fier de son discours.

« Vous mourrez tous, AVADA KEDAVRA. » hurla-t-il en direction d'Irina.

Elle n'avait pas bouger, trop surprise par le sort lancé si subitement, elle voyait le sortilège de la mort se rapprochait d'elle. Tout était fini, elle ferma les yeux elle allait rejoindre Harry Selwyn, son seul et véritable ami. Elle murmura une dernière phrase :

« Battez vous pour Harry Selwyn, ayez confiance en ce qu'il a lui même eu confiance. Suivez son chemin. »

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre: Vendredi ou Samedi.**


	15. Chapter 14: Être seul

Chapitre 14 : Être seul

_« Vous mourrez tous, AVADA KEDAVRA. » hurla-t-il en direction d'Irina._

_Elle n'avait pas bougé, trop surprise par le sort lancé si subitement, elle voyait le sortilège de mort se rapprocher d'elle. Tout était fini, elle ferma les yeux elle allait rejoindre Harry Selwyn, son seul et véritable ami. Elle murmura une dernière phrase :_

_« Battez-vous pour Harry Selwyn, ayez confiance en ce à quoi il a eu confiance. Suivez son chemin. »_

Irina avait vu tous les moments de sa vie défilé, la mort subite de son Grand Père, sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, la découverte de la condition de ses parents mangemorts au service du Seigneur des ténèbres. Puis elle vit le visage de Selwyn, son apparition à Poudlard si stupéfiante, son courage et sa loyauté. Elle ne sentait toujours pas le sortilège de mort la toucher, c'était donc si long de mourir ? Puis elle fut sortie de ses pensées par des « Waouh », « Oh », « Il est vivant. », « C'est impossible ». Et cette voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait parmi des centaines d'autres, cette voix si douce et chaleureuse mais si froide et frissonnante en même temps, cette voix si accueillante mais si malveillante à la fois.

« Tom, je suis là. Laisses donc ces élèves tranquilles, j'ai échappé à ton sortilège de mort, j'ai sacrifié une part de mon humanité pour défendre ceux à qui je tiens dans cette salle. Tant que je serais là, jamais tu ne pourras toucher à un cheveu de ceux que j'aime. » Siffla sèchement Harry.

Irina avait désormais ouvert les yeux, elle le fixait. Non, elle ne rêvait pas, il s'était relevé du sortilège de mort, comme si de rien était. Comme si son adversaire lui avait jeté un simple sort de stupéfaction. Mais c'était impossible, le professeur Fenwick avait bien dit que personne n'avait su résister à ce sort. Elle était perdue, éberluée. Elle avait cette question entre ses lèvres, cette question qui devenait de plus en plus intense : Qui es-tu Harry Selwyn ?

James n'en revenait pas, il lisait la stupeur sur tous les visages des élèves et professeur de Poudlard, il vit la stupeur et la peur mêlée sur le visage de Sirius, ça ne le choquait pas, après tout Sirius était persuadé d'avoir à faire à un mage noire en puissance, si en plus il était immortel la peur ne pouvait être que compréhensible.

Lily avait cessé de pleurer en voyant le Serpentard se relever comme s'il se réveillait d'une nuit de sommeil. Elle le savait à force de passer des heures à la bibliothèque, personne n'avait jamais réussi à survivre à ce sort. Personne. Alors pourquoi Harry Selwyn se tenait il debout au centre de la Grande Salle, en pleine forme qui plus est ? Pourquoi semblait-il si puissant d'un coup.

Rémus l'avait senti cette aura de puissance n'était plus la même. Cette odeur était totalement différente, plus puissante, plus mystérieuse. Plus noire, il l'avait vu, son aura était devenu noire avec la colère, elle était quasiment identique à celle de Tu-Sais-Qui. Rémus ne put empêcher le rictus de dégoût de s'afficher sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher de frissonner de peur.

« Co..Co...mment ? C'est impossible ! Tu devrais être mort. » Hurla Voldemort.

La peur était apparue sur le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en voyant le jeune sorcier debout, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas. La surprise peut être mais surtout la peur l'avait poussé à faire ce geste.

Harry rigolait, ses dents blanche scintillaient de tout leur éclats, comme si il s'agissait d'un signe de sa splendeur devant le sorcier le plus craint du monde magique.

« Tom, tes incompétences au niveau de la magie m'étonneront toujours pour un sois disant Sang Pur. La magie ancienne est une branche nébuleuse et ancienne n'est-ce pas ? Je vois que tu es étonné que je connaisse l'existence d'une telle magie, Tom. » Commença Harry, qui voyant le manque de réponse de son opposant repris de plus belle. « Oui, Tom tu as compris, j'ai affronté la mort pour les sauver, j'ai affronté la mort pour te détruire quand je serais enfin prêt. J'ai fait appel à la magie des sentiments, chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, chose que tu n'as pas pris au sérieux, et cela te conduiras à ta perte. » Acheva Harry d'une voix si calme, si effrayante.

Voldemort le fixait, il le savait aujourd'hui il ne pourrait battre ce Selwyn. Il devrait faire souffrir ses proches et pour cela Lucius et Bellatrix lui seraient utile, il fixa une dernière fois Selwyn avec toute la rage qu'il avait, toute la rage d'avoir vu son plan échoué à cause d'un vulgaire élève de Poudlard. Et il transplana aussitôt imité par ses mangemorts sans avoir oublié de proférer :

« Selwyn, bientôt nous nous reverrons. »

Irina n'avait pas cessé de fixer le jeune Selwyn, il semblait si faible maintenant que son ennemi était partit. Il était tout blanc, le regard dans le vide et elle l'entendit, comme l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, murmurer :

« J'y compte bien Tom, cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Mais je serais prêt cette fois-ci, pour eux, pour moi, pour ma vengeance. »

Puis il s'écroula inconscient sur le sol, sans prévenir, sans regard pour personne. Il n'avait pas quitté des yeux un seul instant l'endroit où se trouvait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques instants plus tôt. Irina remarqua le sang qui coulait de sa bouche, formant une flaque au côté de son corps, ni une,

Ni deux elle courut en direction d'Harry, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Madame Pomfresh jusque-là immobile, à la vue d'un de ses élèves au sol se précipita vers lui, et arrive juste à temps pour entendre :

« Ne me laisse pas Selwyn, ne nous laisse pas. Si tu savais ce que tu venais d'accomplir. Si tu savais... » Murmura Irina.

Harry Selwyn fut transporté à l'infirmerie dans la minute qui suivit. Son état était préoccupant selon Madame Pomfresh, inquiétant Irina au passage. Elle dut quitter l'infirmerie à la nuit tombée après avoir reçu les menaces de l'infirmière.

Albus Dumbledore était rentré quelques heures après l'attaque qui s'était produite, et avait eu un écho des événements. Il se trouvait dans son bureau entouré par Minerva, le professeur Fenwick, Filius, Pomona, le professeur Slughorn et Madame Pomfresh.

« Albus, il va falloir surveiller ce Serpentard, se relever d'un Avada Kedavra, était jusque-là impossible. Il cache une puissance magique qu'il ignore lui-même. » Fit le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

« Benji, voyons cet élève vient de sauver nos vies et celle de centaines d'élèves, soyez indulgent. » intervint Minerva.

« Minerva, cet élève n'est pas normal, je sens une puissance magique supérieur à n'importe lequel des élèves de Poudlard. Je ne peux pas voir son aura malgré mon don comme si elle n'existait pas ou qu'il n'avait pas encore conscience de son pouvoir. Il a parlé à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sans peur, comme s'il connaissait déjà son ennemi. Je vous ai raconté mon cours, cet élève avait déjà affronté son adversaire par la passé, et aujourd'hui plus qu'hier le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vouloir le voir mort. » Répondit Benji.

« Minerva, Benji. Je vois vos points de vue. Vous n'avez pas tort, tous les deux, Harry Selwyn m'intrigue depuis un long moment. Sa façon de parler me fait penser à celle d'un soldat moldu, son regard qui n'exprime rien me rappel Voldemort dans sa jeunesse, comme si, il en avait déjà trop vu pour son âge. » Fit Albus.

« Albus, cet élève est dangereux, j'en suis persuadé. Tu m'avais demandé d'enseigner ici pour surveiller les élèves susceptible de rejoindre les mangemorts, et cet élève ne rejoindra jamais les mangemorts, pire, il peut prendre la place de Vous-savez-qui. » Conclut Benji.

Le silence était pesant depuis que Benji avait conclu son jugement sur l'héritier Selwyn, Albus était plongé dans des pensées les plus farfelues. Son instinct lui disait de faire confiance à ce jeune élève, sa raison lui disait d'écouter son ami, Benji. Il releva la tête et remarqua que l'ensemble de ses professeurs présents le regardait s'attendant à un verdict sans appel, il soupira et se lança :

« Benji, je garde ton jugement au chaud dans ma tête, en attendant le jeune Selwyn poursuivra ses études ici. Le professeur Slughorn, directeur de la maison Serpentard, surveillera de très près Harry Selwyn, n'est-ce pas Horace. Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Benji je compte sur vous pour que l'événement gardé secret depuis la rentrée le soit encore jusque la fin de la semaine prochaine. Madame Pomfresh tenez moi au courant de l'état de notre jeune Serpentard, je tiens à être le premier au courant de son réveil. » Déclara-t-il solennellement.

Tous approuvèrent de la tête, silencieusement, ils quittèrent le bureau directorial laissant ainsi seul dans ses pensées le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

Cela faisait désormais trois longues journées que l'attaque de Lord Voldemort avait été contrecarré par le courage et la folie d'Harry Selwyn. Plus que jamais Irina affirmé sa position d'anti mangemorts, très vite suivi à sa grande surprise par Evan Rosier et Severus Rogue. A eux trois il formait la résistance des Serpentard, admiré des élèves qui n'osaient prendre position, détesté par la bande de mangemorts appartenant à Lucius Malfoy. Une matinée comme tant d'autre, les tentatives d'attaque de Lucius et sa bande, les tentatives de blague des maraudeurs, James Potter. Voilà à quoi pensait Irina, il avait changé depuis cette attaque, il semblait plus mur, ses blagues semblait le dégoûté par moment, mais elle l'avait vu, elle avait vu le respect qu'il lui donnait en la croisant. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie, de ce soir où Sirius Black et James Potter avaient croisé par hasard le chemin d'Irina, il n'y avait eu aucune hargne, aucun sarcasme dans leur voix, juste du respect.

_Irina se baladait dans les cachots de Poudlard, seule, comme depuis le transfert de son ami à l'infirmerie. Depuis son entrée là-bas, elle n'avait plus eu le droit de le voir, il avait besoin de repos._

_Accidentellement, elle croisa Black et Potter, il ne manquait plus qu'eux, qu'allaient-ils encore faire, l'insulter ou la défier en duel ? Mais à sa grande surprise aucune insulte n'eut lieu, aucun mouvement de baguette non plus, juste des mots qui marquerait à jamais Irina._

_« Higgs, je suis sincèrement désolé, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas les même, tu l'a prouvé. Tu as montré un courage digne des élèves de notre maison. Mais notre avis sur Selwyn n'a pas changer pour nous il restera un mage noir en puissance. Méfie-toi de lui, Higgs. » Lui avait dit Potter._

_Elle n'avait pas répondu à la tirade du Maraudeur et l'avait juste fixé bizarrement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un veracrasse des plus affreux._ _Elle les regarda partir en direction du Hall d'entrée, puis stopper leur marche et entendit Black dire :_

_« Higgs, je serais toi, demain je rentrerais en retard dans la Salle commune si tu ne veux pas goûter à l'une de nos blagues. »_

Et aujourd'hui Harry Selwyn était sorti de son état, mais personne n'était autorisé à le voir. Encore une fois, les secrets prenaient le dessus sur l'amitié, sur la solidarité. Elle voulait tant le voir, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, que ce n'était qu'un fou, irresponsable et qu'il lui avait tant fait mal. Mais qui pouvait lui reprocher de se battre pour ses propres idéologies, pour ce en quoi il croit ? Sûrement pas elle qui avait défié sa famille, celui qu'elle croyait depuis tant d'année être obligé de servir. Elle se rappelait de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue, ce matin même :

_Irina,_

_Tu nous as déçus, fille. Le maître est mécontent, tu as défié son autorité, tu as décidé de rejoindre l'héritier Selwyn. Alors sache que moi et ton père ne cesserons de te traquer, nous te tuerons de nos propres mains, pour laver l'affront fait à notre sang, fait à notre maître. Personne ne pourra te protéger de ton destin._

Elle avait soigneusement replié la lettre, souvenir de son reniement. Désormais elle allait être seule pour affronter ses démons. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer, condamné à suivre Selwyn dans chacun de ses choix. Irina était seule.

Lily était devenue un fantôme, elle vagabondait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans aucun but, sans aucune pensée. Elle était consciente que depuis l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les sangs-de-bourbes étaient plus que jamais considérés comme la tare de la société. Elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion, elle était condamnée à fuir ou à se battre au côté du camp qu'elle jugerait le plus apte à la défendre. Elle le savait ce camp ne portait d'autre nom qu'Harry Selwyn. Toutes ces pensées, tous ces gestes, l'amenait inévitablement à penser à lui. Elle l'avait trouvé si courageux, si fou, si audacieux. Dans son sommeil, cette phrase ne cessait de résonnait comme une obsession :

_« J'y compte bien Tom, cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure. Mais je serais prêt cette fois-ci, pour eux, pour moi, pour ma vengeance. »_

Ce visage si marqué du Serpentard au moment où il l'avait prononcé, ce visage si vide mais si haineux à la fois. Le visage d'un adulte et non celui d'un élève. Elle le savait, bien que plus intelligente scolairement parlant, Selwyn la dépassait dans de nombreux domaines : son courage, sa loyauté, sa façon de comprendre les choses. Oui, Selwyn avait fait un choix qu'aucun élève de Poudlard n'avait encore fait. En tant que sang-de-bourbe, elle était condamné à être seule durant toute cette guerre, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait, elle le sentait, Harry Selwyn était capable de bousculer l'ordre établi. Elle s'était ainsi faite une promesse au coin du feu.

_« Harry Selwyn, quel que soit le chemin que tu suivras, je serai là pour t'aider. »_

Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie, devant lui se trouvait le directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Albus Dumbledore. Tous les deux se fixaient n'osant briser le silence de l'infirmerie. Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'Harry était réveillé et sa première visite était celle de son ancien mentor. Il avait vu dans le regard de son directeur, une lueur de fierté mais également une lueur d'incompréhension. Cette dernière lueur fut exprimée dans ces quelques mots.

« Monsieur Selwyn, rare sont les personnes osant défier et tenir tête au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et encore plus rare sont les élèves faisant cela, vous devez même être le premier si je ne me trompe. » affirma Dumbledore.

« Professeur, nous sommes en temps de guerre, ce monstre a tué mes parents sans aucune hésitation, je l'affronterais sans la moindre hésitation. » répondit Harry.

Dumbledore avait marqué un blanc et fixait le jeune Selwyn dans le blanc des yeux, comme si il espérait lire dans sa mémoire. Un regard dur et pénétrant pour comprendre tous les mystères qui traînaient autour du Serpentard.

« Monsieur Selwyn, sachez juste que Lord Voldemort ne renoncera jamais à vous tuer, vous êtes devenu un symbole de la résistance Poudlarienne, attendez-vous à des représailles. » lança Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, nous devons choisir, je ne force personne à me suivre, j'ai fait mon choix il y a un certain temps déjà, je me battrais. » déclara Harry sur un ton de défi.

Harry avait vu le regard de Dumbledore passer de la fierté, à la tristesse pour finir à la méfiance. Le directeur prenait congé quand il se retourna pour dire :

« Monsieur Selwyn, vous me faites penser à Voldemort quand il avait votre âge. Je ne referais pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs, je vous surveillerais. » Avait décrété le directeur.

Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de baisser la tête, si en plus son ancien mentor se méfiait de lui, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il le savait, dans ce monde, Harry Selwyn, ou Harry Potter allait être seul pour affronter le destin qui l'encombrait.

* * *

Suite Mardi ou Mercredi.

* * *

Je tiens également à remercier **sheltan **pour son aide précieuse. En éspérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.


	16. Chapter 15: Mais la vie continue

Etant de bonne humeur, suite à la victoire du relais 4x100m masculins et de la démonstration de Yannick Agnel. Je décide donc de publier ce chapitre en avance.

Je finirais par dire Vive la France, vive les JO, vive moi (humour.). Bonne lecture à tous. Et merci à tous pour vos review.

* * *

**Chapitre 15** : Mais la vie continue

Depuis l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard, de nombreux jours s'étaient écoulés, le mois de Septembre touchait à sa fin. Harry était sorti de l'hôpital, sous les regards de haine des Serpentard, de peur des Poufsouffle et Serdaigle et de défi des Gryffondor. Irina l'évitait comme la peste, n'osant croiser le regard du jeune Selwyn. Elle ne le craignait pas, ni même le détestait. Elle repensait juste à cette lettre écrite par ses parents, cette lettre qui changeait désormais sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus être l'héritière des Higgs, elle se retrouvait dans le clan des traîtres à leurs sangs et elle le savait. Sa vie était en danger, pas un jour elle ne serait en sécurité et encore moins aux côté de Selwyn. Pour protéger son existence, elle avait choisi de se faire discrète et d'éviter de côtoyer Harry.

De son côté, Harry s'asseyait au fond des classes de cours, à l'extrémité de sa table lors des repas. Il vagabondait seul le soir même si Rosier et Rogue avaient plusieurs fois essayé de le suivre, mais avaient rapidement abandonné en le voyant disparaître à chaque fois. Il rentrait dans cette salle commune qu'il détestait tant quand il était certain que plus aucun élève ne serait encore éveillé, que ce soit Irina, Severus, Evan ou encore Bellatrix ou Lucius. Leur regard de haine, il s'en moquait, mais connaissant les Serpentard il se doutait qu'ils n'en resteraient pas là.

Dans les couloirs, tous les élèves quel que soit la maison s'écartaient sur son chemin, par crainte ou par respect ? Peut lui importait ce genre de détails.

Au début ce voyage était une aubaine, il était heureux d'avoir accepté la proposition de Clio, mais plus le temps passait, plus il regrettait ce choix. Aujourd'hui il était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour et devait affronter ce nouveau présent. La guerre dans son monde lui semblait si simple, ses amis, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, la famille Weasley. Ils avaient toujours été là avec lui, dans les moments de joie comme dans les moments de doute, de peur, d'obscurité. Tant de choses différentes qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais dans ce monde.

Les Maraudeurs se promenaient dans le parc de Poudlard, en direction du lac. L'épisode de l'attaque de Voldemort était un souvenir omniprésent dans la tête de chaque élève mais également dans la leur. Eux si enjoué étaient devenus quelque peu morose.

« James, la situation nous échappe. Poudlard tombe dans l'obscurité. Nous devons agir s'exclama Sirius. »

« A quoi penses-tu Patmol ? répondit James. »

« Cornedrue, redonnons le sourire à Poudlard faisons ce que nous savons faire de mieux, une blague. » rétorqua Patmol.

Le visage de James ainsi que celui de Rémus et Peter. L'idée de Sirius était une splendide idée, remonter le moral de Poudlard était dans leurs cordes. Ils se mirent à discuter de leurs prochaines blagues, non contre Serpentard, mais pour la bonne humeur de Poudlard. Un grand changement pour les Maraudeurs.

Dans la salle commune de Serpentard, une lourde tension régnait. Depuis l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses fidèles mangemorts, la maison de Salazar était plus que jamais séparée en deux clans bien distincts. D'un côté les adeptes du mage noire mené de main de maître par Lucius et Bellatrix, de l'autre les résistants, comme Poudlard s'amusait à les appeler depuis peu, avec en chef de file, Irina Higgs et Evan Rosier. En réalité trois clans existaient, puisque Harry Selwyn se trouvait désormais seul, entre ses deux clans. Lucius le détestait, et l'autre côté avait quelque crainte à le côtoyer.

Evan se tenait assis sur l'une des chaises de la salle commune de Serpentard, en effet les canapés luxueux étaient propriété privé de Lucius et sa bande.

Evan discutait à voix basse avec Severus, l'un des seuls à s'afficher ouvertement en compagnie d'Irina et de lui-même.

« Severus, nous sommes dans une posture compliqué. Malfoy, Black et compagnie ne nous laisserons pas en paix, ils tiennent à se faire oublier un certain temps. Sans Selwyn à nos côtés, nous sommes une proie vulnérable, facile à terroriser. » Lui répéta une énième fois Evan.

« Evan, je sais mais Selwyn ne donne pas sa confiance à personne, seul Irina a été capable de l'approcher. Et on sait sa vision, depuis son reniement, elle est perdu, elle a peur. » Répondit Sev'.

« Severus, il faut convaincre Selwyn de s'afficher de notre côté. Avant que Malfoy et sa bande se soient remis de leur déroute et décident de repartir à la charge. » Murmura Evan.

Severus ne put qu'approuver silencieusement la phrase d'Evan. Ils décidèrent de se lever l'heure du repas approchant. Et aujourd'hui, Albus Dumbledore devait prendre la parole, chose assez fréquente ces derniers temps. Rien de bien exceptionnel.

_Sûrement, encore un discours sur la solidarité entre les maisons, mais quand la solidarité n'existe même pas dans notre propre maison, comment penser à fraterniser avec des Gryffondor pensa Evan en direction de la Grande Salle._

La Grande Salle était déjà quasiment pleine, quand Harry y entra. Comme depuis quelques jours, son visage était impassible, insensible aux murmures des différentes tables. Son regard posé sur la table des Serpentard, comme un signe d'allégeance ou de défi à sa maison. Personne n'osait le regardait dans les yeux, croiser ce regard sans expressions, sans le moindre sentiment. Comme si Harry Selwyn était maudit. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder où s'installer, sa place à table lui était réservée. Loin des autres, en bout de table. Seul. A part, bien évidemment, quand un ou deux téméraires osaient lui poser quelques questions.

Irina, Evan et Severus, mangeaient calmement leur repas, sans aucune discussion. Mais Evan ne pouvait louper, les regards appuyés que lançait Irina en direction de Selwyn. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, il décida enfin de briser la glace.

« Irina, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas retourner parler à Selwyn ? Tu en meurs d'envie. »

Irina ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, mais finit par relever la tête et croiser le regard de Rosier. Evan en fut déstabilisé, le regard d'Irina, si triste, si désespéré. Elle qui était connu pour sa froideur. Elle, qui n'avait jamais montré le moindre sentiment durant six année entière d'étude à l'école Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, on voyait toute sa profonde tristesse, toute cette faiblesse que nous procure une amitié compliqué, ou bien plus. Et quand sa voix s'éleva, Evan comprit. Elle était bouleversée, perdu dans les méandres des sentiments humains.

« Evan, je n'ai pas le choix. Je me suis rebellé contre ma Famille. Si je côtoie Harry, mes parents voudront sa mort à lui aussi. » Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« Irina, Harry a déjà Tu-Sais-Qui sur le dos maintenant, crois-tu qu'un ou deux mangemorts changera son destin ? » essaya d'expliquer Rosier.

Comme à son habitude, Irina ne répondit pas et se mura une fois de plus dans un silence qui en disait long. Evan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, ce qui fit sourire Severus. Il s'apprêtait à repartir à la charge quand le professeur Dumbledore se leva et tapa sur son verre.

Pendant ce temps-là, à la table des Gryffondor, les maraudeurs discutaient de Quidditch, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et une fois n'est pas coutume de filles.

« James, tu sais que j'ai vu Lily fricotait avec un élève de sixième année ce matin ? » s'exclama soudainement Sirius, provoquant un regard noir de la concernée qui se trouvait non loin de là.

James recracha aussitôt le jus de citrouille qu'il venait d'avaler au visage de Sirius. Enlevant par la même occasion le sourire narquois de son meilleur ami, entraînant l'hilarité générale à la table des lions.

« Alors comme ça notre chère préfète adorée flirte avec un élève ? » s'enquit aussitôt James.

Les rires de Rémus et Peter redoublèrent, ainsi que les regards noirs lancés par Lily. Elle retourna son regard vers James, après avoir bu une gorgé du breuvage se trouvant juste devant elle, et lui dit :

« Potter, combien de fois devrais je te le dire. Je flirte avec qui je veux, sans avoir besoin de ton avis. »

« Mais Lily-jolie, je te cours après depuis sept longues années, laisse-moi dont une chance. Moi, le beau, le séduisant, l'intelligent, le sportif James Potter. » Répliqua-t-il.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, élevant encore un peu plus, si cela était encore possible le degré d'hilarité de ses amies et des maraudeurs.

« Potter, tu sais ce qui m'exaspère le plus ? Que tu dises ça en étant sérieux, ou encore que tu es tout l'opposé de cette description. Mais quitte à me répéter, Potter. Le jour où tes chevilles et ta tête dégonfleront, la possibilité de flirter me passera peut-être par la tête. Mais, je tiens à t'enlever ce sourire de ton visage, ce jour-là n'est pas prêt d'arriver. » Acheva Lily.

« Cornedrue, mon ami. Tu n'en as pas marre de te faire recaler depuis sept ans par la même fille. » Le charia Sirius.

James s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le directeur qui venait de demander le silence. Il ne s'empêcha pas de lancer un regard meurtrier à Sirius, lui signifiant que leur discussion reprendrait un peu plus tard.

Le professeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant l'ensemble de la Grande Salle, il avait l'habitude de voir les regards de ces jeunes élèves tourner dans sa direction. En ces temps troubles, il avait lu beaucoup de tristesse à chacun de ses discours, mais ce soir il espérait voir autre chose. Enfin. Ce n'était que des élèves, il devait profiter de leur scolarité, avec l'accord de Millicent Bagnold et du département de la coopération magique internationale. Il avait eu l'autorisation d'organiser un tel événement dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard.

« J'espère que votre semaine s'est bien déroulé, sans encombre et sans effraction au règlement, même si pour certains de vos camarade, j'ai fini par abandonner l'idée de les voir passer une semaine sans retenue. » commença-t-il en lançant un bref regard aux maraudeurs. « Maintenant que vos estomacs ne crient plus famine, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'un grand événements aura lieu à Poudlard cette année. » continua-t-il.

Il laissa comme à son habitude ses paroles faire effet. Scrutant les réactions des différentes maisons. Les Gryffondor était euphorique, les Serdaigle gardait leur calme et réserve habituelle, les Poufsouffle chuchotait entre eux, et les Serpentard souriaient de ruse avant même de connaître l'événement.

_Au moins certaines choses ne changent pas à Poudlard pensa le directeur._

« Poudlard aura l'Honneur d'accueillir trois prestigieuse école de sorcellerie européennes à partir de la mi-octobre, l'école féminine de Beauxbâtons, l'école masculine de Durmstrang, et l'école mixte de Cervantès. Un tournoi de duel uniquement réservé aux cinquièmes et septièmes années aura lieu entre ces murs. » Reprit Albus.

Les réactions furent immédiates et diversifiés, l'enthousiasme était devenu générale chez les plus âgées, tandis que l'indignation et la colère se lisait clairement ou s'entendait chez les plus jeunes. Dumbledore ne se démonta pas et reprit :

« Seulement 8 élèves de chaque école pourront représenter leur école lors du Tournoi. Les qualifications auront donc lieu dès ce week-end dans la Grande Salle. Sachez une chose, vous êtes automatiquement inscrit sur les listes de duels, veuillez regarder ce soir vos horaires sur le tableau d'affichage de votre salle commune. » Reprit une fois de plus Albus.

L'excitation des plus âgés était au maximum. Ils avaient tous hâte de retourner à leurs dortoirs et de voir qui ils pourraient bien affronter dès demain. Tous, sauf le jeune Selwyn. Dumbledore l'avait remarqué et ne put s'empêcher de laisser une tristesse passer légèrement dans son regard. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas réagis au discours du Directeur. Il semblait si faible, si fragile, lui qu'on lui avait décrit si fort, si puissant face à Voldemort. Ce garçon était une énigme, même pour lui le directeur de Poudlard. Il voulait particulièrement le voir à l'œuvre lors de ce tournoi, juger par lui-même de son potentiel magique.

« Ce tournoi apportera gloire au vainqueur, mais également à l'école pour laquelle il combattra. Je vous demanderais donc en tant qu'hôte le plus grand respect et la plus grande amabilité pour nos convives qui assisteront à nos cours comme n'importe quel élève de Poudlard. Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne nuit de repos, je tiens également à annoncer que l'équipe de Quidditch victorieuse lors du tournoi des 4 maisons, aura l'opportunité de se mesurer aux 3 autres écoles lors d'un tournoi européen. Jeunes gens, sachez vous amuser et profiter de votre jeunesse. Sur ce, vous pouvez regagner vos dortoirs, et prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, bien mérité. » Acheva le Directeur sous les applaudissements des élèves et du corps professoral.

Dans un brouhaha immense tous les élèves, sans exception quittèrent la salle. Un seul sujet était aux lèvres de chaque élève : le tournoi. Oublié l'attaque de Voldemort, oublié Harry Selwyn, oublié tous les soucis du quotidiens. La joie, l'enthousiasme et l'insouciance était de retour à Poudlard.

Harry Selwyn, comme à son habitude, décida de ne pas rentrer directement dans sa salle commune, l'effervescence qui régnait dans Poudlard ne l'intéressait pas. Il voulait l'éviter, la fuir. Cela faisait désormais trois heures que tous les élèves avait quittés la Grande Salle, Harry jugea bon et opportun de rentrer discrètement dans son dortoir. Il descendit discrètement les escaliers, et se retrouva à quelques pas de la porte, quand il vit qu'Irina était assise devant. Harry soupira, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié le mot de passe. Elle devait sûrement attendre quelqu'un et à part lui à cette heure-ci personne ne traînait dans les couloirs. Hormis peut-être les maraudeurs.

Il se décida à avancer dans sa direction, quand surgit devant lui : Rémus Lupin. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette apparition, mais ne prit pas sa baguette comme il avait eu l'habitude de le faire par le passé.

« Selwyn, je souhaiterais te parler de certaines choses. » l'interpella Rémus.

« Lupin, que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite nocturne ? Qui plus est dans l'aile réservé aux Serpentard. » Répondit plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu Harry.

« Selwyn, juste des mises en garde. J'ai pu sentir ton aura malgré toutes les précautions que tu as pu prendre. Je ne sais quoi en penser, je dois te l'avouer. Mais méfie-toi, je découvrirais qui tu es, et ce que tu veux réellement. Je n'aurais jamais dû être là aujourd'hui, si je n'avais pas senti la tristesse d'une personne il y a quelques heures. Elle. » Dit-il en se retournant et désignant Irina. « Je me promenais dans l'espoir de t'apercevoir, et sans signe j'allais repartir quand je l'ai sentie. Qui que tu sois, Selwyn, Serpentard ou non. Cette personne tient à toi. »Acheva Rémus.

« Ré,.. Lupin, ne fouilles pas trop dans le passé, certaines choses doivent rester secrète. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Les secrets peuvent blesser, _Lunard_. » Répondit Harry, qui avait décidé de ne pas relever sa remarque sur Irina.

Malgré le bafouillage du début que Rémus ne remarqua pas, trop troublé par le reste des paroles. Il ne pouvait connaître son secret, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Ses amis avaient, eux-mêmes mis si longtemps à le découvrir. Voyant que la conversation était déjà sur le point de lui échapper, il décida de dire tout en tournant les talons :

« Selwyn, je t'aurais prévenu, je découvrirais qui tu es et ce que tu veux. »

Harry soupira de lassitude une nouvelle fois, suivi quelques instants du regard son futur ami. Son Rémus lui manquait. Celui-là semblait si différent, mais tout aussi intelligent. Il ne semblait pas avoir fait part de ses doutes à son futur père et parrain. Intérieurement, il ne put s'empêcher de le remercier. Il reporta enfin son attention sur Irina qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours endormi près de l'entrée de la salle commune. Cette fois, il ne se retient pas, un fin sourire apparut sur son visage. Tel un félin, il s'avança dans sa direction. Toujours délicatement, sans aucun mouvement brusque, il s'abaissa et la souleva sans aucune difficulté. La légèreté d'Irina étonna quelque peu Harry.

_Comment une fille avec un tel caractère peut-elle être aussi légère ? Pensa-t-il._

Il sourit une nouvelle fois, deux francs sourire qui avait abandonné son visage depuis une semaine. Il murmura le mot de passe toujours avec ce même dégoût dans la voix et sur le visage et entra dans la pénombre de la Salle commune, comme il s'y attendait personne n'était encore éveillé. Il se dirigea en direction du canapé et déposa doucement, prudemment Irina. Il l'observa un petit instant avant de brandir sa baguette et de murmurer :

« Accio Couverture »

Contrairement à sa quatrième année, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps avant qu'une couverture arrive. Il l'attrapa au vol, et la déplia affectueusement sur le corps endormi d'Irina. Il aurait voulu appeler un elfe de maison pour la faire monter dans son dortoir, lieu inaccessible pour un garçon... mais Harry connaissait les elfes, et leur voix suraiguë qui aurait sans conteste réveillé la jeune femme. Il tourna les talons pour monter se coucher, quand il décida de se retourner à sa propre surprise et de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa seule véritable amie ici. Il lui murmura une promesse au creux de l'oreille, une promesse qui restera à jamais gravée dans la tête d'Harry Selwyn comme dans celle d'Harry Potter :

« Je te promets que demain nous aurons une discussion, mais sache une chose je serais toujours là pour toi Irina, je le jure sur la magie qui coule dans mes veines. Je le jure sur le sang qui coule dans mes veines. Tu pourras compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive, Irina Higgs. »

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans la semaine.**


	17. Chapter 16: Poudlard se prépare

En ce grand jour, et oui ce n'est pas tout les jours que l'on fête ses 21 ans, je deviens vieux. Je l'avoue, et dire que ma copine veut m'acheter de la crême anti-rides.. Bref stop le racontage de vie. Je disais en ce grand jour, je vous offre ce chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos lectures. Merci à **sheltan** pour sa correction, merci à **shadows37** pour ses conseils. Bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous conviendras.

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Poudlard se prépare...

Le lendemain matin, Irina se réveilla. Quelque peu courbaturé d'avoir dormi toute une nuit dans le canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle ne se souvenait de rien, à part s'être assoupi devant l'entrée de la salle, en attendant Harry. Comment était-elle arrivée ici, une énigme de plus. Les elfes de maisons ? C'était une hypothèse, mais en se réveillant ce matin. Elle se sentait plus légère, de meilleure humeur, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore parlé avec celui qu'elle avait évité durant tant de jours : Harry Selwyn. Elle ne chercha pas à réfléchir plus, Evan et Severus descendaient de leurs dortoirs. En silence elle décida de les suivre en direction de la Grande Salle.

Harry venait de se réveiller, une nuit calme comme il n'en avait pas connu depuis une bonne semaine. Sans cauchemar, sans douleur, sans tristesse. Un sommeil réparateur. Lui le premier d'habitude debout et dans la Grande Salle, constata que Rosier et Rogue était déjà sur le point de descendre. Subitement, son cerveau se remit en route. Irina, le tournoi de duel, du monde, sa promesse. S'il voulait parler au calme à l'héritière des Higgs, il devait s'y prendre maintenant, sous peine de devoir reporter une nouvelle fois leur entretien. Tel un chat, il sauta du lit et s'habilla sans prendre la peine de se doucher. Telle une furie, il sortit du dortoir.

Evan avait remarqué le réveil tardif d'Harry, chose inhabituelle chez le Selwyn. Que s'était-il passé, il ne le savait pas, mais certainement une chose importante. Il n'en fit pas part à Severus, mais en descendant une autre chose le frappa : Irina était déjà réveillé et en bas, elle que tout Serpentard appelait « Loir ». Quelque chose de vraiment pas commun avait eu lieu. Sans avertir son camarade, il décida de ralentir et de tâtonner à la recherche de sa baguette. Il s'était peut-être trompé, l'attente était trop longue, il décida de reprendre le rythme normale du groupe. La porte de la salle commune s'entrouvrit, quand soudain une voix s'éleva.

« Irina ! »

Severus, Evan et la concernée se retournèrent simultanément. Evan, le sourire non dissimulé, Severus la baguette sorti par réflexe et Irina le regard dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Quelle ne fut pas la joie intérieur d'Irina de pouvoir enfin recroiser ses yeux bleu ciel, de voir ces longs cheveux noirs, et même cette cicatrice si étrange sur son front. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle croisait enfin le regard et la route de celui qu'elle considère comme son seul ami.

Elle se retourna en direction de ses deux compagnons et leur murmura :

« Rosier, Rogue, descendez. Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »

Severus s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais fut tiré par la manche en dehors de la salle commune par Evan. Ce geste n'avait échappé ni à Harry, ni à Irina. Intérieurement, tous les deux lui en était reconnaissant.

« Harry, je t'ai attendu... » Commença-t-elle.

« Irina, descendons dans le Parc, ça sera mieux pour parler tranquillement. » le coupa Harry, tout en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de Bellatrix et Dolohov qui se trouvait non loin de là.

Irina approuva silencieusement, d'un simple hochement de la tête. Ils quittèrent ensemble la Salle commune, et remontèrent difficilement le courant d'élèves qui se dirigeait en direction de leur repas. Harry et Irina passèrent les grandes portes sous le regard mauvais du concierge Argus Rusard. Ils étaient dehors, le vent ébouriffée leur cheveux, la fraîcheur d'un matin de automne les faisait frissonner. A l'abri du vent, et de la pluie qui menaçait de tombé, près de la Forêt Interdite, Irina et Harry décidèrent de se poser.

« Harry, je t'ai attendu toute la nuit dernière. Je voulais te parler. » Fit-elle tout en baissant la tête honteuse.

Harry ne répondait pas, il regardait Irina, il la fixait comme s'il s'agissait d'une inconnue, d'une nouvelle. Il commençait à entrouvrir la bouche, afin de lui répondre mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

« Je suis perdu ses derniers temps. Je me suis opposé à mes parents. Je suis la tare de la famille comme Sirius Black l'est dans sa famille. Un sang pur comme toi devrait comprendre, mais c'est une chose dont on ne se vante pas, dont on évite de parler au maximum. Sans famille, nous sommes comme les nées moldus. Sans protection. Tu comprends, Harry ? La protection familiale qui coulait dans mes veines à disparus, ma tête est mise à prix par mes propres parents. » Finit-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Irina, ce n'est pas le sang qui coule dans tes veines qui fait ce que l'on est. C'est tes choix Irina. Étais tu prêtes à suivre la voie que tes parents t'avaient tracé ? » Lui demanda calmement Harry.

« Tu es quelqu'un de bizarre, Harry. Tu es beaucoup plus réfléchi que n'importe lequel des sangs purs. Tu vois au-delà des apparences et de l'a priori des sorciers et de toutes cette guerre. Tu es en avances sur notre temps. Une sorte de guerrier, Harry, tu es une sorte de guerrier. » Acheva-t-elle.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire suite aux remarques d'Irina. Si elle savait à quel point, elle touchait du doigt la vérité à son sujet. Il la regarda encore une fois, ses cheveux noirs virevoltaient dans les airs après une légère bourrasque de vent. Oui, il la trouvait élégante, il ne se voilait pas la face, elle lui faisait penser à Ginny. Aussi courageuse, téméraire, intelligente et autant à l'écoute.

« Irina, je suis une personne comme tant d'autres, un élève ordinaire. Ce qui me différencie des autres, et juste ma prise de position sur les événements. Rien de plus. » Lui répondit-il.

Irina releva son visage en direction d'Harry. Ce visage, elle ne pouvait le nier, il lui avait manqué. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se sentait attiré par le Selwyn. Son charisme, sa façon de penser, son courage il n'avait rien en commun avec les autre Serpentard, ni même avec aucun autre élève de Poudlard.

« Harry, j'ai une autre question à te poser. Tes yeux, lors du duel contre Tu-Sais-Qui, ils sont devenu vert émeraude. » Lui déclara Irina.

Harry, bien que surpris par la remarque d'Irina, ne fit part d'aucun trouble ni dans sa voix, ni dans l'impassibilité de son visage. Intérieurement, il ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. Irina devait être la seule personne dans tout Poudlard, à avoir pu remarquer un tel détail dans une telle situation. Il croisa le regard d'Irina et lui répondit sans cligner des yeux, ni même détourner le regard.

« Je ne sais pas, mes yeux ont toujours été bleu ciel. Peut-être est-ce le reflet de l'Avada Kedavra. » Suggéra Harry.

Irina ne détourna pas les yeux, elle sonder en quelque sorte les propos du jeune Selwyn. Elle était persuadé qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. En lui accordant sa confiance, elle avait néanmoins décidé de ne pas fouiller dans le passé de son camarade et de respecter son silence. Dans un accord commun, ils décidèrent de se lever et de se diriger en direction de la Grande Salle.

« Irina, au fait, dis-moi sais-tu contre qui nous allons combattre ? » demanda soudainement Harry, sur le chemin du château.

« Selwyn, en parlant du tournoi, saches que je ne te laisserais aucune chance si nous nous affrontons. » s'exclama joyeusement Irina.

Elle souriait, et telle une première année, courait dans tous les sens lançant par la même occasion des regards amusés à Harry. En la voyant ainsi, Harry sourit, il aurait aimé la rejoindre, retrouver un peu de son insouciance, de sa jeunesse, se sentir libre à même le sol en compagnie d'une amie. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Elle s'en aperçut et stoppa net sa course d'élan.

« Selwyn, il n'y a que deux tours, un aujourd'hui et un demain. Aujourd'hui tu affrontes une vieille connaissance : Antonin Dolohov. Pour ma part : Marlène McKinnon me serviras d'entrée. » Reprit la jolie brune.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il n'avait jamais vu Irina se battre baguette en main et avait hâte d'assister à ce spectacle. Elle était si sure d'elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'un bon signe. Il l'espérait, bien qu'il ne l'avoue pas. Il avait hâte de se mesurer à la jeune Higgs.

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et restèrent bouche bée d'ébahissement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Les tables d'appartenance aux 4 maisons était désormais entassé le longs des murs. Plusieurs mini-arènes occupaient la superficie de la pièce. Des élèves s'y faisait déjà face et attendait le feu vert des arbitres. Arbitres interprété par les membres de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard. Harry vérifia son horaire, il devait combattre dans une grosse heure. Irina quant à elle assurait le prochain combat. Il pourrait l'observer, sans lui mettre de pressions supplémentaires. Des dizaines d'élèves s'agglutinaient près de chaque arènes, et regardait avec envie chacun des combats qui avait lieu. Le regard d'Harry se posa un instant sur James, qui sortait victorieux de son combat face à un sixième année de Poufsouffle, tandis que dans l'arène d'à côté Sirius venait de se faire battre par Rose Zeller la poursuiveuse de Serpentard. Comme à son habitude, il hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'il l'avait laissé par galanterie même si il s'agissait d'une vert et argent. Ce qui entraînera les moqueries de James, et les fous rires de nombreux rouge et or. Même Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire sincère. Harry reporta son attention sur Irina, elle venait de faire son entrée sur l'arène, toute en grâce balançant ses cheveux au passage. Devant elle, se tenait Marlène, qui ne semblait pas craindre le moins du monde son adversaire. Elle ne faisait rien, ne bougeait pas et attendait que son adversaire se positionne en face d'elle. L'arbitre expliqua les règles, une fois l'adversaire désarmé le combat est finis. Aucun sortilège impardonnable n'est toléré, ni même l'utilisation de la magie noire.

Harry décida de s'installer pile devant l'estrade, les mains croisé sous son menton. Il regardait Irina se mouvoir tout en finesse autour de son adversaire, l'observer minutieusement. Son adversaire perdit patience, bien avant elle, et lança un premier sortilège de stupéfaction, qu'Irina évita soigneusement tout en continuant de tourner autour de Marlène. Le duel s'accéléra, Marlène multiplia les attaques en direction de son adversaire, mais aucun n'arriva à destination, Irina esquivait, bloquait sans faire de geste inutile. Au bout de quelques minutes, Marlène semblait à bout de souffle, tandis qu'Irina se tenait droite et fière la baguette à la main. A la vue de la défaillance de son adversaire, elle décida d'abréger les souffrances de la jeune Gryffondor et lança un Rictumsempra pour tester son adversaire qui eut toute les peines du monde à l'éviter. Anticipant le prochain geste de son adversaire, Irina leva sa baguette et lança à la suite un petrificus totalus, stupefix et expelliarmus. Marlène évita le premier, s'abaissa pour éviter le second mais reçut le sortilège de désarmement en pleine poitrine. Irina venait de remporter avec manière son premier duel dans ce tournoi. En descendant de l'estrade, elle se pencha sur Harry et lui murmura :

« Selwyn, fais aussi bien et rejoins moi au tour suivant, si tu veux exaucer mon rêve : t'affronter. »

Harry lui répondit par un simple sourire, elle était donc si sûre d'elle, elle voulait monter dans l'arène et l'affronter. Il examina les autres duels, et assista aux victoires de Severus, de Lily, de Rémus, de Bellatrix et à la défaite assez humiliante de Peter contre Quirinus Quirell.

« Monsieur Selwyn, Monsieur Dolohov veuillez entrer. » fit la voix calme du professeur Fenwick.

A l'entente du nom Selwyn, un attroupement se fit autour de ce duel. Irina s'était installée aux premiers rangs aux côté d'Evan et de Severus. James Potter, Sirius Black, et Rémus Lupin ne se trouvaient pas loin. Lucius et Bellatrix discutait sur le côté du résultat final de ce duel. A la grande surprise de tous, le professeur Dumbledore était descendu de la table principale et se tenait au milieu des élèves.

« Messieurs, j'attends de vous un duel propre. Aucun sortilège Impardonnable, aucune utilisation de la magie noire ne sera tolérée. Saluez-vous. » Déclara Fenwick, qui semblait un peu plus soucieux que lors de l'appel.

Selwyn et Dolohov se saluèrent sans aucune once de respect. Un salut obligatoire. Aucun des deux n'avait eu envie de s'abaisser face à son adversaire. Et le Duel commença.

« Incarcerem. » lança Dolohov.

Des lianes tentèrent d'enrouler Selwyn qui ne bougea pas, un bouclier informulé se trouvait devant lui repoussant l'attaque de son adversaire. Le sourire victorieux de Dolohov s'évapora aussitôt. Dans la salle les murmures se propageaient, l'utilisation d'un informulé pendant un duel de sorcier était assez difficile à maîtriser sans entraînement.

_Ce garçon est intéressant, il ne montre pas l'étendue de ses capacités. Les connaît-il seulement ? pensa Dumbledore._

Harry ne contre attaqua pas, comme toute la salle s'y attendait. Il continuait à chercher son adversaire du regard.

« Dolohov, pourquoi fuis tu mon regard ? As-tu peur de subir la même humiliation que la dernière fois en publique ? » Lança avec sarcasme le jeune Selwyn.

A la mention de leur dernière confrontation, le futur mangemort sursauta, et perdit un peu plus confiance en lui. Son regard cherchait de l'aide dans l'assistance. Mais personne ne pourrait l'aider. Il lança à l'aveuglette un nouveau sort.

« Incendio. »

« Aguamenti. »

Cette fois ci, Harry ne prit pas la peine d'utiliser un informulé, mais sa décontraction à contrer un sort pouvant être dangereux lors d'un duel en effrayait plus d'un. Tous étaient d'accord, Selwyn s'amusait et ne combattait pas encore.

James se pencha entre Rémus et Sirius et leur murmura :

« Voilà sa faiblesse, il ne prend pas ses adversaires au sérieux. Voilà comment on pourra le battre, en se faisant sous-estimer. »

Sirius et Rémus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, mais n'osait répondre. Par peur de louper un seul instant de ce duel, qui pouvait se finir quand le jeune Selwyn le déciderait.

Irina fixait Harry, elle en était persuadé, ce duel était pour elle. Cette façon de se défendre lui était destiné. Selwyn tenait à lui prouver que lui aussi savait se défendre en plus de savoir attaquer. Elle connaissait assez la puissance d'Harry pour savoir qu'en une attaque, Dolohov pouvait être mis hors d'état de nuire. Mais il faisait durer le duel, quitte à montrer ses potentielles faiblesses à l'ensemble des duellistes présents autour de l'arène.

« Glisseo. » lança Harry.

A la surprise de tous, l'attaque venait de Selwyn, une attaque bizarre, inutile pour certains. Mais le résultat fut là, le sol au pied de Dolohov se transforma en glace et fit tomber sur le dos le deuxième Serpentard. Dolohov dut rouler sur lui-même, afin d'éviter un Stupefix qui fonçait vers lui, et put enfin se relever sur une portion de l'arène qui ne semblait pas toucher par le sort de Glisse d'Harry. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer qu'Harry lui lança un nouveau sort :

« Conjunctivitis. »

Cette fois, la vitesse de l'attaque surpris Dolohov, qui érigea un faible bouclier qui explosa suite à l'attaque d'Harry. Son bouclier eut l'effet de diminuer la puissance du sortilège et ne toucha donc qu'un seul œil de Dolohov. De sa main droite Dolohov tenait sa baguette, sa main gauche cachait son œil gauche inutilisable pour le reste du duel.

Irina le savait, Harry était beaucoup plus fort qu'un Dolohov en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais elle assistait à un remake du conte sorcier : Le Dragon et le Rat. Harry était le dragon, Dolohov un vulgaire rat. Il jouait avec son adversaire. Il ne cherchait pas encore à le battre, juste à rendre sa victoire encore plus intéressante.

Dolohov ne perdit pas ses moyens et tenta une contre-attaque de la dernière chance, comme avait décidé d'appeler ça Sirius, en lançant le maléfice explosif au pied d'Harry, espérant ainsi gagner un peu de temps pour récupérer et inverser la tendance de ce Duel.

« Confringo. »

A la surprise de tous, Harry ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et le sol explosa au pied d'Harry. Une fumée énorme se tenait là, à la place où Harry se trouvait avant. Personne ne pouvait voir où était passé le nouveau Serpentard.

« Je vous l'avais dit, il a sous-estimé son adversaire, et il a perdu. » s'exclama joyeusement James.

Rémus sourit, tandis que Sirius ne put s'empêcher de répondre à voix haute :

« Si seulement, Dolohov pouvait l'avoir tuer, un mage noire en moins pourrait être intéressant. »

Sa phrase lui fallut une gifle de la part d'une Lily qui ne se trouvait pas loin et les regards noirs des amies de Lily. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna le plus, fut la baguette qui se trouvait sous sa gorge. Il leva les yeux et vit Irina se trouvait devant lui.

« Black, si tu veux un conseil, prie pour qu'il s'en sorte si tu ne veux pas le rejoindre. » siffla-t-elle.

Irina ne savait pas quoi penser, elle connaissait Harry et savait désormais, qu'il ne faisait rien sans arrière-pensée. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun signe de vie là ? Et Black et Potter qui s'y mettaient.

Un Oh tira tout le monde de sa stupeur, un sort venait de toucher Dolohov en pleine poitrine. Sa baguette s'envolait en direction du nuage qui se dissipa et laissant apparaître un Harry indemne, la baguette de Dolohov en main.

Il se retourna en direction de James, Sirius, Rémus et Irina et prit la parole :

« Potter, Black ne sous estimez jamais votre adversaire. Le sort de Conjonctivite ne vous a pas mis la puce à l'oreille ? La vue sans les autre sens ne sert à rien, je vous ai montré ce que vous vouliez croire, j'ai bloqué le maléfice de Dolohov, et me suis auto lancé un sortilège de poussière. Le nuage est apparu, Dolohov a cru gagner, j'en ai profité. »

Irina le regarda, il avait utilisé un stratagème pour faire croire à sa défaite, même elle y avait cru et pourtant tout semblait planifié, comme s'il évoluait dans un autre domaine que son adversaire. Il l'avait appâté, il avait joué avec son adversaire et avec toute la Salle, pour gagner. Il avait non pas humilier son adversaire, mais donné une leçon à chaque élève comme un professeur l'aurait fait.

_Ce garçon est très fort, mais il sait aussi utiliser sa tête dans un duel. Je n'avais pas vu venir ce coup là. Intéressant. pensa Dumbledore._

Harry descendit de l'estrade, sans attendre l'autorisation d'un arbitre qui semblait débordé par la situation un peu surréaliste de la scène qui venait de se jouer. Il passa devant le directeur, qui ne cessait de le fixer, et rejoignit Irina avant de lui murmurer :

« Et voilà Higgs, nous en sommes au même stade. » lui déclara-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la voix.

Irina en frissonna, ce plaisir dans la voix il était assez rare que son ami ne le cache pas. Et quand il ne le cachait pas, il l'utilisait pour en effrayer quelques-uns. Ça elle devait le reconnaître, il avait le don de la mettre dans des positions délicates. Elle le regarda quitter la Grande Salle calmement, demain serais un autre jour avec un autre duel. Elle avait hâte de voir le tirage, et espérer tomber sur son ami.

Le reste de la journée passa très rapidement, entre les autres duels qu'Irina regarda. Elle voulait affronter Selwyn et même si ce n'était pas demain mais un autre jour elle ferait tout pour y arriver. Et cela passe par l'observation de ses probables adversaires.

De son côté Harry vagabondait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il en avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Rester assis à regarder des duels sans grand intérêt à ses yeux ne le passionnait pas, il s'agissait plus d'une perte de temps qu'autre chose. Après mure réflexion, il décida de voler sur son balai une majeur partie de l'après-midi.

James et Rémus discutaient vivement, les deux derniers maraudeurs en lice dans ce tournoi, stratégie et sort à utiliser étaient au programme. Mais tous les deux en revenait à la même conclusion, il devait éviter Selwyn pour le moment.

Lily était la dernière rescapé féminine de la maison des lions, elle avait vu des duels tout le monde lui semblait plus fort qu'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait le nier, Potter et Selwyn l'avaient particulièrement impressionnée. Tous les deux dans un style différent, Selwyn dans son style de nonchalance et d'ennuis total, et Potter dans son style vaniteux et narcissique. Mais le résultat était là, il s'agissait sûrement des deux meilleurs duellistes de Poudlard.

Severus et Evan discutait dans le dortoir des Serpentard, la salle étant prise par Bellatrix, Lucius et sa bande de futur serviteur. Leur discussion tournée autour d'Harry et d'Irina. Le rapprochement entre les deux Serpentard ne leur avait pas échappé. Ils se provoquaient du regard, mais également dans les paroles, comme un vieux couple.

Le professeur Dumbledore et ses collègues venaient d'effectuer le tirage aux sorts du prochain tour. Chacun discutait vivement sur les vainqueurs potentiels de ses duels. Il n'était plus que seize, pour huit places disponibles. Mais le directeur avait son regard figé sur une ligne, le dernier duel de la journée : Harry Selwyn face à Rémus Lupin.

* * *

**Prochain Chapitre:** La semaine prochaine.


	18. Chapter 17: Un choc surhumain

Bonjour, en ce nouveau jour particulier pour moi, je vous offre ce chapitre.

Je tiens également à m'excuser, les chapitres se rallongent donc la publication sera certainement d'un chapitre par semaine.

Pour répondre à Matsuyama, je tiens en compte ton long commentaire/critique qui m'aideras à rendre cette histoire plus lisible.

Et pour finir encore un grand merci à **sheltan**.

Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Un choc surhumain.

_Le professeur Dumbledore et ses collègues venait d'effectuer le tirage aux sorts du prochain tour. Chacun discutait vivement sur les vainqueurs potentiels de ses duels. Il n'était plus que seize, pour huit place disponible. Mais le directeur avait son regard figé sur une ligne, le dernier duel de la journée : Harry Selwyn face à Rémus Lupin._

Poudlard était en ébullition depuis le début du week-end, les première année avait des grands yeux ronds devant chaque duel. Les perdants, les yeux rougies d'avoir pleurer leur défaite, humiliante ou non. Les Vainqueurs le sourire aux lèvres de remettent ça dès aujourd'hui. Un duel d'une place qualificative. Un duel pour représenter Poudlard et sa maison, dans un tournoi de duel d'anthologie. Les meilleurs représentant des trois prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe allait bientôt débarquer. L'excitation régnait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et encore le mot était faible.

En ce 1er Octobre, les premiers duels avait déjà eu lieu, scellant les qualifications de Lily Evans sur Franck Londubat et de Lucius Malfoy sur un élève de cinquième année de Serdaigle. Défaite plus par peur, que par le talent de Lucius. Une seule arène était réservé aux combattants, plus grande, plus vaste, plus volumineuse permettant ainsi au duelliste de pouvoir plus facilement bouger et déployer au maximum leur capacité, tel avait été le souhait d'Albus Dumbledore pour ce tour. La réalité était tout autre. Le directeur regardait l'arène plongeait dans ses souvenirs.

_« Fumseck, mon doux amis que penses tu de ce tournoi ? N'est il pas magique ? Renforcer les liens entre les maisons pour soutenir notre dernier représentant. Renforcer les liens entre les communautés magique, n'est ce pas l'idéal dans ces temps troubles ? Mais je crains que ça ne marche pas. » acheva Dumbledore._

_Le phénix s'envola et se posa sur l'épaule de son vieux maître et se mit à chanter un doux refrain pour le calmer. Une chanson envoûtante, magique dont seul les phénix avait le secret. _

_« Et ce Harry Selwyn, si particulier, si réservé mais baguette à la main si puissant, si charismatique. Qui est-il réellement ? Je sens qu'il ne me dit pas tout, sa capacité à pratiquer l'occlumencie, à pousser à bout ses adversaires juste avec la parole, il ne tiens pas ça de ses parents, si ce sont réellement ses parents. Puis-je lui faire confiance ? »_

_Comme pour répondre au directeur, le phénix se remit à chanter, beaucoup plus longtemps, beaucoup plus fort,et beaucoup plus mélodieusement qu'avant. Albus le savait Fumseck faisait confiance à l'héritier de la noble et pur famille des Selwyn. Au grand jamais son phénix ne s'était trompé dans son jugement. Il avait fuis devant Tom Jedusor, avait chanté pour l'innocence de Rubéus Hagrid, et avait pleuré à la mort de sa sœur. Si Fumseck lui faisait confiance, Albus ferrait confiance à Harry Selwyn mais ne le montrerais pas ouvertement. _

_« Fumseck, viens avec moi cette après midi, le duel Harry Selwyn/ Rémus Lupin risque d'être des plus passionnants. Le sorcier douée contre Rémus l'athlétique lycanthrope. Que demandait de mieux, l'arène a été créée spécialement pour eux, qu'ils en fassent bonne usage. » _

Le professeur Dumbledore était toujours assis sur son siège, dominant en hauteur chaque élève de Poudlard. Il venait de sortir de sa torpeur, juste au moment ou Quiintus Quirell sixième année de Poufsouffle venait de battre Evan Rosier, à la surprise générale. Albus tourna son regard en direction du jeune Selwyn, contrairement aux autres élèves, rien n'était lisible sur son visage, aucun sentiment, aucune surprise. Juste une concentration sans faille, comme si il vivait chaque combat dans la peau des combattants, comme si son combat était sur le point de commencer, comme si il ne se trouvait pas dans la même pièce que les autres élèves de Poudlard. Le prochain duel opposant Bellatrix à un septième année de Serdaigle ne sembla pas le passionné non plus, il se permit de bailler en voyant le Serdaigle tremblé devant Bellatrix. Le duel en fut que plus cours, deux sorts plus tard, Bellatrix en sortit vainqueur et qualifiée.

_Et voilà, déjà plus que 4 places à donner et les champions de Poudlard seront sélectionné. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir certains duels aussi rapide, mais le niveau n'est clairement pas identique entre les maisons. pensa Dumbledore._

Ce fut au tour de Severus Rogue d'entrer dans l'arène devant lui se tenait une autre Serpentard, la tombeuse de Sirius Black : Rose Zeller. Severus le savait, son don pour le Quidditch la rendait particulièrement habile, adroite et rapide. Des qualités essentielles pour un bon duelliste. Il devrait être vigilants, la moindre hésitation pourrait lui coûter la victoire. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, surtout pas après l'élimination de Rosier. Rose Zeller n'était pas officiellement du côté de Bellatrix, mais son faible pour Lucius était connu de toute la maison et la rendait potentiellement dangereuse. Severus le savait : L'amour nous fait faire n'importe quoi.

Evan et Irina regardait ce combat avec beaucoup d'attention, cela faisait désormais cinq minutes que Zeller et Rogue se rendait coup pour coup. La condition physique était du côté de Zeller, si Rogue souhaitait gagner il se devait de finir le combat maintenant. Il utilisa alors une arme que personne n'aurait imaginé surtout venant de Severus Rogue, il se retrouva au contact de Rose, et la balaya. Il passa par dessus son adversaire et murmura :

« Levicorpus. »

Rose n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver, toujours au sol, elle fut quelques instants plus tard suspendu dans les airs, la tête en bas. Severus sourit, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir ce duel plus longtemps, alors il brandit une dernière fois sa baguette et désarma sa jeune et jolie adversaire. Severus venait de gagner un duel sorcier, en déstabilisant son adversaire d'une manière moldus. Quand il sortit de l'arène, tout le monde pouvait voir son essoufflement. Rose Zeller avait confirmé que sa victoire face à Sirius Black n'avait pas été volé. Severus Rogue confirmait que malgré sa discrétion, il restait l'un des élèves les plus doués de Poudlard.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait apprécié ce duel, bien plus que les précédent. Sa tournure avait été inhabituelle et l'utilisation d'une technique moldus venant d'un Serpentard avait rendu l'approche intéressante. Cependant Albus Dumbledore semblait plus que jamais épuisé, créer cette arène en une soirée lui avait demandé beaucoup d'énergie, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait loupé le duel qu'il attendait tant. Et il murmura :

« Plus que trois. »

Suite au combat de Severus et de Rose, Madame Pomfresh dut emmener le Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Une nuit de sommeil dans son antre devait l'attendre. Mais les duels ne cessèrent pas pour autant, un nouveau duel cent pour cent vert et argent se préparait. Irina Higgs se tenait en face de Narcissa Black. Du haut de son siège, Albus Dumbledore avait remarqué que cette fois le jeune Selwyn semblait s'intéresser réellement au duel qui se tenait. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le duel.

Irina se tenait droite devant Narcissa tout aussi droite. La fierté de leur sang pur les rendait si sur d'elle. Harry observait les moindres mouvements de ses camarades de classes, Narcissa semblait plus crispé, moins souple qu'Irina.

_Un bon point pour toi Higgs, si tu observes si bien tu t'en rendras compte, pensa Harry. _

Narcissa décida aussitôt de passer à l'attaque, elle multiplia les sorts, accéléra ses mouvements, ne laissant aucun répit et aucun moyen à Irina de contre attaquer. Harry observait Irina se mouvoir, comme sur une piste de danse, oui c'était ça elle dansait autour des sort de son adversaire. Elle ne semblait pas s'essouffler, mais plutôt s'amuser de son adversaire. Elle souriait devant le visage de marbre de son adversaire, elle put enfin lancer quelque sort d'attaque mais Narcissa ne semblait pas encore être essoufflée. Toutes les deux avaient cessé d'attaquer et s'observer. Le duel s'éternisa ainsi, dans le calme et l'observation, les yeux dans les yeux. Aucune des deux ne voulaient rompre ce contact visuel avant l'autre. Puis Irina utilisa une métamorphose sur le sol de l'arène, un des cailloux se transforma en mini lame aiguisé. Harry le savait le duel était fini maintenant. Avait-elle remarquer la faiblesse de son adversaire, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle avait utiliser une tout autre stratégie et avait pris son adversaire par surprise. Comme il s'en doutait, Irina lança le couteau, forçant Narcissa à rompre le contact visuel et sa concentration passa d'Irina à la lame. Grossière erreur. La lame n'avait pas encore atteint Narcissa que le sort de désarmement était déjà sorti de la baguette d'Irina et fonçait à son tour en direction du corps de son adversaire. Narcissa, sans bouger ses pieds, fit basculer son corps sur le côté, avec une grâce inhabituelle pour un duel, la lame effleura la robe virevoltante de la Serpentard et la coupa quelque peu. Son bassin se replaça en face d'Irina, les yeux reprirent contact avec sa camarade. Mais il était trop tard, et elle s'en rendit compte, elle fut étonné de voir arriver dans sa direction le sort de désarmement. Bien que rapide la jeune Black tenta d'esquiver mais ne put bouger assez. Sa baguette s'éleva dans les airs, tandis que son corps volait en arrière. Irina venait de se qualifier pour le tour suivant.

Irina ne prit pas la peine d'entendre l'annonce de l'arbitre et descendit de l'arène, comme lors du premier tour elle s'arrêta à hauteur de son ami et lui murmura :

« A toi de jouer, Selwyn. Montres en moi un peu plus. »

Harry sourit, Irina était joueuse, très joueuse et il aimait ça. Il ne comptait pas la décevoir et il allait lui montrer. Aujourd'hui encore il serait le chat, Rémus Lupin serait la souris. Et quelle souris, son ami, l'un de ces mentors dans son monde, serait aujourd'hui son « jouet ». Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, pourquoi tout était si dur et si différent, avec une autre identité ? Il ne put penser plus, son futur père entrait en scène. Il ne l'avait pas vu combattre le premier tour et comptait bien se rattraper aujourd'hui. Il croisa ses mains en dessous de son menton et regarda.

James Potter, l'héritier de la famille Potter, voilà qui il était quand il montait sur une estrade de duel. Voilà qui il était aujourd'hui et il comptait le montrer à tout le monde, il comptait leur montrer qu'Harry Selwyn n'était pas le seul à savoir se battre. Il voulait récupérer ce qui lui était dû, ce qu'il avait mis 6 ans à gagner : l'attention de tout les élèves de Poudlard mais surtout celle de Lily. Sa Lily, qu'il aurait dû secourir à la place de ce Selwyn. Il lui avait volé la vedette, ce rôle de héros et de sauveur aux yeux de sa Lily. Jamais il ne pardonnerais à ce Serpentard d'intervenir dans les histoires de Gryffondor. Sa Lily était là, et il battrait son adversaire devant elle, pour elle uniquement pour elle. Il déposa son regard dans les yeux vert émeraudes de celle qu'il aimait depuis sa première année dans ces murs puis finit par reposer son regard sur son adversaire : Rodolphus Lestrange.

Harry avait vu le regard de son père se posé dans les yeux de sa mère. Il ne put s'empêcher de devenir nostalgique, et il se rappela pourquoi il avait accepté cette mission : protéger son double des mésaventure qu'il a pu connaître dans son monde, changer son destin et lui offrir une jeunesse normale. Il voulait que son double puisse connaître ses parents, son oncle, Rémus sans avoir à porter sur les épaules la destinée du monde. Son visage s'était assombri sans qu'il ne le veuille, sans qu'il ne puisse contrôler ses réflexes faciales. Il reporta son attention sur le duel, qui venait de commencer. Contrairement au duel précédent celui là était totalement différent. Ils attaquaient chacun à leur tour, afin de tester les défenses adversaires. Aucun des deux ne cherchait à mettre un terme au combat, il cherchait une faille tout en cherchant à épuiser leurs adversaires. Une stratégie qui pouvait se payer cash. Soit ça marchait, soit on en était lessivé. L'avis d'Harry était défini, le vainqueur du duel était déjà programmé : James Potter avait gagné.

Lily avait remarqué le regard de James déposé sur elle. Pourquoi ? Elle avait cru y lire de l'affection, mais elle devait halluciner. Celui qu'elle appelait Potter ne pouvait pas avoir de l'affection pour elle, il ne cessait de la provoquer, de la chercher, de se vanter quand elle était dans les alentours. Elle le fixait désormais, elle, Lily Evans n'avait d'yeux que pour James Potter. Il virevoltait dans l'arène, il ressemblait tant à ce Harry Selwyn quand il le voulait, charmant, intelligent, protecteur. Si seulement il changeait et arrêter de faire ces stupides blagues *, si seulement...

James, attaquait, bloquai, esquivait, se déplaçait autour de Rodolphus. Il aimait ça, oui il aimait se battre. Il allait réussir le rêve de ses parents, il deviendrais Auror, le meilleur Auror du départements, et pour cela il devait battre Rodolphus, avant de penser à battre Harry Selwyn. Il regarda un instant Sirius, qui lui montra le chiffre 5 des mains. Le combat duré depuis 5 minutes, il devait y mettre un terme. Il avait découvert le point faible de son adversaire dès sa première parade, mais avait décidé de prendre son temps et d'être libre, libre de réfléchir sans être questionné par son meilleur ami, par Rémus ou encore par Peter. Il feinta de partir sur la gauche, comme prévu Rodolphus se déplaça également sur la gauche, au dernier moment James changea de direction et se retrouva sur le côté droit de Rodolphus. Il l'avait vu ce côté était son point faible, il ne laissa pas passer son avantage et lança :

« Expulso. »

Le sort parti très rapidement en direction du Serpentard qui n'eut pas le temps de bouger, il reçut le sort en pleine côte et vola les quatre fers en l''air. Il battait le vent croyant pouvoir s'envoler. James n'aurait pas été en train de se battre qu'il aurait lancé une blague mais il devait en finir. Il lança un autre sortilège avant même que son adversaire ne touche le sol :

« Stupéfix. »

James avait anticipé la chute de son adversaire grâce à son incroyable don d'attrapeur. Rodolphus ne put rien faire le Stupefix le toucha pile au moment où il allait toucher le sol. Il était à la merci d'un Potter, le duel était fini, James avait gagné, il avait perdu. James se permit enfin de sourire, il s'avança doucement, fièrement et sûrement en direction du Serpentard et lui enleva la baguette des mains tel un moldus. Oui James Potter avait gagné.

Il descendit de l'estrade sous les acclamations et les hurlements de Sirius mais il ne put s'empêcher par fierté de lancer un ultime regard de défi à Selwyn.

Harry avait suivi la descente de son père. Cette fierté, il la sentais. Il avait fait un bon duel, et il le faisait savoir à qui voulait savoir, du moins son futur parrain le faisait à la place de James. Et ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé à la sortie de l'arène, ce regard de défi. Oui, il voulait l'affronter mais Harry aussi, le père et le fils sur la même arène, pour un duel.

_Papa, on l'aura ce duel, je ferrais tout pour, je te le promets, pensa Harry._

Le directeur s'était redressé, ce style de combattre, cette fierté et cette rapidité, la même que Harry Selwyn à quasiment tout les étages. Cette intelligence et lecture de la façon de combattre, ils n'étaient que deux à l'avoir aussi naturellement et aussi développé : James Potter et Harry Selwyn. Mais Albus Dumbledore n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir que déjà Harry Selwyn entrer dans l'arène.

_Enfin, te voilà dans l'arène, montre nous enfin de quoi tu es réellement capable, Harry Selwyn. Ne sous estime pas Rémus Lupin, pensa le directeur._

Irina fixait son ami, elle ne découvrait pas sa façon de combattre, elle l'avait déjà vu. Mais à chaque fois elle évoluait, son agressivité évoluait selon l'adversaire, et elle tenait à découvrir comment. Il attendait calmement sans bouger l'arrivée de son adversaire, le Gryffondor Rémus Lupin. Contrairement aux autres maraudeurs elle l'avait rarement vu utiliser sa baguette hors des cours. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir : Deux sagesses totalement différentes vont s'affronter.

Rémus Lupin venait à peine d'entrer dans l'arène, que le professeur Fenwick prit la parole :

« Monsieur Lupin, Monsieur Selwyn, les règles seront les même qu'au premier tour. Saluez vous et bon duel à vous. »

Rémus et Harry se saluèrent avec beaucoup de respect, ce qui en étonna plus d'un venant du Selwyn. Ils se fixèrent mais Harry ne broncha pas, ne bougea pas, n'attaqua pas. Il était perdu en plein milieu de ses pensées.

_Rémus, je ne peux pas te battre sans te blesser. Tu m'en voudras j'en suis sur, mais ta rapidité est une gène aujourd'hui. Nous en avons vécu des choses ensemble, le patronus que tu m'as appris. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent, pour toi, pour Sirius, pour James et Lily, pour Dumbledore, pour Irina et tant d'autre, je ne dois faire aucune pitié._

Il sortit de sa torpeur et fixa Rémus.

« Lunard, commençons ce duel. » lança-t-il.

Et à la stupeur générale il se mit à courir à l'opposé de l'arène. Sa façon de courir si aérienne donnait l'impression à tous qu'il volait et non qu'il courait. Et ce qu'Harry avait prévu eut lieu, Lunard se mit à le poursuivre et tout en courant les sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre, sous les yeux ébahi de toute l'assemblée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il voulait offrir du spectacle, il voulait gagner mais ne pas humilier son ami. Et d'un coup Harry se stoppa et regarda son adversaire :

« Rémus, que dis tu d'équilibrer ce duel, ton _don _est trop avantageux sur le sol, alors laisse moi être à mon aise. Accio balai. » fit Harry, qui avait bien assister sur le don, pour laisser le temps à sa manœuvre d'avoir lieu, tout en continuant de sourire.

Rémus était médusé, il ne pouvait pas répondre. Comment ? C'était impossible il ne pouvait pas deviner, il n'avait pas pu. Il regarde son adversaire dans les yeux, et il comprit : il ne bluffait pas. Il avait réellement découvert son secret, plus vite que James, que Sirius, que Peter et même que Lily. Il en versa une larme sur le sol.

Harry le regardait toujours, il vit la larme perlé sur le sol, et en eut mal au cœur. Il s'efforça à ne rien montrer. Puis d'un coup, il entendit son balai siffler avec la prise de vitesse et sans un seul instant d'hésitation il sauta dessus. Rémus ne réagit que bien trop tard. Ses sorts de stupéfaction était pris de vitesse par le balai, mais il se défendait aussi bien, sa vitesse dû à sa lycanthropie lui permettait de ne pas être touché. Cela faisait désormais dix longues minutes que le duel avait commencer et aucun des combattants ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comptait abandonner ou céder ne serais ce qu'un millimètre dans leur défense, aucun ne semblait s'essouffler.

Dans la salle plus personne ne parlait tous avait les yeux fixé sur l'arène, on entendait juste le fracas des sorts sur le sol, juste les virages réalisé par le balai. La salle était calme, trop calme.

Rémus le voyait, Selwyn jouait avec lui il en avait marre. Harry le fit sur son visage le jeu était terminé. Pour le toucher il devait arrêter de courir c'était sa seule chance, c'était décidé il descendit en piquet au moment où Rémus s'arrêta de courir. Harry baguette vers le bas, Rémus baguette vers le haut ils s'écrièrent simultanément :

« Destructum. »

« Cracbadaboumduo. »

Les deux sorts sortirent de leur baguette et fusèrent dans les deux direction. Plus personnes ne bougeaient dans la salle, puis d'un coup les sorts touchèrent leur cible. Rémus hurla de douleur, ses deux cuisses saignaient, il s'écroula lourdement au sol. Tandis que dans les airs, le balai où Harry se trouvait explosa, dix mètres au dessus du sol. Harry se retrouvait sans rien, en chute libre.

Le professeur Dumbledore appréciait ce combat, comme il s'y attendait, Harry Selwyn avait contre carrer l'avantage e Rémus Lupin en se donnant un avantage également. Mais cela rendait le combat lointain, et interminable, si aucune solution était trouvé. Puis à l'entente des sortilège, le vieux directeur s'était levé et avait sorti sa baguette, le sort utiliser par Rémus était inoffensif en temps normal, mais dans les airs la vie du jeune Selwyn était en jeu. Il s'apprêta à intervenir, quand il croisa le regard vert émeraude et non plus bleu du jeune homme. Il riait, il n'avait pas peur.

Irina s'était levé à son tour, elle voyait son ami chuter, une énième fois impuissante. Elle voulait crier, pleurer mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche, elle serrait maladroitement et tellement fort l'épaule d'Evan qui en grimaçait. Puis il la regarda, et elle vu la même chose que lors du duel face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux bleu ciel était devenu vert émeraude, un vert si pur. Il n'avait pas peur, il riait mais elle le vis son visage était en sang. Elle était angoissé, pourquoi se sentait-il obligé de mettre sans cesse sa vie en danger ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne s'inquiétait plus uniquement pour elle, mais à longueur de temps pour Harry Selwyn, et elle ne savait comment l'expliquer.

Harry voyait le sol se rapprochait dangereusement de son visage, mais il n'avait pas peur, il ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Tout le monde le prendrait pour fou, mais il s'en moquait quelque peu. Il sortit sa baguette, et à la surprise de tous le sol devient un peu plus mou. Et il attérit, sur la partie plus molle. Cependant il ne se releva pas aussitôt. Allonger sur le sol il se tenait le bras gauche. Il regarda Rémus qui ne semblait pas dans un meilleur état, les jambes en sang. Il se releva avec énormément de difficulté imité par Harry qui s'exclama afin de gagner un peu de temps :

« Voilà le dénouement Rémus. Quoiqu'il arrive, tu es un grand duelliste. Alors allons-y finissons en. »

Rémus ne put se contrôler et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seul :

« Harry, tu es un grand sorcier également. Allons-y. »

La salle était stupéfaite, l'un était à Gryffondor l'autre à Serpentard, mais devant les yeux de tous, dans cette arène. Le Gryffondor avait gagné la confiance du serpent. Et le serpent celle du Lion. Dumbledore en souriait, le but du tournoi n'était peut être pas perdu.

« Expelliarmus. » lança à bout de souffle Rémus.

Harry ne chercha pas à ériger un bouclier , il se jeta à même le sol sur son côté gauche déjà blessé, et ne put retenir un rictus de souffrance sur son visage. Il vit le sortilège passé à l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Il en profita, et s'exclama :

« Désolé Rémus, Expelliarmus. »

Rémus était estomaqué par le réflexe de son adversaire dans une tel situation, avec une tel fatigue et de tel blessure, il regardait toujours l'endroit où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, un endroit vide à présent. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par les paroles du vert et argent Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger que le sortilège le toucha, sa baguette s'envola et attérit dans les mains de son adversaire, tandis que lui s'écroulait au sol. Personne n'applaudit, personne ne parlait même l'arbitre oublia d'annoncer le nom du gagnant. Les deux duellistes était au sol, mais toute les surprises n'était pas finis, Harry se leva sous le regards de toute la grande salle, et se mit à marcher en titubant. Personne ne vint l'aider, Irina aurait voulu mais un regard d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il marcha encore en direction non pas de la sortie mais de Rémus. Il arriva à ses côtés et fit un geste que personne n'avait encore fait, que personne n'aurait jamais pensé faire. Il rendit la baguette à Rémus en personne et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui murmura une chose à l'oreille que jamais personne hormis Rémus et lui ne pourrait entendre :

« Rémus, ton secret est bien gardé, j'ai beau être un Serpentard, jamais je ne dirais à qui compte que tu es un Loup Garous. »

« Merci Harry. Merci pour tout. »

Harry se releva, tous croyaient qu'il allait quitter l'arène, mais non il n'en avait pas fini. Il tendit sa main en direction de Lunard,e qui fut accepté. Rémus se tenait désormais debout aux côté d'Harry, une image que Poudlard n'était pas prête d'oublier. Un Gryffondor. Un Serpentard. Un duel. Un choc surhumain. Une nouvelle amitié. Mais un vainqueur : Harry Selwyn.

Ils marchèrent ensemble en direction de la sortie, quand d'un coup Harry s'écroula au sol. Rémus se laissa tomber à ses côtés et hurla à l'aide. Ni une ni deux, Irina suivi d'Evan était déjà dans l'arène et se trouvait déjà aux côté d'Harry. Il souriait toujours, même demi conscient. Irina lui murmura alors une phrase que ni Evan, ni Rémus, ni même Harry n'oublierait :

« Harry Selwyn, tu es un grand sorcier, plus grand que n'importe quel élève qui ai pu passer entre ses murs, je t'admire mais je te dois toujours un baiser. » fit-elle en se penchant par dessus lui, l'embrassant sur sa joue meurtri par le sang.

Albus Dumbledore assistait à la scène du haut de son siège, il fit la jeune Higgs embrassait le jeune Selwyn sur la joue, et Madame Pomfresh les éloignait pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose tout en quittant son siège.

« Harry Selwyn, tu es quelqu'un de spécial, de très spécial. »


	19. Chapter 18:Réunion, Attaque, Trouvailles

Tout d'abord un grand merci à mon beta-lecteur **Shadows37**, pour ses conseils avisés et ses conseils magistrales.

Ensuite, merci à mon magnifique correcteur, **sheltan** qui a un sacré courage, pour se plonger dans cette histoire bourré de fautes.

Une histoire ne se fait pas seul, elle se fait grâce à **sheltan, Shadows37** mais également grâce à vous, qui décidait de lire et pour certains de donner vos impressions sur l'histoire. Alors mille **MERCI** à vous.

Je tiens également à citer deux reviewer en particulier: **klaude** et **black jo** pour leur review chaque chapitre.

Ensuite, ce chapitre arrive en avance, ayant fini de rédiger un autre chapitre en avance.

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre rempliras vos attentes.

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Réunion, Attaque, Trouvailles

Une personne marchait dans une forêt, zigzaguant entre les arbres, avançant avec une facilité déconcertante. Sa cape volait dans les airs, sans jamais heurter aucun arbre. Il sortit de la forêt aussi furtivement qu'il y était entré, deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il n'en fit guère d'usage, continuant son chemin comme si rien ne s'était produit. Devant lui se trouvait un cercle de sorcier comme au temps du Roi d'Arthur, tous était placé en Rond. Une Place assise leur était réservé, et les baguettes se tenaient ouvertement devant leur propriétaire posé sur la table. Le dernier venu ne pris pas la peine de saluer les autres personnes déjà présente, il se dirigea vers son siège et s'y installa, tout en déposant avec grâce et dévotion sa baguette devant lui. Rien n'avait troublé le silence omniprésent de cette réunion. Le siège central était toujours inoccupé. Regardant de droite à gauche, le nouveau venu pouvait sentir et voir une tension palpable, une certaine peur était d'ailleurs lisible dans la position de ses « camarades ». Comment en était-il arrivé là, à s'asseoir autour de cette table, à se prosterner devant un autre sorcier, à servir celui qui aimait se faire appeler : Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_Quelques années en arrières, lui qui avait grandi seul sans ses parents, sans aucun membre de sa famille, avait été contacté par un homme en noir. Il avait alors écouté sans répondre des paroles significatives à ses yeux :_

_« Rejoins les mangemorts, rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il pourra exaucer ton vœu le plus cher. Te rendre une partie de ta famille. »_

_Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, il avait été incrédule devant les paroles de cet homme. Comment pouvait-il savoir, connaître sa vie ? Il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais y repenser. Puis un soir d'été, ce même homme était réapparut. Toujours aussi énigmatique, aussi sure de lui, mais cette fois ci il lui avait répondu :_

_« Ma proposition tiens toujours, le sais-tu ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est intéressé par toi, il te veut. Et pour cela, il te ferra connaître ton passé, le dernier représentant de ta famille. »_

_« En quoi, puis je être persuadé de votre sincérité ? Qui me dit que je ne me ferais pas avoir ? » Avait-il répondu._

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a qu'un credo, on le sers ou on meurt. Mais il ne veut pas tuer un sorcier aussi puissant que toi, ta puissance à son service contre ton obsession. »_

_« Et si j'accepte, je suppose qu'une mission me sera donné. Quelle sera-t-elle ? » Avait-il répondu directement._

_« Viens avec moi, et il te le diras. »_

Et il avait suivi le mangemort masqué, sa première réunion avait été assez mouvementé. Totalement ignoré devant tout le monde, puis convoqué seul face au Maître. Il avait alors appris sa mission, et était devenu un mangemort exemplaire. Le bras droit caché du Seigneur des Ténèbres malgré son jeune âge. Il sorti de ses pensées à l'entente d'un sifflement, il posa son regard sur le sol est vit Nagini le serpent de son Maître. Nagini étant là, le Maître ne devait plus être bien loin. Le silence se refit aussitôt, tous fixaient le serpent en signe de révérence. Puis il apparut, dans sa cape noire, agile et souple, son visage crispé de colère depuis son humiliation à Poudlard. Il en avait entendu parler, et avait vu la colère froide et surhumaine de son Maître. Nott avait été torturé sans pitié comme aucun mangemort jusque-là, la faute de l'échec avait été rejeté sur lui. Comment avait-il pu oublier un détail aussi important. Un élève de Poudlard aussi puissant ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Il aurait été à la place de son Maître, Nott ne se trouverait pas là à l'heure actuelle. Plus cruel que son maître mais néanmoins moins fort. Il avait trouvé en Lord Voldemort, le mentor qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps, le mentor qui pouvait lui permettre de se développer le plus rapidement possible.

« Mes cher fidèles, je suis toujours déçu de notre échec, nous devons éliminer Harry Selwyn et Albus Dumbledore au plus vite. Bien que le second soit ma priorité personnelle, Harry Selwyn sera réservé à notre plus jeune mangemort. Avance donc vers moi. » Fit le Lord tout en désignant le dernier venu.

Il s'avança tout doucement la tête haute en direction de son Maître, puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Mes cher fidèle, regardez ce serviteur. Bientôt il lavera l'affront que j'ai, que nous avons eu à subir. Bientôt tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Commença-t-il, puis regardant son serviteur. « Tue Harry Selwyn. Torture le et tue le. »

« Mon Maître, tout sera fait comme vous le désirez. Sur le sang de mes ancêtres qui coule dans mes veines, Harry Selwyn sera mort avant la fin de l'année scolaire ou je mourrais. » Débita-t-il.

Discrètement, le serviteur redressa son visage en direction de son Maître et put apercevoir de la fierté dans ses yeux. Il en était heureux, la joie de son Maître illuminait sa vie, lui donnait un sens qu'aucun autre être humain n'avait pu donner jusque-là. Lord Voldemort représentait la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eu, ni connu.

« Bien, très bien. Tu peux regagner ta place maintenant. »Siffla le Lord.

Un silence s'abattit, le temps que le serviteur regagne sa place. Lord Voldemort semblait juger du regard chacun de ses fidèles mangemorts, il souriait à pleine dent. Une fois que son plus fidèle lieutenant eu regagné sa place, il reprit la parole :

« Abraxas Malfoy, es-tu prêt à satisfaire Lord Voldemort ? » siffla-t-il.

Le dénommé Abraxas frissonna à l'entente de son nom, et au sifflement aigu de son Maître. Il ne put empêcher son visage d'exprimer cette peur qui le tiraillait de l'intérieur. Il ne devait pas faire patienter son interlocuteur, la souffrance de Nott était encore dans sa mémoire, il se dépêcha de répondre :

« Oui, mon Maître. Tous vos désirs seront des ordres. »

« Abraxas, tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec, à moins de vouloir finir dans le même état que Nott. Prends avec toi une douzaine de mes loyaux serviteurs, et attaque le chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui. » Ricana Voldemort.

Une nouvelle fois, Abraxas ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à l'entente de l'état de Nott. Non, il ne devait pas échouer. Il ne voulait pas sentir la fureur de son Maître. Il ne voulait pas affronter un échec cuisant. L'honneur de sa famille était en jeu. Son nom ne devait en aucun cas être sali. Silencieusement il secoua la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Le règne de la Terreur commenceras aujourd'hui. Montrons au monde entier et à cet amoureux des moldus que les Ténèbres gagneront. Abraxas, je compte sur toi. Sinon. _Endoloris. »_ Hurla subitement Voldemort.

Abraxas ferma les yeux, croyant recevoir un avertissement de son maître mais il n'en fut rien. Les hurlements provenaient de sa droite. Nott. Encore une fois, il ressentait la fureur, la colère et la haine du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Abraxas ne put s'empêcher de détourner rapidement son regard du corps convulsant de son ami d'école. Involontairement, il croisa le regard du jeune serviteur qui avait pour but de tuer l'héritier des Selwyn. Et quelle ne fut pas son écœurement de voir, une envie enivrante, une joie sans commun, une folie meurtrière dans le regard de son jeune compagnon. Il ne pouvait soutenir son regard, et décida de se lever et de convoquer quelques un de ses plus fidèles amis : Wilkes, Crabbe, Goyle, Black, et Lestrange notamment. Et le nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais vu son visage, et il était obligé de le trimbaler avec lui. Mais tel était le désir de son Maître et il devait se contenter d'obéir.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé à cette heure de la journée, cependant des patrouilles d'Auror se promenaient régulièrement. Charlus Potter était à la tête du bureau des Aurors depuis maintenant six ans, six longues années, et il ne regrettait en rien le chemin qu'il avait décidé de suivre depuis son enfance. Après tout être auror était dans le sang des Potter, son père, son grand-père et même son arrière-grand-père avaient été auror avant lui, et aujourd'hui c'était son tour, demain ce serait celui de son fils, de sa fierté : James Potter. Aujourd'hui, comme les autres jours, la tension était palpable dans les rangs de ses amis, de ses frères d'armes. Depuis l'ascension de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, tout son département est sur le qui-vive. On attendait une attaque imminente, que ce soit ici, au Ministère, ou ailleurs. Depuis Poudlard, Charlus le savait le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en resterais pas là. Mais quand et surtout où allait-il attaquer ? Une place forte du monde magique à n'en pas douter. Mais aujourd'hui comme hier, rien ne s'était encore produit, et bientôt la relève allait prendre sa place.

Rejoindre sa femme, et se reposer, il en avait besoin. Sa femme. Dorea Potter, alias Dorea Black. Médicomage de renom, renié très rapidement par sa famille, sa mère ayant osé épouser un moldus. Cela ne pardonne pas, surtout chez les Blacks, Arcturus Black, petit fils de Phineas devait se retourner dans sa tombe. Sa femme Lysandra Yaxley et maîtresse de la famille Black grâce à son défunt époux avait osé renier l'une de ses nièces. Aujourd'hui Charlus n'avait qu'une hâte, venger sa femme, même si elle s'en moquait un peu. Charis Black ainsi que ses deux sœurs étaient selon les rumeurs mêlés aux Mangemorts, et il comptait bien le découvrir un jour. Il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que sa vie, tout comme son fils. Pour eux il sacrifierait tout, son temps, sa vie.

Gawain Robards et Rufus Scrimgeour, ses deux apprentis préférés l'accompagnaient dans chacune de ses missions, leurs capacités complémentaires, l'un en attaque, l'un en défense étaient très appréciés. Il soupira vaguement. Ils venaient tous les deux de sortir de Poudlard depuis 5 ans, 22 ans trop jeunes pour mourir, trop jeune pour se battre. Mais plus que quiconque, il le savait cette guerre n'épargnerait personne.

« Gawain, où se trouve encore ce fainéant de Savage. » demanda Charlus.

Le dénommé Gawain était un jeune homme assez séduisant, grand et doté d'une musculature visible au travers de sa tenue spécial. Les yeux gris, les cheveux blonds et le teint bronzé le rendait encore un peu plus séduisant, faisant retourner sur son passage de nombreux regards envieux de sorcière célibataire et même en couple, s'attirant dans ce cas de figure les regards noirs des maris en question.

« Chef Potter, Savage se trouve avec Williamson et Bondupois, près de l'entrée menant à l'Allée des Embrumes comme prévu sur le plan d'hier soir. » répondit-il.

« Bien, très bien. Je doute que nous aurons une attaque aujourd'hui. Rufus, va du côté de Fleury et Bott. » Ordonna Charlus.

Le dénommé Rufus était beaucoup moins séduisant que son camarde, l'âge semblait avoir doublé chez lui. Le regard sombre, une crinière de lion à la place des cheveux courts de Gawain. La peau blanche, et des muscles qui ne semblaient pas s'être développé normalement. Sa façon de se mouvoir n'avait rien d'élégante et semblait même être contre nature.

Charlus le savait, il avait positionné chacun de ses aurors à un endroit stratégique. Dawson et son coéquipier dont le prénom échappait sans cesse à Mr. Potter se situait en couverture à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Il soupira quand il vit, le dernier venu chez les Aurors, un dénommé Dawlish discutait avec la vendeuse de chez Tissard et Brodette. Charlus se demandait toujours comment un sorcier de 20 ans, aussi bête et immature avait pu devenir auror. Il savait le système corrompus, et l'examen facile mais à ce niveau-là on avait dû lui donner son diplôme.

« Chef Potter, on a un problème près de l'Allée des Embrumes. Bondupois voit une excitation peu habituelle là-bas. » S'exclama soudainement Gawain.

Ni une, ni deux, Charlus se mit à courir suivit de près par Gawain en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une explosion provenant de chez Ollivanders.

« Gawain, prépare toi, je crois que c'est pour aujourd'hui. Appelle des renforts. » S'exclama Charlus.

Il rebroussa chemin et s'élança vers Rufus qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'explosion. Il eut juste le temps de voir Dawlish se précipitant à son tour en direction de l'explosion. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au côté de Rufus.

« Rufus que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama le chef des aurors.

« Chef Potter, je ne sais pas. Une explosion a eu lieu, scindant le chemin de traverse en deux. Les personnes présentes sont en train de créer un tumulte énorme en essayant de fuir. » Répondit Scrimgeour.

« Rufus, Dawlish préparez-vous, c'est la phase numéro 1 de l'attaque. Semer la discorde, le trouble, la peur et la pagaille. » Commença Charlus. « Rufus envoie un patronus à Savage et dis leur de nous rejoindre ici immédiatement, nous devons nous regrouper. Dawlish courre chercher Dawson au Chaudron Baveur. » Conclut-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, obéissant aux ordres de leur supérieur, Dawlish se dirigea à pleine vitesse en direction du Chaudron Baveur et Rufus exécuta son patronus et appela Savage et ses compagnons à venir ici. Gawain venait de les rejoindre et regardait à droite et à gauche, cherchant un signe de l'attaque à venir.

« Chef, que faisons-nous désormais ? » demanda d'une voix anxieuse Gawain.

« Patientons et restons vigilants. » répondit rapidement Charlus.

Ils virent Savage, et ses deux compagnons arriver en courant d'un côté et de l'autre Dawlish suivit de Dawson et d'un autre auror. Puis les choses s'accélèrent, les mangemorts avaient transplanés et se tenaient désormais droit et fier dans leur robe noir, des sorts fusèrent de partout et dans toute les directions. Charlus Potter et ses équipiers se battaient avec fougue et courage mais les mangemorts prenaient le dessus faisant face aux aurors et se permettant même de torturer les civils qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de fuir assez loin. Charlus Potter faisait face à un mangemort, la baguette devant, le souffle rapide.

« Charlus Potter, auror en chef, digne successeur de son père. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. » Fit le mangemort, tout en faisant une révérence ironique à son adversaire.

« Le plaisir n'est pas réciproque. Mais à qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ? » Répondit directement Charlus.

Le mangemort ricana froidement, et fixa son adversaire, lentement il mit sa main au visage et d'un geste vif et rapide, retira son masque.

« Abraxas Malfoy. » siffla Charlus.

« Nous avons un compte à finir, Charlus. Tu m'as volé Dorea, ma promise. Alors battons-nous. » Déclara Malfoy.

« Je t'enverrais à Azkaban dès aujourd'hui, Abraxas. Et tu y croupiras le restant de tes jours. » Répondit Potter senior.

Abraxas rejeta sa chevelure en arrière et ricana. Un sort fusa de la baguette de Charlus, que Malfoy évita agilement. Le duel avait commencé. Charlus détourna rapidement son attention et constata que la situation était critique. Gawain et Rufus tenait tête à leur adversaire. Dawlish avait le visage en sang, étendu sur le sol. Dawson était acculé contre la façade de Fleury et Bott. Savage subissait des doloris et hurlait de douleur. Trois autres mangemorts torturaient et tuaient les civils qui essayaient de fuir le plus loin possible.

_Vite que les renforts arrivent, nous ne tiendrons pas plus longtemps pensa amèrement Charlus._

Charlus luttait, esquivait les sorts de son adverse et contre attaquer mais il n'y avait rien à faire, aucun n'atteignait sa cible.

« Alors Potter, tu vois la puissance que nous a donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu vois ta défaite se profiler ? » Ricana Abraxas.

Charlus ne répondit pas, il ne devait pas répondre à la provocation de Malfoy. Depuis Poudlard ça se passait ainsi, Malfoy provoquait et Charlus fonçait tête baissé. Mais aujourd'hui il avait mûri, il avait des responsabilités, et se devait de montrer l'exemple.

« Endoloris. » s'écria subitement Abraxas, qui jusque-là n'avait pas lancé un seul Impardonnable.

Le sort fusa et détruisit le bouclier de Charlus, qui ne permit même pas au sort de ralentir. Charlus le reçut en pleine poitrine et hurla de douleur, sous le regard joyeux de Malfoy. Abraxas surplombait la scène et regarda l'issu des autres combats. De nombreux aurors étaient immobilisés ou servaient de jouet à ses compagnons. D'autres s'amusaient à tuer et torturer des civils. Le nombre de morts étaient impressionnant, son Maître serait fier de lui. Malfoy s'avança, sans lever son sort. Les cris de son ennemis de toujours le faisaient sourire. Il leva le sort et murmura :

« Potter, tu as perdus. Je vais te laisser vivre avec cette humiliation. Mais je vais te laisser un souvenir de cette défaite, BRISOS. » S'écria Malfoy.

Charlus hurla encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Il avait senti son épaule craquer, son coude se disloquer, sa main se briser. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un énorme rocher sur sa jambe droite, il ne la sentait plus. Il sentit son impuissance à retenir ses larmes de douleurs. Il avait perdu, lui qui était considérer comme le meilleur Auror d'Angleterre.

Il regarda Malfoy se retourner et lancer un Avada Kedavra dans le dos de Bondupois, qui s'écroula mort sur le sol. Il rigola encore plus fort, et donna ordre aux mangemorts de partir. Avant de partir Malfoy regarda une dernière fois Potter et finit par dire :

« Endoloris. »

Charlus reçut un nouveau sort de douleur dans sa poitrine et hurla une nouvelle fois, il sentait son corps s'engourdir et son esprit sombrait dans le néant. Il perdit connaissance au moment où Malfoy leva sa baguette au ciel et murmurait :

« Morsmordre. »

Au moment où Malfoy transplana, il leva les yeux au ciel et à sa plus grande horreur, il vit la marque des Ténèbres flottait haut dans le ciel. Combien y avait-il eu de morts, en plus de Bondupois ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus, que ses yeux se fermèrent.

A Poudlard, l'euphorie du tournoi de duel était retombée après les qualifications. 2 Gryffondor Lily Evans et James Potter, 5 Serpentard Irina Higgs, Severus Rogue, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black et Harry Selwyn , 1 Poufsouffle Quirinus Quirell. Serdaigle était déçu de n'avoir aucun représentant mais comptait bien encourager les Lions et le Blaireau.

Les tensions entre Serpentard et Gryffondor étaient loin de s'être atténuées, bien qu'Irina, Severus et Evan avait décidés de prendre la voie qu'Harry leur avait tracé. Ils ne provoquaient plus les Gryffondor, mais avait décidé de ne pas les défendre non plus. Régulièrement, la bande à Harry se trouvait en compagnie de Rémus qui aimait particulièrement parler avec Selwyn. Cette amitié naissante attirait beaucoup de regard perplexe dans les couloirs.

La routine à Poudlard reprenait son cour, les cours, les devoirs, les retenues, les points gagnés, les points perdus, les attaques, les blagues des Maraudeurs. L'attaque de Voldemort semblait maintenant lointaine dans les esprits.

Comme chaque soir depuis le 1er Septembre, Harry Selwyn se promenait dans les couloirs sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Aujourd'hui, il voulait aller au septième étage, dans la Salle sur demande pour pouvoir être en paix. Il avait pu constater que les Maraudeurs se promenaient souvent ces derniers temps ainsi qu'Irina qui essayait de savoir où il pouvait bien passer ses soirées. Harry passa trois fois devant le mur vierge du septième étage.

_Une pièce où trouver des réponses à ma question._

Voilà, à quoi pensait Harry en passant devant le mur. Le mur laissa place à une porte marron clair. Harry vérifia encore une fois si personne ne se trouvait trop près et entra à l'intérieur. Une fois entré, Harry ne bougea pas, stupéfait par la salle qui s'offrait à lui. Une sorte d'énorme cathédrale s'offrait à lui rempli d'objet divers, une pile de chaise, une pile de livre, une statue d'un Sanglier. Il y avait de tout, Harry était ébahi par cette gigantesque salle. Cependant il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette salle pouvait lui donner des réponses à ces questions. Son cerveau était en ébullition, si il devait fouiller toute la salle, il n'avait pas fini, même l'année scolaire ne serait pas suffisante. Déprimé, Harry se mit à vagabonder dans les différentes allées de cette pièce. Il se stoppa net, devant un écriteau bizarre.

_Si tu veux découvrir les secrets les plus sombres de la magie, rends-toi dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard caché dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Bon courage à toi, maître des serpents._

Harry était décontenancé devant cet écriteau bizarre, pourquoi personne n'avait lu ce panneau. Tant d'objets entassés signifiaient la venue de nombreuses de personnes. Puis la réponse vint à lui soudainement, simplement. Maître des serpents. Seul un fourchelangue pouvait lire cette annonce. Une énigme de plus se mettait en place, mais cette fois Harry était décidé à la résoudre le plus vite possible et irait rapidement dans cette salle secrète. Découvrir l'un des nombreux secrets de Poudlard l'excité plus que tout. Mettant cette information dans un coin de sa tête, il continua à avancer, serpentant entre les objets. Plusieurs fois il s'arrêta devant des objets qui lui semblaient bizarre ou simplement intéressant. Mais rien ne répondait à ses questions. Déjà fallait-il savoir quels étaient les questions qu'ils se posaient. Lui-même n'en avait aucune idée. Puis d'un coup, des bruits, des murmures, une voix glaciales arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Cette voix qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers, celle de son ennemi de toujours, celle de Lord Voldemort. Par réflexe, Harry sortit sa baguette et regarda partout. Vigilance constante, Maugrey aurait été fier de lui si seulement il était là pour le voir. Harry avança souplement en direction des voix, sans faire de geste brusque ni le moindre bruit. Suffisamment proche il lança un expelliarmus, tout en sortant de sa cachette, mais à sa grande surprise son sortilège se perdit dans l'obscurité. La voix provenait de là pourtant, il en était sûr. Il chercha encore, gardant sa baguette levé prêt à en découdre une nouvelle fois. Mais rien, personne n'était là. Puis son regard se posa instinctivement sur un diadème. Obnubilé par sa découverte, et sans réfléchir il s'avança en direction de l'objet. Ses doigts se posèrent dessus, et une vague de chaleur, de puissance s'empara de son corps. Une aura noire s'en échappa aussitôt. Par réflexe, Harry lâcha cet objet. Il savait qu'un objet produisant cela, ne devait pas être normal et même potentiellement dangereux. Puis à sa grande surprise, il put lire cette inscription : Rowena Serdaigle. Il le savait maintenant, Lord Voldemort avait déposé un Horcruxe à Poudlard, et sans même le vouloir il venait d'en trouver un. Il le savait, il n'avait plus le choix, il avait besoin de Dumbledore et devrait aller lui parler de ses connaissances, et de sa trouvaille. Harry trouva un mini coffret, et se décida à placer le diadème à l'intérieur. Non loin de là, il trouva un sac, et le déposa avec précaution à l'intérieur.

_Sacré Tom, tu as été loin, plus loin que quiconque. Retrouver le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Et le cacher dans cet endroit, tu ne devais pas savoir qu'un autre élève découvrirait cette salle, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Voilà ta plus grande faiblesse, tu crois tout savoir, sans penser que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait connaître Poudlard aussi bien que toi. Et cela te mènera à ta perte pensa Harry._

Irina, comme depuis une semaine, fouillait le château de fond en comble à la recherche d'Harry. Elle avait appris au détour d'une conversation avec Severus et Evan que son ami ne dormait pas dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Et cela l'intriguait énormément. Plus que jamais décidé à résoudre cette énième énigme entourant son ami, elle avait décidé de vagabonder dans Poudlard espérant le croiser par un pur hasard. Mais jamais cela ne s'était produit, il disparaissait sans cesse. Elle en était arrivé à trois conclusion possible : Soit Harry Selwyn connaissait mieux le château qu'elle en juste un mois de cours, ce qui était fortement improbable, soit il réussissait par elle ne sait quel moyen à quitter l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Et la dernière solution qu'elle avait balayé d'un revers de la main : Harry Selwyn avait une petite amie caché. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette solution lui avait fait un pincement au cœur, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ni pourquoi, elle s'était attaché aussi rapidement à lui.

Elle avait donc décidé plus récemment de faire appel à l'aide des personnes qui à sa connaissance connaissait tous les secrets de Poudlard : les maraudeurs. Elle devait avouer que l'amitié naissante avec Rémus et les suspicions de Black et Potter, étaient un atout non négligeable. Au détour d'un couloir elle n'avait pas hésité à les accoster.

_« Rémus ! Potter, Black ! Pettigrew ! » Commença-t-elle, avec un dégoût non dissimulé pour le dernier sorciers. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous connaissez mieux Poudlard que quiconque ? »_

_James et Sirius s'étaient regardés et avaient discrètement souris. Un compliment même caché flattait toujours leur égo._

_« En effet Higgs, Sirius, Peter, Rémus et moi-même connaissons chaque secret de Poudlard. En quoi nous pourrions t'aider ? » Demanda James._

_« Selwyn disparaît chaque nuit. Je demande votre aide pour le retrouver. » Répondit-elle._

_« Et pourquoi t'aiderons nous ? » Demanda Sirius._

_« Black, parce que vous vous voulez savoir qui est Selwyn ? Et quand le cherchant vous trouverez des réponses ainsi que moi. Nous serons tous gagnants. » Répondit avec hargne et mépris Irina._

_James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus tournèrent le dos à Irina et se mirent à discuter entre eux. Irina n'entendit pas ce qui put être dire, mais eut une partie de réponse quand on s'adressa à elle._

_« Nous acceptons. Cependant sache que tu restes une Serpentard, nous ne sommes pas amis, il en faudra beaucoup plus. Rémus te fera parvenir en cours de Potions l'avancement de nos recherches. » Déclara Sirius._

_Irina fixa un instant Rémus et non Sirius. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi son ami avait ces gestes-là durant le duel. Pourquoi avait-il cherché à l'épargner durant la totalité du duel ? Une énigme supplémentaire, il y en avait tellement qu'elle était perdu._

_« Très bien, Black. Nous ferons comme ça. » Fit-elle en se retournant, faisant voler involontairement ces cheveux dans les airs._

Irina avait reçu un rapport de Rémus à chaque cours de Potions et même à sa surprise pendant certains intercours. Rien, en une semaine les Maraudeurs n'avait trouvés aucun signe de vie de Selwyn et ça les intriguait énormément. Elle se souvenait d'une phrase qui repassait sans cesse dans sa tête. Une phrase dite par Sirius.

_« Cornedrue, tu sais très bien que la carte ne mens pas, Selwyn n'apparaît nul part. Il n'est PAS à Poudlard. »_

De quoi avait parlé Black, elle ne le savait pas. Mais si même eux n'arrivait pas à le localiser, cela troublait Irina énormément.

2 heures. Elle abandonna, elle ne trouverait pas Selwyn aujourd'hui, elle regagna la salle commune de Serpentard, maugréant et insultant Selwyn et ses secrets.

Harry continuait de vagabonder dans la salle sur demande, cherchant la sortie dans ce gigantesque labyrinthe. Il avait eu enfin une réponse, si on pouvait considérer la découverte d'une partie de l'âme de Voldemort comme tel. Il ne rentrerait pas bredouille ce soir, déjà faudrait-il rentrer. Et ça ce n'était pas gagné. Il trouva une multitude d'objet les plus bizarres et les plus anodins possibles, allant d'un simple jeu de tarots à une main de la gloire. Puis soudainement son regard se posa, sur un objet. Un objet qui lui avait causé tant de tords. Il en était sûr, sans savoir comment l'expliquer, une prophétie se trouvait devant lui. Aussitôt, la mort de son parrain lui revint en mémoire. Bellatrix. Le stupefix. Le rayon rouge. Le sourire de Sirius. La chute. Ce sourire figé. Le voile. Les cris. La douleur. Ses pleurs. Sa haine.

Tout lui revint en mémoire comme si il s'agissait d'hier. Les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. Il se ressaisit et chercha dans sa mémoire les paroles qu'on lui avait dit sur les prophéties.

_« Tout simplement parce que les seules personnes autorisées à retirer une prophétie au Département des mystères sont celles qui en font l'objet, comme l'a découvert le Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il a essayé de se servir de quelqu'un d'autre pour la dérober. » (ODP chapitre 35.)_

Voilà, il se souvenait des paroles de Lucius Malfoy. Il replongea dans ses souvenirs et repensa à Ron et à une discussion sur un article de la Gazette du sorcier parlant d'un langue de plomb devenu fou. Moroz. Broderick Moroz. Tout se mettait en place dans sa tête, Moroz avait été envoyé par Voldemort pour s'emparer de la prophétie lors de sa cinquième année, mais au contact de l'objet était devenu fou. Voilà pourquoi seules les personnes concerné par la prophétie pouvaient les toucher. Il se mit à réfléchir rapidement. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Il se rapprocha tout de même de l'objet en question, et l'observa de plus près. Rien n'était écrit, hormis H. S à ?

Étais-ce donc sans risque ? Après H.S ne savait pas à qui était destinée la prophétie, mais cela faisait une énigme supplémentaire. Qui était H.S ? Que voudrait dire l'ensemble de la prophétie, car il en était persuadé il faudrait la décoder. Il n'était pas Gryffondor à son époque pour rien, et pris son courage à deux mains et pris la prophétie dans ses mains. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de son corps et une voix s'éleva :

_Le monde tel que nous le connaissons,_

_Bientôt n'existera plus,_

_Un voyageur inter dimensionnel deviendra Mage,_

_Il aura un pouvoir que tout le monde ignore,_

_Et bouleversera à jamais l'ordre établi,_

_Dans la paix ou dans les Abimes,_

_Ses choix détermineront notre avenir,_

_Mais avant toute chose, il devra se battre,_

_Pour réaliser sa vengeance, il ne disposera que de deux ans,_

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que tout le monde ignore._

_Il unira à jamais les quatre fondateurs dans son sang,_

_Découvrant les secrets les plus antiques._

_A jamais il restera parmi nous,_

_Dans ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas._

_Élu de la première prophétie,_

_Le monde magique repose sur tes épaules._

Harry avait du mal à comprendre mais surtout à assimiler toute les informations. Il aurait tant aimé qu'Hermione soit là, ou même Ron, Ginny, Luna et ses blagues. Il aurait eu besoin de leur soutient, mais il se retrouvait seul. Que pouvait-il faire aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire : Bonsoir professeur, je me nomme Harry Potter et je viens d'une autre dimension ? On le prendrait pour fou, on lui poserait des tas de questions, et on l'emmènerait certainement à Sainte Mangouste. Il se décida à laisser cette prophétie ici, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main. 7 heures. Il décida de descendre directement dans la Grande Salle, sans passer par la case Salle Commune.


	20. Chapter 19: Gazette chargée, Recherche

Bien le bonjour.

Partant en week-end vendredi, je vous poste ce chapitre en avance afin de ne pas trop vous faire patienter. En esperant qu'il vous plairas.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Et merci à **shadows37** et **sheltan**.

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Gazette chargée, Recherche fructueuse

_Harry avait du mal à comprendre mais surtout à assimiler toute les informations. Il aurait tant aimé qu'Hermione soit là, ou même Ron, Ginny, Luna et ses blagues. Il aurait eu besoin de leur soutient, mais il se retrouvait seul. Que pouvait-il faire aller voir Dumbledore et lui dire : Bonsoir professeur, je me nomme Harry Potter et je viens d'une autre dimension ? On le prendrait pour fou, on lui poserait des tas de questions, et on l'emmènerait certainement à Sainte Mangouste. Il se décida à laisser cette prophétie ici, afin qu'elle ne tombe pas entre de mauvaise main. 7 heures. Il décida de descendre directement dans la Grande Salle, sans passer par la case Salle Commune._

Il entra dans la Grande Salle, où peu de personnes étaient déjà installées. Les lèves-tôt comme aimait les appelé Ron dans son monde, par rapport à ce monde ils étaient moins nombreux, juste une dizaine, qui parlait entre eux ou attendaient le courrier. Harry regarda discrètement à la table des professeurs, ils étaient déjà tous assis, le professeur Dumbledore parlait à l'oreille du professeur McGonagall. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver de plus en plus rapidement. Sans le vouloir, Harry croisa notamment le regard de son futur père et de son futur ami Rémus Lupin, qui lui fit un sourire discret.

Puis arriva Irina, elle ne fit aucun sourire mais lança un regard noir à Harry, qui soupira. Il le savait, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il la regarda arriver comme une furie à la table des Serpents, jeter son sac à côté de sa chaise et se mettre en face de lui. Les yeux dans les yeux.

« Selwyn, où étais tu cette nuit ? » grogna son amie.

« Je me promenais, j'avais besoin d'être seul. » répondit-il avec désinvolture.

« Ne me mens pas, ne te défile pas. Depuis une semaine tu ne dors pas dans le dortoir, personne n'arrive à te trouver. »

« Tu me surveilles maintenant ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que je cauchemarde chaque nuit, que j'ai envie d'être seul, que j'explore le château ? » Hurla presque Harry.

« Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi, Selwyn. Tu me caches quelque chose, et crois moi je découvrirais ce que c'est. »

Le ton montait, les autres Serpentard écoutaient sans pour autant intervenir. Evan et Severus essayaient néanmoins de calmer Irina, en mettant leurs mains sur ses épaules, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, elle reprit aussitôt la parole, ne laissant pas le temps à Selwyn de répondre.

« Alors sois franc avec moi, que me caches tu ? »

Irina fut déstabilisée par le regard de son ami, elle pouvait y lire une tristesse et une détresse non dissimulés. Pour la première fois, elle voyait sa sincérité et ses sentiments. Au fond d'elle, elle se mit à regretter sa froideur et son insistance, mais elle voulait tellement savoir. Elle vit son regard vide la fixer et cette vo0xs morne s'adressait à elle :

« La vérité est parfois bonne à ignorer. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher quiconque de chercher la vérité. Mais je ne peux pas te la dire. Soit tu me fais confiance, soit tu peux partir. Je ne te retiendrais pas. »

La déclaration d'Harry choqua à la fois Severus, Evan mais également Irina. Cette dernière fixa un long moment Harry dans les yeux, sans regarder ailleurs, sans parler, sans chercher à comprendre ce que pensaient les autres élèves. Puis soudain elle prit la parole :

« Très bien. Mais sache que si tu me caches quelque chose de grave et que tu m'utilises, je te tuerais moi-même. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera qu'une crotte de chouette par rapport à ce que je te ferais. » Menaça-t-elle.

Severus et Evan ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner, une fille qui menace n'était jamais bon signe. Ils le savaient tous. Encore plus quand la fille en question était Irina Higgs. Ses coups de colères étaient comparables à ceux de Lily Evans.

Harry fixait étrangement Irina. Il se demandait pourquoi, elle s'intéressait tant à lui ? Pourquoi devait-elle rendre tout encore plus compliqué ? Oui il aimerait lui en parler. Il aimerait leur en parler, à elle, à Severus, à Evan, à Dumbledore. Mais il ne pouvait pas révéler d'où il provenait, et cette prophétie qui ne cessait d'être dans sa tête.

_Le monde tel que nous le connaissons, Bientôt n'existera plus, Un voyageur inter dimensionnel deviendra Mage, Il aura un pouvoir que tout le monde ignore, Et bouleversera à jamais l'ordre établi, Dans la paix ou dans les Abysses, Ses choix déterminerons notre avenir, Mais avant toute chose, il devra se battre, Pour réaliser sa vengeance, il ne disposera que de deux ans, Mais il aura un pouvoir que tout le monde ignore. Il unira à jamais les quatre fondateurs dans son sang, Découvrant les secrets les plus antiques. A jamais il restera parmi nous, Dans ce monde qu'il ne connaît pas. Élu de la première prophétie, Le monde magique repose sur tes épaules._

Que signifiait-elle réellement ? Était-il capable de modifier le monde magique ? Il en doutait. Il regrettait l'absence d'Hermione, son aide aurait été de la plus utile, mais pour une fois il ne devrait utiliser que son cerveau. Puis cette énigme qui refaisait surface.

_Si tu veux découvrir les secrets les plus sombres de la magie, rends-toi dans la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard caché dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Bon courage à toi, maître des serpents._

Il devait y aller au plus vite, dès ce soir il partirait à la recherche de cette salle, en espérant pouvoir la trouver, et découvrir ce qu'elle contenait de si précieux. Il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, qu'une volée d'hiboux et chouette en tout genre entra dans la Grande Salle, déposant le courrier, les lettres, les cadeaux, ou les journaux aux élèves. Comme depuis la rentrée Harry ne reçut rien, et contrairement à ses camarades qui étaient choqués, lui trouvait cela normal. Après tout, il venait d'ailleurs, sans famille, sans rien. Il observa tranquillement et avec sérénité les élèves recevoir leurs courriers, l'excitation de certains était lisible et se sentait.

Harry se concentra sur son petit déjeuner, mais fut vite coupé par le cri d'un élève de Serdaigle qu'il identifia comme Amélia Bones. Il détourna son regard d'Amélia, et vu le visage blême, le regard effrayé de James. Les larmes dans ses yeux. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il l'avait compris aussitôt, son père n'était pas habitué à montrer ses émotions et encore moins quand elle pouvait toucher sa fierté. Il posa son regard sur Rémus et Sirius qui semblait tout autant bouleversé un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier dans les mains. Il se retourna, décidé à demander un exemplaire de ce torchon comme il aimait l'appelé, mais croisa le visage de son directeur et ancien mentor. Il y lisait une peine indescriptible, mais également une colère froide. C'est à ce moment-là, plus que jamais qu'Harry comprenait pourquoi Albus Dumbledore était considéré comme le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps, et le seul que Lord Voldemort craignait. Bizarrement, Harry remarqua qu'Albus ne lisait pas la une du journal mais l'intérieur. Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Harry se pencha discrètement à l'oreille d'Evan et lui murmura :

« Evan, tu ne peux pas m'avoir un exemplaire de la Gazette ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit-il tout en me lançant un regard perplexe.

Evan, était éberlué, jamais Harry n'avait demandé à lire la Gazette, et ni lui, ni Severus, ni Irina n'étaient abonnés. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se pencha sur sa voisine.

« Zeller, tu as fini avec la Gazette ? » demanda-t-il.

Rose Zeller, la jeune poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Quidditch posa son regard un court instant sur son camarade de classe. Elle n'était pas habitué à parler à quiconque à Serpentard, hormis pour lui parler des entraînements ou des matchs de son équipe.

« Tiens, prend le mais tu ne trouveras rien de bien passionnant. Hormis une attaque du Seigneur Noir hier. » Répondit-elle avec fougue.

Evan garda la bouche ouverte suite à l'annonce de Rose. Étais-ce pour ça qu'Harry lui avait demandé le journal ? Avait-il vu le trouble des autres maisons ? Evan examina la réaction de chaque maison et voyait que personne ne voulait sourire, hormis Lucius et sa bande. Il se retourna et tendit l'exemplaire à Harry, et regarda par-dessus son épaule et son sourire ne lui échappa pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harry lui avait fait un franc sourire, consolidant son idée. En suivant le chemin de Selwyn, Evan ne s'était pas trompé.

Irina et Severus se mirent à imiter Evan, et se mirent à lire la page de couverture au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

_**ATTAQUE AU CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE**_

_Hier en cours d'après-midi, le chemin de Traverse à Londres, a été le témoin d'un drame horrible. La marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le ciel orageux de ce mois d'Octobre. Plus tôt dans la journée, les mangemorts, serviteur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, ont envahi le chemin de Traverse et pris par surprise la patrouille d'Auror, emmené par l'Auror en chef Charlus Potter, qui se trouvait à cet endroit. Selon les témoignages de certains commerçant mais aussi de certains civils présent sur les lieux, une âpre bataille eu lieu entre Auror et Mangemorts. Personne ne voulant céder de terrain à ses ennemis. « Ils sont apparus comme ça, sans prévenir et ont commencé à tuer, torturer au hasard et sans hésitations » nous a confié un commerçant, encore sous le choc de l'émotion._

_Selon les renseignements qu'Alastor Maugrey, sous-chef des Auror et bras droit de Charlus Potter, nous a donné les Aurors étaient préparés à une attaque, mais les mangemorts ont profité du manque d'expérience et de la jeunesse des Aurors sur le terrain. « Le problème ne vient pas de la formation des Aurors, mais bel et bien de l'éducation sorcière dès le plus jeune âge. Le ministère, Poudlard, et les Aurors ont eu un rendez-vous et nous avons décidé de modifier certains points. » Nous a-t-il confié._

_Le ministre de la Magie, c'est également déplacé sur les lieux de l'attaque et nous a dévoilé un bilan désastreux. 26 personnes blessées, 6 morts dont l'Auror Bondupois. On tient également à préciser grâce à notre source à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, que le chef des Aurors Charles Potter a été admis d'urgence en salle d'opération._

_Ne doutons pas que la sécurité risque d'être encore augmentée après ce coup désastreux pour la communauté sorcière._

_**En page 1**__ : Hommage aux morts durant l'attaque._

_**En page 2**__ : L'interview exclusif d'un Auror présent sur le champ de bataille._

_**En page 3**__ : Les mises en garde et conseils de sécurité du Ministre._

_**En page 4 **__: Les modifications de l'enseignement chez les jeunes._

_Notre envoyé sur place, Betty Braithwaite._

Harry se tourna en direction de James, et compris sa peine. La peur de perdre son père. La peur de devoir devenir l'homme de la famille. Tout se lisait sur son visage. Il en avait de la peine, il aurait tant aimé aller le voir, le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire : Je suis là papa. Mais qui l'aurait pris au sérieux ? Son père aurait sans doute cru qu'Harry le provoquait.

Irina, Severus et Evan n'avait pas parlés mais fixaient avec attention les réactions de Selwyn. Tous les trois avaient été choqués de le voir se retourner en direction de l'héritier Potter et encore plus de voir une tristesse apparaître dans son regard. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais encore plus de mal à suivre les réactions du jeune homme. Quand il reposa ses yeux sur le journal, la tristesse avait disparu, laissant place à une colère froide. Inexplicable. Voilà, le mot que chacun pensé. Harry Selwyn était tout simplement inexplicable.

Harry se mit à tourner les pages du journal arrivant involontairement à la page 6, au lieu de la page 4 il s'arrêta et observa le titre. Les trois compères qui suivaient les mouvements d'Harry ne comprirent pas pourquoi il s'était stoppé subitement, et se mirent à leur tour à la lecture de l'article qui semblait troublé leur compagnon.

_**Meurtre à Nurmengard ?**_

_Le Ministre de la magie Allemand est récemment entré en contact avec le ministre de la magie britannique, Millicent Bagnold, mais également Barty Croupton directeur des relations internationale. Dans son communiqué, le ministre allemand, nous dévoile la découverte d'un corps carbonisé dans l'endroit où était retenu prisonnier Gellert Grindelwald depuis sa défaite en 1945 face à Albus Dumbledore. Selon les experts allemands, bientôt rejoint par de nombreux experts mondiaux, tel que les Britanniques, les Français, les Russes mais également les Américains, le corps retrouvé corresponds par sa taille, son poids et sa dentition en tous points à celui du dernier Mage Noir répertorié avant l'ascension de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les circonstances et l'officialisation de la mort de Grindelwald, fidèle partisans de la campagne d'Hitler chez les moldus, devrait être publié en courant de semaine. Une enquête a été ouverte, et sera mené par Justus Pilliwickle membre du département de la Justice Magique anglaise. Aurait-il été tué « Pour le plus grand bien » ? A noter également que Millicent Bagnold souhaiterais un entretien des plus rapide avec Albus Dumbledore. Beaucoup de questions sans réponse restent à élucider._

_**En page 7 **__: Biographie de Gellert Grindelwald._

_**En page 8**__ : Article datant de 1945 suite à la victoire d'Albus Dumble__dore sur le terrible Mage Noir._

_Notre envoyée au Ministère de la Magie, Rita Skeeter._

Harry était perdu dans les méandres de ses pensées. Il comprenait mieux la réaction de son directeur, un meurtre en prison ? Une prison sorcière, cela devait être du jamais vu. Comment un incident de cette ampleur avait-il pu avoir lieu ? Et dans son monde, cet événement n'avait jamais eu lieu. Clio lui avait parlé de changements et d'événements différents ici. En étais-ce un ? Ou cela cachait-il autre chose ? Il était perdu, et ne savait pas quoi penser. Il aurait aimé une fois de plus aller en parler à son ancien mentor, mais cela paraîtrait trop suspicieux.

Evan ne savait pas pourquoi cet article avait attiré la curiosité de son ami. Après tout, la mort d'un ancien mage noir ne devait pas les choquer plus que ça, ni les faire réfléchir.

Irina n'avait même pas pris la peine de finir l'article. Tout comme Evan, elle pensait que la mort de Gellert Grindelwald, quel qu'en soit l'origine était méritée.

Severus de son côté réfléchissait plus que ses deux camarades. Pourquoi avoir attendu plus de 30 ans avant de tuer ? Étais-ce un opposant fanatique de Grindelwald, ou un fils d'une de ses victimes ? Ou étais-ce encore bien plus compliqué que cela. Son avis se rapprochait de la dernière idée, 30 ans après son arrestation cela n'avait aucune logique.

Personne ne brisa le silence, tandis qu'Harry se remit à tourner les pages de la Gazette et s'arrêtant à la page 4. Pour la troisième fois, ses trois amis se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules et se mirent à lire l'article en même temps que lui.

_**Le changement d'éducation, c'est maintenant.**_

_Alastor Maugrey a allumé la mèche. Le secret a été dévoilé. Albus Dumbledore aurait souhaité faire cette annonce à ses élèves en premier et non qu'ils l'apprennent comme cela. Mais la priorité est devenu tout autre, les parents s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants, et comme ne cesse de le répéter notre cher et éminent directeur : « Poudlard est le lieu le plus sécurisé de Grande Bretagne. » La terreur se répand à l'extérieur, et l'éducation de nos enfants n'est plus suffisante. De nombreux ministres auparavant, et notamment Nobby Leach mais aussi Eldritch Diggory, s'était penché sur le sujet mais avait dû essuyer un échec face aux prédécesseurs d'Albus Dumbledore et de leur conseil d'administration. Aujourd'hui la porte avait été ouverte par l'actuel directeur et aussitôt saisi par Millicent Bagnold, après d'âpres négociation qui ont duré plusieurs semaines, la ministre de la Magie a accepté de nous convier les principaux points abordés. « A partir de ce jour, de nouveaux points entrerons dans la formation continu de nos enfants. Tout d'abord, Poudlard ne sera plus constitué de sept années mais de huit, avec un examen regroupant les huit précédentes années mais également un Test grandeur nature des événements qu'ils pourraient rencontrer à la sortie de l'école. Cette loi entre en vigueur à compter d'aujourd'hui. Les septièmes années qui pensaient avoir fini Poudlard seront déçus mais nous faisons ça pour qu'ils survivent. Le deuxième point souligné lors de notre réunion concerne les matières dites principales, comme la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les sortilèges et la Métamorphoses. Un seul échec sera autorisé dans l'une de ses trois matières durant la totalité de la scolarité. Un troisième point a été souligné et voté à une majorité écrasante, les élèves rentrerons à Poudlard à l'âge de 11, cependant une école « primaire » comme disent les moldus sera ouverte pour tout sorciers dont les pouvoirs se sont montré à l'âge de 8 ans. » Cela rassura peut-être de nombreux parents, mais comme certaines personnes le disent : Nous ne saurons les bénéfices de ces modifications qu'une fois que nous les aurons vu à l'œuvre._

_**En dernière page **__: L'avis de différentes personnes influentes britanniques._

_Notre envoyée sur place, Glenda Chittock._

Harry referma le journal et le posa calmement sur la table. Il respirait bruyamment, comme si il cherchait à assimiler tous ses événements et à ne pas perdre son calme si légendaire. Il se retourna en direction de ses amis, mais se leva en leur faisant signe de le suivre. Irina lui emboîta le poids suivit de près par Severus et Evan. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la Grande Salle, en silence. Personne ne prit la peine de les regarder ou de murmurer sur leur passage, ce qui les soulagea grandement. Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie à la surprise des trois autres Serpentard. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Harry murmura un sort que personne ne semblait connaître.

« Assurdiato. »

Rien ne se produisit, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, tous croyaient qu'Harry avait loupé son sort. Mais ils furent surpris de l'entendre s'adresser à eux :

« Personne ne pourra nous entendre. Nous sommes au calme pour pouvoir parler librement, sans Lucius aux alentours, ou de Gryffondor avec des regards noirs. »

Severus s'installa sur le rempart, et regarda avec encore plus d'attention Harry Selwyn. Il ne voulait pas parler en premier et attendait qu'un autre prenne la parole. Chose qui ne l'étonna pas quand Irina parla :

« Bien. Par où commencer ? L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, je doute que Tu-Sais-Qui ne fasse ça dans le vent, c'est peut-être égoïste à dire, mais six morts ne lui conviendraient pas. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, j'ai côtoyé un long moment Lucius avant de rencontrer Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à ce que l'on pense de lui. Il a attaqué une place forte, avec des Aurors et surtout le meilleur d'entre eux Charles Potter. Il a envoyé un message. » Lança Evan.

« Peut-être mais la mort est dans le créneau de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mes parents sont des purs mangemorts, je le sais. » Répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

Harry fixait l'échange entre Evan et Irina, cela l'amusait quelque peu, depuis bien longtemps il n'avait pu partager ses pensées avec d'autres personnes, et cela commençait à changer quelque peu. Bien que Severus ne dise rien, il savait au fond de lui, qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Severus ne changerait jamais quel que soit le monde, quel que soit son âge. Toujours aussi taciturne.

« Vous avez tous les deux raisons. Cependant, je tiens juste à dire ce mot : La peur. » Murmura Harry.

Irina, Evan et Severus posèrent son regard sur Harry. Ils ne semblaient pas comprendre pourquoi il avait dit ce mot, en quoi cela correspondait à la situation et à la discutions. Irina s'apprêtait à répondre, quant à sa surprise Severus se redressa et se mit à parler :

« Ça confirme mon opinion. Une remarque pertinente, Harry. » En accentuant sur le prénom. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se nourrit de la peur des gens, c'est ça qui lui accorde son pouvoir. Mais pourquoi avoir attaqué le Chemin de Traverse et non le Ministère, cela aurait était encore plus flagrant. »

« Plus de monde peut-être ? » demanda Evan.

Irina fixa un instant son jeune camarade et ne put remarquer qu'une chose. Harry ne semblait pas réfléchir, mais s'amuser de la situation comme si il connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle voulait savoir, et n 'était pas patiente :

« Harry Gabriel Selwyn, tu sembles déjà connaître la réponse n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec malice.

« Tu as l'air de me connaître assez bien, et je dois t'avouer que cela me donne froid dans le dos. Mais passons, tu as raisons. La peur. Comme la si bien dit Severus, Voldemort se nourris de la peur de la population. Alors pourquoi s'attaquer au ministère ? Il a voulu faire passer non pas un, mais deux messages. Le premier comme Evan la précisé en envoyant ses larbins s'attaquer au Chemin de Traverse et battre Potter, il voulait montrer sa puissance de frappe. Le second est tout aussi simple, en attaquant là-bas, il a prouvé que seul, ceux qui le rejoindrait serait épargnés. » Commença-t-il laissant sa déclaration entrer dans la tête de chacun. « Comment engage-t-il autant de fidèles ? Par la peur, par le chantage, par des promesses de gloire et de pouvoirs, par la manipulation tout simplement. Et demain plus qu'hier le nombre de ses fidèles aura encore grandi. » Acheva-t-il.

Irina se mit à réfléchir aux paroles d'Harry, tout semblait concorder. Severus et Evan arrivaient à la même conclusion.

« Tu sembles si bien le connaître, ça en devient quelque peu … effrayant. » murmura Irina.

Harry décrocha un faible sourire. Deux émotions distinctes d'un signe d'amitié en à peine une heure. Cela devenait inquiétant. Lui qui ne voulait pas s'attacher aux gens d'ici, il trouvait en Severus, Evan et Irina ses amis d'autrefois. Severus avait l'intelligence d'Hermione. Evan ressemblait quelque peu à Ron, capable de changer de sujet quand cela devenait nécessaire. Et Irina ne pouvait correspondre à Ginny. Sa Ginny. Elle lui remontait le morale, était franche et direct avec lui, et l'admirait en secret même si il ne le savait pas. Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix qui l'appelait.

« Harry. Harry. SELWYN. » Fini par hurler Irina.

« Hein ? Oui quoi ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ce qui choqua profondément Harry. Qui aurait pu penser un jour, que Severus Rogue était capable de rire. Certainement pas lui.

« Nous parlions de la mort de Grindelwald. Evan est d'accord avec moi en disant que ce n'est pas une grosse perte. Severus semble un peu plus perplexe et demandait pourquoi le tuer 30 ans après son incarcération. » Résuma la jeune Serpentard.

« Hum, je rejoins sur ce coup la Severus. Quelque chose est bizarre. Mais je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Mais oublions ce sujet pour le moment, je pense que nous ne savons pas assez de chose et croire la Gazette du Sorcier n'est pas forcément ce que l'on peut considérer comme une source sure. »

« Très bien, parlons de ce maudit plan de nous faire étudier une année de plus dans cette fichu école. » s'exclama soudainement Evan.

Irina se mit à rire devant l'air outré de l'héritier Rosier. Imité rapidement par Severus, puis l'hilarité devint générale, Harry se joignant à eux de bon cœur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu un tel fou rire, et cela lui faisait du bien. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, allant jusqu'à trouver un moyen de se faire embaucher l'année prochaine pour ne pas retourner à Poudlard, avant de descendre pour passer la journée dans des salles de classe suffocante.

James Potter avait eu une autorisation du Directeur pour passer la journée à l'infirmerie, depuis qu'il avait lu la Une de la Gazette, il ne se sentait pas bien. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait cessé de penser à cet article et même de pleurer quand il était assuré d'être seul. Il avait bien essayé d'écrire à sa mère, mais elle devait être débordée à Sainte Mangouste. Il s'inquiétait, ne sachant pas la gravité des blessures de son père. Il avait alors décidé d'envoyer un hibou à William Potter, son cousin âgé de 5 ans de plus et fraîchement débarqué chez les Aurors, lui pourrait peut-être avoir des renseignements et le tenir au courant. Il du cependant demander à Sirius de poster la lettre, Madame Pomfresh l'empêchant de quitter l'infirmerie et lui donnant toute sorte de potions. Une chose l'avait choqué, c'était la venue de Lily accompagné des Maraudeurs pour lui apporter ses devoirs. Cela l'avait touché énormément. Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière discussion avec son père.

_Il se trouvait à Godric Hollow's dans la demeure familial des Potter, qui se transmettait de génération en génération au premier héritier mâle de la branche dite principale. James se trouvait seul dans le salon en compagnie de son père qui voulait lui parler._

_« James, je voulais te parler seul à seul. »_

_« Oui, père. » avait-il répondu._

_« Tu sais les temps deviennent de plus en plus sombre. Celui qui se fait appelé Voldemort, commence à gagner en pouvoir et bientôt tout ce que nous avons connu n'existera plus. Cette année sera encore plus dur que les autres, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'incident. J'ai choisi de me battre en devenant Auror, et je lui tiendrais tête même si je dois être le seul et si je dois en mourir. Et si cela arrive un jour, l'honneur de la famille reposera sur toi, en es-tu conscient ? »_

_« Père, rien ne t'arriveras jamais. Tu es bien trop puissant. »_

_« Je te remercie. Mais la magie ne fonctionne pas ainsi. Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose, promets-moi de protéger ta mère et ta petite sœur. » Avait demandé Charles._

_James avait vu la larme coulait le long du visage de son père et ne put s'empêcher de répondre sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir et de prendre conscience de la tâche demandé._

_« Je le promets. »_

_« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime. Allez files avant que ta mère ne se pose des questions. »_

Aujourd'hui il en avait conscience, il voulait que son père s'en sorte. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à assumer le rôle de patriarche de la famille. Mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer plus fort, plus mur aujourd'hui et passer au-delà des apparences comme son fidèle ami Rémus l'avait fait avec Harry Selwyn. Il deviendrait plus fort, pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait, Sirius, Peter, Rémus mais surtout Lily, la seule fille qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Tous les élèves étaient désormais dans leur Salle Commune pour travailler et pour certain de dormir. Mais Harry s'était esquivé discrètement, et était à la recherche d'un indice lui permettant d'ouvrir la chambre secrète de Salazar Serpentard. Il se promenait en longeant les murs du sous-sol, mais ne trouvait toujours rien. Il soupira, trouver quelque chose dans les sous-sols revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Mais sa recherche fut stoppée par une voix :

« Harry Selwyn, je sais que tu es là. » déclara une voix.

Harry ne bougea pas, il était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité et ne savait pas qui lui parlait. Comment avait-il pu être découvert ? Il l'ignorait, mais était bien décidé à rester cacher et à ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

« Je sais que tu te caches sous une cape d'invisibilité. Je t'ai beaucoup observé, remarque qui n'as jamais observé le GRAND et UNIQUE Harry Selwyn ? » Ricana la voix.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait horreur d'être provoqué. Mais il avait surtout horreur de ne pas savoir à qui il parlait, il ne voyait rien, et la voix faisait écho dans les sous-sols, rendant sa localisation difficile voire impossible. Il retira sa cape d'Invisibilité, sans avoir oublié de sortir sa baguette auparavant. Il scruta une nouvelle fois l'obscurité, baguette en avant, mais ne trouva rien une nouvelle fois.

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Je tenais juste à te voir de plus près. A voir si ce que l'on dit de toi est vrai. »

« Que dit-on sur moi ? Et qui es-tu surtout ? » Répondit-il.

Le silence. Harry n'eut aucune réponse, juste un silence pesant et froid. Il frissonna. Il était en position d'infériorité s'il se faisait attaquer.

« Que tu serais puissant, aussi puissant que le Seigneur des ténèbres lui-même. J'aurais aimé t'affronter au tournoi de duel, mais j'étais malheureusement indisponible. Mais une chose me trouble, je viens d'une famille de sang pur, et j'étais destiné à épouser l'héritier Selwyn, à T'épouser. Mais je n'ai jamais eu écho de ton pouvoir. Les choses ont changé maintenant, tu es libre de choisir ta destinée, pas moi. »

« Intéressant, mes parents ne m'ont jamais parlé d'un mariage arrangé. » tenta-il de bluffer.

« Je n'étais pas venu pour te voir nier, ni même pour discuter de cela. Sache juste une chose, tu es capable de masquer des sentiments, et ta puissance. Mais je suis liée à toi que tu le veuilles ou non. Je sens ta puissance, ton aura notamment, grâce ou à cause de notre _liaison_. Nous nous reverrons au grand jour, je te le promets. Renseigne-toi sur les conditions des mariages arrangés. » Acheva-t-elle.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'il l'entendit déjà se mouvoir et partir dans la direction opposé d'où Harry se trouvait. Il pensa à sa dernière phrase : Renseigne_-toi__ sur les conditions des mariages arrangés. _Il essayerait d'en parler avec Evan, qui venait d'une famille de sang pur et devait certainement connaître les conditions. Si jamais Evan n'avait pas ses réponses, il essayerait d'aller à la Bibliothèque et de faire son rat et chercher un ouvrage qui pourrait expliquer les paroles énigmatiques de cette jeune femme. Une chose était sûre, Harry aurait voulu savoir à qui il parlait, mais il n'avait pu la voir. Aussi soudainement qu'un vif d'or, le visage d'Harry se stoppa dans sa réflexion, devant lui se trouvait un serpent gravé sur le mur, comme pour la Chambre des secrets. Il s'avança vers le mur et toucha des bouts des doigts la gravure, comme il s'y attendait rien ne se produisit. Il se mit alors à parler en Fourchelangue comme pour la Chambre des Secrets, et après tout, c'était le seul moyen pour que la Salle secrète ne s'ouvre pas à n'importe qui.

_« Ouvres-toi »_

Le serpent se mit à bouger sur le mur en direction du bas, laissant place à une ouverture, Harry leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Lumos »

Il était vigilant, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Salazar, après tout il avait déjà mis un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avança profondément mais lentement dans un couloir sinistre, où de nombreux portrait de serpent étaient accrochés, le sol était d'un marbre éclatant, aucune trace de mue de serpent comme il avait pu en voir lors de sa seconde année. Puis d'un coup, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, ébloui par une lumière provenant du fond du tunnel.


	21. Chapter 20: Dans la Salle de Salazar

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

Je profite de mes vacances et de la présence d'un PC, pour vous faire parvenir la suite de l'histoire. Ma semaine s'annonce chargée, et il sera fort probablement le seul posté cette semaine.

Je tiens toujours à remercier sheltan et sahdows37 pour leurs conseils avisés.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 20 : Dans la salle de Salazar

_Il était vigilant, il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec Salazar, après tout il avait déjà mis un Basilic dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il avança profondément mais lentement dans un couloir sinistre, ou de nombreux portraits de serpents étaient accrochés, le sol était d'un marbre éclatant, aucune trace de mu de serpent comme il avait pu en voir lors de sa seconde année. Puis d'un coup, il cacha son visage dans ses mains, ébloui par une lumière provenant du fond du tunnel._

Harry entrouvrit les yeux doucement, essayant de s'habituer le plus rapidement possible à la vive luminosité qui l'avait ébloui. Une chose était sûr, ce n'était pas un piège, on aurait largement eu le temps de le désarmer voire plus. Un instant plus tard, Harry réussit avec énormément de difficultés à ouvrir ses yeux. Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise, une vaste salle s'offrait à lui, les murs étaient peints en vert et argent avec de nombreux portrait de serpents, mais pas seulement également des portraits de nombreux sorciers dont celui de Salazar Serpentard. Accroché au mur, Harry put apercevoir le portrait d'Herpo l'Infâme, cousin de Salazar Serpentard. La Famille Gaunt apparaissait également dans les portraits accroché au mur et quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le portrait de Tom Jedusor à peine âgé de 16 ans. Mais un portrait se trouvait à l'opposé de la salle sur ce qui semblait être un autel moldu, contrairement aux autres portraits celui-là était vivant, et observait fixement Harry.

Harry s'approcha du tableau en question, avec une certaine méfiance.

« Qui es-tu pour oser troubler mon repos ? » siffla le tableau.

« Je me nomme Harry Selwyn. » répondit-il.

Le tableau le fixa un instant, un long moment, où personne ne troubla le silence. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à sonder les penser du jeune Selwyn.

« Ne me mens pas, tu n'es pas Harry Selwyn. Je repose ma question une dernière fois, qui es-tu ? » Fit avec un calme froid le tableau.

Harry était éberlué, comment un simple tableau pouvait-il découvrir son secret ? Il était perdu, devait-il répondre ou fuir pour protéger son secret. L'hésitation était dans sa tête, et ne voulait pas partir. Il comprenait pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait dernièrement envoyé à Serpentard, avant il n'aurait pas hésité sur ce sujet et aurait dit qui il était. Se confier, gâcherait-il sa mission ? Il se mit à réfléchir et décida de tenter l'impossible :

« Je me nomme Harry James Potter. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas, je connais chacun de mes héritiers, et aucun Potter n'aurait pu entrer ici. Mais je vois en toi, je sais que tu me dis la vérité. Laisse-moi un instant lire en toi. » Siffla le tableau.

Harry essaya de reculer, mais en croisant le regard du Tableau, il fut comme paralyser, incapable de bouger, de faire le moindre geste. Il se mit à penser à un mot : Occlumencie. Mais il avait beau essayer de fermer son esprit, il sentait le tableau entrer dans son esprit et fouiller chaque partielle. Il se sentait faible, vulnérable. Il n'arrivait pas à le repousser, malgré tous ses efforts. Il sentit son corps s'affaisser devant la puissance de son adversaire, un genou au sol. Puis plus rien, le tableau reprit la parole.

« Intéressant, un voyageur inter dimensionnel, Élu de la première prophétie... Un grand potentiel magique. » Murmura le tableau plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

Le tableau cessa de parler, et fixa longuement le jeune Harry, au sol et épuisé de sa bataille intérieur. Il avait été impressionné par sa lutte vaine, il avait dû s'employer pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après tout, il était entré dans cette salle et seul les fourchelangue pouvaient le faire. Il était peut-être plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait pensé, mais pour cela il devait lui parler, et juger par lui-même. Ne pas faire la même erreur qu'avec son dernier héritier, Tom Elvis Jedusor.

« Harry James Potter c'est bien ça ? » demanda le tableau.

Harry leva son visage essoufflé et regarda le tableau, il avait lu dans sa tête, il savait la réponse alors pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Devait-il lui répondre ? Il n'avait pas le temps, il avait compris que ce tableau était plus puissant, et après tout Voldemort y était arrivé, pourquoi pas lui ?

« Oui, et vous qui êtes-vous ? » lança avec hargne Harry.

La tableau ne répondit pas tout de suite et examinait le visage de son jeune interlocuteur. Il leva un sourcil d'une manière hautaine et lui répondit :

« Je suis Salazar Serpentard à l'âge de 18 ans. Mais tel n'est pas le sujet, si tu veux que je te révèle la seconde partie de cette pièce, je dois avoir confiance en toi. » Commença la portrait. « Pourquoi avoir réalisé un voyage dans cette dimension ? » Souffla-t-il.

« Pour un monde meilleur ? Pour voir ceux que j'ai connus être ici ? » Répondit-il.

« Très courageux… Je dois l'avouer. Jouer avec le temps est très dangereux le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, mais je rendrais ce monde meilleur. » cracha Harry.

Salazar ne répondit pas et fixait toujours Harry. Il hésitait. Jamais il n'avait refusé l'accès à la deuxième salle, mais l'histoire de Tom Jedusor lui donnait à réfléchir. Ce garçon ressemblait tellement à son prédécesseur, trop de point commun, cette même arrogance. Mais cette motivation différente.

« Comment peux-tu être si sur de le rendre meilleur ? » demanda soudainement le portrait de Salazar.

« Parce que je tuerais Voldemort pour ceux que j'aime. » s'écria Harry.

« Il y a bien pire que la mort, le sais-tu ? » demanda Salazar.

Harry baissa la tête et se mit à réfléchir, avait-il raison ? Il repensa aux paroles que Dumbledore lui avait dites. L'amour. Est-ce que la magie se résumait à cela ? Étais-ce la seule solution pour battre Voldemort, si même Salazar Serpentard se mettait à lui répéter cela, il allait finir par y croire.

« Oui, je le sais. L'amour. La compassion. Le regret. » Souffla Harry.

Le portrait ne répondit pas, une nouvelle fois parti dans ses pensées, comme depuis qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce. Seul et dernier souvenir vivant de lui.

_Ce jeune homme n'as pas un mauvais fond, mais un rien pourrait le faire basculer. Je le sens, sa puissance ne demande qu'à être exprimé. Comme Tom Jedusor à son époque. Peut-il faire un choix différent ?_

« Tout n'est pas perdu avec toi, jeune homme. » Commença-t-il. «Je voudrais savoir une dernière chose, comment un Potter peut-il devenir mon héritier ? » Acheva-t-il.

Harry rigola à cette remarque, décontracté par cette question. Être un Potter avait l'air de choquer plus que tout le fondateur de la maison vert et argent.

« Dans mon monde, j'étais l'élu de la prophétie avant même d'être né. Voldemort s'est senti menacé par un enfant, moi-même. Un soir d'Halloween il a marché vers moi dans le but de me tuer, il a tué mon père, et ma mère qui a donné sa vie pour moi. Son Avada Kedavra s'est retourné contre lui, et il m'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs. » Murmura Harry.

Salazar avait écouté avec attention son jeune compagnon du moment, il le savait il devrait le considérer quoiqu'il se passe comme son héritier. A l'écoute du résumé il commençait à comprendre beaucoup de chose, cela faisait longtemps que son cerveau n'avait pas fonctionné autant.

_Je comprends mieux, pourquoi il possède tant l'âme de Tom. Il est peut être différents, sa mère s'est sacrifiée pour lui après tout._

« Très bien, jeune héritier de la noble maison Serpentard. La seconde pièce va s'ouvrir, mais n'oublie pas ce conseil, tu auras le droit à trois choix définitif. La salle se scellera jusqu'au prochain parleur. »

Mais Harry ne passa pas par l'ouverture qui se forma, il regardait encore le tableau et une question se formait sur ses lèvres. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

« J'ai une dernière question avant. Que signifie cette phrase ? _Il unira à jamais les quatre fondateurs dans son sang. _»

Dire que Salazar était choqué aurait été un euphémisme, ses yeux s'était ouvert en grand et sortaient de leur orbite. Sa bouche s'était entre ouverte en grand. La stupeur se lisait sans aucun contexte sur le visage de Serpentard.

« Où as-tu entendu ça ? » finit par demander le portrait, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry hésitait, devait-il lui dire, sans risque ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un vulgaire tableau, alors pourquoi hésiter.

« Une prophétie.. »

Le portrait de Salazar était en ébullition, il connaissait une partie de cette prophétie, la fin seulement pour être exact. Etait-il seulement possible, que ce soit ce garçon ? Seul lui jusque-là avait proposé cette phrase, seul lui semblait la connaître. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit le début, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais maintenant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter les portraits de Godric, Rowena et Helga. Leur dire que leur héritier était là, et qu'il se devait de ne pas oublier la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faits à la création de l'école.

« Prends le livre que j'ai moi-même écrit, jeune héritier. Tu y trouveras une partie de la réponse. » Siffla avec beaucoup de respect Salazar Serpentard.

Cette marque de respect n'échappa pas à Harry, qui essayait de comprendre ce soudain revirement de politesse. Il en était sûr, il en savait plus qu'il ne le disait. Il se mit à réfléchir vitesse grand V. _Tu auras le droit à trois choix définitif. _S'il devait prendre l'ouvrage de Salazar, son choix n'était plus que de deux ouvrages. Mais résoudre la prophétie et être fixé sur toutes les possibilités de l'exécuter était nécessaire. Il fit un signe de tête pour remercier l'amabilité et le conseil du tableau. Il s'avança et pénétra dans le chemin qui venait d'apparaître, de long escalier qui le menait encore plus bas que les sous-sols de Poudlard. Où devait-il se trouver, il ne le savait pas. Il avait entendu dire que la Chambre des Secrets se trouvait en dessous du lac. Etait-il possible que cette pièce se trouve également en dessous du lac ? Après tout le lac était gigantesque, comme il avait pu le remarquer lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Plus il avançait, plus l'obscurité était présente. Dans un coin de sa tête, le mot piège se mettait à résonner. Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, et avançait de moins en moins rapidement. Devant lui se trouvait une bifurcation. Étais-ce un test ? Sans indication, sans énigme, comment pouvait-il trouver la bonne voie ? Il s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir quand une voix s'éleva de nulle part et résonna contre la paroi.

« Chaque chemin mène à la Bibliothèque secrète. Mais moi, Salazar Serpentard, ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un y allait aussi tranquillement. Choisis un chemin et montre toi digne de mon savoir. Affronte chaque péripétie qui se dressera devant toi, jeune héritier. »

Harry maugréa, pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple ? Pourquoi tout le monde se sentait obligé de rendre tout compliqué ? Il résuma l'énigme dans sa tête, quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait des obstacles sur son chemin. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et pris le chemin de gauche, le plus proche de lui. Sa baguette plus que jamais devant lui. L'obscurité rendit les choses encore plus compliqué, comment voir un ennemi dans le noir. Son lumos n'éclairait quasiment rien. Avec précaution, Harry avançait depuis maintenant cinq longues minutes sans rien rencontrer, puis soudain il sentit des choses bouger à ses pieds. Instinctivement il baissa sa baguette et se trouva nez à nez avec des acromentulas. Il devait réfléchir rapidement et agir s'il ne voulait pas être submergé de ses petites bêtes sur tout son corps. Il avait connu pire avec Aragog et ses enfants, mais il s'en était sorti grâce à la Ford de Mr Weasley. Harry recula quelque peu et tenta de lancer un sort :

« Immobilus »

Mais rien ne se produisit, seul les plus faibles et moins résistantes étaient immobilisés au sol. Les plus grosses continuaient d'avancer sur lui. Il devait vite se rappeler de la façon dont il avait battu l'acromentula lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il leva sa baguette, elles étaient moins résistante, cela devrait suffire.

« Impedimenta. »

Le sortilège d'entrave toucha trois des quatre monstres qui se trouvaient en face de lui, la dernière voyant ses compagnons d'aventure être dominés se sauva le plus rapidement possible. Harry soupira, et pensa.

_Encore de la chance que je n'avais pas Aragog en face de moi, sinon j'étais mort._

Harry se ressaisit, ça ne serais sûrement pas la seule étape à franchir. Il reprit ses esprits et se remit à marcher péniblement. Le sol montait quelque peu avant de redevenir plat. Il était essoufflé, monter une pente aussi sèche n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front, et s'écrasèrent sur le sol. Puis soudain Harry sentit ce qu'il redoutait le plus, le froid, la peur l'envahir. Des détraqueurs ici, c'était tout bonnement impossible, ça ne pouvait être qu'un épouvantards. Il leva sa baguette et murmura faiblement :

« Riddikulus. »

Mais à sa grande surprise rien ne se produisit, mais ses pires souvenirs eux revenaient à la surface. Il frissonnait, et les forces commençaient à lui manquer.

_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place..._

Il devait lutter, il entendait sa mère. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle était encore en vie ici. Il les voyait, ils étaient deux à flotter dans sa direction.

_Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

Harry se sentit plus que jamais impuissant, aucun autre souvenir ne lui revenait en tête. Il n'y arriverait pas, il allait mourir dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, et personne ne retrouverait son corps. Il revit ses visages défilés devant lui, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dumbledore, Sirius, Rémus, James, Lily, Irina... Il devait vivre pour eux, leurs visages en tête il leva sa baguette faiblement et murmura :

« Expecto Patronum »

Un gigantesque cerf, beaucoup plus grand que par le passé, surgit de sa baguette et chargea les détraqueurs qui s'enfuirent devant le patronus corporel. Harry se sentait faible, et n'avait pas de chocolat sur lui. Comment pouvait-il récupérer et affronter les prochaines épreuves ? Avec un peu de chance, il n'y en aurait plus. Il devait se relever, qui sait le genre de créature qui pourrait surgir devant lui. Et à genou, il n'avait aucune chance de se battre équitablement. Il se remit à avancer aussitôt, sa tête chancelait et lui faisait tellement mal.

_Des détraqueurs à Poudlard, si Dumbledore apprenait ça il serait furieux._

Il n'eut pas le temps de récupérer, que devant lui se trouvait une étrange créature. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs et se rappela subitement de son dernier cours de cinquième année, devant lui se tenait un Serpencendre. Une salamandre enflammé, qui si elle nous touchait s'enflammer et brûler la personne. Il n'y en avait qu'un, mais il était gigantesque, que pouvait-il faire. Il dressa rapidement un bouclier espérant pouvoir le retenir, le temps de se souvenir de ce qu'Hagrid lui avait dit à ce sujet. Du feu, il fallait de l'eau mais quelque chose clochait selon lui. Il ne pourrait le retenir plus longtemps, il devait essayer coûte que coûte.

« Aguamenti. » lança-t-il.

Un fin jet d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et atterrit sur les flammes du Serpencendre. L'eau entra en contact avec la salamandre magique, et une explosion eut lieu. Harry plongea en arrière, mais il senti sa robe prendre légèrement feu, et sa main gauche touchée par la déflagration. La brûlure à sa main le démangeait. Il lança un bref « Aguamenti » sur sa robe stoppant le feu. Il regarda en direction de la créature, et remarqua qu'elle continuait d'avancer. Si l'eau était inefficace face au feu magique, que pouvait-il faire ? La réponse lui vint d'un coup, la glace.

« Glacius. » s'écria-t-il.

Le sort fusa en direction de la salamandre et la stoppa net. Harry soupira, et se redressa. Il en profita pour examiner l'état de sa main. Il fut soulager de remarquer que la brûlure était juste superficielle. Harry se remit à marcher aussitôt, et constata une plaie sur son tibia. Sûrement dû à son plongeon.

« C'est sûr maintenant, je déteste Serpentard. » murmura-t-il.

Harry se remit en route, avec précaution. Que pouvait encore lui réserver Salazar Serpentard ? Il avançait maintenant depuis dix minutes sans aucun obstacle, d'une part il était heureux. Il avait pu récupérer quelque peu, mais d'un autre côté cela l'effrayait. Il n'avait toujours pas accédé à la bibliothèque et s'attendait à avoir un dernier obstacle se dresser face à lui. Puis d'un coup il vit la lumière, une lumière éblouissante. La bibliothèque, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry accéléra le pas. Et sans la savoir, il fit une erreur. Posant son pied sur une dalle particulière, Harry sentit l'enclenchement d'un mécanisme. Des flèches partirent des deux côté du mur, et juste grâce à ses réflexe d'attrapeur. Il put éviter les flèches en plongeant une nouvelle fois au sol, il se maudit d'avoir choisis le mauvais côté. Il réactiva une seconde dalle mais à sa grande surprise rien ne se produisit. Il regarda les murs, mais rien et soudainement il entendit du bruit derrière lui. Instinctivement il tourna sa tête dans la direction des bruits, et fut effrayé de voir une demi-douzaine d'inféri avancer dans sa direction. Comme tétanisé, Harry n'arriva pas à fuir en direction de la bibliothèque et vit les inféris se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Du feu, il le savait dès le début, il se souvenait du soir de la mort de son mentor. Il revivait la soirée dans sa tête. Il ne connaissait pas le sort utilisé par Dumbledore. Mais il devait essayer.

« Incendio. » s'exclama Harry.

Son petit jet de flamme toucha deux inféris, qui prirent feu aussitôt. Les quatre dernier avaient légèrement reculé, mais reprirent aussitôt leur marche en avant, se rapprochant inexorablement du jeune Selwyn. Harry réessaya de toucher quelques inféris. Lançant quelques Incendio, essayant de récupérer la force de ses muscles. Il pouvait bouger, mais n'arrivait pas à courir. Lançant une multitude de sort par-dessus son épaule, il en toucha un. Plus que trois, mais l'entrée de la bibliothèque semblait être de plus en plus loin. Harry était de plus en plus effrayé, cherchant une solution à toute vitesse. Il fixa le sol, et quelque chose le frappa. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Au sol se trouvait de la paille. Il vérifia à ses pieds et rien. Les inféris n'avaient pas encore atteint la paille, il devait essayer. Il leva sa baguette, et visa la paille et lança un Incendio. Un mur de flamme se dressa entre les inféris et lui. Le protégeant.

Bizarrement, il put remarcher, et même courir. Tout en faisant attention où il mettait les pieds, il se dirigea en direction de la lumière, tout en réfléchissant. Immobilisation, Peur, Glace, Feu. Serpentard lui avait fait utiliser beaucoup de domaines différents. Le test était plutôt réussi, même si Harry avait été déconcerté par les créatures magiques qui se présentaient devant lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus, il était arrivé à destination. La lumière. Il lui restait un pas à faire et il y était enfin. Il mit sa baguette devant lui et entra.

« Bien, très bien Harry Potter. Tu as réussi à atteindre la bibliothèque. Impressionnant de sang-froid. » S'exclama une voix.

Harry se retourna vivement, et tomba nez à nez avec un nouveau portrait de Salazar Serpentard.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ce qu'il m'attendait ? » s'énerva Harry.

« L'effet de surprise. Si je t'avais prévenu avant, cela n'aurait pas été intéressant. » Répondit Salazar.

« Et que dois-je faire désormais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce pourquoi tu es là, choisis trois livre, choisis les bien. Et je te laisserais sortir par la sortie facile. Refuse mon offre et tu repartiras par le tunnel. » Siffla le portrait.

Harry fixa un instant le tableau. Pourquoi refuserait-il l'offre de l'un des quatre fondateurs ? Il affirma de la tête et se retourna face à la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas autant de livres que dans la vraie bibliothèque de Poudlard, mais assez pour assouvir la curiosité du jeune Selwyn. Il se mit à se balader entre les rayons, et fut effaré de constater que l'ensemble de la bibliothèque ne traitait que de magie noire. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander au tableau :

« Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des livres de magie noire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? Qu'est-ce réellement ? Seul le sorcier qui l'utilise défini si la magie est noire ou blanche. Si tu prends du plaisir ou si tu le fais pour te défendre ou défendre tes proches. Le sort n'a plus la même signification. J'utilisais la magie noire pour mes proches, mais Godric ne l'a pas compris et m'a catalogué au rôle de Mage Noire. » Fit avec nostalgie le tableau.

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, serait-il prêt à utiliser les mêmes armes que son ennemi juré pour l'emporter ? Serait-il prêt à étudier cette branche de la magie ? Cette branche nébuleuse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les paroles du tableau étaient-elle véridiques ? Pouvait-on utiliser la magie noire juste pour se défendre ? Comme si il lisait dans les pensées, le portrait reprit :

« Utiliser les même armes que son adversaire, sans avoir le même but peut tout changer. Ce sont nos choix qui font ce que nous sommes. Tu as le choix d'utiliser la magie noire pour faire souffrir, ou la magie noire pour sauvegarder ce qu'il reste à sauvegarder. »

Harry était déboussolé par les paroles de Serpentard, son opinion sur la magie noire était faite depuis l'âge d'un an et aujourd'hui il comprenait certaines choses. Des choses spéciales. Étais-ce pour ça qu'il avait toujours échoué à protéger ceux qu'il aimait ? Étais-ce pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais vaincu Lord Voldemort dans son propre monde ? Il hocha sa tête en signe d'acquiescement, signe qu'il avait compris les paroles du fondateur. Il se remit à fouiller chaque rayon, chaque étagère de la Salle.

Une heure s'était écoulé depuis l'entrée d'Harry dans la bibliothèque, le tableau de Salazar faisait une sieste, tandis qu'Harry venait de finir de retourner la bibliothèque. Il avait trois livres dans ses bras, certains était contemporains et daté même d'après la mort de Serpentard. Cela l'avait étonné, comment pouvait-il avoir eu de tels ouvrages ? Il ne le savait pas, mais s'en moquait quelque peu. Il s'avança en direction du tableau, et vit le tableau endormi et ne put réprimer un franc sourire. Il toussota comme Dolores Ombrage à son époque et le portrait se réveilla aussitôt.

« Qui oses me réveiller dans mon sommeil ? » menaça le tableau, avant de se reprendre. « Ah, Harry tu as finis tes recherches et trouvés ton bonheur ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, écœuré par l'utilisation du mot bonheur. Et se contenta juste d'hocher une nouvelle fois sa tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Je suis très curieux, quels précieux ouvrages as-tu décidé d'emporter avec toi ? » questionna-t-il.

Harry hésita à montrer les ouvrages choisis. Puis réagi après tout, ce n'était qu'un tableau qui se trouvait dans une salle à part, et qui ne pourrait donner ces informations à personne. Il soupira et les montre. Il y avait _«Magie Noire : Secrets les plus sombres »_ d'Herpo l'Infâme, _« Ma vie, mes secrets, ma magie »_ de Salazar Serpentard, et _« La magie noire, un art »_ de Gellert Grindelwald.

Salazar voyait les exemplaires choisis, défiler sous ses yeux. Il était assez impressionné par ses choix, il en était maintenant persuadé ce garçon avait quelque chose de spécial. Il pourrait faire de grande chose, tout dépendrait des ouvrages qu'il choisirait chez son éternel ennemi/camarade Godric Gryffondor. Il aurait une discussion avec le fondateur des lions dans la salle des Fondateurs, c'était urgent.

« Intéressant, très intéressant. Tu as choisis des ouvrages extrêmement précieux et particulier. Si tu veux un dernier conseil, ne laisse pas traîner ces ouvrages. Surtout celui d'Herpo il n'est écrit qu'en fourchelangue. » Commença-t-il. « Trois personnes considérés comme mage noire, il veut être éduqué par les meilleurs. » finit-il dans un murmure pour lui-même.

Harry n'avait pas entendu la dernière remarque du portrait. Et se contenta de répondre à la première remarque.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je cacherais précieusement ces ouvrages. Si quelqu'un tombe dessus, je risque d'avoir une certaine renommée et de finir dans le bureau du directeur. »

« Très bien, tu peux partir et sortir de la bibliothèque par mon portrait. Courage et à bientôt. » Conclut le portrait, tout en pivotant sur lui-même.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique soit, et se retrouva dans un étroit tunnel. Il s'y engouffra, et n'eut pas besoin de l'éclairer avec sa baguette. Les murs étaient éclairés par des torches. Le chemin fut assez court mais néanmoins sinueux. Il se retrouva derrière un portrait qui déboucha dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry regarda discrètement et ne vit personne. Il en sortit aussitôt, et regagna le dortoir en toute discrétion.

Severus Rogue ne dormais pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, elles tournaient toutes autour d'Harry Selwyn et des événements de la veille. La Gazette du Sorcier qui avait emmené avec elle, un flot de mauvaise nouvelle. Il fallait être naïf, ou vivre dans un autre monde, pour ne pas comprendre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres montait en puissance à chaque jour qui passait. Et cela était des plus inquiétants que personne ne semblait vouloir réellement intervenir. Les conseils de sécurités du ministère ne servaient pas à grand-chose, les recommandations de solidarité de Dumbledore ne servaient pas plus. Qui était assez fou pour se lier d'amitié avec des Serpentard ? Hormis Harry Selwyn, qui réussissait à se mêler avec n'importe qui. La preuve avait été faite lors de ce deuxième tour, du tournoi de duel, lorsqu'il avait serré la main et reconnu le talent d'un Gryffondor devant l'ensemble de Poudlard. Mais cela n'était pas que du positif, il avait créé une fissure encore plus béantes entre les membres des verts et argents. Il n'y avait plus de deux clans, il y en avait trois désormais, les partisans de Lord Voldemort, les neutres et les rebelles emmenés par Harry Selwyn.

Harry Selwyn, Severus ne pouvait s'en empêcher il était bizarre, il en savait plus que quiconque sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme si il l'avait déjà côtoyé personnellement. Il devait l'avouer depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, beaucoup trop de choses avaient changées en bien et en mal. Ce garçon était entouré de mystère, et le plus intéressant était l'utilisation de ces sorts. Il n'en connaissait aucun et avait décidé de noter les sorts, dans son vieux livre de potions. Il avait réussi à modifier de nombreuse potion, et avait décidé de noter les sorts dans ce livre. Cela pourrait être utile, dans le cas où il déciderait réellement de piocher dans les secrets d'Harry Selwyn. Il avait baigné très jeune dans la magie noire et n'avait jamais entendu parler du Sectumsempra, ni d'aucun sort ayant les même résultats. Il en était persuadé Harry Selwyn, était quelqu'un de particulier, et il réussirait peut être là où il a échoué seul. Il réussirait peut-être à recoller son amitié avec Lily Evans. Il n'en doutait pas un instant, chaque personne de Poudlard semblait attirée par lui, hormis peut-être les Maraudeurs.

Il soupira et regarda l'heure 1 heure 30 et toujours aucune trace de Selwyn. Il regrettait désormais sa promesse faite à Irina. Mais quand il avait vu ses cernes et sa fatigue apparente, il n'avait pu que capituler. Maintenant avec Evan, il devait espionner l'heure à laquelle il rentrait dans son dortoir. Il rigola intérieurement, encore heureux que ces deux-là n'étaient pas ensemble, sinon que lui demanderait Irina, sûrement de ligoter Selwyn dans son lit.

Il regarda les autres lits, tous dormait paisiblement, et il fut satisfait. Dormir avec Lucius Malfoy et Avery n'était pas très joyeux. Les disputes entre eux quatre, dès qu'Harry n'était pas là, étaient régulières. Lucius essayait de les enrôler de son côté à la moindre occasion. Mais cela échouait à chaque fois, plus d'une fois cela avait failli se terminer en duel sanglant, mais quelque chose les en empêchait à chaque fois. Que ce soit l'arrivé d'Horace le directeur de maison, ou l'arrivée d'un élève de première année qui cherchait le préfet en chef pour on ne sait quel raison. Passer une huitième année avec eux ne le réjouissait pas mais pas du tout. Stupide idée qu'avait encore eue le grand et célèbre Albus Dumbledore.

Soudainement il entendit un bruit, cela devait être l'arrivée d'Harry. Vite fait, bien fait, il ferma ses yeux et fit semblant de dormir, tout en jetant un dernier regard à sa montre. 1 heure 35. Il avait été raisonnable aujourd'hui, une nuit blanche n'était plus programmé. Sans se faire remarquer, il jeta discrètement un regard à son camarade et remarqua la présence de trois livres dans ses mains. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le titre d'un ouvrage, et en fut estomaqué. Il se promit de ne jamais en parler à Irina, ni même à Evan. Mais d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Il s'assoupit avec cette pensée en tête.

_« La magie noire, un art » de Gellert Grin__delwald. Mais à quoi penses-tu Harry Selwyn. Es-tu devenu fou ?_


	22. Chapter 21: Discussions et Torture

Tout d'abord, je rentre de vacances. Vive le Sud. Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de sheltan, je n'ai pas respecté mes délais demain dans la soirée, tu recevras le prochain chapitre. Promis.

Alors je vous souhhaite à tous, un agréable chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Discussions et Tortures

_« La magie noire, un art » de Gellert Grindelwald. Mais à quoi penses-tu Harry Selwyn. Es-tu devenu fou ?_

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard se rendirent progressivement et doucement dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dernier repos, et moment de tranquillité avant de recevoir les élèves venant de Durmstrang, Beauxbâtons et Cervantès. La tension n'était pas encore là, mais plutôt une certaine rigolade, tous avaient décidés d'en profiter et de s'amuser aujourd'hui. Ce fut dans cette ambiance que les élèves allèrent en cours.

Harry Selwyn s'était assoupi lors de son cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Irina mais également de Lily Evans. De leur côté, Severus et Evan ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rigoler franchement devant le comportement de leur camarade.

Benjy Fenwick, actuel détenteur du poste, débitait le contenu de son cours. Entendant les rires de quelques élèves il se retourna, et ne put que remarquer le sujet des rigolades. Harry Selwyn dormait sur sa table de cours. Exaspéré devant le comportement de l'un de ses élèves, il haussa le ton et s'écria :

« SILENCE ! Monsieur Selwyn serais-ce trop vous demander d'être attentif à mon cours ? »

Harry se redressa subitement, et lança un regard noir à Severus et Evan, qui redoublèrent de rire. Il soupira, et croisa les regards noirs d'Irina et Lily. Il essaya de se faire petit, mais c'était sans compter sur son professeur qui repartit à l'attaque.

« Puisque mon cour vous passionne, auriez-vous l'obligeance de partager votre culture sur les épouvantards ? »

Harry, une fois encore, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer à la remarque de son professeur. Pourquoi ce professeur l'avait-il dans sa ligne de mire, et essayait de l'abattre à chaque cours ? Benjy Fenwick, lui avait dit quelque chose, mais il ne se souvenait plus où avoir lu son existence.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à un professeur, je ne répondrai pas à ce genre de question. Je les ai déjà étudiés. » Souffla-t-il en réponse.

La salle observait l'échange entre le professeur et l'élève, personne n'osait sourire ou commenter l'échange. Le professeur Fenwick, ne put empêcher un rictus de mépris apparaître sur ses lèvres. Ce garçon l'agaçait plus que tout, il avait l'impression qu'il se sentait supérieur. Depuis le duel entre son élève et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait qu'une hâte le faire descendre de son piédestal. Et le jour était enfin arrivé.

« Alors vous partagerez avec nous votre plus grande peur sans hésiter ? »

« Pourquoi Monsieur ? Une peur doit rester secrète, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort ? »

La salle était stupéfaite, oser accuser un professeur de fidèle de Tu-sais-qui c'était du suicide. La rage sur le visage du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal n'était plus feinte, ni même masqué, elle était perceptible même dans l'air de la salle.

« Une semaine de retenu pour diffamation, Monsieur Selwyn. Et maintenant placez-vous en face de l'armoire, vous allez nous faire une démonstration de votre _talent_. »

Harry n'avait pas bronché et continuait de fixer le professeur, il voyait ce sourire narquois sur son visage. Ce sourire que lui lançait le professeur Rogue quand il l'humiliait. Il voulait lui clouer le bec, et décida d'avancer en direction de l'armoire.

« Allons-y, _professeur_. » dit-il en accentuant sur le dernier mot.

Harry se tenait debout en face de l'armoire, droit et serein. A quelques pas de lui, le professeur se tenait droit et fier de lui. Les élèves s'étaient agglutinés dans le fond de la salle, et regardaient avec envie, peur ou encore délectation ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Voyons voir, Monsieur Selwyn. Vous êtes prêt ? » Rigola franchement le professeur.

Harry ne répondit pas, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Le professeur s'avança et ouvrit l'armoire. Une forme noire en sortit et se dirigea vers Harry. Il s'attendait à voir un détraqueur apparaître et se tenait prêt à agir au plus vite, mais la forme à sa plus grande surprise ne se transforma pas en détraqueur. Il entendit les cris d'effroi de la salle, mais ne se retourna pas. Il fixait la forme de l'épouvantard, devant lui se trouvait des corps sans vie. Les corps de Ginny, de Ron, et d'Hermione. Les personnes qu'il ne reverrait jamais, il sentit les larmes perler sur ses joues. Sans savoir pourquoi il se mit à marcher en direction des corps, personne ne réagissait. Le professeur était encore sous le choc de la forme sinistre de l'épouvantard. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur la marche funèbre d'Harry, personne n'osait intervenir. La crainte de voir leur peur apparaître devant tout le monde les paralysait. Harry s'agenouilla et se mit à parler :

« Ginny. » en touchant le visage de la plus jeune rousse avec des taches de rousseur. « Hermione » en caressant les cheveux de la seconde fille. « Ron. » en posant ses mains sur les épaules du seul garçon.

Chaque personne présente avait vu les larmes tomber sur le sol, à chaque prénom qu'il avait prononcé. Il était toujours agenouillé sur le sol et fixait les visages de ces personnes que personne ne connaissait. Le professeur Fenwick commençait à réagir, et se mit à avancer en direction de l'épouvantard, mais une phrase glaça son sang et l'empêcha de continuer.

« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je vous vengerais, je tuerais quiconque se dressera en travers de mon chemin. » Murmura-t-il.

La salle avait tressaillit à l'entente de cette phrase, le mystère autour d'Harry Selwyn s'épaississait de jour en jour. Le professeur Fenwick fixait son élève, il sentait cette tristesse mais pas que ça, cette vague de puissance, de folie qui prenait le dessus. Il se devait d'intervenir.

« JE VOUS VENGERAIS. » hurla cette fois Harry, tout en se retournant sa baguette levé en direction du professeur Fenwick.

Les élèves essayaient de reculer encore plus loin, mais ils ne pouvaient ouvrir la porte, d'un informulé Harry avait lancé un collaporta. Il ne les regardait pas, mais fixait le professeur Fenwick dans les yeux.

Benjy fixait son élève, mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait rapidement dégainé sa baguette, ses yeux n'était plus bleu mais vert émeraude. Son visage était défiguré, entre deux visages différents. Ses cheveux étaient différents, comme teintés. Son regard lui faisait froid dans le dos, une peine, une tristesse sans nom était visible. Et cette phrase qu'il ne pouvait oublier.

_« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je vous vengerais, je tuerais quiconque se dressera en travers de mon chemin. »_

Harry fixait son professeur, il essayait de se contrôler, il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas se venger d'un inconnu innocent.

« N'ébruitez rien de ce qu'il s'est passé. Refaites moi vivre ça, une seconde fois et vous deviendrez mon ennemi. » Siffla d'une voix froide Harry.

Et sans attendre aucune réponse, il sortit de la salle. Croisant le regard d'Irina. Irina avait assisté à toute la scène, elle avait voulu intervenir, mais Sev' et Evan l'avaient retenu, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle avait vu ses larmes couler sur le sol, et maintenant elle voyait un mélange de tristesse, de mélancolie et une détermination sans faille dans son regard. Mais qui était ces trois personnes, elle n'en connaissait aucun. Et ces cheveux roux lui rappelaient les Weasley. Mais c'était impossible ils n'avaient pas d'enfant aussi âgées à sa connaissance.

Harry était sorti de la salle de classe en courant, ses yeux encore humide, il avait décidé de ne pas aller en Métamorphose. L'humeur de McGonagall n'allait pas arranger sa propre humeur. Il avait eu envie de faire regretter à son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le fait de l'avoir contraint à affronter l'épouvantard. Pourquoi avait-il changé de forme aussi subitement ? Pourquoi avait-il peur de voir mourir Ginny, Hermione et Ron ? Pourquoi eux ? Alors qu'il ne les reverrait jamais. Il courrait encore en direction du stade de Quidditch. Il voulait être seul, dans un endroit où il serait tranquille. Et c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait libre. Il avait franchi les portes du Grand Hall devant les regards noirs de Rusard et Miss Teigne. Il croisa encore et encore des élèves, qui le regardaient soit froidement soit avec de la crainte dans les yeux. Mais il s'en moquait, il était arrivé sur le stade de Quidditch, et appela son balai. Il le chevaucha et s'envola, enchaînant les lignes droite, les voltiges, les piquets, les rasages de sol. Il se sentait libre, sans aucune autre idée en tête que d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Une demi-heure plus tard, il décida que ça suffirait et atterrit sur le sol. Il rentra doucement au château.

Benjy Fenwick avait quitté sa salle de cours, et avait été convoqué par Albus. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas, mais une chose est sûr il ne se sentait pas capable de parler de la peur la plus profonde d'un de ses élève. Même si celui-ci s'appelait Harry Selwyn. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi depuis ce cours, et en était arrivé à une conclusion qui le surprenait lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas être un mage noir, un mage noir ne pouvait pas avoir peur de la mort de ses proches. Sa tête était remplie d'hypothèse, il l'avait vu se battre contre le mage noir le plus puissant qu'il y ai jamais eu. Et il en était maintenant persuadé, ce garçon pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. De très grandes choses. Même si pour cela il devrait passer ses soirées à l'entraîner personnellement et à le guider sur le bon chemin. Il dû sortir de sa torpeur quand il fut arrivé devant le bureau de son ancien professeur et nouvel ami, Albus Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir Benjy. Comment s'est passé votre journée ? » Demanda le directeur.

« Bonsoir Albus. Très bien, les élèves semblent assez intéressés par les cours. » Répondit-il.

« Puis je te demander pourquoi avoir donné une semaine de retenu à Monsieur Selwyn ? »

Benjy savait qu'il ne devait pas faire de bourdes, et surtout ne pas laisser trahir ses sentiments. Albus le remarquerait aussitôt.

« Il dormait pendant mon cours, j'ai jugé la punition exemplaire. »

La réponse semblait convaincre Albus, au grand soulagement de Benjy. Mais au fond, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été convoqué pour ça. Comme depuis le début de l'année, il devait faire son bilan sur les élèves de Serpentard. Il savait déjà quel avis donner sur chacun.

« Bien, alors quels sont les nouvelles ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« Les nouvelles sont pas très bonne. Je n'ai aucune idée du niveau réel des septièmes années et encore moins de leurs convictions. Plusieurs clans semblent se former. Par contre, concernant les autres années, Bellatrix Black semble la plus dangereuse et dirige clairement les autres sixièmes années. Tout comme Antonin Dolohov avec les cinquièmes. Il est possible d'empêcher certains de rejoindre les forces des ténèbres, mais ça s'annonce ardu. » Soupira Benjy, pour finir.

Albus semblait perdu dans ses pensées après la réponse de son professeur. Comme à chaque entretien en réalité, depuis son entrée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Benjy savait plus que quiconque, que l'enrôlement des familles de sang pur et en particulier des Serpentard était la priorité de leur adversaire. Il avait eu ce rôle de confié, remplaçant au dernier moment William Potter. Et il comprenait mieux pourquoi. Qui se confierait à un Potter, ennemi déclaré du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Personne, tandis que lui Benjy Fenwick était un parfait inconnu, champion de duel, et fraîchement diplômé du ministère.

« Bon, Alastor m'a fait parvenir un test d'Auror réglable. Je souhaiterais qu'au prochain cours des septièmes années tu leur soumettes. Quel que soit leur maison, je souhaite un compte rendu et éviter des surprises. » Déclara Albus.

Benjy hocha de la tête, cela faisait désormais un mois qu'Alastor leur avait promis ce test, et maintenant il verra la véritable puissance des sorciers. Il l'avait réalisé, et contrairement au duel, il était impossible de masquer sa puissance. Plongé dans un monde irréel, confronté à diverses situations qu'ils pourraient rencontrer dans la situation actuelle. Il espérait juste qu'Harry Selwyn ne devrait pas affronter ses peurs. Pourquoi ? Après tout l'intelligence artificielle de ce test, s'adaptait au niveau de leur adversaire. Au fond de lui, il avait hâte de voir ce que ferait chaque élève dans les différentes situations. Le cours de quatre heures serait peut-être même insuffisant, il doutait que ses élèves tiennent tête plus d'une demi-heure au test mais on n'était pas à l'abri d'une surprise. Il fut ensuite congédié par Albus et retourna dans ses appartements, loin des regards indiscrets.

James Potter venait tout juste de quitter l'infirmerie, Sirius, Rémus et Peter étaient venu le chercher pour son plus grand plaisir. Son cousin, William Potter lui avait répondu et lui avait remonté le moral : son père s'en sortirais même si il ne pourra pas retourner sur le terrain toute suite. Il avait été soulagé de cette nouvelle et l'avait pris avec un immense sourire. Mais une chose était sûr, il avait décidé de changer. Les blagues n'étaient certes pas fini, mais diminuerait fortement. Il allait apprendre à se défendre encore plus, et protéger ses amis. Il le ferait pour eux. Il n'avait jamais été si motivé de toute sa vie, même avoir croisé Severus Rogue à sa sortie de l'infirmerie ne l'avait pas démotivé. Il l'avait juste totalement ignoré. Il se permit néanmoins de demander des nouvelles des cours et de Poudlard durant sa courte absence, et comme depuis la rentrée le sujet en vient indirectement à Harry Selwyn.

« Tu sais Cornedrue, les professeurs ne changent jamais. » déclara d'un ton solennel qui ne lui allait pas du tout Sirius.

Peter ne put s'empêcher de pouffer rire devant l'air sérieux de son ami, entraînant Rémus et James dans le fou rire. Ils se rattrapèrent rapidement devant le visage furieux de leur ami. C'est à ce moment que Peter décida de changer de sujet :

« On a étudié les épouvantards en défense. »

James ne manqua pas de remarquer la tension qui était apparus à la suite de cette remarque de Peter. Il ne la comprenait pas, ses amis avaient l'habitude de plaisanter avec tout et non pas d'avoir ce comportement. Il décida de deviner, ou du moins de demander des explications suite à leur comportement.

« Je vous connais tous les trois. Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda-t-il.

Peter regarda en direction de Rémus, l'air de dire : toi explique lui. Mais Rémus détourna son regard en direction de Sirius qui soupira. C'était toujours à lui d'annoncer les choses délicates.

« A-t-on avis ? Qui est le seul capable de nous mettre dans cet état ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Harry Selwyn. » répondit immédiatement James.

« Touché, Cornedrue. Que sais-tu des épouvantards ? » Demanda Rémus.

« Mon père m'en a parlé une fois. C'est une créature magique qui prend la forme de ta plus grande peur, même celle caché au plus profond de toi. Cela signifie que tu ne peux pas cacher ta peur à la créature. »

Rémus approuva la réponse de son ami, d'un simple silence qui en disait long. Peter regarder gravement Sirius, son tempérament peureux avait repris le dessus. Patmol semblait avoir compris la signification de ce silence c'était à lui de continuer le résumé du cours.

« Je te passerais les détails de comment c'est arrivé. Selwyn s'est retrouvé en face de l'épouvantard, sa peur est apparue. Et tu ne devineras jamais quel est sa peur la plus profonde ? » Commença-t-il. « Il à peur de voir ses amis, je suppose, mourir. Des visages qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais il avait l'air troublé de cette vision. » Conclut-il.

James ne voyait pas où il venait en venir, ce n'était pas dans leur habitude de réagir ainsi pour si peu. Surtout pour une personne qu'il n'aimait pas, hormis Rémus, et ne connaissait pas. Il les regarda un long moment et voyait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitait continuer. Mais devant le regard de James, son meilleur ami craqua.

« Il a déclaré ceci, mot pour mot. _Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je vous vengerais, je tuerais quiconque se dressera en travers de mon chemin. _Et a limite agressé le professeur. » Acheva dans un frissons Sirius.

James avait compris le sentiment de ses amis, il n'aurait pas voulu assister à ça. Il reprit la parole aussitôt pour calmer ses amis.

« Il est bizarre, je l'avoue. Mais son geste avec Rémus prouve qu'il a un bon fond. Je ne l'aime pas. Mais je ne le considère pas comme un mangemort. » Déclara James.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Pour une fois, je change d'opinion. J'ai vu ses réactions, et devant des corps il ne réagit pas comme un mangemort, pas comme ma tendre cousine Bellatrix. »

Rémus et Peter acquiescèrent en silence les paroles de leurs deux amis maraudeurs. Pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivés à Poudlard, les Maraudeurs avaient revu leur positions sur un élèves. Et c'était un signe de grand changement pour l'école et surtout pour eux.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Lily se tenait assise sur son lit, accompagnée d'Alice et de Marlène. Elle avait déjà discuté du cas Harry Selwyn. Mais aucune ne semblait sure d'elle. La seule chose sur, était pour Lily d'éviter Harry Selwyn au tournoi de duel. Lily n'écoutait plus ses amies depuis un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle s'était inquiéter de l'état de James. Elle l'appelait Potter en public, mais James en privé avec ses amies. Marlène et Alice étaient les seules à savoir que Lily ne le détestait pas au fond d'elle, elle pourrait l'apprécier s'il corrigeait certains de ses comportements. Elle voulait le voir mur, et mature, et non indiscipliné et totalement stupide. Elle n'avait jamais pu vivre sa vie tranquille, sans cesse les crises de jalousies de James l'en avait empêché. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais un jour ou l'autre elle le découvrirait.

Harry était arrivé dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Sans surprise, Severus, Evan et Irina l'attendaient au coin du feu, il oublia l'idée de se faire discret et alla s'installer à leur côté. A la grande surprise de tous, Irina se blottit dans les bras de l'héritier Selwyn, qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Evan et Severus rigolèrent en se regardant, s'attirant les foudres d'Harry. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Puis Harry repensa à sa conversation de la veille, avec la jeune inconnue. Devait-il en parler maintenant ? Après tout, il y avait des sangs purs, et ils seraient certainement en mesure de lui répondre.

« J'aurais une question à poser. Un renseignement. » Fit-il en prenant la parole.

« Oh oui, Selwyn a besoin de notre aide pour une fois. Profitons-en d'en savoir plus. » Lança avec un plaisir non dissimulé Irina.

Evan et Severus reprirent de plus belle dans leur fou rire, tandis qu'Harry fit mine d'être touché. Faisant redoubler les rires des jeunes Serpentard. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes à tous se calmer et à attendre qu'Harry daigne leur poser ses questions.

« Ne vous moquez pas. Je suis un sang pur, je le sais. Mais je l'ai appris récemment et je n'en savais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'un mariage arrangé ? »

La joie et la bonne humeur avait cessé, Severus regardait fixement Harry dans les yeux sans sourciller. Evan avait laissé passer un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, tandis qu'Irina s'était relevé d'un coup, une tristesse également dans les yeux. Personne ne parlait, et tous se contentaient de regarder fixement Harry. Puis Evan prit la parole :

« Harry, un mariage arrangé signifie beaucoup de choses et sont le plus souvent signé avant la naissance des sorciers. Tes parents ont décidé de perpétuer la lignée des sangs purs. Tu sais, je suis moi-même forcé de me marier avec une fille de sang pur. On ne connaît l'identité de cette personne que le jour de la sortie de Poudlard, sauf exception. Lucius Malfoy et Narcissa Black vont se marier et ne s'en cachent pas. Je suppose que tu ne connais pas son identité ? » Fit-il faiblement.

Irina avait hâte d'entendre sa réponse. Pourquoi ne savait-il pas ce qu'était un mariage arrangé ? Et comment l'avait-il découvert ? Severus regardait l'échange avec appréhension, il n'était pas un sang pur et n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre l'explication d'Evan. Il en savait déjà beaucoup à ce sujet. Lucius n'arrêtait pas de se pavaner et d'expliquer à quiconque le souhaiter son futur mariage avec Narcissa.

« Non, je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit. Elle m'a parlé hier. Elle est de Poudlard. » Précisa-t-il comme si c'était nécessaire.

Evan soupira et croisa le regard d'Irina. Il s'en était douté dès le début de la conversation, depuis quelques jours. Irina Higgs aimait Harry Selwyn, mais ce sujet était sensible. Elle était promise à Regulus Black, elle savait tout des clauses de ce mariage. Malheureusement.

« Il faut que tu saches qu'un mariage est inévitable. A moins que... A moins que l'un d'entre vous meure, ou que les deux personnes soient d'accord pour annuler le mariage. Mais le plus souvent, les parents font pressions derrière. Il existe une ultime solution... Battre dans un duel officiel le futur marié, si jamais quelqu'un aime ta future épouse. » conclu-t-il.

Evan le savait, cette phrase allait faire mal à Irina. Il soupira franchement, et reporta son attention sur Harry.

« Et que signifie-t-il, le temps qu'on est pas marié avec la personne ? »

« Elle se sacrifiera pour toi, quoiqu'il se passe, qu'elle t'aime ou non. Elle sera là pour toi, et devras mourir pour toi. » Murmura Evan.

Harry était horrifié à l'écoute de la dernière phrase, mais à sa propre surprise Irina s'était levé et était parti en courant. Evan se prit le visage dans ses mains, et Severus attendait la réaction de son ami. Harry se leva aussitôt et partit à la poursuite d'Irina. Il la rattrapa au pied de son dortoir, et lui attrapa la main. Elle se retourna aussitôt les yeux humides et rouges, et se mit à pleurer dans les bras du jeune Selwyn. Elle voulut partir une nouvelle fois, mais se retourna une dernière fois, prenant Harry de cours, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et repartit en pleurant dans son dortoir. Harry était médusé, mais cela n'avait pas échappé qu'à lui. Regulus Black se tenait dans l'entre bâillement de la porte et avait tout vu. Il fulminait de rage. Il tuerait Harry Selwyn, pour laver l'affront qu'il avait commis. Sans le savoir, Regulus Black était devenu un mangemort à cause d'Harry Selwyn.

Le soir, Harry décida à commencer à lire les livres trouvés dans la salle de Salazar. Il ne dormit que très peu cette nuit-là, troublé par le baiser d'Irina, mais également plongé dans sa lecture. Bizarrement, la magie noire ne le dérangeait pas. Il mémorisa certains sorts qui lui semblaient intéressant. Apprendre la magie noire ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru. C'est sur ses pensées qu'il s'endormit paisiblement.

Le lendemain matin, tous se levèrent et Harry appris qu'Irina était déjà descendu dans la Grande Salle. Il suivit Severus et Evan en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivé en bas, les choses furent accélérées. Au tournant, il remarqua un attroupement de Serpentard. D'habitude Harry aurait fui, aurait esquivé mais quelque chose lui disait de regarder. Il se faufila suivit de près par Severus et Evan. Et quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé se produisit. Au milieu de nul part dans les cachots, tous les Serpentard assistaient à la torture... d'Irina.

« Alors Irina. On trahi sa famille, leur vœu. On embrasse Selwyn. Endoloris. » Siffla Regulus entouré de Lucius, Bellatrix et toute la futur clique de mangemort.

Harry était sur le point d'avancer, il avait sorti sa baguette mais Evan le retint et lui murmura :

« Réfléchis aux conséquences Harry. Tu pourrais faire plus de dégâts qu'autre chose... » Commença Evan.

Mais Harry s'était retourné, et la fureur, la colère, la haine était lisible sur son visage. Il sentait une puissance inconnue, une puissance qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Il retira son bras de l'épaule aussitôt, et par réflexe dégaina sa baguette. Harry était son ami, s'il se jetait tête baissée dans cette histoire, il le suivrait. Severus imita aussitôt Evan. Taciturne mais fidèle en amitié, tel était la devise de Severus Rogue.

« Regulus, as-tu un problème avec moi ? » siffla la voix glaciale d'Harry.

Tous les Serpentard s'écartèrent aussitôt du chemin d'Harry. Seul Evan et Severus se trouvaient aux côté d'Harry, tandis que d'autres élèves surtout les trois première années se sauvaient dans tous les sens. Irina se trouvait seule allongé et recroquevillée sur elle-même au sol. De l'autre côté se trouvaient une dizaine de personnes, dont le sourire carnassier de Bellatrix, mais également Regulus, Alecto et Amycus Carrow, Dolohov, Lucius, et Narcissa légèrement en retrait.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Qui que tu sois, tu n'es personne pour bouleverser un mariage. » Siffla à son tour Regulus. « Tu en veux une preuve ? Regarde. Endoloriiiiiiiiiiis. » Hurla-t-il sur le corps d'Irina.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans les veines d'Harry, Bellatrix avait anticipé et se tenait en face d'Harry.

« Bébé Selwyn, qui a peur de la mort. Veux-tu mourir comme tes amis. » Ricana Bellatrix.

« STRANGULLIS. » hurla Harry, surprenant tout le monde.

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que le rayon violet partait dans sa direction. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de sauter sur le côté, mais le sort la toucha. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, portant ses mains à son cou. Elle étouffait, son visage bleuit a vu d'œil, mais Harry ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il fixait Regulus tandis qu'Evan et Severus essayaient de tenir tête au reste du groupe. Seul Lucius ne se battait pas, et il prit la parole :

« Intéressant, Selwyn. Tu utilises la magie noire. » Décréta Lucius.

Mais à la surprise de Lucius, Selwyn ne lui répondait pas. Il se tenait en face de Regulus et semblait essayer de se contrôler. Il ouvrit la bouche, et Lucius s'attendait à une réponse, mais il fut étonné de la phrase de son compagnon de dortoirs.

« Regulus, laisse Irina. Et affrontons-nous dans un duel magique. Qu'en penses-tu ? Mon savoir contre le tien. » Souffla Harry.

Regulus était étonné, et le mot fut faible. Rare était les gens à proposer ce genre de duel, et encore plus rare était ceux qui l'emportait. En réalité, dans l'histoire personne n'avait remporté ce genre de duel. Regulus ricanait et répondit :

« Allons y. Battons-nous. » Fit-il tout en enlevant Irina de son chemin d'un coup de baguette vif.

Harry de son côté, leva son sort sur Bellatrix qui s'était totalement évanoui. Les duels autour d'eux se stoppèrent, et tous fixait Harry ou Regulus. Mais rien ne se produisit, Regulus dirigea ses yeux dans les yeux d'Harry et murmura :

« Nous devons sceller les conditions de ce duel avant tout chose. » Fit-il.

Aussitôt, Lucius tira sa baguette de sa poche et fit signe à Harry et Regulus de s'approcher et de joindre leur main. Un rictus de mépris apparut toutefois sur le visage de Regulus mais fit un signe de tête encourageant Lucius à commencer le rituel/

« Jurez-vous sur votre magie, que le perdant de ce duel devras laisser Irina Higgs à son adversaire, »

Tous les deux le jurèrent en même temps. Un fil de magie entoura et serra les poignets des deux rivaux.

« Jurez-vous sur votre magie, d'être conscient que tous les coups sont permis ? »

Encore une fois tous les deux le jurèrent. Et un nouveau fil de magie s'enfourcha sur le premier, resserrant encore une fois la poignée de main.

« Jurez-vous sur votre magie, de combattre sérieusement lors de ce duel ? »

Pour finirent, ils jurèrent tous les deux en même temps, un tourbillon de magie se forma autour des poignets de Regulus et d'Harry. Harry sentit la magie l'envahir, et son cœur se serrer. Une magie inconnue s'était liée à la sienne, et ça lui faisait peur.

« STOPPEZ CELA. » hurla une voix.

Tous se retournèrent, et Harry voyait le visage sombre et colérique de son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore se tenait devant eux. Mais il était trop tard. Le duel devait avoir lieu, où Regulus et Harry mourraient.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce duel doit avoir lieu. Ils l'ont juré sur leurs magies. A moins que vous vouliez deux morts au cœur de Poudlard. » Provoqua Lucius.

Le visage d'Albus accusait le coup, la fatigue, la vieillesse se lisaient clairement sur son visage. Plus aucune étincelle de joie ou de fierté ne brillaient dans ses yeux. Harry en était pleinement peiné. Mais il n'avait pas réfléchi et maintenant tout devait se passait comme cela avait été déclaré.

« Très bien. Vu que je n'ai pas le choix. Votre duel sera encadré par moi-même et le professeur Fenwick. Dans une heure dans le Parc de Poudlard, messieurs. Prenez juste votre témoin avec vous. Nous interviendrons si la vie de l'un d'entre vous est en jeu. » Fit-il, tout en se retournant. Sa cape voletant dans les airs.

Evan et Severus fixaient le dos d'Harry qui se précipita sur Irina. Il la fit léviter et l'emmena directement chez Madame Pomfresh. Ils en étaient conscients, l'un d'eux serait le témoin d'Harry, dans l'arène. L'un d'entre eux devrait sûrement intervenir si Harry était au sol, après tout Regulus allait sûrement choisir Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix Black étant totalement hors sujet.

Severus le savait, il savait d'où Harry avait tiré ce sort. Personne ne le connaissait, lui-même l'ignorait. C'était de la magie noire, très noire. Et pour obtenir ce résultat, Harry avait voulu la souffrance de Bellatrix. Il avait choisis de le suivre et ne reculerais en aucun cas. Même si Harry Selwyn serait le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, il irait jusqu'au bout à ses côtés.

Dix minutes après la rumeur avait fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde savait que dans quelques instants, dans le parc de Poudlard, une page de l'histoire de Poudlard s'écrirait. Regulus Black et Harry Selwyn allaient se battre pour conquérir Irina Higgs.


	23. Chapter 22: Sous tension

Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en avance, et oui mes vacances ne sont pas finis je repart une semaine en Vendée cette fois. ^^

Toujours un grand merci à sheltan et Shadows37, pour leurs conseils avisés. Et à vous pour vos reviews qui permettent à cette histoire de continuer à exister.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Sous tension

_Dix minutes après la rumeur avait fait le tour de l'école. Tout le monde savait que dans quelques instants, dans le parc de Poudlard, une page de l'histoire de Poudlard s'écrirait. Regulus Black et Harry Selwyn allaient se battre pour conquérir Irina Higgs._

La Grande Salle était bruyante, beaucoup plus bruyante que d'habitude. Les murmures avaient laissés place aux exclamations, aux certitudes. Un seul sujet de discussions pendait sur les lèvres des étudiants. Le duel pour l'honneur d'une fille, opposant le timide Regulus Black et le « charismatique » Harry Selwyn. Les opposés allaient se rencontrer, et pour beaucoup l'issue du duel était déjà fixée. Le plus âgés des deux allait l'emporter, et assez rapidement au vu des paris qui circulaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

A la table des lions, James, Sirius, Peter et Rémus discutaient vivement de cette nouvelle. Sans qu'ils le sachent, Lily laissait volontairement traîner son oreille. Après tout, elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur les duels de sang pur. Bien entendu elle avait lu de nombreux ouvrages à la Bibliothèque mais aucun ne rentrait dans les détails. La seule chose qui était sûr, aucune personne qui avait défié son opposant n'avait gagné. Mais rien n'expliquait ce phénomène, et elle en était déconcertée. C'était la première fois que la Bibliothèque ne pouvait pas répondre à ces questions. Bien décidé à savoir, elle avait alors décidé de s'asseoir le plus près possible des maraudeurs.

« Je vous le dit encore et encore, ce Serpentard est fou. » déclara d'un ton solennel Sirius.

« On en avait déjà parlé, il n'est pas fou. Il est certes à Serpentard mais il est loyal envers ses amis. » Répondit le loup garou.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne discutèrent que de la loyauté des Serpentard, rien de bien passionnant pour Lily. Quand allaient-ils en venir au sujet qui l'intéressait. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des maraudeurs de ne pas parler directement du sujet qui les intéressait le plus. Son esprit était obnubilé par ce duel et les conséquences, elle n'écoutait même pas ses amies parler du temps d'Octobre, ni même Marlène débattre sur la beauté d'un élève de Serdaigle. Puis son attention fut accrue par les paroles de Peter.

« Les gars, en quoi consiste ce duel ? »

Il venait de poser la question qui était sur ses lèvres. Elle devait au moins reconnaître ça à Peter, il avait le don de poser les questions les plus intéressantes au meilleur moment. Mais la chose qui l'a surprise, c'est que l'ensemble de la table des lions étaient désormais scotché aux lèvres des maraudeurs. Elle, qui au début pensait être la seule à ne pas comprendre la signification de tout ça, se sentit aussitôt mieux. Plus la peine de se cacher comme au début, imitant le reste de sa table, elle posa ses yeux sur les maraudeurs, attendant une réponse. Involontairement, elle croisa le regard de James, et y lut quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais lu dans son regard. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de joie, ni de bonne humeur, mais un regard dans le vide où la peur et l'incompréhension était lisible.

« Ce duel est un suicide. » répondit d'un ton sans humour mais bel et bien sérieux Sirius.

Le ton sur lequel avait répondu Sirius, avait jeté un grand froid sur la table, personne n'avait jamais vu Sirius aussi sérieux. La seule fois que cela s'était produit, c'était l'an dernier quand il avait décidé de fuir de chez sa mère et d'aller se réfugier chez la famille à James.

« Mais Sirius, n'exagères tu pas la chose. » demanda un élève de cinquième année.

Sa remarque lui fallut un regard noir et désapprobateur de la part de James, Sirius et Rémus. Lily en était intiment convaincu, Sirius avait bel et bien été sérieux, et avait dit à voix haute ce que pensaient les autres maraudeurs.

« Je ne rigole pas avec ça. Je suis d'une famille de Sang Pur qui est pour les mariages arrangés. Je connais ce genre de chose. Et je vous dis haut et fort, Harry Selwyn n'a aucune chance. » conclu-t-il.

Un élève de deuxième année ne put s'empêcher de rire, à la dernière remarque de Sirius. Et Lily indirectement le rejoignait. Comment Selwyn pourrait-il perdre un duel ? Comment est-il possible de juste penser qu'Harry pourrait perdre ? Elle l'avait vu, baguette à la main, bien qu'elle n'ait assisté à très peu de duel, elle avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait pas montré tout son potentiel, et c'était juste contenté de battre son adversaire en se mettant à son niveau. Elle connaissait très peu Regulus Black, voire pas du tout. Seul le bruit de couloirs à son sujet avait atterris dans son oreille. Et cela ne l'avançait pas. Selon ces bruits, Regulus n'était pas très doué, mais assez intelligent. Alors pourquoi, avait-il accepté ce duel ? Cachait-il son jeu aux autres élèves de Poudlard ? Tant de questions, sans réponses. Et diable, pourquoi Dumbledore avait interdit à tout le monde d'assister à ce duel ? Pourquoi avait-il demandé en personne à être sur les bords de ce duel ? La seule présence du professeur Fenwick aurait pu suffire, mais non.

« Comment veux-tu qu'un simple élève puisse espérer tenir tête à Harry Selwyn ? » demanda entre deux rires, l'élève de deuxième année.

« Que sais-tu sur les duels magiques comme celui-là ? » demanda aussitôt James.

Sa phrase claqua dans l'air, le silence tomba. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'effet de sa phrase. Il en avait marre des questions, il voulait finir la conversation et prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore ne l'empêcherait pas d'assister à ce duel. Non, il n'avait jamais respecté le règlement et cela ne commencerait pas aujourd'hui.

« Un duel de ce type est très rare. Et seuls les fous décident de lancer ce genre de défi. Quel que soit ton niveau, cela ne sers à rien d'espérer. La magie d'un mariage arrangé est puissante, très puissante. Indirectement, lors de ce duel la magie de la signature du testament ira du côté de Black. » Commença James, qui reprit aussitôt devant les regards ébahis de la table. « En gros, Black possédera sa magie, renforcé par celle du mariage arrangé. Il possédera le pouvoir magique de sa mère et puisera dans l'énergie d'Irina, la mettant en danger. Selwyn en lançant ce duel, met la vie d'Irina en jeu, si Regulus est prêt à tout pour laver cet affront, il peut extirper toute la magie d'Irina et la tuer. Quel que soit la puissance masquée de Selwyn il n'a aucune chance. » Acheva-t-il.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette longue conversation, Lily décida de prendre la parole, sa voix ne cachait pas son effroi mais elle voulait savoir si ces conclusions était juste. Elle voulait entendre James réfutait sa conclusion, même si elle même ni croyait pas.

« Potter, ce que tu dis revient à dire que Selwyn se battra contre l'ensemble de la puissance magique des Blacks ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse.

James ne répondit pas directement, et posa ses yeux dans le regard de sa bien-aimée. Aussitôt le contact eu lieu, que Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait vu juste. C'était affreux, rien ne pourrait empêcher ce duel. Rien ne pourrait arrêter Regulus, rien ne pourrait sauver Selwyn. Elle avait posé tous ses espoirs sur les épaules d'un élève d'un élève qui ne s'en sortirait peut-être pas.

Les Gryffondor avaient maintenant compris tout ce que cela signifiait. Le silence. Voilà ce qui résumait l'ambiance à leur table. Peter pris son courage à deux mains et murmura faiblement :

« Alors, Selwyn n'a aucune chance ? Il va mourir ? »

Sa dernière phrase résonna un long moment dans les oreilles de tous les sorciers et sorcières assis à la table. Les élèves de premières années ne purent s'empêcher de retenir un sanglot. Un sanglot qui eut pour effet de faire redescendre James de ses pensées.

« Tout dépend des conditions du contrat. Il ne faut pas oublier que le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps sera à leur côté. Dumbledore ne laissera personne mourir. » Acheva James.

La discussion ne put aller plus loin, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. James suivit des trois autres maraudeurs se précipitèrent dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor et enfilèrent la cape de James. Ils allaient assister au duel, quoique cela leur en coûte.

Lily se dirigea vers la salle de Métamorphose et contrairement à son habitude, décida de se positionner à côté de la fenêtre, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait assister au duel, de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Jetant rapidement un coup d'œil de sa fenêtre, elle remarqua six sorciers en plein milieu du Parc.

Dans le Parc de Poudlard, l'humeur de ce matin n'avait pas disparu. Regulus se tenait debout avec à ses côtés, Lucius Malfoy. En face de lui se trouvait, Harry Selwyn, mais il était étonné de voir son témoin. Il avait pensé à Severus Rogue mais non, Harry Selwyn avait été assez stupide pour demander à Evan Rosier de l'accompagner. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Il regarda un moment les arbitres de ce duel, et accentua son sourire. Dumbledore. Si seulement ces vieux fous avaient réfléchis, il aurait su qu'il ne pourrait pas intervenir. Il aurait su qu'il allait assister impuissant à la mise à mort de son nouvel élève. Oui, Regulus Black ne voulait pas battre, ni même humilier son adversaire. Il voulait le voir ramper à ses pieds, il voulait le voir le supplier de l'épargner. Il voulait le voir mort. Il avait longuement étudié ce matin la loi. Et la prison d'Azkaban ne pourrait pas l'accueillir. En effet, Harry Selwyn avait choisis son destin, et un mort dans un duel et si courant. Il rigola un long moment, attirant tous les regards dans sa direction.

Harry de son côté, se tenait droit et fier, il ne regardait pas son adversaire, mais bel et bien son témoin, Evan Rosier. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisi, à la place de Severus. Les raisons échapperaient peut-être à tout le monde mais pas à lui. C'était un duel de sang pur, et Evan contrairement à Severus en était un, et lui serait de meilleur utilité. Il se rappela des conseils d'Evan ce matin même.

_« Selwyn, tu es un FOU. Que te passe-t-il par la tête ? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à MOURIR ? » Hurla presque Evan._

_Harry ne put s'empêcher de pencher sa tête en direction d'Evan. Il savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Irina se faire torturer librement par un futur mangemort. Il lui avait promis de la protéger et aujourd'hui il avait l'occasion de prouver sa bonne parole. Cela ne toucherait peut être personne, mais il était décidé à changer la face de ce monde corrompus._

_« Evan, je ne pouvais laisser cela impunis. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, je le sais. Alors si au lieu d'hurler, tu pouvais me conseiller, cela m'arrangerait pas mal et m'enlèverait une épine du pied. »_

_Harry remarqua le regard bizarre de son ami, et en conclut qu'il s'agissait certainement de l'expression moldus qu'il avait utilisé. Il sourit de sa nouvelle bêtise. Selwyn devait être un sang pur et par conséquent ne pas connaître les expressions moldus. Tant pis, il trouverait une explication plausible à tout ça plus tard._

_« Les duels magiques.. Selwyn te rends tu comptes un peu dans quel pétrin tu t'es encore fourré ? Tu veux des conseils ? Prends un sang pur avec toi, ce rite est spéciale, un sang pur sera dans son élément plus facilement. Ne sous-estime pas Regulus, en AUCUN CAS tu ne dois le sous-estimer, surtout aujourd'hui. En temps normal, tu l'aurais battu, mais là tout est différent. Alors mets ton ego et ta fierté de côté et bats toi comme si tu affrontais Tu-Sais-Qui et peut être que là tu auras une chance. » Souffla Evan._

_« D'autre conseil ? » demanda-t-il_

_« Surtout, Harry, pour ton bien et celui d'Irina, je t'en supplie, je t'en conjure, empêche le à tout prix de réaliser son incantation jusqu'au bout. »_

_Harry avait était effaré par la phrase de son ami que voulait-il dire ? Il souffla, leur de son duel était déjà arrivé. Il mit les conseils d'Evan dans un creux de sa tête et se dirigea en direction du Parc._

Il quitta Evan des yeux, et posa son regard sur son adversaire. Regulus Black. Comme prévu il avait choisi Lucius comme témoin, si prévisible pensa-t-il. Il sera sa baguette dans sa main et dirigea ses pensées en direction d'Irina. Il faisait ça pour elle, et quel que soit la méthode, il y arriverait.

Dumbledore se tenait aux côtés de Benjy. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir intervenir avant, mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il le savait, sa présence ici ne servirait à rien. Quoiqu'il dise il ne pourrait pas intervenir dans ce duel, et en aucun cas renvoyer ces élèves. Il devait à tout prix faire taire ce duel, que penseraient les familles et le ministère si un tel duel dans son école avait été autorisé ? Il espérait juste que ce duel ne connaîtrait pas une fin tragique. Il replongea en enfance, lui aussi aurait pu sauver la fille qu'il avait aimé, mais contrairement à Selwyn il n'avait pas eu le courage nécessaire pour affronter cela. Et aujourd'hui il vivait avec cela. Il comprenait au plus profond de lui, la motivation du jeune Serpentard, et aurait voulu l'encourager, le conseiller. Mais son rôle de directeur l'en empêchait. Ce garçon avait quelque chose de spécial, il en était convaincu désormais, il n'agissait pas comme les autres élèves, mais comme un adulte. Il agissait comme si chacun de ses gestes était nécessaire, comme si ses choix devaient être faits et devaient influencer sa vie. Il l'avait remarqué lors du duel contre Rémus, il n'avait pas cherché à humilier son adversaire, il n'avait pas cherché à le battre à plat de couture, et pourtant il en avait eu la capacité. Son hypothèse se confirmait, il n'avait pas fait cela pour jouer avec le Gryffondor, il avait fait cela pour une raison qui lui échappait. Le Choixpeau magique avait-il raison de croire que le jeune Selwyn pourrait unir à jamais les quatre maisons ? Ou étais-ce encore l'une de ses idées farfelues ? Il remettait le jugement du choixpeau depuis son propre échec. Il avait été prévenu que laisser Tom Jedusor grandir seul dans les murs de Poudlard, avait attisé sa haine et l'avait fait devenir le monstre qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais tant de détails, tant de geste dans le Serpentard ne lui faisait que rappeler son aînée. Etait-il seulement possible, que son ancien mentor, le professeur Dippet avait raison ? Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent ce que nous sommes ? Jusqu'à présent, le jeune Selwyn avait fait tant de choix qui le différenciait de Tom. Sa loyauté, son courage, son amour, son amitié. Il était différents mais jusqu'à quel point ? Quand il avait appris l'existence de ce Duel, il s'était précipité dans les sous-sols, mais encore une fois était arrivé trop tard. Il avait alors décidé d'assister à ce duel. Ce duel que le destin avait choisi d'exécuter aujourd'hui.

Les Maraudeurs étaient arrivés dans le Parc, discrètement. Se tenant à l'opposé de Dumbledore voulant à tout prix éviter d'être découvert. Ce duel intéressait plus que n'importe lequel des maraudeurs, Sirius. L'honneur de la famille Black était en jeu, et au fond de lui il voulait voir cet honneur bafoué, détruit. Ses paroles dans la Grande Salle étaient sincères, mais il voulait croire en Harry Selwyn. Si quelqu'un pouvait bien réussir là où de nombreux sorciers et sorcières avaient échoué c'était bel et bien lui. Il se concentra aussitôt sur le duel, qui n'allait pas tardait à débuter.

Regulus en avait marre d'attendre et se décida à prendre la parole.

« Puisque Lucius a accepté de sceller notre rencontre et qu'il est en quelque sorte le gardien de ce duel, laissons-le déclarer le duel ouvert ? » Proposa-t-il.

Harry ne répondit pas, et se contenta d'hocher la tête en signe d'approbation, de ce geste il fit naître un sourire sadique sur le visage du plus jeune des Blacks.

« Très bien, Regulus Black. Harry Selwyn. Je déclare officiellement ce duel ouvert. » Décréta Lucius.

Harry n'eut le temps de rien faire, qu'à sa surprise un énorme dôme argenté les recouvrit tous les quatre. Instinctivement il se retourna en direction d'Evan et remarqua que son visage était devenu d'une pâleur exécrable. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, que Regulus se remit à parler en ayant vu le manège qu'il venait de se produire.

« Et oui, Selwyn. Ce dôme disparaîtra lorsque l'un de nous deux sera inconscient, voir _mort_. » Fit-il tout en accentuant sur le mot mort.

Harry se mit à réfléchir très rapidement, il n'était pas décidé à attaquer en premier. Il voulait voir où aller en venir son adversaire, quel type de magie il allait utiliser et dans quel but. Même si le but il n'en doutait guère, c'était sa mort que Regulus voulait. Il se mit à bouger quelque peu, rester inactif dans un duel où l'on ne connaissait pas les capacités de son adversaire pouvait être dangereux, et être un point de non-retour. Son adversaire lui lança de simple sort, Harry le savait, il essayait juste de tester ses réflexes mais également de gagner du temps. Mais dans quel but ? Cela il ne le savait pas. Puis sans s'en rendre compte le sol à ses pieds se fissura, il ne l'avait pas vu avec l'enchaînement de sort, le Bombarda de son adversaire avait touché juste. Harry se mit à bouger dans la direction opposé à Regulus, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêtait pas là, il avait commencé l'incantation.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont consacrés, je fais appel à la magie des Blacks et à l'essence même de la magie d'Irina Higgs. »

Harry avait essayé de le distraire mais son sort de désarmement c'était incrusté dans un bouclier. Il soupçonna aussitôt Malfoy d'y être pour quelque chose. Il fixa un instant son adversaire et remarqua que le vent autour de lui s'était levé. Qu'est ce qui se passait, sans le vouloir son regard se posa sur son ami et témoin. L'expression sur le visage de ce dernier n'était pas pour le rassurer, il menaçait de s'évanouir à tout moment, la peur était lisible sur son visage. Seule la peur était lisible d'ailleurs. Il cherchait du soutien psychologique et rencontra le regard de Dumbledore. Pourquoi son directeur ne semblait pas effrayé, pourquoi se contentait-il de le regarder fixement sans regarder son adversaire ?

« Bien, Selwyn. Je veux lire ton désarroi dans ton regard. La magie coule dans mes veines maintenant. Irina ne doit pas être dans un bel état à l'infirmerie, j'avais besoin de son pouvoir pour te battre. » Fit-il.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, Rémus n'en revenait pas. Lui qui avait le pouvoir de sentir la force des personnes, il le voyait. Regulus n'était plus le même, sa puissance rivalisait avec celle de Selwyn, la dominait même. Il se le demandait maintenant, lui qui avait été si confiant. Comment son ami allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce guêpier ?

Harry vit avec effroi, la vitesse dont les sorts de son adversaire se dirigeaient dans sa direction. De la magie noire était utilisé avec modération, sans être vraiment dangereuse. Mais il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à éviter les sorts. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« Alors, on est incapable de ne jeter ne serais ce qu'un simple sortilège ? Abandonnerais-tu déjà ? » Fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé l'héritier des Black.

« Jamais. Bats-toi, et attendons la fin de ce duel. » S'écria avec fougue Harry.

Regulus avait été piqué au vif par la réflexion d'Harry. Il accéléra encore une fois son nombre de sorts. Harry était à bout, chaque sort semblait le toucher mais des réflexes durement acquis par l'entraînement de Quidditch lui sauvaient la mise. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de placer une seule contre-attaque. Puis il entendit un sortilège qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à ce jour.

« Atomis. »

Harry n'avait plus la force de bouger, et voyait sa défaite arriver à grand pas. Il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de son ancien mentor. Il n'avait de cesse de le regarder, mais pourquoi ? Il semblait si inquiet, la vieillesse était visible sur son visage. Il n'avait su le protéger, il s'était sacrifié pour lui, inquiété pour lui et encore une fois, il s'inquiétait pour lui, Harry James Potter. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas regarder une dernière fois, Regulus dans les yeux et décida de lever le regard. Mais il ne put le regarder plus longtemps, à sa grande surprise Evan Rosier s'était jeté entre le sort et Harry, et l'avait reçu de plein fouet. Le sang avait giclé un peu partout, et Evan était maintenant inconscient allongé sur le sol. Le sang coulant de nombreuses plaies et brûlure étalés sur l'ensemble de son corps.

« Pourquoi ? » avait murmuré Harry.

Le regard de Regulus fulminait de rage, pourquoi cet idiot avait-il décidé de se sacrifier pour un nouveau ? Qu'avait-il donc à faire ici ?

« Une personne s'est sacrifié pour toi, Selwyn. Mais ce sera la seule. »

Le regard d'Harry était vitreux, sans le savoir le jeune Black venait de toucher un point sensible. La haine, la colère, la vengeance habitaient désormais le corps d'Harry, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

« Tu as raison. Ce sera la dernière personne à se sacrifier pour moi. Endoloris. » Avait hurlé Harry.

Sous la cape d'invisibilité, tous étaient sidérés. Il venait d'utiliser d'un Impardonnable devant le directeur de Poudlard. Son visage si chaleureux était devenu si dur, si froid. Comme si il ne s'agissait plus de la même personne.

Dumbledore avait été éberlué d'entendre cette formule, le corps d'Evan allongé sur le sol, puis l'Impardonnable lancé en direction de Regulus. Il l'avait vu, la phrase de son adversaire avait réveillé quelque chose en Selwyn. Il avait réussi à mettre un mot sur son visage : Vengeance. Il voulait se venger mais de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Tant d'énigmes entouraient ce garçon.

Regulus avait était aussi étonné que l'assemblé à l'entente de ce sortilège, mais il n'eut pas besoin de bouger. Lucius avait encaissé le sort pour lui. Il hurlait de douleur au sol, il connaissait bien le jeune Malfoy, et savait qu'il endurait bien la douleur. Alors avec quelle force son adversaire avait-il lancé le sortilège Doloris. Instinctivement, il ne put s'empêcher de penser avoir eu de la chance d'éviter ce supplice. Regulus en profita pour détourner l'attention de son adversaire et d'attaquer à nouveau. Harry leva aussitôt son Doloris, et évita les attaques de son adversaire. Un puis deux, puis trois sorts le touchèrent néanmoins faisant couler son sang sur le sol. Désormais Harry le savait la vengeance ne viendrait pas à bout de Regulus. Il était perdu, à sa merci, les deux genoux au sol. Il ne pourrait pas éviter le coup de grâce.

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh s'affairait aux chevets de la dizaine de patients qui s'y trouvait. Des blessures en tout genre, des potions ratés, mais l'état qui la préoccupait concernait Irina Higgs. La torture qu'elle avait subie, plus l'agitation dont elle était soudainement atteinte, ne facilitaient pas sa récupération. Elle hurlait des mots qui n'avaient aucun sens, quand on les joignait l'un à l'autre. Elle avait d'ailleurs été obligée de la ligoter au lit, pour ne pas recevoir de coups lors de l'auscultation. Auscultation, qui n'avait pas été très positive. Elle ne décernait rien. Rien de plus que les effets du sortilège, même la potion de sommeil sans rêve ne pouvait empêcher cela. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était infirmière ici, elle ne trouvait aucune raison plausible à l'état de sa patiente. Elle avait déjà essayé de contacter Albus, mais aucune réponse ne provenait de son bureau. Elle hésitait encore sur la marche à tenir, et se donnait encore une heure avant de contacter Sainte Mangouste. Ce cas dépassait ses compétences. Elle se précipita en direction de l'armoire à potion, espérant y trouver la potion qui conviendrait à sa jeune patiente.

Irina était plongée dans le noir, et voyait le duel qui se passait entre Harry et Regulus. Elle était tombée inconsciente en arrivant à l'infirmerie, et n'avait donc été au courant de rien. Mais depuis quelques minutes, elle voyait distinctement le duel qui se déroulait en bas, dans le Parc de Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais eu écho d'un tel phénomène et ne pouvait donc l'expliquer. A sa plus grande horreur, elle avait vu Evan s'effondrait suite au sortilège de Black, Harry lançait le Doloris à son adversaire, et Lucius hurlait de douleur. A la vue du Doloris, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hurler, se remémorant l'incident du matin même. Puis maintenant elle voyait, Harry abandonner. Elle le voyait à cours de solutions, et ne savait pas comment l'aider. Elle avait essayé d'hurler « N'abandonne pas. ». Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle voyait la délectation dans le regard de Regulus. Il allait jeter un sort, et Harry ne se défendrait pas. Il avait fait ce duel pour elle, pour la protéger, pour la sauver. Et au final, il allait en payer le prix fort. Le monde sorcier allait en payer le prix fort, à force de le côtoyer elle en était devenu persuader, seul lui avait assez de courage et de détermination pour mener une guerre ouverte au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry avait les genoux sur le sol, le regard baissé vers le sol. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer devant cette défaite mais se demandait pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il perdre ? Pourquoi les choses n'étaient-elle pas plus simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas encore réaliser une partie de la prophétie ? Il voulait changer, modifier le monde sorcier, leur croyance, leur culture. Mais cela ne rimait à rien, son échec n'en était que plus cuisant. Et Irina... Irina qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger, qui serait à jamais la propriété, l'objet, le souffre-douleur de Regulus. Et Evan... Evan, dans quel état était-il ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi sot pour se sacrifier ? Etait-il encore vivant ? Il aurait aimé s'approcher de lui, mais Regulus le tenait en joue. Il ne pouvait pas faire un seul pas sans se faire abattre directement.

« Tout se finit comme prévu, Harry Selwyn. Tu as perdu, j'ai gagné. Comment as-tu pu croire modifier des choses déjà établies ? » Cracha avec rancœur Regulus.

Harry redressa ses yeux, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de paraître pour un faible. Il voulait, il allait lui répondre ce qu'il pensait. Si il devait perdre, alors autant perdre avec dignité.

« J'y ai cru pour des choses que ton maître et toi ne connaissez pas. J'y ai cru pour l'amour des personnes qui m'entourent, pour leur loyauté et pour leur courage. Evan, Irina, Severus, Rémus et tant d'autres. » Commença-t-il. « Eux ont cru en moi jusqu'au bout, eux n'ont pas peur d'affronter leur adversaire avec leur qualité et leur défauts, eux ne se cachent pas dans les jupons d'un sorciers plus puissant, eux ne se cachent pas derrière une stupide loi de sang pur. » reprit Harry. « Tu vois, Regulus, une chose que tu n'auras jamais même si tu me tues, il s'agit de la compassions, de voir ceux que l'on aime être heureux. Tu n'as aucun cran, aucun courage. Tu es juste avide de pouvoirs, et crois-moi, avide d'un pouvoir qui te détruiras. » Acheva Harry.

Personne n'avait loupé ne serais ce qu'un seul mot qu'avait dit Harry. Personne n'osait troubler ce silence si dur, ou la tension était palpable. Dumbledore avait l'air enjoué de la réponse d'Harry, mais ce fut de courte durée quand il se rappela de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les maraudeurs semblaient encore plus surpris par les paroles du jeune Selwyn que par l'utilisation du Doloris. Lucius essayait de reprendre son souffle, mais ne semblait pas être en accord avec les paroles de son tortionnaire. Et de son côté Regulus fulminait de rage. On lui avait dit qu'Harry Selwyn débordait d'insolence et d'arrogance, encore plus que James Potter mais là c'était trop. Il voulait le faire taire, avant de l'achever.

« Voyons, voyons. Tu parles de choses pathétique que sont l'amour, la loyauté, le courage, l'avidité. Mais tu n'as pas hésité à torturer Lucius, tu aurais pu le tuer. Où est la compassion là-dedans ? » Provoqua-t-il.

« J'utilise les armes de mes ennemis. Je connais tant de choses sur vous, sur toi. J'ai appris que pour vaincre, il fallait connaître les armes, les faiblesses de son adversaire. La magie noire. La magie blanche. Quelle est la différence ? Nul part si ce n'est l'utilisation qu'on en fait. » Répondit-il.

Regulus n'en pouvait plus, cet effronté lui sortait par les orbites. Qui était-il pour juger ? Qui était-il pour parler de magie avec autant de connaissance ? Il était dangereux de le laisser vivre, son futur maître lui serait éternellement reconnaissant s'il le tuait aujourd'hui. Mais il voulait l'humilier une dernière fois.

« J'ai décidé d'être généreux, avant de t'achever. Je te laisse débitée tes dernières paroles. » Ricana-t-il.

Harry fixa un instant Regulus, puis Dumbledore, Evan et finit par poser son regard dans un endroit vide. Mais il les avait senti, lui aussi avait été habitué à cette cape d'invisibilité. Il savait que ce duel serait remémoré, et il devait dire des paroles lourdes de sens. Il avait trouvé. Il fallait que l'œuvre qu'il avait voulu commercer, perdure même après son échec. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« J'ai commencé une quête, en vain. J'ai débuté une amitié avec un Gryffondor, je suis un Serpentard. Abandonnez l'usage et les stéréotypes concernant tout cela. Battez-vous, pour ce que vous désirez. Battez-vous pour un monde meilleur, ou léchez les bottes et devenez comme lui. Je me suis battu pour voir le bonheur de quelqu'un que j'appréciais, j'ai échoué. Veillez sur elle. » Murmura-t-il à la fin, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Regulus ricana devant la faiblesse de son adversaire, il leva sa baguette et regarda une dernière fois l'héritier Selwyn dans les yeux. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Il le savait Harry Selwyn avait abandonné.

Irina avait assisté à tout cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'Harry meurt. Elle le savait, Regulus le tuerait, elle aurait tant aimé faire quelque chose mais il n'y avait aucune possibilité, que devait-elle faire ? Rien, ne pouvait le sauver, rien ne pourrait la sauver du sort qui l'attendait. Regulus la traiterait encore pire que si il s'agissait d'un elfe de maison. Il laverait l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait subir, en la traitant comme une moldus. Puis sans savoir comment, elle se réveilla dans son lit d'infirmerie. Elle regarda ses mains, se toucha les cheveux, le visage, les yeux. Oui, elle était vivante, les muscles endoloris l'empêchaient de bouger. Elle vit Madame Pomfresh débouler dans sa direction, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura avec conviction, avant de s'écrouler une nouvelle fois sur son lit :

« Harry Selwyn, je t'aime. »

Madame Pomfresh se précipita, laissant tomber ses potions. Le cœur d'Irina Higgs avait cessé de battre.

Dans le Parc, Regulus avait la baguette brandit dans la direction du corps d'Harry. Mais quelque chose se produisit, il sentit sa puissance diminuer. Son visage était stupéfait, cela n'était pas possible. Harry avait remarqué l'incompréhension de Regulus, il l'avait également senti, la vague de Puissance de Regulus avait diminué. Il n'avait plus la force de marcher, de se lever. Il n'avait plus le droit qu'à un seul sort. Il n'aurait plus aucune autre ouverture et possibilité. Il devait la saisir. Il leva discrètement sa baguette et murmura un sort appris dans le livre de Gellert Grindelwald :

« Sangsux. »

Un large rayon multicolore fusa en direction de Regulus qui ne voyait toujours rien, quand il s'en aperçut il était trop tard le sort le toucha en pleine poitrine. Le jeune Black s'écroula au sol, le sang coulait de partout. Harry se dépêcha il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il devait le désarmer pour enlever le dôme. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Il s'exclama avec le peu de force qui lui restait :

« Expelliarmus. »

La baguette de Regulus quitta sa main et se dirigea vers Harry, qui l'attrapa au vol. A peine eut-il saisit la baguette que le dôme s'évapora sous les yeux médusé de Benjy et Albus. Il murmura faiblement le contre sort, il n'était pas un meurtrier, pas encore, les plaies de son adversaire se cicatrisèrent. Il essaya de se lever, mais n'y arriva pas, rampant jusqu'au corps de son ami, Evan Rosier, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours vivant mais dans un état lamentable et très faible, il s'exclama alors en direction de son ancien mentor :

« Professeur dépêcher vous, conduisez le à l'infirmerie.. »

Avant de s'évanouir à son tour.

A l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh s'activait pour essayer de sauver la jeune Serpentard. Mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas, pour la première fois, elle voyait l'une de ses élèves mourir. Elle commença à déposer la couverture sur le visage de sa patiente, quand un phénomène étrange se produisit.

Sans prévenir, Irina Higgs reprit vie, les yeux s'ouvrirent, avant de se refermer. Mais elle était toujours vivante après être resté un court instant morte. Madame Pomfresh ne comprenait rien, cela devait même être unique dans le monde de la magie. Irina Higgs avait été déclaré morte, avant de revenir subitement à la vie.


	24. Chapter 23: Révélations et Nouveautés

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitres : **Je tiens à m'excuser de cette longue absence dû à des problèmes personnels, mais en aucun cas je n'arrêterais cette fic le temps qu'elle n'es pas fini.

Ensuite un grand merci pour vos reviews.

A ceux qui ont un compte, je répondrais à chacune de vos reviews, sans aucun problème. Ainsi qu'au question que vous pourriez poser.

A ceux sans compte, j'essayerais de répondre à vos reviews avant chaque chapitre.

Je tiens également à remercier Sheltan, pour son toujours aussi excellent travail. Sans lui cette fan fiction ne pourrait continuer d'exister.

Maintenant, je vous laisse lire le prochain chapitre.

Chapitre 23 : Révélation et Nouveauté

_Sans prévenir, Irina Higgs reprit vie, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, avant de se refermer. Mais elle était toujours vivante après être resté un court instant morte. Madame Pomfresh ne comprenait rien, cela devait même être unique dans le monde de la magie. Irina Higgs avait été déclaré morte, avant de revenir subitement à la vie._

Harry Selwyn, Regulus Black, Evan Rosier et Lucius Malfoy avaient tout les trois étés conduits à l'infirmerie sur les ordres express du directeur, Albus Dumbledore. L'état de Lucius Malfoy et d'Harry Selwyn était les moins préoccupant. Après un premier bilan médical approfondis de Madame Pomfresh, les diagnostics était sans appels. Lucius Malfoy était juste très endoloris, Harry Selwyn était quant à lui très épuisé magiquement parlant, épuisé physiquement mais également blessé superficiellement aux quadriceps gauche et biceps droit.

De son côté Régulus Black souffrait d'une perte conséquente de sang, à des endroits dont Madame Pomfresh n'en revenait pas. Le sang avait couler de sa bouche, de son nez, de ses oreilles, des orbites de ses yeux, mais également de ses doigts. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et à quelques minutes près cela aurait été irrévocable. Elle en était persuadé il s'en sortirait, certes très affaiblis mais vivant.

L'état le plus préoccupant concernait celui d'Evan Rosier, les blessures était aussi bien visible à l'œil nu qu'à l'intérieur même de son organisme. Sur son corps, de nombreuses plaies étaient visibles, un énorme trou se trouvait même dans l'une de ses mains, totalement déchiqueter par le sortilège. Mais le bilan était beaucoup plus important à l'intérieur, une énorme hémorragie avait eu lieu, stoppée in extremis par l'infirmière, de nombreux muscles avaient éclaté, certains os broyés. Madame Pomfresh se demandait même comment il avait pu supporter un tel état, elle avait alors décidé de contacter clandestinement Dorea Potter, et de transférer Evan Rosier discrètement à Sainte Mangouste . Le ministère et la Gazette, comme l'avait demandé Albus, ne serait jamais au courant de l'état de certains de ses élèves.

La victoire historique d'Harry Selwyn avait fait le tour de Poudlard, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, et Dumbledore lors des deux repas du jours avait assisté sur le besoin de repos de tout les Serpentard à l'infirmerie. Ainsi que le duel ne serait pas décrit plus précisément. Tout cela avait été classé « Secret défense » et les professeurs avaient pour rôle de contenir toute questions et toute les rumeurs possibles. De son côté, Albus avait demandé à certains de ses contacts au sein du ministère et de la Gazette de le prévenir au cas où l'incident avait trouvé le moyen de s'ébruiter en dehors des murs de l'école de sorcellerie. Ainsi il pourrait démentir tout cela le plus rapidement possible, et empêcher une nouvelle polémique sur l'éducation et la sécurité donné dans son école. Il avait également eu écho de la renaissance d'Irina, elle lui avait demandé si il connaissait ce genre de phénomène et avait choisis de lui cacher la vérité. Il avait été surpris par la déclaration de son amie et infirmière, mais tout prenait un sens désormais. Il lui avait alors demandé de le tenir au courant de l'évolution des états d'Irina Higgs et d'Harry Selwyn. Il devait les convoquer, afin de pouvoir éclaircir les derniers points obscurs de cette histoire et être ainsi sur à cent pour cent de ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être leur dévoilerait-il ses conclusions. Il soupira une énième fois depuis le début de la rentrée, c'était bien la première année que beaucoup de chose lui échapper et l'arrivée surprise de l'héritier Selwyn n'y était pas étranger. Une multitude de questions à son sujet lui traversait l'esprit, il ne voulait pas faire les même erreurs que par le passé, et était décidé plus que jamais à le surveiller encore plus étroitement. Et cela même si il devait le faire en personne. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et sourit à la vue de la glace au citron qui l'attendait, tout n'était pas si mauvais à Poudlard après tout.

A la table des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était à la bonne humeur, en plus de Bellatrix, toute les autres tête de Serpentard était à l'infirmerie. Leurs souffres-douleur était désormais des proies facile et vulnérable pour les règlements de compte. L'allégresse était de mise. Mais Lily était loin d'être dupe, les maraudeurs avaient loupés le cours de métamorphose la veille et aujourd'hui il ne semblait pas d'aussi bonne humeur qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude. Elle le savait, ils avaient assister au duel, par elle ne savait quel moyen. Bien décidé à avoir une conversation avec les jeunes hommes, elle décida de les suivre toute la journée.

James Potter était d'humeur néfaste aujourd'hui, tout comme ses trois camarades de blague. L'explication n'était pas compliqué, le duel de la veille les avait marqués. La victoire à l'arraché de Selwyn, le sort impardonnable, la magie noire, le sacrifice d'Evan, les dernières paroles du Serpentard. Les dernières paroles. Ils le savaient, elle leur était destiné. Une nouvelle question s'était ajouté à leur longues listes concernant Harry Selwyn. Comment les avait-il découvert hier ? Et surtout, pourquoi leur avait-il fait confiance en désignant ces paroles ? James avait sans savoir pourquoi, décidé sur le coup, de prendre la relève de Selwyn, mais il s'en était une fois de plus sortis. Il voulait se battre plus que jamais depuis l'hospitalisation de son père, qui s'en était sorti avec quelques séquelles physique et psychologique. Mais son cousin, lui avait appris qu'il était déjà retourné sur le terrain. _La guerre ne peut pas m'attendre, oui nous sommes en guerre mon fils, mon rôle est de protéger la population et je me dois de le faire même blessé. _Voilà la seule explication que lui avait donné son père à ce sujet. Une simple phrase, lourde de sous entendus. Il regarda son emploi du temps, double cours de potions. La journée allait être longue, il le savait.

A celle des Serpentard, elle était différentes. L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, les futurs mangemorts avaient perdus leur deux leader naturels, et était remonté à bloc contre la bande à Selwyn. Le seul problème était que le dernier représentant en état de validité du groupe était Severus Rogue. Severus se trouvait seul à la table sous le regards noirs des jumeaux Carrow et de Lestrange. Dolohov comme à son habitude n'était pas loin. Il quitta discrètement les mangemorts du regard et porta son attention sur la table des lions. Leur humeur l'exaspérait, les voir si joyeux était mauvais signe, surtout pour lui, la proie favorite des maraudeurs. Une rivalité qui remontait à leur première année, pourquoi ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais Potter l'avait pris en grippe, et ses fidèles serviteurs l'avait suivis. Seul Lupin rechignait à la tâche, mais ne faisait rien pour empêcher tout cela. Il soupira à son tour, la journée et même les prochaines s'annonçaient longue et périlleuses. Entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, tout cela n'allait pas être de tout repos.

La Grande salle se vida, les maraudeurs furent comme à leur habitude les derniers à quitter la table pour se rendre en cours de Potion. La journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumé, longue et assez ennuyante. Puis une nouvelle surréaliste s'ébruita petit à petit, Harry Selwyn était déjà remis sur pied, même si il ne pouvait pas encore quitter l'infirmerie. L'état d'Harry n'avait pas été un secret bien longtemps, certains allait même jusqu'à dire qu'il se trouvait au bord de la mort. Mais il était réveillé avant les autres duelliste et témoins. Irina quand à elle personne ne savait pourquoi elle était resté aussi longtemps en observation à l'infirmerie. Il fallut attendre trois jours avant de voir trois élèves quitter l'infirmerie, Bellatrix Black, Irina Higgs et Harry Selwyn.

Les Gryffondor voyaient la sortie de Bellatrix d'un mauvais œil, la guerre entre les maisons prenaient un tout autre sens. Leur blague sur les Serpentard devaient être désormais beaucoup plus futile ainsi que leur attaque. L'entrée des trois Serpentard au repas du soir fut remarqué et sifflé par les lions. A vrai dire, seul James, Rémus, Sirius, Peter et Lily ne dirent rien se contentant d'observer la démarche souple et élégante du jeune Selwyn, suivi de près par Irina, et beaucoup plus loin par les yeux meurtriers de Bellatrix Black.

L'ambiance avait changé au cours du repas, l'allégresse avait laissé place à la peur, la bonne humeur à l'incompréhension. Tout les regards regardaient la table des Serpentard. Et en particulier, en direction d'Harry Selwyn. Désormais même les moins impliqué et les plus timides se demandaient qui était-il ? Dans quel camps se battait-il ? Il utilisait la magie noire comme si il s'agissait d'une magie naturelle chez lui. Mais ne cessait de clamer haut et fort qu'il se battrait sans cesse et sans répit contre le plus terrible mage noire de tout les temps. Les réponses était différentes, Poudlard s'était séparé en deux voir même trois groupes bien différents. Il ne s'opposait pas physiquement mais par leurs idées bien distincte sur le jeune Selwyn.

A la table des professeurs, les même questions étaient dans les esprits. Certains allaient même jusqu'à demander le renvoi du nouveau Serpentard, de crainte qu'il ne s'agisse que du nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il recherchait de fidèle serviteur dans le rang des élèves de Poudlard.

D'autre emmené en particulier par le professeur Fenwick défendait bec et ongles le survivant. Et de son côté Albus Dumbledore était tiraillé entre ces deux clans. Il avait peur de commettre les même erreurs qu'avec Tom, d'être aussi laxiste et de trop le laisser manœuvrer. Mais il en était persuadé, sans qu'il ne le sache comment ce jeune homme était la seule chance de battre à jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se leva soudainement, et se mit à descendre de l'estrade qui surplombait les élèves sous les yeux médusés de tout Poudlard. Jamais depuis qu'il était Directeur il n'avait bougé de son siège avant la fin du Repas et encore moins pour se diriger en direction de la table des Serpentard. Dumbledore avait pris sa décision, quand il s'était rendu à l'infirmerie mais que les Serpentard n'y étaient déjà plus. Il voulait et devait avoir une discussion dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, et avait besoin d'être éclairci sur certains points. Et ce le plus rapidement possible de préférence.

« Monsieur Selwyn, Miss Higgs pourriez vous me rejoindre dans mon bureau après votre repas ? »

Irina se retourna dans la direction d'Harry et croisa son regard. Elle qui était si effrayé, vit dans le regard de son ami, un lueur de malice et de compréhension. Dans tant de domaine, son ami ne cessait de lui rappeler le directeur de Poudlard. Il donnait l'impression de tout savoir sur tout, et d'avoir un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Elle soupira et se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête à la proposition du directeur. Après tout poser des questions ici, devant l'ensemble des Serpentard et de la table voisine ne l'avancerait en rien.

Harry de son côté avait attendu la réponse d'Irina, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant son air résigné. Il se retourna et croisa le regard bleu perçant de son directeur. Il ne baissa pas le regard et déclara :

« Ce sera un honneur de pouvoir _enfin_ discuter avec vous, Monsieur. » fit-il en accentuant légèrement sur le enfin.

Albus fut pris au dépourvu par le ton amicale de son élève. Le enfin ne lui avait pas échappé, et faisait apparaître une quantité énorme de question dans sa tête. Mais la chose qui le choquait le plus, était cette ressemblance frappante avec Tom dans cette phrase. Cette confiance en lui, cet air d'innocence, cette joie de vivre si soudaine. Albus n'était pas stupide, Harry Selwyn avait construit une façade qui empêchait qui compte de deviner ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Comme Tom à son époque. Il soupira et ne prit pas la peine de retourner s'asseoir sur son siège, regagnant directement son bureau.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'Irina finisse son repas, il avait en tête ces derniers entretien avec son directeur lors de sa sixième véritable année dans son monde. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le duper éternellement, et qu'il devait à tout prix la jouer fine. Il devait gagner la confiance du Directeur ce soir, et il avait déjà son plan d'action dans sa tête. Laisser le directeur mener la conversation pouvait être dangereux pour lui, comme pour son secret. Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par Irina qui s'était levé, l'heure allait arrivé, il se leva et la suivit en direction du Bureau. Arrivé devant le Bureau, Harry soupira, cela commençait mal, il ne disposait pas du mot de passe. Mais à sa plus grande surprise Fumseck apparut. Il sourit et savait désormais quoi faire, se retournant en direction de la statue et murmura :

« Phénix. »

Il ne vit pas le regard d'incompréhension de son amie, qui s'enleva aussitôt devant le mouvement de la statue qui laissa apparaître un large escalier montant. Harry s'y engouffra aussitôt suivit de très prés par Irina. Devant la porte il tapa trois coups secs, montrant ainsi sa présence à Albus, même si il ne doutait pas un instant que son ancien mentor devait déjà être au courant de leurs présence. Nonchalamment et doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sans que personne ne touche à la poignet. Harry y pénétra aussitôt, suivi avec plus de précaution et de stupeur par Irina. Elle qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le bureau du directeur depuis le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard, était ébahi et stupéfaite devant la beauté et l'abondance d'objet. Mais son regard s'attarda aussitôt sur la présence des tableaux représentant les anciens directeur de Poudlard. Magique, surprenant, irréaliste. Tout ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle tourna les yeux en direction d'Harry, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il n'était pas aussi émerveillé et se contentait juste de fixer le perchoir où un tas de cendre s'était formé. Ébahi, elle regarda le phénix renaître de ses cendres. Elle connaissait ce phénomène mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir un. Puis une voix s'éleva du dessus. Albus Dumbledore était penché par dessus une sorte de balcon et les observait.

« J'aurais aimé que vous voyez Fumseck dans un autre état. Un phénix dans sa fleur de l'âge est magnifique à regarder. »

Harry quitta enfin le phénix des yeux et croisa le regard du directeur. Une nouvelle fois il voyait cette lueur de malice, cette fierté et cette soif de mener la discussion dans ses yeux. Dans ses yeux, il se revoyait une fois de plus dans le bureau de son mentor à parler de la jeunesse de Tom.

Irina n'avait de cesse de regarder les deux sorciers à tour de rôle, elle voyait une sorte de nostalgie dans le regard de son ami, une nostalgie qu'elle avait pu apercevoir face à l'Epouvantard.

Le silence était devenu lourd, pesant, personne ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole. Albus était descendu entre temps derrière son bureau et d'un geste de la main les avait prier de s'asseoir. Mais une chose n'avait pas échappé à Irina, Harry avait suivi chaque mouvement de leur hôte comme si il avait à faire à un ennemi et non à leur directeur.

« Monsieur le Directeur, je suppose que vous ne nous aviez pas convié ici pour nous parler de votre agréable phénix ? » demanda subitement Harry.

« Vous avez vu juste. Certaine chose m'échappe. Votre duel a été des plus insolite et le cas de votre camarade surprenant également. Je voudrais pouvoir vous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pour cela j'ai besoin de comprendre certaine chose. »

Harry n'avait pas décrocher les regards du Directeur. Qu'essayait-il de prouver ? Irina était perplexe devant l'attitude de son ami. Harry joignit ses mains en dessous de son menton et reprit une fois de plus la parole.

« Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait de cela, professeur. Je souhaite connaître les réponses également et je pense que seul Irina peux nous éclairer. » répondit-il.

Irina était surprise, il avait parlé d'une voix froide et dur, une voix qu'il n'utilisait que contre ses adversaires. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Elle fixa le directeur un court instant et elle sentit les yeux bleus perçant la convaincre de parler, elle soupira et prit la parole :

« J'étais inconsciente à l'infirmerie dès que Régulus a lancé l'appel à ma magie. Je sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais j'ai pu assister à tout le duel. J'ai vu Evan sombré, Lucius se tordre de douleur. Et... et... J'ai vu Harry être à la merci de Black. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me suis réveillé et j'ai eu juste le temps de murmurer que je... je.. je l'ai.. mais avant de tomber dans le néant et de me souvenir de rien... Je ne sais rien.. Rien d'autre.. » finit-elle en larme.

Harry avait détourné son attention un cours instant de Dumbledore en entendant le ton de la voix d'Irina, mais il se ressaisit aussitôt. Il se devait de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, et d'être pris au sérieux par Dumbledore.

« Bien, merci Miss Higgs c'est bien ce que je pensais. » murmura-t-il plus pour lui même que pour eux.

Harry soupire intérieurement, Albus ne changerait jamais que ce soit dans son monde ou dans celui là. Il aimait le mystère et faire savoir qu'il en savait plus que tout le monde. Il n'allait pas lui couper la parole, insistait pour savoir. Il se devait de faire croire qu'il s'en moquait et de pousser Albus a parler par lui même.

Voyant le manque de réaction du jeune Selwyn, Dumbledore se décida à parler, il voulait voir l'incompréhension dans ses yeux, le voir se découvrir un peu, faire céder le masque qu'il s'était créé.

« Je pense, sans me tromper, qu'Irina a été la clé de votre victoire Monsieur Selwyn. » commença Dumbledore, qui reprit devant le hochement de tête de son élève. « Miss Higgs a souhaité malgré son état pouvoir vous aider, et par une magie ancienne à réussi à suivre le combat. Elle était prête à se sacrifier pour vous voir gagner. En disant un mot, elle a réussi à contrer l'appel de la magie, créant un surplus de Magie qui aurait pu la tuer. Elle était prête à se tuer en faisant appel a une magie que l'on nomme... » continua Dumbledore.

« Le pouvoir de l'amour. » murmura soudainement Harry.

Dumbledore avait eu le souffle coupé. Rare était les sorciers qui connaissaient l'existence de cette magie et qui y croyait assez pour la mentionner. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi et comment connaissait-il cette forme de magie aussi jeune ? Il pensait pouvoir en savoir plus sur lui, mais une nouvelle énigme se rajoutait aux autres. Un vrai puzzle se formait, une carte au trésor qui mènerait à la réponse.

« Effectivement, le pouvoir de l'amour vous a sauvé Monsieur Selwyn. Miss Higgs semble tenir à vous plus que vous ne le pensiez. » fit-il avec malice.

Irina ne comprenait rien, comment l'amour pouvait-il avoir sauver la vie d'Harry ? Comment étais-ce juste imaginable ?

« C'est impossible qu'une chose aussi stupide que l'amour lui es sauvé la vie. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur. » s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Un long blanc s'en suivit, Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir, lui aussi avait réagi ainsi la première fois qu'on lui en avait parlé, et encore aujourd'hui certains détails lui échappait. Mais ce pouvoir revenait trop souvent dans ces discussions pour être ignoré et pris à la légère.

« Irina, c'est possible.. Juste tu ne peux pas y croire parce que tu n'en as jamais entendu parler. Comme un né Moldus qui découvre la magie à l'âge de 11 ans c'est tout nouveau. Ouvre ton esprit et essaye de comprendre. » siffla faiblement Harry.

Albus Dumbledore avait écouté avec attention la réplique du jeune Selwyn, et en était le premier surpris. Lui même n'aurait pas trouver une comparaison aussi juste. Il fixa le garçon. Si il trempait trop profondément dans la Magie Noire cela pourrait le rendre encore plus dangereux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'en doutait plus désormais. Il se devait de le faire surveiller par Horace et l'ensemble de ses enseignants.

Il devait essayer d'en savoir plus, il se devait d'essayer même si il agissait contre ses propres principes. Il ne sentirais peut être rien, après tout il venait juste d'être majeur. Tout était possible. Il souffla et se concentra. Le contact visuel avec le jeune Serpentard se fit aussitôt, il y voyait une sorte de défi. Il pensa fortement et lança le sort. _Legilimens._

La Grande Salle s'était vidé progressivement après le départ du directeur et des deux Serpentard. Severus regagna seul la Salle des serpents, comme depuis quelques jours. L'absence d'Evan, d'Irina et d'Harry commençait à lui pesait lourd. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Hormis Lily Evans. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait regretter de l'avoir insulté de Sang de Bourbe ce jour là. Il ne le pensait certes pas, mais il était énervé. Énervé qu'elle passe son temps à défendre cet idiot de Potter. Ce fils à papa comme il aimait l'appelé. Mais maintenant tout avait changé, il pouvait compté sur ces nouveaux amis, et dire que trois mois plus tôt, il avait été à deux doigts de rejoindre, de ramper devant celui qui se faisait craindre dans le monde des sorciers. Il était libre, libre comme l'air, libre d'être heureux avec des gens qui l'appréciait. Evan Rosier, Harry Selwyn et Irina Higgs que des sangs purs, qui se battaient et refuser de céder devant les aprioris. Tout aurait pu être si différent si Harry Selwyn était apparus deux ans plus tôt, il n'aurait pas commis l'irréparable. Il soupira et bifurqua sur sa droite et aller entrer dans la salle commune, quand il entendit des ricanements aigus. Il se détourna du chemin et fit une scène d'horreur devant ses yeux. Il aurait fuis d'habitude, mais il ne pouvait pas, il était figé, il devait agir. Comme l'aurait fait Harry Selwyn. Comme l'aurait fait James Potter. Il voulait leur ressemblait, par leur courage, leur témérité, leur folie. Il dégaina sa baguette et sortit de l'ombre. Pour affronter Bellatrix Black, Les Carrow, Lestrange, qui avait désarmé une jeune fille au sol. Lily Evans.

Les Maraudeurs discutaient dans la Salle Commune, ils avaient quitté la grande salle, peu de temps après le proviseur. Ils avaient longuement discuté de ce qui fallait la convocation de Selwyn et Higgs chez le proviseur. Ne trouvant aucune raison, ils avaient décidé de commencer leurs devoirs. Rémus comme à son habitude aidé ses compagnons, surtout en potions, point faible de l'ensemble du groupe. Les élèves commençaient à arriver par groupes, chose qui n'échappa pas à Rémus fut le regard de James. Encore une fois il devait chercher Lily Evans, mais ne la trouva pas en compagnie de Marlène et d'Alice. Quelque chose n'allait pas, James était perplexe, rare était les fois, voir quasi inexistante de voir Lily ne pas rentrer sans ces camarades de classes. Se levant, sans prévenir, il se dirigea vers Marlène, suivi de près par Rémus qui avait aussitôt réagis, et plus loin par Sirius et Peter. James s'arrêta devant Marlène, sans prendre la peine d'être poli, il s'exclama faiblement :

« Où est Evans? »

Devant le regard froid et perplexe de Marlène, Rémus vient au secours de son ami en prenant la parole :

« Marlène, Lily rentre jamais seul sans prévenir. Réponds à James s'il te plaît. » fit-il.

Marlène fixa un instant Rémus, puis se retourna en direction de James et finit par dire :

« Elle nous a dit vouloir voir Selwyn avant de monter, je suppose qu'elle se trouve dans les Sous sol. »

« Mais tu es inconsciente. La laissez seul avec ces futurs mangemorts. » s'écria James, qui s'était déjà précipité en dehors de la Salle Commune, suivi par les autres Maraudeurs.

Dans les sous sols de Poudlard, la tension était palpable, Severus Rogue se tenait seul entre Lily et toute la clique de futur mangemort. Il n'avais pas peur, non, il trouvais cela exultant. Il avait compris pourquoi, Selwyn et Potter faisait cela. Le danger était devenu une drogue pour eux, un challenge qu'ils aimaient relever. Et aujourd'hui ce challenge se dressait devant lui. Il en avait tant rêver par le passé, cesser de fuir et de se cacher, cesser de se lamenter sur son sort, et cesser d'évoluer dans l'ombre des autres Serpentard. Il avait mis du temps à comprendre la mentalité de Potter, et aujourd'hui il y arrivait. Il savait que seul contre tant de Serpentard il n'avait aucune chance, mais il se devait de les retenir, d'espérer de l'aide, une aide providentielle.

« Alors Severus, tu as définitivement choisis ton camp ? Tu t'opposes au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu aides les Sangs de Bourbes ? » fit avec mépris Bellatrix.

« Oui. Saches une chose je te tuerais avant même que Selwyn ne le fasse. Tu as détruit la vie de tant de monde en venant ici, en les torturants, en les effrayants. Tout ça pour une idéologie stupide. Lily Evans est une plus grande sorcière que vous ne le serez jamais. » cracha avec hargne le futur professeur de potion.

Lily a demi-consciente était éberlué, Severus Rogue son ancien ami, son premier véritable ami, sa source de renseignement sur la magie, qu'elle avait fini par détester venez la défendre sans rien attendre. Il était là debout, entre elle et une souffrance inéluctable. Il l'avait sauvé et allait souffrir à sa place. Depuis deux ans elle était la cible préféré de Malfoy, Black, Dolohov et compagnie. Juste parce qu'elle dominait les cours et qu'elle n'était pas une sang pur. Elle était à bout de souffle, elle ne tenait plus, elle ferma ses yeux et tomba dans un sommeil qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Trop faible.

Les maraudeurs étaient en train de descendre les escaliers en courant, sans prendre la peine d'éviter les autres élèves, et même de s'excuser. Sirius avait vu le regard de son ami, il le savait il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher, il ne pourrait pas lui demander de réfléchir. Il allait une fois de plus foncer tête en avant dans la bagarre, sans plan, sans rien. Sirius se retourna et vit Rémus la baguette déjà en main, et Peter s'arrêtait sur le côté, des nausée lui prenant. Un instant plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans les sous sols, là où avait lieu le combat. James s'arrêta net devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Severus Rogue, son ennemi de toujours, se tenait au sol par dessus le corps de Lily et la protégeait. Il subissait les sortilèges de Black mais refusait de bouger. Que diable s'était-il passé ? Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps, l'un des frères Carrow l'avait vu et avait sonné l'alerte. Bellatrix Black, le visage froid et haineux se tourna dans leur direction.

« Après un traître à sa maison, voilà les célèbres Maraudeurs, dont un traître à son sang. » fit rageusement Bellatrix en désignant Sirius du regard. « Êtes vous donc incapable de vous battre correctement ? » susurra-t-elle.

James la fixait avec hargne, la main crispé sur sa baguette. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps. La famille Black avait renié sa mère, la famille Black était plongé dans la magie noire. Il y a sept ans, il avait douté de Sirius, un Black à Gryffondor il ne pouvais pas y croire, mais au fur et à mesure une amitié était né. Une amitié pur, et sincère. Il avait lui aussi était renié de sa famille comme sa mère par le passé. Il avait promis à son père de ne pas faire justice seul, d'attendre d'être sorti de sa scolarité, de leur laisser une dernière chance de prouver qu'ils sont différents de leurs parents. Mais elle, Bellatrix Black, ne pourrait jamais changé. Elle était pire que ses parents.

« Stupéfix. Impedimenta. Petrificus Totalus. » lança James soudainement.

De nombreux rayons jaillirent de sa baguette, et deux d'entre eux touchèrent à la fois Dolohov, et l'un des jumeaux Carrow. Le second jumeaux ayant eu le réflexe de plonger au sol et d'éviter le Stupéfix. Seul Lestrange, Black et Alecto restait encore debout. La donne avait changé est Bellatrix en pris conscience, désormais se dressait en face d'elle la totalité des Maraudeurs, elle était folle mais pas au point de retourner à l'infirmerie, elle soupira et s'exclama :

« Potter, nous nous reverrons, et ce jour là tu regretteras de t'être dressé devant moi. T a sang de bourbe d'amie sera la première à subir ma vengeance. Je serais toi, je ne la lâcherais plus une seule seconde. »

Puis elle tourna les talons, suivi par Lestrange qui avait réanimé Dolohov et Alecto qui aidé son jumeau à marcher. Le regard haineux de James avait atteint un sommet jamais atteint jusque là, même quand Rogue était ami avec Lily, il n'avait jamais été aussi en colère qu'aujourd'hui. Il soupira cependant, laissant place à l'inquiétude et se précipita sur son ancien ennemi et sur sa Lily. Il examina rapidement les deux corps, et se retourna en direction de ses amis qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Rémus, Sirius, Peter aidait moi à transporter Severus et Lily à l'infirmerie. »

Tout le monde tiqueta à l'entende du prénom de Severus depuis quand James l'appelait ainsi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais peut-être que le geste qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui en sauvant Lily, l'avait poussé à changer sa vision des choses. Sans poser de questions l'ensemble des maraudeurs se précipita en direction de l'infirmerie. Étrangement, James avait insisté pour soutenir Severus Rogue tout seul.

« Merci Rogue. Merci pour Lily, je ne l'oublierais jamais. » murmura-t-il.

Dans le bureau du directeur, le silence était d'or. Plus personne ne parlait, Irina se sentait bizarrement de trop. Le directeur et son ami se regardait dans les yeux, sans qu'aucun ne cligne des yeux. Elle voyait apparaître de temps en temps de la crispation sur l'un des deux visages, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Rien ne laissait penser à ce qu'il se passait. Harry Selwyn essayait de contenir l'assaut mentale que lui avait lancé son ancien mentor. Il devait le contrer, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qui il était, et surtout pas ce qui pourrait se produire dans le futur. Il essayait de se rappeler des leçon de Rogue, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait appris que la famille Selwyn était des occlumens naturels. Cela s'adaptait ici, mais même un occlumens naturels avait besoin de travail pour contrer une attaque mentale. Puis il lui vint une idée, si cet Albus était le même que celui de son époque, alors cela suffirait à lui faire quitter son esprit. Il allait jouer sur le point faible de son ancien mentor. La pitié. Il se concentra sur les souvenirs de Selwyn, et mis en avant la fatidique journée où ses parents sont mort. Il revécu la scène en même temps que son directeur, et senti l'attaque mentale de son proviseur diminué d'intensité, puis cessé. Le visage de Dumbledore était pâle comme la mort, celui d'Harry l'était également. Irina ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Mais ne chercha pas à comprendre, quand elle vit Harry tourner les talons et quitter le bureau sans l'accord de Dumbledore. Elle s'apprêtait à le suivre quand elle vit le regard froid de celui qu'elle aimait se retourner et dire :

«Si vous ne voulez pas que je ressemble à Tom, ni perdre ma confiance. Ne recommencer plus jamais cela, _Albus_ »

**Notes de fin :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'avoir lu ce chapitre en entier. En espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Tout avis reste le bienvenu, qu'il soit positif ou négatif, afin d'aider à la création et la continuation de cette histoire. Ah oui, ma messagerie est ouverte si jamais vous avez une idée quelconque qui peut-être ajouté à l'histoire, ou bien pour me poser une question sur l'une de mes deux histoires. Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans une bonne dizaine de jour. Bonne semaine à vous.


	25. Chapter 24: Test

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre :** Tout d'abord un grand merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre a été séparé en deux parties, de un pour la longueur et ensuite pour une meilleure description de ce qu'il va se produire. En le séparant je peux ainsi vous offrir plus de détails sur les actions qui vont se dérouler ici. A noter que ce chapitre sera essentiellement voir totalement basé sur Harry. Ah oui, juste pour embêter Sheltan, je dirais que sans lui cette histoire ne pourrait continuer à exister.:D

-ndbr : j'abandonne la contestation ;-) -

**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **_Black Jo :_ Merci d'être resté fidèle à cette fiction malgré ma longue absence. Dans ta review, je pense que tu as deviné une partie de la suite, même si le terme amicaux est un peu rapide. Disons qu'il se contenterons de le laisser tranquille et de l'ignorer, pour le moment.

**Chapitre 24 :** Test

Depuis quelque jours, la vie à Poudlard n'était plus la même. Serpentard était toujours séparé en deux groupes distincts mais Selwyn, Higgs, Rogue et Rosier pouvaient désormais compter sur l'appui non caché de James Potter et sa bande . Cela avait surpris beaucoup de monde, James Potter se tenait civilement au côté de Rogue sans essayer sans cesse de l'humilier. Civilement est un bien grand mot, disons plutôt qu'il ignoré la présence du Serpentard du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Désormais il n'était pas rare de voir Sirius Black ou James Potter discuté à voix basse avec l'héritier Selwyn. Ce qu'ils se disaient ? Malheureusement personne ne le savait, pas même Irina Higgs. Irina Higgs avait la réputation d'être la chasse gardé de Selwyn et aucune personne saine d'esprit n'osait l'approcher.

De l'autre côté, rien n'avait évolué le groupe de futur mangemorts comme aimait les appeler Sirius, était toujours mené par Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix Black, mais on pouvait voir certaines tensions dans le groupe. Notamment du côté de Narcissa Black qui avait été surprise plusieurs fois à discuter avec Sirius Black, le traître de sa maison. Encore une fois, hormis les deux concernés personne ne semblait savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

Les incidents se multipliaient dans les couloirs entre les deux groupes, surtout au niveau des insultes. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, Albus Dumbledore avait pris la responsabilité de demander aux professeurs d'escorter les élèves dans leur salle de classe pour éviter tout nouveau débordement. La nuit, les rondes avaient été multipliée par deux, et un couvre feu avait été imposé même pour les personnes majeures. Si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, Albus Dumbledore avait menacé de supprimer également les sorties à Pré au Lard, espérant que cette sanction puisse convaincre les élèves de cohabiter plus facilement. Il avait également pensé à supprimer la pratique du Quidditch sachant l'intérêt porté par James Potter dans ce sport, mais cette fois il avait vu les regards de ses collègues professeur et avait aussitôt renoncé à cette idée. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier, il allait enfin pouvoir examiner le niveau de ses élèves lors du cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, ils avaient enfin reçu les simulateurs de situations réels. Et il avait insisté auprès de Benji pour assister au cours, et voir ainsi le potentiel de chacun des élèves de septième année. Il avait hâte, hâte de voir la véritable puissance de Selwyn. Après tout dans ce genre de simulateur il était impossible de masquer sa puissance si on voulait aller au bout. Et il leur réservait une surprise de taille, une surprise qui pousserait tout le monde à aller jusqu'à leur limite. Il sourit intérieurement à son idée, et se leva pour aller en direction de la salle de classe.

La salle de classe avait été organisée différemment, les tables n'existait plus, les chaises non plus. Juste des cousins étaient disposé en fond de salle pour permettre aux élèves de s'y installer. Quand Albus Dumbledore entra accompagné de Benji Fenwick, la première remarque était que les clans en septième année était bel et bien visible. Comme prévu, Albus Dumbledore s'installa légèrement en retrait laissant à Benji le plaisir d'annoncer la nouvelle et d'expliquer ce qu'il attendait d'eux.

« Bonjour et bienvenu pour cette nouvelle matinée entièrement consacré à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Aujourd'hui, le cours ne se passera pas comme à notre habitude, nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter les derniers simulateurs réels utilisés par les Aurors lors de leur formation finale. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que l'un d'entre vous aille jusqu'au bout, mais sachez que plus vous irez loin, plus cela signifiera que vous avez une puissance magique élevé. Contrairement aux anciennes versions, celle là s'adapte à la personne qui y rentre. Je vois vos regards interrogateur, je m'explique. Un sorcier qui rentre dedans avec de l'expérience comme Albus serait confronté à des choses qu'il a déjà vécu notamment et probablement un nouveau duel avec Grindewald. Une personne qui n'a jamais eu à affronter de danger en particulier sera tiré aléatoirement. En gros, ce simulateur peux retracer votre vie dans un monde imaginaire en une fois. Vous avez des questions ? »

La main tremblante de Selwyn se leva, et personne ne manqua de voir qu'elle tremblait. Il ne montrait jamais ses émotions, il ne montrait jamais sa peur. Et aujourd'hui il semblait qu'un barrage venait d'exploser en lui. Il ne contrôlait plus son corps. Benji était tout aussi étonné, et hocha simplement la tête en direction de Selwyn, lui faisant signe de prendre la parole.

« Et comment allez vous savoir si cela s'est réellement passé ou si c'est le simulateur qui l'invente ? »

Sa voix tremblait, il se sentait faible. Il allait devoir ré affronter tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait mais cette fois seul et devant une classe entière d'élève.

« Un clignotement vert indiquera à la salle que cela est réel, un rouge que cela est fictif, Monsieur Selwyn. »

Plus personne n'avait de question, et le simulateur fut lancé. Les élèves passaient un par un sans qu'Harry n'y prête la moindre attention. Généralement aucun d'entre eux ne durait plus de dix minutes. Il avait vu Sirius se faire éliminer par une attaque fictive de géants, Peter éliminé par un simple épouvantards, Lily tomber face à une meute de serpents, Rémus prendre peur face à une meute de ses semblables. Puis Irina échoua face à une araignée géante, James être avalé par un Sphinx pour avoir mal répondu à l'énigme, Severus être grièvement blessé par un Sombral. Et du côté mangemorts, il avais pu voir Bellatrix se faire battre par un clone de lui même, Lucius être sorti par les cris d'une mandragore. Et il ne restait plus personne c'était son tour, il le savait. Il avait vu que pour tout le monde c'était seulement fictif, rien ne s'était réellement produit mais lui ça allait être différents. Il le sentait. Il soupira à l'entente de son nom, et se leva doucement, perdu dans ses pensées, comme lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il monta sur le simulateur, et eut le temps de jeter un regard à ses amis, leur demandant silencieusement de ne pas le juger. Il regarda en haut et vit ce qu'il craignait. Le clignotement était devenu vert, et il fut projeté dans ce foutu simulateur.

A peine était-il entré qu'il avait déjà sorti sa baguette, essayant de se rappeler sa première aventure. Tous avaient commencé progressivement, juste en chassant des sorciers de bas étages, ou en devant se battre contre des animaux basique, strangulots et compagnie. La baguette tendu devant lui, il avança progressivement. Il sentait l'adrénaline montait en lui, l'excitation et la peur faire le chemin dans son cœur. Enfin quelque chose allait réellement le divertir. Il sentait le sol trembler, et une odeur de puanteur s'emparait de l'air.

« Troll. » murmura-t-il.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé, devant lui se trouvait désormais un Troll similaire à celui qui avait envahi Poudlard en première année. Pouvait-il le battre avec un sortilège de lévitation, ou devait-il réellement se donner dès le premier obstacle ? Il vit la massue du Troll s'abattre sur le sol et eut juste le temps de plonger sur le côté et de voir la massue s'écrasait à l'endroit où il se tenait un instant plus tôt. Il soupira, cette fois il n'avais ni Ron, ni Hermione avec lui. Il serait seul et devais à tout prix trouver une solution pour forcer son adversaire à se concentrer autre part. Puis l'idée lui vint à l'esprit. Sans prononcer les paroles, juste en remuant la baguette, il transforma le rocher en un jolie labrador noir. Le chien attira aussitôt l'odorat du Troll. Tout marchait comme prévu, un Troll était attiré par la nourriture avant d'être attiré par la personne qui pourrait le menacer. Le chien courrait pour éviter le Troll, mais au bout d'un court laps de temps se retrouva enfermer contre un mur. Le troll leva sa massue une fois de plus et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur l'animal. C'était le moment ou jamais pour Harry d'intervenir. Il leva sa baguette, et cette fois hurla :

« Wingardium Leviosa. »

Le troll abattit son poing dans le vide, sa massue n'était plus dans sa main. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne la trouva pas. Comme en première année, il fit l'erreur de lever la tête en haut et de voir sa massue s'écraser sur sa tête. Le Troll était KO.

« Stupide créature. » murmura Harry.

C'était comme il l'avait craint, il allait revivre les aventures d'Harry Potter et non celle de Selwyn. Décidant à bouger, il se dirigea vers un endroit plus sombre, allait-il affronter Voldemort tout de suite ? Il en doutait, cela serais certainement son dernier niveau. Marchant avec aisance, à travers les débris qui encombrait le sol. Il se dirigea en direction d'une forêt. Qu'avait-il vécu là bas ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire, tout en marchant à travers les arbres, baguette toujours devant lui. Ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, après ces nombreuses escapades dans la forêt, il avait appris que de nombreuses créature pouvaient s'y cacher, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça devant lui se trouver une dizaines d'acromentules.

« Et cette fois je n'ai pas de voiture avec moi. » maugréa-t-il.

Il était bien conscient que toute la salle entendait la moindre de ses paroles, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Il voulait sauver sa vie, même si il ne risquait rien ici. Il ne voulait pas échouer aussi tôt. Bon, comment avais fait Tom pour faire fuir Aragog ? Il devait s'en rappeler maintenant où il serait trop tard, elle courait vers lui. N'ayant guère le choix, il plongea derrière un arbre pour souffler quelques instants. La première acromentules l'avaient déjà trouver, il s'écria le premier sort qui lui passer par la tête :

« Impedimenta. »

Étant la plus petite de la troupe, le sort marcha à sa grande surprise, ralentissant l'araignée. Mais il devait la mettre hors combat afin de se concentrer rapidement sur les autres. A l'aide d'un nouveau sort informulé, il pétrifia l'araignée déjà affaibli. Se retournant pour faire face au reste de la meute, qui n'avait qu'une idée : le dévorer. Puis le souvenir lui revint, il devait essayer, espérant se rappeler exactement de la bonne formule. Tout en sautant derrière un autre arbre, il s'exclama :

« Arania Exumai. »

Un épais jet de couleur blanc sorti de sa baguette, et il entendit les couinements d'une ou plusieurs araignée, confirmant son souvenir. Il était sur d'avoir toucher une ou plusieurs de ses créatures. Ne sachant pas trop combien, il décida de rester cacher un petit moment, espérant avoir effrayé le reste de la troupe. N'entendant plus rien, il se décida à sortir de sa planque, et fut horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. Il en avait touché trois, mais les six dernières araignées étaient occupé à faire un festin des cadavres restants. Saisissant ce qui semblait être sa seule chance, il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et s'écria Arania Exumai une nouvelle fois, touchant deux nouvelles créatures. Les quatre dernière semblaient hésité dorénavant, entre continuer leur repas, fuir ou attaquer le sorcier qui se tenait face à eux. Harry avait repris confiance et surtout repris le dessus sur ses adversaires. Une des acromentules qui semblait la moins futé, décida de foncer droit sur Harry et au moment où elle sauta, montrant son dard prêt à piquer Harry, un nouveau sort lancé par Harry la toucha, la faisant basculer en arrière. Prenant cela comme un signal, les trois autres se mirent à courir, mais dans la direction opposé d'Harry. Il soupira de soulagement, et se remit en marche, toujours à l'affût d'une nouvelle attaque. Il senti une légère douleur sur le côté gauche de sa jambe et vit une légère entaille sûrement dû à ses cascades pour se cacher derrière les arbres. Jugeant avoir un peu de répit, Harry s'adossa à un arbre et murmura en direction de sa légère blessure :

« Episkey. »

Le saignement se stoppa, rendant les mouvements d'Harry un peu plus facile. Il remercia intérieurement Madame Pomfresh d'utiliser se sort régulièrement sur lui. Au moment où il allait se relever, les trois dernières acromentules se tenaient devant lui. Se maudissant de son manque d'attention, il brandissait rapidement sa baguette et toucha l'acromentule de gauche.

« Plus que deux. » murmura-t-il.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prononcer le sort en entier au moment ou ses adversaires sautèrent sur lui, il érigea en informulé un Protego, qui repoussa assez efficacement les monstres qui tombèrent sur leur dos. Rapidement sans réfléchir, Harry lança un stupéfix sur la première et un Arania Exumai sur la seconde. C'était fini les deux dernière araignées étaient hors de combat, soupirant légèrement de soulagement, il se remit en marche près à affronter son prochain adversaire. Il avançait d'un pas résolu, il savait ce que serait son prochain adversaire : Le Basilic. Il marchait beaucoup plus lentement qu'avant, il se devait de réfléchir, contrairement à sa première confrontation, il ne pourrais pas compter sur Fumseck, ni même sur l'épée de Gryffondor. Mais sa première préoccupation était de crever les yeux du Basilic, afin de pouvoir y faire face librement. Il avait une solution risquée, mais elle devrait passer, du moins il l'espérait. Il se retrouva rapidement en dehors de la forêt, pour se retrouver dans une gigantesque plaine. Cela changeait du décors de la Chambre des Secrets, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il l'entendit, avant même de le voir. Le basilic était là. Regardant rapidement autour de lui, il trouva un objet qui pourrait être métamorphosé. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler en Fourchelangue.

_« Tu oserais attaquer un parleur, noble créature de Salazar Serpentard ? »_

Ne pas trop le provoquer, pensa-t-il. Je dois éviter son venin, personne ne pourras me sauver cette fois. L'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines, lui avait fait oublier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple simulation et non de la vie réelle. Il avait même oublier que le reste des septièmes années de Poudlard, pouvait l'entendre et le voir. Examiner chacun de ses gestes.

_« Un parleur, intéressant. Mais tu n'as pas l'odeur de mon maître, tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi, misérable sorcier. »_

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase, que le Basilic se mit en mouvement en direction d'Harry. Harry ne réfléchit pas et leva sa baguette, non pas en direction du monstre mais en direction d'un vulgaire tas de bois et murmura :

« Avifors. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le tas de bois se transforma en une nuée d'oiseaux, très nombreux qui vinrent se poser entre lui et le Basilic. Harry sourit, sans regarder encore le monstre et murmura un nouveau sort :

« Oppugno. »

La salle était silencieuse, tous avait le regard braqué sur le projecteur depuis une vingtaine de minute maintenant. Certains avait ri de la façon dont Harry s'était débarrassé aussi simplement du Troll, d'autre s'était exclamé lors de la confrontation face aux acromentules. Et maintenant tout était calme, après des exclamations de peur suite à l'apparition du Basilic, mais surtout face au sourire désarmant de Selwyn. Il n'avait aucunement eu peur depuis le début et le Basilic ne semblait en aucun cas l'apeuré plus que ça.

Irina avait regardé depuis le début son ami dans l'angoisse, elle avait vu que le point vert n'avait pas cessé de clignoté et elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Que ce soit le Troll, les acromentules mais surtout le Basilic, il les avait déjà affronter dans la vie réelle. Son visage était marqué par ses ongles rentrant dans sa peau, les sorts qu'il utilisait n'était pas d'un niveau extraordinaire mais utilisé avec une précision et un timing parfait. Et que pouvait-elle dire du Sang froid qui émanait de lui, il semblait si serein alors qu'avant lui toute la classe avait été débordé par leur créature ou adversaire. Il montrait du courage, de la ruse et une utilisation parfaite de la magie. Il était au dessus d'eux à ce niveau, beaucoup plus puissant et il le démontrait d'une magnifique manière aujourd'hui.

Albus fixait l'écran depuis toute à l'heure, et ne pouvait que voir l'étalage de magie qu'il utilisait. Il se voyait à travers lui au même âge, sur de lui, sur de sa puissance, sur de sa magie. Il ne doutait pas de passer les épreuves, il les avait déjà passer où il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui. A son âge c'était impressionnant, lui même n'avait jamais dû affronter un Basilic. En se retournant en direction de Benji, il pouvait voir l'admiration dans les yeux de son ami. Oui, Harry Selwyn forçait le respect. Un élève avait demandé si Selwyn avait déjà affronté un Basilic, et la réponse était claire : Oui Harry Selwyn avait déjà affronté ce genre de créature, le clignotement vert en était la preuve ultime. Il se concentra sur l'écran, où Selwyn avait utilisé de la métamorphose. Albus avait une idée de ce que son élève allait faire et une seule pensée apparut dans son esprit : brillant.

« Oppugno. »

Harry envoya sa petite armée d'oiseau attaquer le Basilic, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol. Il entendait seulement les battements d'ailes des oiseau et les rugissements du serpents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, et ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Puis il entendit le sifflement aigu du Basilic :

_« Tu as crevé mes yeux, mais il me reste mon venin, jeune sorcier, et tu ne pourras rien y faire. »_

_« Nous sommes à armes égales maintenant, noble héritier de Salazar Serpentard, battons nous. » répondit dans un sifflement Harry. _

Rapidement, Harry leva les yeux et croisa les yeux crevé du Serpent, la phase un de son plan avait réussi. Maintenant le plus dur, se débarrasser du Basilic sans épée. Il n'avait jamais étudié la question de quel sort était efficace contre ce genre de créature, et se lançait en quelque sorte dans l'inconnu.

« Les chose sérieuses commencent maintenant. » murmura-t-il.

Il pointa sa baguette sur diverse bout de boit et les matérialisa en jeune chiot. Le basilic n'avait plus de vue, il ne lui restait que l'odorat. S'il se sentait menacé par plusieurs autres animaux, il ne saurait plus où attaquer. Il avait une solution, mais il devait immobiliser son adversaire un court laps de temps. Il n'avait jamais essayé cette métamorphose avant et devait gagner un peu de temps.

« Diffindo. Confrindo. Sectumsempra. » hurla-t-il en direction de la tête du monstre.

Le hurlement de la créature le força à reculer quelque peu, il voyait du sang d'une drôle de couleur quitter sa gueule. Les chiots continuaient à attaquer sauvagement le Basilic , même si la moitié avaient déjà étés décimés. Il changea de position sachant que le monstre était occupé et blessé. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et tenta sa seule chance de battre le monstre sans avoir à engager un combat au corps à corps. Il imagina l'image dans sa tête et pensa fortement au sort. Au lieu d'un chiot apparut un coq, qui se mit à chanter. Le hurlement du Basilic devient strident, comme si il recevait le doloris. Le chant continua de plus en plus fort, accentuant encore les hurlements du Basilic incapable de bouger suite à ses blessures. Puis les hurlements cessèrent, et le Basilic s'écroula sans vie sur le sol. Le coq continuant à chanter, Harry ne prit aucun risque et annula juste les chiots laissant le coq chanter et vivre. Se déplaçant rapidement, il mit une distance raisonnable entre lui et le corps du Basilic, cherchant un second souffle. La métamorphose lui faisait utiliser beaucoup de magie, peut-être même trop.

« Au suivant. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

La salle parlait maintenant, le niveau de magie étalé par le jeune Selwyn en étonnait plus d'un. Il n'utilisait quasiment pas, voir jamais de magie offensive jusque là. Se contentant juste de passer les obstacles qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin un par un, comme ci il s'agissait de vulgaire mouche à assommer avec une tapette. Son niveau de métamorphose était juste sublime, personne n'osait le nier. Son sang froid et son adaptation à la situation face au Basilic, incroyable. Il avait privé le monstre de son plus grand atout, et avait pris l'avantage aussitôt après ce coup de maître.

Albus regardait le jeune homme reprendre son souffle avec un œil attentif. Le niveau de métamorphose démontré par le jeune homme semblait irréaliste, surtout qu'il exécutait tout ses sorts en informulé. Ce qui demandais encore plus de concentration. Se retournant vers son ami, il l'entendit murmurer:

« Ce garçon est juste incroyable. Où sont ses limites ? »

Harry avançait tranquillement en direction d'un autre lieu, la plaine avait laissé place à un lac. Un somptueux lac. Il hésitait, il n'avais pas que des bons souvenirs avec les lacs. Étais-ce les Détraqueurs ? Ou bien la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois sorciers ? Ne sachant pas, il se décida à attendre un peu et souffler. Il se sentait fatigué de devoir revivre chaque événements marquant de sa vie. Le Basilic l'avait particulièrement épuisé mentalement. Il s'adossa contre un arbre, et montra un cours instant un moment de faiblesse en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Et ce qu'il redoutait le plus se produisit, il sentait l'air se refroidir, il voyait le lac commencer à geler en surface. Il commençait à entendre des voix lointaine s'élever dans son esprit, et réussit à murmurer :

« Vous voilà enfin. »

Il les voyait arriver, aussi nombreux que lors de sa troisième année. Ils fondaient dans sa direction, sans aucune hésitation. Mais pour la première fois, depuis le début de la simulation, son sourire avait disparu. Il y avait une tentative de sourire sur son visage comme pour se rassurer mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace. Il devait trouver un souvenir heureux, mais aucun n'apparaissait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas échouer maintenant, pas devant des Détraqueurs. Il se concentra cherchant des souvenirs dans sa tête, puis les visages de James, de Lily, de Sirius, de Rémus vivant et heureux d'être à l'école apparurent dans sa tête, vite remplacé par le baiser que lui avait donné Irina. Alors il leva sa baguette en pensant à eux, vivants, heureux de vivre et hurla de toutes ses forces :

« EXPECTO PATRONUM. »

Un gigantesque cerf jaillit de sa baguette, encore plus grand que par le passé. Il se souvenait avoir entendu que la taille du Patronus dépendait essentiellement de la force du souvenir. Celui là devait être particulièrement heureux. Il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage, sans qu'il le sache, et fit fondre Cornedrue sur les Détraqueurs, les disperser, les courser sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ai plus un seul. Puis à la surprise d'Harry, le cerf se présenta devant lui et lui fit une révérence. Faiblement, Harry tendit le bras et avec surprise réussit à toucher son patronus corporel qui semblait consistant. Cela n'avait jamais eu lieu avant, et n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler avant. Il pensa et mit dans un coin de sa tête, l'idée de faire une recherche pour expliquer pourquoi ce phénomène venait d'avoir lieu.

« J'ai besoin de souffler. » soupira-t-il tout en restant adossé à l'arbre où il était.

La salle de classe était stupéfait, Selwyn venait de réaliser un acte de magie que très peu de sorciers adultes étaient capables de réaliser. Un patronus corporel. Mais pas que ça, personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler avant, étais-ce possible de pouvoir caresser son Patronus. De nombreux regards se tournèrent en direction des professeurs présents qui semblaient tout aussi ébahi qu'eux.

James Potter de son côté n'en revenait pas, il avait vu le clone de sa forme animagus dans le patronus de Selwyn. Comment étais-ce possible ? Un patronus prends la forme de quelque chose qui nous tiens à cœur. Il en avait entendu parler, un soir, quand il avait espionné son père discuter avec d'autres Aurors. Il soupira bruyamment, pensant réellement que Selwyn était un mystère complet. Toute les recherches qu'ils avaient menés n'avaient abouti à aucun renseignement, Selwyn avait grandi dans le plus grand secret et personne ne semblait savoir pourquoi. Puis il entendit la voix de son ami :

« James, c'était Cornedrue ? Que faisait-il là ? » demanda Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas Patmol. » fut tout ce que put répondre James.

A la table où était installé les professeurs, la discussion était tout aussi énigmatique. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient.

« Albus, cela fait maintenant une heure qu'il est dans le simulateur. Et il a encore la force de produire un Patronus Corporel. Te rends-tu compte de ce que cela signifie ? »

« Oui, Benji. Oui. Selwyn a une capacité magique supérieur à la moyenne des sorciers. Et je crois que je me suis trompé à son sujet. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Seule une personne qui a de bonnes intentions et de bons souvenirs peux produire un Patronus. Voldemort ne le pourrait pas. Tom et lui sont totalement différents. »

« Mais cela ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi il a pu toucher son Patronus, sans que ce dernier ne s'évapore. »

« Je crains Benji, ne pas avoir de réponse à ce sujet . C'est une première à laquelle nous venons d'assister. Les mystère de la magie nous étonnerons toujours. »

Harry se redressa après une courte pause, cela lui semblait une éternité depuis qu'il était là à souffler. Il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible, après tout que lui restait-il à affronter ? Peut-être que le simulateur n'était pas habitué à aller aussi loin, et que cela était bientôt fini. Après tout, Harry commençait à puiser dans ses réserves magiques, ou du moins dans ses connaissances magiques. Il voulait juste masquer ses connaissances, mais cela semblait ne pas vouloir arriver. Il soupira essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il l'attendait et se remit en marche laissant le Lac derrière lui. Après une longue marche sans obstacle, Harry déboucha sur une clairière et son sang se glaça subitement, devant lui se tenait une créature qu'il avait promis de ne plus jamais revoir : un Dragon.

Il resta à l'abri un instant, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il savait sur les dragons, après tout aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas utiliser un balai contrairement au tournoi des trois sorciers. Il se rappelait la conversation avec Sirius, lui disant que les yeux était le point faible des dragons. Se remémorant également la tâche de Cédric, Fleur et Viktor, il eut l'idée de mélanger l'ensemble de ses œuvres et de tenter quelque chose. Mais aujourd'hui il ne suffisait pas de voler un œuf à un dragon, il fallait le mettre hors combat. Cela était une tout autre histoire. La lassitude s'empara de lui, il pourrait renoncer et attendre que le dragon le mettre hors service mais son âme de Gryffondor voulait l'affronter et son ambition de Serpentard voulait le battre. Il regretta presque aussitôt de ne pas avoir été trié à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Soupirant, il quitta son abri et fit face au Dragon.

« Un dragon. Doit y avoir bien pire à affronter. » maugréa-t-il.

Le dragon remarqua enfin sa présence et se mit à renifler l'air comme attiré par l'odeur du sorcier. Allons-y. C'est ma seule chance de gagner, c'est de l'avoir en rapidité. Comme face au Basilic, il métamorphose plusieurs morceau de bois et rocher en chien, une dizaine se trouvait désormais entre lui et le Dragon. Il ne s'arrêta pas là, envoyant les chiens à la charge, il leva sa baguette et murmura :

« Confundo. »

Le Dragon fut touché par le sortilège et au lieu de se diriger en direction d'Harry se retrouva encerclé par les chiens. Harry regarda la scène un bref instant, et se précipita à l'opposé du dragon qui essayait de brûler les chiens mais qui louper sans cesse sa cible. Souriant Harry s'avança et hurla :

« Conjunctivis. »

Un jet de couleur mauve fonça en direction du dragon et le toucha entre les deux yeux. Le dragon aveugle hurla de douleur, tapant le sol avec ses pieds créant d 'énorme secousse, qui rendait le sol instable. Maugréant dans sa barbe, Harry releva sa baguette et hurla :

« Cela devrait te calmer, mon petit. Aguamenti. »

Un énorme jet d'eau fonça en direction du Dragon qui le reçut de plein fouet et vu envoyé une dizaine de mètres en arrière, perdant l'équilibre dû à sa vue floué, et au charme de confusion, il s'écroula au sol, laissant à Harry l'opportunité de déjà en finir. Levant sa baguette une dernière fois, il murmura :

« Incarcerem. »

Contrairement à d'habitude, ce ne sont pas des lianes qui sortirent de la baguette. Mais des liens en métal qui vinrent s'accrocher aux pattes et aux ailes du dragons l'immobilisant au sol. Harry d'un geste souple de la baguette accrocha les liens au sol et s'avança rapidement face à un dragon confus.

« C'est fini, tu as perdu. »

Et sans prononcer de paroles, sa baguette fendit l'air, un jet marrons s'échappant du bout et touchant le Dragon en plein cœur. Le dragon cessa de bouger et on pouvait entendre les ronflements de la créature. En à peine cinq minutes, Selwyn venait de prendre le dessus sur le dragon, en utilisant réellement pour la première fois des sortilège offensif. Sans un regard en arrière, Harry repris son chemin espérant pouvoir en finir bientôt. Cette fois il n'eut pas besoin de marcher énormément, il se trouvais dans un cimetière. Il savait dès qu'il était entré ici, qu'un moment ou à un autre. Il allait devoir lui faire face, et ce moment était arrivé. Il rigola sincèrement, et d'un rire froid. Un rire identique à celui de son ennemi juré, et finit par s'exclamer :

« Nous nous croisons à nouveau Voldemort. Sors de ta cachette voyons, et parlons comme deux _amis_ que nous sommes. »

Les cris résonnèrent dans la salle, les hurlements de peur également. Voldemort était là et se tenait en face de Selwyn. Tout le monde avait entendu parler de lui, de ses crimes, de la terreur qu'il inspirait, mais aucun élèves n'avait jamais vu son visage. Albus s'était levé sur ses pieds, et regarder le logo vert continuer à clignoter. Selwyn avait déjà rencontré Lord Voldemort. Avec un sort de silence non formulé, Dumbledore imposa le silence a la classe et se retourna en direction de Benji :

« Faites le sortir d'ici. »

« C'est impossible Albus, il doit gagner ou mourir. »

La peur était lisible sur le visage d'Albus, tous avait oublié qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simulateur. La phrase dite par Harry résonna dans la salle comme une sentence :

« Nous nous croisons à nouveau Voldemort. Sors de ta cachette voyons, et parlons comme deux _amis_ que nous sommes. »

Qui était Selwyn pour parler à son adversaire ainsi. La fureur était visible sur le visage des futurs mangemorts, Irina était crispé des larmes silencieuse perlait le long de ses joues. James et Sirius se regardèrent horrifié, réalisant que le point vert continué à clignoter. Lily serrait fermement le bras de Rogue, qui avait un rictus de douleur mélangé à de la peur. Il avait déjà fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour être présenté, mais n'avait jamais osé lui parler ainsi et encore moins le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir. Je t'attendais depuis un moment tu sais ? Oh, je vois dans ton esprit que tu caches certaines choses, devrais je peut-être leur dire que tu es Harry... »

« SILENCE. Nous avons tout les deux nos secrets, voudrais tu que je dévoile tes origines, Tom. »

La voix d'Harry était froide et sans appel, et le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait viré aux pourpres, scandalisé par la témérité du garçon qui se tenait en face de lui.

« Je vois, Harry. Trop longtemps tu m'as échappé, trop longtemps tu as fui la mort que je te réservais. Aujourd'hui je peux avoir le plaisir de te tuer dans cette simulation vulgaire. »

Le rire d'Harry résonna dans les oreilles de tout les spectateurs, et dans celle de son adversaire. Un rire sans aucune trace de joie, un rire sadique.

« Rappel toi, Tom. Il y a bien longtemps ce que tu m'avais dit. Le bien et le Mal n'existe pas, seul le pouvoir compte. Tu m'avais proposé de te rejoindre, j'avais refusé. Aujourd'hui j'ai ce pouvoir et tu vas te rendre compte qu'avoir détruit ma vie a été ta plus grande erreur. »

Ce fut au tour de Lord Voldemort de rire, un rire cruel a glacer le sang, encore plus froid que celui de Selwyn. Sa baguette magique tournait dans sa main, et sans prévenir il hurla :

« Impero. »

Irina ne pouvait plus tenir debout, elle se dressa et hurla brisant le sort de silence par la même occasion :

« Faites quelque chose. Je vous en supplie. Aidez le. »

Tout le monde la regardait en état de choc, mais elle fut vite appuyé par les Maraudeurs, Rogue, Lily. Mais rien n'y faisait le directeur n'avait pas quitté l'écran des yeux et murmura assez fortement pour être entendu :

« On ne peux rien faire, cet obstacle doit être passé ou loupé. »

Puis soudain le silence réapparut quand la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla le sortilège de l'imperium.

Harry sentait la sensation agréable qu'immiscait en lui l'Impero , que lui voulait-il aujourd'hui. Il entendit la petite voix lui dire de révéler sa véritable identité. Il soupira, Tom n'apprenait décidément pas de ses erreurs. Il aurait dû se rappeler qu'il était capable de lutter contre ce sortilège.

« Tom, voyons, ne déçoit pas ton auditoire. Ne te rappel tu pas que je suis capable de résisté à ton Impero. Je suis beaucoup plus puissant que tu ne semble le croire. »

Dans un élan de rage Tom leva sa baguette et ne prit pas le temps de répondre en hurlant :

« Endoloris. »

Cette fois le sort toucha Harry qui s'écroula sur le sol. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, il ne lui ferrait pas ce plaisir. Non, jamais. Il ne voulait pas le voir se délecter de sa souffrance. Il l'avait déjà fait par le passé. Et en aucun cas il ne donnerait cette satisfaction à nouveau. Il sentit le sort se lever, et se redressa lentement, sentant la douleur parcourir l'ensemble de ses muscles.

« Bien, Tom. Si tu as finis de t'amuser, rappelle toi ce que tu m'as dit. Offre moi un duel, salut moi, abaisse toi, et combattons. » fit Harry tout en faisant une révérence qui semblait plus ironique qu'autre chose.

La salle n'en revenait pas, il avait refouler un impardonnable et n'avait pas crié au second. Il se tenait debout face au plus grand sorcier sombre de tout les temps, comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire écolier. Il menait la conversation et provoquait son adversaire. Toute les pensées se dirigèrent en direction de Selwyn, à quel point était-il puissant ? Puis tout le monde entendit la phrase de Dumbledore qui les étonna encore plus.

« Ce garçon est brillant. Il énerve son adversaire pour prendre le dessus. En plus d'être puissant, il est intelligent. »

Le duel avait commencé, les sorts fusaient de part et d'autre sans qu'aucun ne soit capable de toucher l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblait pouvoir prendre l'ascendant sur l'autre, toute les personnes extérieur aurait pu être ébahi de ce spectacle, si seulement Lord Voldemort ne se trouvait pas là. Puis la voix de Selwyn s'éleva aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était tut :

« Finissons en Tom, comme la dernière fois. »

Lord Voldemort tournait autour de son adversaire, un sourire carnassier sur son visage et lui répondit :

« Joins toi à moi, Harry. Et ensemble nous ferrons des merveilles. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je veux ma réponse ou tu mourras. »

Puis les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard avant d'entonner deux sorts qui fusèrent :

« SECTUMSEMPRA »

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

**Notes de fin : **Et voilà la fin d'un nouveau chapitre particulièrement long, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Je sais, je sais tout le monde veux la suite, va me crier dessus pour avoir arrêter là, mais il faudra patienter pour avoir la suite. Hihi. Bonne semaine à tous et imaginer ce qu'il pourrais se placer

-ndbr : ah mais tu n'es pas possible à nous coller un tel cliffangher serieux ! .


	26. Chapter 25: Qui es tu réellement?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Bonjour à tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un chapitre. La suite du chapitre qui m'a fallu quelques commentaires sur ma façon de couper à un moment dit critique. Hihi. Au programme, bah Voldemort et Harry surtout.

**Réponses aux reviews Anonymes : **Toujours un grand merci à _Black Jo_, _Lol_ et _Klaude_. Hey, _Cedima_ évite de me tuer si tu veux la suite.

**Chapitre 25 : **Qui es tu réellement ?

_« Finissons en Tom, comme la dernière fois. »_

_Lord Voldemort tournait autour de son adversaire, un sourire carnassier sur son visage et lui répondit :_

_« Joins toi à moi, Harry. Et ensemble nous ferrons des merveilles. La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, je veux ma réponse ou tu mourras. »_

_Puis les deux adversaires se toisèrent du regard avant d'entonner deux sorts qui fusèrent :_

_« SECTUMSEMPRA »_

_« AVADA KEDAVRA »_

La salle de classe était silencieuse, terrifié, plus aucun bruit n'avait lieu. Plus aucun mouvement, tous était suspendu au simulateur, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les respirations étaient à peine audibles.

James, Sirius et Rémus avaient le regard vague, la culpabilité visible dans leurs yeux, la tristesse d'avoir rejeté l'héritier Selwyn dès son arrivé. Il l'avait catalogué au rôle de futur mage noir, sans apprendre à le connaître, et aujourd'hui il luttait contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Beaucoup aurait pu dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple simulation, mais le clignotement vert les avait ramené à la réalité, Harry Selwyn avait déjà affronté son adversaire. Avait-il eu autant de courage ? Pourquoi le mage noir voulait-il à tout prix voir le Serpentard mort ? Dans leur posture, leur façon de se mouvoir, de parler sans émotion, ils étaient similaire, peut-être même trop similaire. Mais quelque chose les poussait à se battre. Un frisson parcourut leur colonne vertébrale, à l'idée qui venait de germer dans leur esprit : Si Selwyn rejoignait le Seigneur sombre, c'était la fin de tout espoir, la fin du monde comme il l'avait connu.

Lily était bouleversé par ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux, lui Harry Selwyn la personne qui avait réussi à ramener son ami d'enfance dans le droit chemin, qui avait réussi à changer les Maraudeurs, qui avait réussi à lui faire prendre conscience que la guerre était nécessaire, se battait contre le monstre qui avait déjà détruit tant de vie. Elle pensait à l'échange qui avait eu lieu un peu auparavant. _Aujourd'hui j'ai ce pouvoir et tu vas te rendre compte qu'avoir détruit ma vie a été ta plus grande erreur._Qui lui avait pris son adversaire pour qu'il lui parle ainsi ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il sans cesse Tom ? Pourquoi ne semblait-il pas affolé ? Pourquoi avait-elle ce sentiment qu'il affrontait le Lord plus par fatalité que par envie ? Pourquoi, elle, Lily Evans avait-elle peur pour un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine ? Elle se sentait lié à lui, mais ne pouvait l'expliquer. Tant de question, tant de mystère qui entourait Harry.

Severus Rogue avait vu beaucoup d'horreur dans sa vie, beaucoup de choses surprenante, mais ce qui avait lieu là dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir. Le plus grand mage noir de tout le temps affronter un simple étudiant, pour n'importe qui cela serait un choc, mais le plus incroyable était que cet étudiant tenait tête au mage noir. Il parlait avec une témérité à faire frissonner Godric Gryffondor lui même, il maniait sa baguette à la perfection, utilisait son savoir avec dextérité, utilisait un sang froid sans doute inégalable. Un étudiant normal comme lui, comme Lily ne pourrait pas réaliser cette prouesse. Lui, Severus Rogue, avait grandi dans la magie noire, il avait vu dans le regard de son ami un changement radical, il n'y avait plus cette insouciance qui berçait les yeux des autres élèves, il n'y avait plus cet soif de savoir. Son regard était vide, vide d'émotion positive. Puis quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient apparus, son regard était devenu encore plus froid, plus distant, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Il avait eu le temps de voir son masque se fragiliser et une envie de tuer, de torturer son adversaire apparaître. Ce n'était plus le Selwyn qu'il avait rencontré, qui l'avait changé. Non, c'était un Selwyn qui en avait déjà trop vu, trop vécu, qui n'avait qu'une envie en finir. Il frissonna, Harry Selwyn rivalisait avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils pourraient prendre sa place et diriger le monde des sorciers sans aucun problème. Mais cette fois, il s'était promis de suivre ses amis jusqu'au bout, de ne pas les trahir comme il avait trahi sa Lily par le passé.

Bellatrix était furieuse. Qui était-il pour défier son maître ? Elle avait idolâtré le Seigneur des Ténèbres dès qu'elle avait entendu parler de ses croyances, de son pouvoir. Puis elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait voulu être marqué, mais il avait refusé. Les mangemorts de Poudlard doivent passer inaperçu, lui avait-on dit. Elle avait obéi, et avait tout fait pour rendre son maître fière d'elle. Elle y était réussi, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Puis ce Selwyn était arrivé, froid et distant, sentant la magie noire et la puissance à plein nez, son assurance et son sang froid l'avait rendu jalouse. Mais elle avait cru pouvoir le faire rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait échoué. Selwyn voulait faire bande à part. Il l'avait envoyé à l'infirmerie comme une vulgaire poupée de soie. Il la prenait de haut, comme si une Lestrange était insignifiante. Selwyn faisait honte à son sang, et elle vengerait l'humiliation virtuelle qu'il faisait subir à son maître. Elle tuerais Harry Selwyn de ses mains si il le fallait, et son maître la récompenserais au delà de ses espérances.

Albus Dumbledore regardait le jeune homme qui faisait face à Tom Jedusor, d'un autre œil depuis le début de ce simulateur. Un œil critique, un œil averti, un œil qui avait déjà affronté Tom mais également battu un autre mage noir. Il avait vu sa position de duelliste, son sang froid, son courage, sa détermination, sa puissance, et malheureusement il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'Harry Selwyn n'avait jamais vécu une vie normal, non il avait survécu, il avait été entraîné pour se battre, c'était un soldat, une machine de guerre et non un adolescent. Un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage, jamais personne ne devrait connaître une telle vie, jamais personne ne devrais être détruit de l'intérieur comme Selwyn l'était. Il avait vécu des choses pire que Jedusor, mais il continuait à se battre pour ceux qui l'aimait. Albus se détourna un instant du duel et regarda Irina, Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter et tant d'autre élève. Oui, il en était arrivé à la pire conclusion qu'il n'avait jamais faite durant son existence. Harry Selwyn était prêt à mourir pour que ses amis aient un monde meilleur.

Irina pleurait, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Elle avait eu une éducation de sang pur, qui lui interdisait de montrer ses faiblesses, mais c'en était trop. Elle avait de cesse de s'inquiéter pour son ami, pour la seule personne qui l'ai jamais comprise. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours se trouver dans les ennuis ? Pourquoi devait-il toujours se battre ? Elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage de lassitude, mais une détermination sans faille. Une envie de prouver quelque chose. Mais que voulait-il prouver aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait rien à prouver, il n'avait plus rien à prouver à aucun étudiant. Il était déjà craint et respecté par l'ensemble de l'école. Que voulait-il ? La guerre était perdu depuis longtemps, quand le monde avait réagi que même Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait pas battre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, alors pourquoi avait-il toujours envie de se battre ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de fuir, de se taire, et de rentrer dans les rangs comme tout le monde ? Puis la vérité la frappa, comme une bombe. Il se battait aujourd'hui pour prouver que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas imbattable, pour prouver que se battre en vallait la peine. Il se battait pour créer un mouvement, il avait le charisme, la puissance, le sang froid. Il avait tout. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas compris ? Il veux se battre contre les idéaux de son adversaire, il veux mener la résistance, il veux que la flamme de l'espoir continue de vivre. Elle lui avait déjà dit, elle ne fuirait pas, elle le suivrait même si ce chemin les mènerait droit à une mort lente et douloureuse. Oui Harry Selwyn, tu es notre seul espoir, tu es la personne qui peux nous diriger. Après tout, il avait unis certains Gryffondor aux Serpentard, il avait stoppé des jeux puérils de rivalité. Elle en était sûre, Harry Selwyn ferrait un meilleur meneur que leur directeur. Elle avait mis sa confiance, sa vie entre ses mains et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Puis deux hurlements firent sortir l'ensemble des occupants de la Salle de leur torpeur :

« SECTUMSEMPRA »

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Deux jets de lumières verts sortirent des baguettes, l'un plus foncés que l'autre. Aucun des deux sorciers ne bougeait, attendant à leur place que les sortilèges viennent les toucher. Harry avait le regard fixé sur le sortilège de mort, il n'avait plus peur de la mort depuis bien longtemps, il l'attendait même avec impatience. En finir une bonne fois pour toute, mais si il mourrait cela signifierait qu'il avait emmené Voldemort avec lui. Jamais. Non, jamais il ne le laisserait gagner, avoir le champ libre pour détruire d'autres vies. Les sorts entrèrent en contact, il s'attendait au Priori Incantatum comme lors de la dernière tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers, mais à sa grande surprise rien ne se produisit, juste une explosion eut lieu. Une explosion qui fit trembler le sol. Il vit le regard d'incompréhension de son adversaire, la peur apparaître sur son visage, il sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage. Un sourire malsain. Puis l'explosion redoubla, provoquant un énorme nuage de fumé, et l'envoyant s'envoler plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les rouvrit croyant que tout était fini. Il avait même espéré pouvoir se retrouver dans le monde réel. Mais son destin était tout autre aujourd'hui. La fumée se dissipa, et la scène qui s'offrait à lui était digne de l'apocalypse.

L'ensemble de la salle avait, par réflexe, protéger leur visage devant l'explosion soudaine qui venait de se produire. Une explosion en deux temps venaient d'avoir lieu, il ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Ils virent l'épais nuage de fumée qui leur masquait la vue de ce qu'il se passait, aucune voix ne parlait, ni celle de Selwyn, ni celle du mage noir. Par curiosité, tous se retournèrent en direction de Dumbledore qui murmura des paroles que seul lui semblait savoir la signification :

« Une explosion de magie. Incroyable. »

« Excusez moi professeur. Mais qu'est ce qu'une explosion de magie ? » demanda courageusement Marlène McKinnon.

Quittant la simulation un bref instant du regard, il remarqua que tout les élèves attendaient sa réponse, tout en reportant son attention sur l'écran il leur expliqua :

« La magie est une énigme pour beaucoup de personne. Pour la comprendre intégralement, même plusieurs vie ne seraient certainement pas suffisante. Je dois vous avouer qu'aujourd'hui beaucoup de choses sont inexplicables. Mais dans ce cas.. » commença-t-il avant de finir dans un murmure. « Il semble que la magie de Monsieur Selwyn, et la magie de Lord Voldemort refusent de se battre entre elles... »

La salle était perplexe. Que voulait-ils dire par refuser de se battre entre elles ? Tous semblait plongé dans une réflexion, quand un « Oh » se fit entendre, en regardant l'écran tout le monde venait de comprendre.

Harry avait un genou au sol, il sentait le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche, et sa vue se brouillait quand le sang coulait lentement de son front. D'un rapide coup de main, il essuya le sang et regarda autour de lui. Les sorts avaient créée une explosion dantesque, l'ensemble des tombes présentes autour d'eux avaient étés détruites, et au centre là où il se trouvait un instant plus tôt se trouvait désormais un énorme cratère, où une maigre fumée continuait de s'extirper, sa baguette se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre de lui. Cherchant Voldemort, il le vit en face de lui, toujours debout, sans la moindre égratignure visible sur son corps.

« Enfin, tu me reconnais comme ton maître, Harry. Tu t'agenouilles devant moi. » ricana la voix du Lord.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser, de lui faire face. Mais la douleur avait atteint un point qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, malgré tout ses jours à l'infirmerie. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids, le forçant à remettre les genoux au sol. Il ne put réprimer son envie de donner un coup de poing rageur au sol, se maudissant un instant plus tard suite à la douleur que son geste avait provoqué. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, son côté Gryffondor ne lui permettait pas, alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était capable de faire, il se mit à parler :

« Tom, ne sois pas stupide. Jamais je ne reconnaîtrais un sorcier qui n'est même pas le plus puissant sorcier du monde comme mon maître. »

Le visage de Voldemort tourna rapidement au rouge écrevisse, la fureur, la rage, la haine, la colère mais également la frustration de ne pas encore avoir réussi à tuer son ennemi juré émanait de lui. C'est là qu'on comprenait pourquoi il était le sorcier le plus craint de tout les temps, sa fureur n'avait pas d'égal, sa haine était sans précédent. Mais Harry refusait de trembler devant lui, il refuser de se montrer faible face à celui qui avait ruiné son existence.

« Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant, Selwyn. Je suis debout, tu es à genou. Cela ne te suffit-il pas ? Tiens-tu réellement à souffrir ? Je pourrais abréger tes souffrances en un claquement de doigts, mais ta fierté t'en empêche. Stupide Selwyn. Tu n'es qu'une épine qui me gêne depuis trop longtemps, une épine que je vais faire disparaître. Alors dis moi après ta mort, qui sera plus puissant que moi, Lord Voldemort ?» cracha-t-il.

Harry explosa d'un rire froid, un rire encore plus froid que ses précédents, dénué d'émotion. Il mettait toute sa haine pour son adversaire dans ce rire, un rire qui fit même frissonner un court instant Lord Voldemort en personne. Puis il stoppa son rire aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut, et regarda son adversaire droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire sincèrement, sans ironie :

« Beaucoup de sorcier, Tom. Jamais tu ne pourras gouverner ce pays, pas le temps qu'une étincelle existera chez quelqu'un, pas le temps que quelqu'un osera se dresser sur ton chemin. Plus tu détruiras des vies, plus les rescapés voudront se venger de toi. Tant de gens sont plus puissant que toi. Et sais tu pourquoi, Tom ? Parce qu'ils ne se laissent pas guider par leur haine.. » commença-t-il, regardant le visage de Voldemort se durcir encore plus, il reprit « Ils peuvent aimer, exprimer du remords, de la colère. Ils ont un équilibre que tu n'as pas, que je n'ai plus. Et eux pourrons te battre. James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Irina Higgs. Crains les, Tom. Crains les, encore plus que tu ne me crains, j'ai confiance en eux, ils seront la cause de ta perte. » continua-t-il laissant une pause dans ces paroles avant de finir en hurlant : « Mais un homme est meilleur que toi, Tom. Un homme est plus puissant que toi, en tant que sorcier et en tant qu'homme. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est ce pas. Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore vivras, Tom, tu ne seras pas le meilleur sorcier du monde. » acheva-t-il.

La salle de classe était silencieuse, majoritairement anxieuse, pour la première fois en public, Harry Selwyn montrait ses limites. Il avait un genou au sol, et était à la merci du sorcier le plus craint de tout les temps. Mais il continuait de parler, de le provoquer comme s'il voulait mourir, comme s'il était suicidaire. Il forçait le respect une nouvelle fois, renonçant jusqu'à la fin de donner raison à son adversaire. Puis ses paroles résonnèrent dans l'ensemble de la Salle, il se savait regardé. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il insufflait en ses camarades, en ses amis son courage, ses pensées, ses idéologies, son envie. Il ne se battait plus pour lui, il voulait leur montrer que cela en fallait la peine. Puis sa voix s'éleva avec une vigueur qu'il n'avait jamais connu chez lui. Il ne faisait pas que répondre à Tom, il émettait une certitude en disant cela :

_« Mais un homme est meilleur que toi, Tom. Un homme est plus puissant que toi, en tant que sorcier et en tant qu'homme. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est ce pas. Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore vivras, Tom, tu ne seras pas le meilleur sorcier du monde. »_

Il était étonné. Que cela vienne d'un Gryffondor, ou d'un autre élève, cela ne l'aurait pas choqué mais après leur dernière discussion dans son bureau, cette phrase venant de Selwyn l'épatait. Il sentit cette étincelle apparaître dans ses yeux, ce pétillement mêlant joie, fierté et remerciement. Il regarda le reste des élèves et vit le regard des amis de Selwyn, des personnes qu'il avait cité. Il vit en eux naître quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus voir. Il vit apparaître en eux cette envie de se battre, cette envie de ne jamais renoncer.

Le silence régnait dans le cimetière depuis les paroles d'Harry, le regard froid, dur et glacial de Tom ne bougeait pas de la silhouette blessé de son ennemi. Son visage était rouge, il avait envie de tuer Selwyn d'un coup de baguette, mais ce serait trop simple. C'est ce qu'il voulait, alors le Seigneur des Ténèbres se remit à rire, encore et encore, pendant un long moment qui semblait interminable. Harry put voir la lueur de démence dans les yeux de Voldemort, et jura mentalement de sa stupidité. Il savait désormais qu'il ne se contenterais pas de le tuer, mais qu'il s'amuserait avec lui avant. Tel un tigre dépouillant une carcasse de viande. Harry était un gibier blessé, incapable de se défendre et il recevrais la fureur de son adversaire. Il baissa les yeux un instant, reprit son souffle, et redressa le visage, fixant son ennemi. Tout le monde put voir le regard de défi dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Alors, Harry. Tu as compris ce qui t'attendait ? Mais tu continu à me défier. Mais avant à quoi à penser le Vieux fou sénile en autorisant cela ? Je ne peux pas te blesser physiquement ou te tuer. Mais je peux te détruire mentalement, Harry. Tu es fini, ce soir Harry Selwyn ou qui que tu sois n'existeras plus. »

Puis il repartit dans un rire froid et long. Harry ne le montrait pas, mais il était résigné, il allait affronter son sort sans montrer sa peur. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, lui était résigné, lassé de cette guerre, mais il espérait avoir pu convaincre ses amis, les Serpentard neutre et les réticents à se battre pour un monde meilleur. Étais-ce le but de Clio quand elle l'avait envoyé ici ? Étais-ce sa façon de changer le monde ? Il espérait juste qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit. Il allait regarder Voldemort dans les yeux quoiqu'il arrive. Il vit son adversaire avancé doucement, mais sûrement, d'une façon quelque peu hautaine et s'accroupir devant lui, et lui murmurer assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende tout de même :

« Et après t'avoir torturer, je te raconterais quelque chose qui t'achèveras, si tu es encore en état de comprendre. »

L'expression faciale d'Harry ne changea pas, malgré la menace à peine voilé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas bougé les yeux, qui fixaient désormais l'espace vide derrière son ennemi. Il avait peur, mais refusait de le montrer. Il soupira, et se prépara à subir les foudres de Voldemort.

La salle de classe était en effervescence, les futurs mangemorts avaient un sourire sur le visage, un sourire qu'il ne pouvaient cacher. Ils avaient tous entendu parler de la torture de leur Seigneur, majoritairement par leur parent. Il savait que le sourire sur le visage de leur ennemi à Poudlard allait s'évaporer aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. En fin de compte, cela s'annonçait mieux que prévu, ce cours serait rempli de terreur, de puissance mais pas celle de Selwyn, celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

James regardait avec effarement l'écran. Ce n'était pas possible, Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom devait bluffer. Son père était Auror, et il entendait des brides de conversation parlant des personnes ayant été torturée par le Lord. Grâce à cela, il savait que le mort soudaine était meilleur que de se retrouver entre ses mains. Il regarda Selwyn, avec tristesse, il l'avait détesté, mais maintenant il le respectait Il ne méritait pas ça, même si il était à Serpentard. Personne ne méritait de souffrir des mains du Seigneur Noir. Il regarda autour de lui, et vit les visages livides de Rogue, et Sirius. L'envie de vomir visible sur celui de Rémus. Les larmes coulaient sur les visages d'Irina et de Lily. Il se rapprocha et serra le bras de sa Lily, qui ne bougea pas, ne se débattit même pas. Puis il entendit la voix rempli d'Irina s'élevait :

« Faites quelque chose.. »

Albus avait aussitôt réagi, avec son expérience il avait appris que les menaces de Lord Voldemort n'était jamais vide de sens, mais au contraire a toujours prendre au sérieux. Il se devait d'agir, il devait trouver une solution pour le sortir d'ici. Qui sait ce que lui réservait Voldemort. Il avais entendu Irina exprimer ces doutes, et vu le visage paniqué des trois quarts des étudiants. Il savait que tout les élèves l'écouteraient mais il n'avait plus le choix.

« Benji, il faut trouver une solution maintenant ! » fit-il toute étincelle dans ses yeux disparus.

« C'est impossible, Albus. »

« Il doit bien y avoir une solution, au cas où un événement comme cela se passerait ? »

« Ce simulateur n'est pas prévu pour voir Tu-sais-qui apparaître. Des mangemorts, oui. Mais pas lui. Personne ne le croise sans mourir, hormis toi Albus. » répondit le professeur d'une voix soudainement épuisée.

Albus semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il devait y avoir une solution, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ce qui allait se produire. Puis un hurlement le ramena sur terre, il regarda et vit qu'il provenait de Selwyn. Il avait une idée, et il se devait de la tenter.

Dans le cimetière, Voldemort s'était reculé et regardait Harry dans les yeux, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait enfin l'opportunité d'avoir une revanche, de détruire son fléau, de venir à bout de son envie de se battre.

« Commençons Harry, ENDOLORIS. »

Le sort jaillit en direction d'Harry et finit par le toucher au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla une éternité. Il avait vu ce sourire sur son visage. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir comme jamais. Sa fierté allait-elle être assez forte maintenant ? Pour la première fois, il se mit à douter. Il se tortillait sur le sol, sans vouloir hurler, le regard dans le vide. Puis le sort s'arrêta. Combien de temps avait-il subi le Doloris ? Il ne le savait pas, le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Il regarda son adversaire, et murmura une phrase de provocation assez forte pour être entendu par tous :

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire, Tom ? »

Mais à sa grande surprise, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire, avant de dire :

« Ce n'est qu'un échauffement, Harry. Je veux prendre du plaisir, je veux que cela dure. Mais si tu es si pressé, voyons voir si tu connais les effets du sort que tu aimes utiliser ? »

De quel sort parlait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il une mauvaise intuition ? Pourquoi cela sentait-il aussi mauvais ? Il se refusa à détourner les yeux, et attendit que son adversaire l'attaque une nouvelle fois.

« SECTUMSEMPRA »

Le sort fusa, en direction du genou d'Harry, qui ne put réprimander la grimace de douleur sur son visage. Il sentait le sang coulait à un nouvel endroit de son corps, et savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler, pour ne pas crier.

« Alors, on a perdu sa langue ? On a mal n'est ce pas ? » lui demanda le Lord, mais sans lui laisser le temps de répondre s'écria : « Endoloris. »

Un nouveau doloris fondit sur Harry, qui cette fois ci ferma les yeux, pour se préparer à la vague de douleur qui l'attendait. Contrairement aux autres, il ne le reçu pas sur la poitrine, mais dans la plaie béante qui se trouvait au niveau de son genou. Il n'avait pas la force de résister, et hurla de douleur. Un hurlement strident, qui glaça le sang de quiconque se trouvait à côté de lui. Un hurlement que personne ne devrait être capable de produire. Il se tortilla sur le sol de douleur, et il savait que Voldemort jubilait. Mais il était impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire. A part hurler et attendre que la douleur disparaisse.

La grande salle était apeuré, tétanisé par le hurlement d'Harry. Même les sourires sur les visages de Bellatrix et Lucius s'étaient transformés en un drôle de rictus. Les Maraudeurs avaient les yeux braqués sur Selwyn, l'horreur visible sur leur visage. Irina avait enfoui son visage entre ses mains refusant de voir la torture de son ami. Et Lily avait enfoui sa tête dans la poitrine de Rogue, qui semblait hésitait entre être peiné pour son ami, et consoler Lily.

« Benji, j'ai une idée. Envoie moi dans le simulateur. » fit la voix de Dumbledore.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard de Benji, bien vite remplacé par un sentiment... de peur.

« Sais tu qu'il va falloir que tu repasses toute les épreuves qu'a déjà faites Monsieur Selwyn ? »

« Hélas, je le sais. Mais j'ai un avantage non négligeable. Je sais ce qui m'attends et où. »

Après de court pourparlers pour savoir quoi faire, Benji envoya son directeur et ami dans le simulateur, priant en silence pour qu'il rejoigne son élève au plus vite. Il fixait l'écran et vit Selwyn souffrir et continuer à hurler. Il ne pouvais pas renvoyer les élèves, si Albus échouait il rentrerais dans le simulateur à son tour. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire qu'attendre et espérer qu'Albus arrive au plus vite.

Harry continuait de hurler à chaque doloris que lui envoyait son adversaire. Jamais, la douleur qu'il avait subit par le passé n'avait été aussi forte. Il voulait mourir, que Tom en finisse au plus vite. Que cette souffrance s'arrête. Mais non, ce n'était pas possible, il voyait la joie, le bonheur sur le visage inhumain de Lord Voldemort. Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, ne répondait plus à la plus simple de ses fonctions. Il avait bien essayé de fuir les rayons, mais rien n'y faisait. Impuissant. Faible. Vulnérable. Il n'avait d'autre choix que d'espérer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lassent rapidement de ce jeu.

« Bien, Harry, tu prends conscience de mon pouvoir. Tu es faible. Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Il entendit le rire, après la phrase. Que prévoyait-il ? Il fit l'erreur qu'il ne devait pas faire et croisa le regard fou de son adversaire qui s'exclama :

« Legilimens. »

Il sentit l'esprit de Voldemort rentrer dans le sien, il n'y était pas préparé. Il était trop vulnérable à cet instant. Les deux esprits se rencontrèrent pendant un bref instant avant que les défenses mentale d'Harry n'explosent sous la puissance du sort. Il hurla de douleur, suite à cette intrusions violente. Jamais, quelqu'un n'avait violé son esprit aussi violemment même pas son ancien professeur de potion. Puis, il vit ce qu'il craignait, il vit le but de Voldemort. Replonger Harry dans son passé.

_« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place... »_

_« C'est mon dernier avertissement... »_

_« Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié... Pas Harry ! Pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez... »_

_Puis vint l'éclair vert tant redouté par tout le monde, le sortilège de mort tuant sa mère._

Harry hurla, remuant sur le sol, essayant de repousser Lord Voldemort. Mais contrairement aux autre hurlements, celui là était également rempli de tristesse, pas seulement de douleur. Sa voix faible murmura une phrase :

« Je suis.. désolé... maman.. je ne voulais pas.., ça.. »

Une larme perla le long de sa joue, suivie de plusieurs autres. Il n'y arrivait plus, il n'arrivait plus à supporter la douleur, il n'arrivait plus à supporter les images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit. Puis l'image du corps inerte de sa mère morte sur le sol s'évapora.

_Très loin au dessus de lui, il entendit une voix aiguë et glaciale._

_« Tue l'autre »_

_Il y eut comme un souffle de vent et une deuxième vois perçante lança dans la nuit, ces mots terribles :_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_A travers ses paupières fermées, Harry distingua une lueur verte et entendit un bruit de chute à ces côtés. Il regarda et vit Les bras en croix, Cédric étendu sur le sol, les yeux ouverts. Mort._

Il hurla une nouvelle fois. Il ne voulait pas revivre plus, mais il n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez puissant pour rivaliser avec Voldemort. Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche :

« Cédric.. »

Puis un autre souvenir encore plus douloureux que le précèdent apparut dans sa tête, et remplaça le corps inerte de Cédric.

_« Allons tu peux faire mieux que ça » entendit-il._

_Le deuxième jet de lumière frappa la personne en pleine poitrine. Le rire ne s'était pas efface de ses les lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière , à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. Il entendit une nouvelle voix lointaine rempli de tristesse lui dire :_

_« Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry.. Rien.. C'est fini pour lui._

Ses pleurs redoublèrent, sa douleur redoubla, sa peur redoubla, ses hurlements déchirèrent le cimetière qui semblait si paisible.

« Non ce n'est pas fini... Il.. n'est.. pas.. mort » fit-il d'un ton peu convaincu.

A ses pieds, le sol devenait humide, ses larmes continuèrent de tomber, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus y repenser qu'une autre image survint dans son esprit.

_Une voix très faible s'éleva de la pénombre, au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie :_

_« Severus.. »_

_Albus Dumbledore suppliait son ancien professeur de Potion. _

_Il vit, Rogue rester silencieux, puis s'avançait et repousser brutalement Malfoy. Il vit les mangemorts reculer sans un mot, intimidé par Rogue. Il vit Rogue observer Dumbledore un moment, la répugnance et la haine apparaître sur le visage du meurtrier. Puis entendit une voix qui avait hanté ses nuits :_

_« Severus... S'il vous plaît.. »_

_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son mentor :_

_« Avada Kedavra. »_

_Harry vit le jet vert sortir de la baguette de Rogue et frapper en pleine poitrine. Il vit Dumbledore projeté dans les airs, suspendu sous la tête de la mort étincelante, et retombé en arrière par dessus les remparts, telle une grosse poupée de chiffon, avant de disparaître dans le vide._

Il n'eut pas le temps d'hurler sa peine cette fois ci, qu'une autre image apparut.

_Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient clos. Si ses bras et ses jambes n'avaient pas formé cet angle étrange on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Il se vit tendre la main et rajuster les lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez de son professeur, essuyer la bouche d'où coulait du sang avec sa propre manche. Il voyait Albus Dumbledore mort, le plus grand sorcier du monde moderne étendu sur le sol, sans vie._

Il hurla sa rage, sa tristesse, sons désespoir comme jamais auparavant. Il versa encore et encore des larmes, si longtemps refoulé. Puis hurla dans le silence du cimetière :

« Je suis désolé.. Professeur.. j'aurais du.. vous sauver... »

Il sentit l'esprit de Voldemort quitter le sien, impuissant, condamné à rester sur le sol. Il leva ses yeux rempli de douleur, de tristesse, de haine pour celui qui avait détruit tant de vie. Il regarda le sourire sadique et malveillant de son adversaire, visiblement heureux de sa torture, des dégâts causé à Harry, et s'exclama :

« Tu vois, Harry. Ils sont tous mort sous tes yeux, pour te protéger. Ils ont tous cru en toi, et tu vois où ça les a mené ? Ils sont MORTS uniquement par ta faute. Parce que tu as osé me défier, parce que tu as osé défier le sort qui t'attendait. Tu as défié la mort, ils en ont payé les conséquences. Mais bientôt ce sera ton tour, Harry. »

La salle de classe était sous le choc, une nouvelle fois. La souffrance qu'avait subi Selwyn devrait être interdite. Elle ne pouvait être comparé a rien d'autre. Son visage rempli de douleur, ses cris rempli de désarroi. Son étincelle de détermination avait quitté son regard, comme parti à jamais. Puis la phrase si explicite du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait surgi de nul part. Combien de personne était morte pour Selwyn ? Pourquoi s'étaient-elles sacrifiées pour lui ? Les larmes sur son visage continuaient de couler et de s'écraser sur le sol, comme un signe d'abandon. On pouvait voir sur son visage l'envie de mourir, de quitter ce monde, de rejoindre ceux qui étaient morts. La faiblesse dans sa voix quand il parlait, la douleur que tous pouvaient entendre mais que personne n'avait jamais subit. Qui était Harry Selwyn ? Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblaient haïr Selwyn, plus que n'importe qui d'autre ? Personne ne l'avait cru au début, mais maintenant il s'agissait d'une fatalité. Lord Voldemort voulait réellement tuer Harry Selwyn de ses mains, et ne laisserait ce plaisir à personne d'autre. Les Maraudeurs avaient de la compassion sur leurs visages, ils en étaient arrivés à apprécier Selwyn, même s'ils refusaient de le montrer. Irina avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, à force d'entendre les cris aiguë de son camarde. Lily pleurait à chaude larme dans les bras de Severus, qui était devenu encore plus blanc que par le passé.

« Harry, je t'avais promis de te révéler un secret. T'en rappelle tu ? » susurra la voix froide et glaciale du Lord.

Le visage d'Harry semblait ne pas entendre la voix de son adversaire, comme plongé dans son douloureux passé, dans tout ses souvenirs qui avait refait surface, qu'il s'était promis de ne plus jamais revivre. Il ne redressa même pas le visage, continuant à fixer le sol. Abattu. Il était abattu par ce qui venait de se passer, par son manque de puissance. Il se pensait capable de le battre, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Harry, je les ai tué. Ils sont tous MORT. »

A la surprise de tous, Harry redressa son visage, plus aucun sentiment de joie, de bonheur, de détermination, ni même d'envie n'était lisible. Juste une douleur sourde, une tristesse indescriptible, et une haine froide.

« Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Tes amis que tu as abandonné à leur sort. Tes amis qui se seront battu jusqu'au bout pour toi, un lâche qui a fui ailleurs. Je les ai tués. Leur corps se décomposent sur le champs de batailles. Ils sont... MORTS. » fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, hurlant le dernier mots comme une fatalité.

Le visage d'Harry étaient devenu livide à la révélation de son ennemi juré. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il redressa ses yeux, une nouvelle fois, essayant de sonder la véracité des propos de son adversaire. Et il ne put que constater la joie immense de son ennemi.

« Tu.. mens.. »

La voix sourde d'Harry résonna un long moment dans le cimetière, une voix dénué de tout sentiment.

« Non, Harry. J'ai tué la Sang de Bourbe de mes mains. Son ami roux, a tenté de la sauver mais n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps. Comme tes parents, Harry. Il m'a supplié de l'épargner. Et que dire de Ginny, je l'ai torturé, elle a hurlé comme la peste qu'elle était. » susurra la voix joyeuse du Lord.

Albus Dumbledore venait de passer toute les épreuves, une par une, sans encombre. Il voyait le cimetière devant lui, et la scène qui s'y passait. Harry Selwyn sur le sol, et Tom debout. Rien n'avait changé, mais il avait pu entendre les hurlements de son élève durant tout les obstacles, puis le calme était revenu, il se doutait que tout cela allait bientôt finir. Il était arrivé trop tard, la torture qu'avait subit l'héritier des Selwyn serait certainement irréversible, il en subirait les conséquences. Il connaissait Tom, pour savoir qu'il ne le torturait pas que physiquement. Il s'avança prêt à en finir avec Tom, et pouvoir ainsi raccompagner son élève dans la Salle, quand il entendit la voix de Tom s'élevait dans sa direction :

« Dumbledore, c'est un plaisir de te joindre à nous. Mais comme à ton habitude, tu arrives trop tard. »

« Tom, laisse le garçon en paix. Et affronte moi. »

Un rire froid et glacial sortit de la gorge du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vite remplacé par ce sourire cruel dont il avait le secret, il regarda Harry, toujours au sol comme si plus rien ne comptait, inconscient de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

« Il est trop tard, le garçon comme tu l'appel est détruit. Il ne pourras plus JAMAIS me nuire. »

Albus regarda le garçon et soupira. Que lui avait fait Voldemort ? Il semblait anéanti. Il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, il sortit sa baguette près à faire face à Voldemort, quand une voix s'éleva :

« Tu les a tué ? »

Albus fut choqué par le ton froid de la voix. Aucune émotion n'était perceptible. Il avait l'impression que c'était Tom qui avait parlé, mais non elle provenait du jeune homme toujours au sol, qui semblait se battre contre ses émotions. Mais la question n'en était pas une, il sentait la certitude derrière cette simple phrase.

« Oui, Harry. Ils sont bel et bien.. MORT. » cracha le Lord.

A la grande surprise d'Albus, il vit Harry lutter contre la douleur et se lever. Il faisait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres sans baguette. Le regard vide fixant son adversaire sans aucune crainte, sans aucune peur.

« Alors je te tuerais Tom. »

La voix résonna comme une certitude dans le cimetière. Albus arrivait à mettre un mot sur ce que venait de dire Selwyn. C'était une sentence. Il se devait d'intervenir :

« Harry.. » commença-t-il.

« Non, Albus, cela ne regarde que Tom et moi. » coupa Harry, se jetant aussitôt sur sa baguette.

La rapidité dont Harry avait sauté sur sa baguette, surpris Tom encore plus que Dumbledore. Il semblait avoir oublié la douleur.

« Rappelle toi, Tom. Il fut un temps où tu as dit que toi et moi, nous ressemblions ? T'en rappel-tu ? Je vais te confier à mon tour un secret. » susurra-t-il.

Pour la première fois, le visage de Lord Voldemort était en plein doute. Tout le monde pouvait deviner la raison. Après un telle torture, il devait être impossible de voir Selwyn se tenir debout, baguette en main.

« Harry, essayerais-tu de gagner du temps ? Mais je suis à ton écoute, je te dois bien cette faveur, quel est ton secret ? » fit le Lord, qui avait repris contenance après ce court instant d'hésitation.

« Tu avais raison, nous nous ressemblons. Tu regretteras profondément de voir à quel point je te ressemble. »

La voix d'Harry était devenu encore plus froide que par le passé, faisant frissonner Dumbledore, et reculer un court instant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui se mit à rire, avant de prononcer :

« Et en quoi je devrais te craindre ? Je suis le plus grand... » commença-t-il.

« Endoloris. » coupa Harry.

La stupeur apparut sur le visage du Seigneur Noir, qui reçut le sort de plein fouet. Il pouvait sentir la haine que ressentait Harry. Et ne put réprimer les cris de sortirent de sa bouche. Des cris inhumains. Des cris de pur douleur.

« Je vais utiliser tes armes pour te tuer, Tom. Et quiconque se dressera en travers de mon chemin... mourra. »

La salle était silencieuse, un silence de mort. Les reniflements d'Irina et de Lily s'étaient stoppés, A quoi pensait Harry, en faisant cela ? Les visages des futurs mangemorts étaient livide, à la vue de leur futur maître se tordre de douleur sur le sol. La menace de Selwyn était à prendre au sérieux, aucun doute la dessus. Jamais, il n'avait parut si froid dans ces propos.

Albus était impuissant, incapable de réagir, devant lui il avait l'impression de voir Tom quelques années auparavant. Mais ses pensées étaient tournées vers la menace d'Harry Selwyn. Il avait compris qu'Harry ne disait aucune parole en l'air, il avait compris qu'Harry pourrait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans quelques années. Il avait compris également, qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer, lui, Albus s'il se dressait en travers de son chemin. La guerre prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Dès ce soir, il devrait convoquer l'Ordre et devoir discuter de la position à prendre à ce sujet.

« Et encore une fois, tu avais raison. Le bien et le mal n'existe pas. Tu vas mourir. »

Tom avait peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Jamais aucun sorcier ne l'avait mis au sol, jamais personne ne l'avait torturé. Jamais. Oh non, il voyait la haine dans le regard de Selwyn. Ce n'était plus le même, ce n'était plus le garçon insouciant, téméraire et stupide qu'il avait tant de fois affronter. C'était un homme qui voulait sa mort, plus que tout au monde. Et c'était lui, qui l'avait fait devenir comme ça. Il devait tenter de déstabiliser Harry, alors il pris la parole :

« Je suis immortel, Harry. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer. »

Un rire s'éleva à cette révélation. Un rire aussi fou que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa grande forme, et il répondit :

« Je le sais aussi, Tom. Je peux même te le dire, tu n'es qu'une illusion dans un simulateur. Ton toi réel n'en saura rien. Oui, je sais à propos de tes Horcruxes, Tom. »

La peur était maintenant visible pleinement sur le visage du Lord, comment avait-il découvert son secret ?

« Je vois que tu comprends. J'ai le savoir pour te battre une bonne fois, pour toute. Le jour où je me dresserais devant toi, ce sera ta fin. » cracha-t-il.

Harry reprit son souffle, avant de reprendre :

« Les tuer aura été ta plus grande erreur, Tom. Tu m'as redonné l'envie de te tuer, pour tout les actes que tu as commis, pour toute les vies que tu as brisé et pour toute celle que tu as prise. Alors, je te dit adieu, et à bientôt. » continua-t-il, avant de reprendre d'une voix sans aucune émotion, ni doute « Avada Kedavra. »

Le jet de lumière vert sortit rapidement de la baguette d'Harry, et fonça en direction du corps recroquevillé au sol de Tom. Le visage stupéfait par ce que venait de faire son ennemi. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il en était incapable et là il le faisait. Le jet de lumière finit sa course dans sa poitrine, Lord Voldemort tomba sur le sol,le corps inerte, les yeux ouverts, les bras en croix. Mort.

**Notes de fin de chapitre : **Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Assez long. On peux donc me comprendre à propos de la coupure sur le chapitre précédent. Maintenant, je peux dire que la première grande partie de cette histoire est achevé (l'histoire sera en un seul tome, mais séparé par trois grande partie.). On voit Harry devenir sombre, et donner un sens à la chanson du Choixpeau en début d'année. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu. Hmm le prochain sera pas là, avant un moment ? J'en suis navré, mais je pars en vacance une semaine.

NDBC : tu nous régale et moi le premier vu que j'ai la primeur de tes chapitres


	27. Chapter 26: Souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre :** Bonjour à tout le monde. Me revoilà pour un chapitre. Tout d'abord mes sincères excuse pour la longue attente, MAIS j'ai une excuse. Le chapitre avait été écrit totalement avant que mon PC ne me lâche et supprime je ne sais trop comment ce chapitre. Bien entendu écrire deux fois le même chapitre est assez lassant. Par conséquent celui là n'était pas prévu, mais pourras vous donner néanmoins de la lecture, le temps que j'écrive le chapitre qui aurait dû se trouver là, mais qui deviendra en l'occurrence le suivant. Hihi. Bon ok, ce chapitre ne fait peut-être pas avancer l'histoire, quoique... Mais j'ai pensé aux lecteurs qui m'en voudraient de les faire trop attendre.

**Chapitre 26 :** Souvenirs

_Le jet de lumière vert sortit rapidement de la baguette d'Harry, et fonça en direction du corps recroquevillé au sol de Tom. Le visage stupéfait par ce que venait de faire son ennemi. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il en était incapable et là il le faisait. Le jet de lumière finit sa course dans sa poitrine, Lord Voldemort tomba sur le sol,le corps inerte, les yeux ouverts, les bras en croix. Mort. _

Harry se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande refusant de retourner dans les cachots pour le moment et devoir répondre aux multiples questions qu'avait l'ensemble de Poudlard, et sa maison en particulier. Les paroles de Voldemort résonnaient dans sa tête, en boucle depuis le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal comme un vieux disque rayé.

_« Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Tes amis que tu as abandonné à leur sort. Tes amis qui se seront battu jusqu'au bout pour toi, un lâche qui a fui ailleurs. Je les ai tués. Leur corps se décomposent sur le champs de batailles. Ils sont... MORTS. »_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fui ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, la motivation qui l'avait poussé à partir avait disparu. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Il avait l'impression de devenir fou, de ne plus être Harry, mais une personne totalement différente. Sa haine envers Voldemort prenait le dessus sur tout le reste. Dumbledore s'était battu pour que cela n'arrive jamais, mais dans ce monde il n'avait rien. Rien pour le retenir, rien pour le calmer. Il ne vivait qu'un tissus de mensonge, personne ne connaissait son identité, personne ne connaissait sa vie. A qui pouvait-il se confier comme il le faisait avec Ron et Hermione. Avec Ginny ? Sa Ginny..

_« J'ai tué la Sang de Bourbe de mes mains. Son ami roux, a tenté de la sauver mais n'a pas pu résister bien longtemps. Comme tes parents, Harry. Il m'a supplié de l'épargner. Et que dire de Ginny, je l'ai torturé, elle a hurlé comme la peste qu'elle était. »_

Il n'avait même pas eu le droit à une mort digne. Juste avoir été torturé, toute leur fierté, leur honneur, leur courage avait disparu en affrontant la mort. Tom leur avait enlevé tout, tout ce qui les caractérisait avant de les tuer, comme de vulgaire poupées. Une nouvelle fois les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, libérant des émotions qu'il n'avait plus jamais voulu ressentir en venant ici. A cette époque. Il se mit à marcher entre les étagères de la salle sur Demande, perdu, anéanti, faible. Puis une pensine attira son attention, elle semblait l'appeler. Subjugué par l'objet il se mit à marcher dans sa direction, le regard vide, et toucha avec tendresse le mot qui était écrit juste à côté.

_Pour toi, Harry James Potter._

_Pour que tu n'oublie jamais qui tu es._

_Pour que tu affrontes la mission qui ta été confiée._

_Pour que tu honores leur mémoire._

_Pour que tu puisse les venger._

_Revis ces moments passés avec eux._

_Revis leurs rires, leurs joies, et leurs confiances._

_Mais vis leurs morts, vois la cruauté de ton ennemi._

_Que leurs morts te donne le courage et la force de lutter._

_Que leurs envies, leurs forces continuent de flamber en toi._

_Accompli ton destin ici ou ailleurs._

_Accompli le pour rendre leur future vie meilleure._

_Quel que soit ton choix, quel que soit la méthode que tu utilises,_

_Ne recule devant aucun obstacle, fais le._

_Pour le Plus Grand Bien. _

Encore un mystère. Pourquoi tant de mystère devait tourner autour de lui ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement venir le voir, et lui donner tout ça en personne ? Mais surtout qui connaissait son identité ? Qui avait le pouvoir de lui donner ses souvenirs ? Et voulait-il réellement les voir ? Son courage de Gryffondor prit le dessus, et il se pencha sur les fioles qui se trouvaient à côté de la pensine, débouchant la première, il vida l'ensemble de son contenu dans la pensine, et se pencha aussitôt dedans.

_« C'est quoi ton équipe de Quidditch préférée ? Demanda la voix de son meilleur ami, lors d'un trajet dans le Poudlard Express. _

_« Heu... Je ne connais pas les équipes. » avait avoué Harry._

_« Quoi ? Tu ne sais rien du Quidditch ? C'est le plus beau sport du monde ! » s'exclama un Ron offusqué, voir même totalement scandalisé. _

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, en voyant l'un des instants de sa première rencontre avec Ron. Puis le souvenir changea, laissant sa place à un autre.

_« Ça vous arrive de vous servir de vos yeux ? Vous n'avez pas vu sur quoi il était ? » avait fait la voix aiguë de sa meilleure amie._

_« Il était par terre, non ? Je n'ai pas regardé ses pattes, j'avais suffisamment à faire à voir avec ses tête. » avait répondu un Harry, assez stupidement._

_« Il était sur une trappe, il gardait quelque chose, c'est évident. Mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais me coucher. Avant que l'un de vous deux ai une brillante idée pour nous faire tuer, ou pire, nous faire renvoyer. » avait-elle répondu hystérique._

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage. C'était typique d'Hermione, pensait aux études avant de penser au reste. Poudlard avait été si important pour elle. Un autre souvenir apparut, toujours en première année.

_Hermione serrait fortement Harry dans ses bras, les larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, sa voix faible s'élevait dans la pièce :_

_« Harry, tu es un grand sorcier! »_

_« Pas autant que toi... » avait répondu un Harry dont le rouge montait au joues._

_« Moi ? J'ai tout appris dans les livres. Mais il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes, le courage, l'amitié.. » avait-elle répondu. _

Harry eut un nouveau sourire. Hermione avait toujours su trouver les mots pour le remotiver, pour lui donner confiance en lui, et affronter ce qu'il l'attendait. Une vraie amie, en somme. Un autre souvenir apparut, la voix de son mentor s'éleva.

_« Je commencerai par Mr Ronald Weasley, pour la plus belle partie d'échec qu'on ait joué à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffondor cinquantes points. »_

_Ron devint aussitôt rouge de fierté, mettant son torse en avant. _

_« J'en viens à Miss Hermione Granger pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffondor cinquantes points. » _

_Hermione avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, de gêne ou de timidité ? _

_« Enfin parlons de Monsieur Harry Potter, pour le sang froid et le courage exceptionnel qu'il a su manifester, je donne à Gryffondor soixante points. »_

_Le visage de son double jeune, avait la bouche grande ouverte d'incrédulité._

_« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à Mr Neville Londubat. »_

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, Dumbledore aussi savait encouragé le courage, la loyauté, l'intelligence. Il poussait ses élèves au meilleur d'eux même. Il était celui qu'il était aujourd'hui grâce à ses encouragements, grâce à ceux d'Hermione, de Ron mais aussi de Dumbledore.

_« C'est impossible que ce soit lui. Je suis prêt à le jurer devant le Ministre de la Magie en personne s'il le faut. » avait commencé la voix d'Hagrid._

_« Hagrid, je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit l'auteur de ses agressions. » avait répondu le directeur._

_« Vous ne me croyez pas coupable ? » avait demandé Harry._

_« Non, je ne le crois pas. » avait simplement répondu Dumbledore._

Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Voulait-on lui faire comprendre que certaine personne pouvait lui faire confiance dans ce monde, comme Albus Dumbledore l'avait fait dans son monde ? Étais-ce tout simplement possible ? Pouvait-on lui faire confiance alors qu'il basait ses relations sur des mensonges ?

_« Le maître a donné à Dobby une chaussette. Le maître l'a donnée à Dobby. » fit la créature émerveillé._

_« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » fit la voix énervante de Lucius._

_« Dobby a reçu une chaussette. Le maître la jetée à Dobby. Alors Dobby est libre. » fit la voix joyeuse de l'Elfe._

_« Tu m'as fait perdre mon serviteur ! » menaça Lucius._

_« Vous ne ferez pas de mal à Harry Potter. » s'écria Dobby._

Tout devenait confus maintenant. Pourquoi lui montrer Dobby ? Quelle influence avait-il eut dans sa vie ? Lui demandait-on de le libérer encore une fois ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, il devrait faire des recherches à propos de tout ça. Etait-il déjà au service des Malfoy à cette époque ? Tant de question. Tant de mystère. Pourquoi ne lui donnait-on pas les réponses, au lieu de lui donner des énigmes. Sans cesse de stupide énigme.

_« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. C'est son affaire. » avait cette fois dit la voix buté d'Harry._

_« Tu sais bien que ça te rend triste de ne plus lui parler. Et je sais aussi que ça le rend triste... » avait répondu Hermione._

Cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir au sens de ce souvenir, qu'un autre apparut aussitôt.

_« Harry, tu as été formidable. » s'écria la voix d'Hermione._

_« Harry, je ne sais pas qui a déposé ton nom dans la Coupe mais c'est quelqu'un qui veut ta peau. » avait fait la voix timide de Ron._

_« On dirait que tu as fini par comprendre. Il t'en aura fallu du temps. » avait lancé assez froidement Harry. _

_« Vous êtes tellement bêtes. » s'était écrié une Hermione en larmes. _

Son amitié avec Ron, avait connu des hauts et des bas, mais elle avait toujours tenu quel que soient les obstacles. Étais-ce ça qu'on voulait lui faire comprendre ? Que malgré son mensonge, si la vérité éclatait l'amitié qu'il pourrait construire ici tiendrait ?

_Harry remontait du lac, avec Ron et Gabrielle, essoufflé. Puis la voix de Verpey s'élevait :_

_« Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Il est revenu le dernier bien après le temps imparti. Toutefois la sirène Murcus nous informe que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien. La plupart des juges pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Ils obtient cependant quarante cinq points. » _

Encore un souvenir venait de passer. Il semblait que chaque souvenir devait faire comprendre quelque chose à Harry. Celui là, il n'avait aucun doute la dessus, servait à lui montrer le bienfait de penser aux autres. Mais pourquoi ? A quoi bon ? Il n'en avait plus l'envie. La voix de Dumbledore le tira de ses pensées :

_« Je vais le répéter Harry. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi. Tu as manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont mort en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce soir, tu as porté sur tes épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et tu t'es montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve. » _

Et une nouvelle fois cette voix s'éleva :

_« Harry Potter a réussi à échapper à Lord Voldemort. Il a risqué sa propre vie pour ramener à Poudlard le corps de Cédric Diggory. Il a fait preuve, à tous égards, d'une bravoure que peu de sorciers ont su montrer face à Lord Voldemort et c'est pourquoi je veux à présent lui rendre hommage. » _

Une autre coupure eut lieu, et aussitôt une autre partie du discours de Dumbledore ce soir là apparut :

_« Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division sera notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cédric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cédric Diggory. » _

Harry commençait à comprendre une partie de l'objectif que la personne avait voulu lui faire comprendre. Se battre pour les personnes mortes, valait autant la peine que se battre pour celles qui sont encore vivante. La seule énigme était Dobby. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le rôle de l'elfe de maison là dedans.

_« Est-ce que d'autres parents ont un problème avec Harry » demandait cette fois la voix de Ron. _

_Personne ne répondait dans le dortoirs, tous regardaient Harry. _

L'amitié de ses amis, l'avait beaucoup aidé par le passé. Il suffisait de revoir ces souvenirs pour qu'il en reprenne conscience. Pouvait-il réellement vivre la même chose ici, où tout lui était inconnu. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, le baiser d'Irina lui revint en mémoire. Puis le sacrifice d'Evan, l'amitié entre Rogue et Lily.

_« Harry, qu'est ce que tu as sur la main ? » demanda la voix anxieuse de sa meilleure amie._

_« Une simple coupure, ce n'est rien. »_

_« Je croyais qu'elle te faisait faire de simple ligne ? » avait fait Ron, qui avait réussi à se saisir de la main de son ami._

_« Elle est complètement malade ! Va voir McGonagall, dit lui quelque chose ! » fit Hermione._

L'inquiétude de ses amis le toucha. Cet événement semblait si lointain. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout oublié. Il n'arrivait pas à faire confiance dans ce monde, bien qu'Irina s'inquiète à longueur de temps pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire sincère. Il n'arrivait pas à se libérer en sa présence. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Vivre normalement ? C'était tout simplement impossible ! Il avait fait un choix, il s'y tiendrait. La seule chose qui changeait en lui, c'était qu'il ne ferait pas sa route seule. Il avait besoin de personnes autour de lui. Pour le soutenir. Pour l'aider.

_« Alors ? Comment c'était ? » lui avait demandé Ron._

_« Humide. Parce qu'elle pleurait.»_

_« Oh. Tu embrasses si mal que ça ? » avait demandé avec un manque de finesse évident le jeune rouquin. _

_« Bien sur que non. » était intervenu Hermione._

_« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda assez jalousement Ron. _

_« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ce que Cho peut ressentir en ce moment ? » demanda Hermione._

_« Non. » répondirent les deux garçon à l'unisson. _

_« Elle est très triste suite à la mort de Cédric. Je pense qu'elle ne sait pas très bien où elle en est, elle aimait Cédric et maintenant elle aime Harry sans savoir si cela est bien ou non. Elle se sent coupable en pensant que c'est une insulte à la mémoire de Cédric d'embrasser Harry. Et elle se demande ce que les autres vont penser d'elle si elle se met à sortir avec toi. Tout est embrouillé et douloureux, elle n'arrive pas à déterminer ses sentiments pour toi car tu étais avec Cédric au moment de sa mort. » avait déclaré solennellement Hermione._

_« Il est impossible de ressentir tout ça à la fois sans exploser. » fit finalement après un long silence Ron. _

_« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde. » rétorqua-t-elle._

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se mit à rire. Un rire franc et sincère, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de ses joues. Ce souvenir lui avait fait du bien, la joie de vivre de ses amis. Leurs conflits incessant lui manquait. Mais avec sa mission, il pouvait faire en sorte que le futur lui, les connaisse également. Devait-il vivre ça également ici ? Sans avoir l'impression de trahir ses amis ? La réponse fut évidente : Oui. Hermione et Ron ne voudraient pas le voir ainsi. Il devait se ressaisir. Qui que soit la personne derrière tout ça, elle utilisait la ruse habillement.

_« Potter n'a aucune chance de devenir Auror ! » s'éleva la voix fluette et écœurante d'Ombrage._

_« Potter, je vous aiderai à devenir Auror même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire dans ma vie ! Même s'il faut pour cela que je vous donne des cours particuliers chaque soir, je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous obteniez les résultats requis ! » avait répondu une McGonagall furieuse. _

Vraiment très bien la ruse. Il ou elle lui montrait que beaucoup de personnes ont cru en lui, qu'il n'avait jamais été seul. Qu'il ne serait jamais seul, tant qu'il se battrait pour leur mémoire.

_« Sirius aurait été fier de toi. Il est cruel que Sirius et toi ayez passé si peu de temps ensemble. Une fin brutale à des liens qui auraient pu durer longtemps et vous apporter de grandes joies. » fit la voix de Dumbledore._

_« J'ai simplement du mal à l'idée qu'il ne m'écrira plus jamais. » fit un Harry, la tête basse._

_« Sirius représentait pour toi ce que tu n'avais jamais connu auparavant. Bien entendu cette perte est accablante... » avait commencé le vieille homme._

_« Mais quand j'étais chez les Dursley, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me refermer sur moi même, ni me laisser abattre, Sirius ne l'aurait pas voulu. Regardez Mrs Bones, regardez Emmeline Vance... La prochaine fois ce pourrait être moi, non ? Mais si c'est le cas je ferai tout pour emmener avec moi autant de mangemorts que je pourrais et Voldemort aussi, si j'y arrive. » avait dit d'une voix ferme et féroce Harry._

_« Tu as parlé à la fois comme le fils de ton père et de ta mère et comme le digne filleul de Sirius. » avait répondu un Dumbledore dont les yeux brillaient de malice et de fierté. _

Oui, il fallait qu'il retrouve cette énergie, cette force de se battre, d'avancer. Il fallait vivre, et non survivre. Arrêter de s'apitoyer sur lui même, aucun de ses amis ne voudraient le voir ainsi. Il avancerait coûte que coûte, et finirait par venir à bout de Voldemort. Les Horcruxes n'étant qu'un infime détail, sur le chemin qu'il devait emprunter.

_Harry se vit tourner la tête, et vit Ginny courir vers lui, se jeter dans ses bras, le visage résolu, le regard flamboyant. Alors sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, sans se soucier des cinquante personnes qui les regardaient, il l'embrassa. Un long moment après, ils relâchèrent leur étreinte. Suivit de sifflet admiratifs, de rire. Harry vit le regard rayonnant d'Hermione, et la joie dans les yeux de Ron._

Harry était nostalgique, ce baiser il s'en rappelait, la ferveur dans celui ci, la chaleur et l'envie. Tout avait rendu ce moment magique, et il s'était sentir vivre ce jour là. Il n'avait plus Ginny avec lui maintenant, il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Mais il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ne voudrait pas le voir finir vieux garçon. Et il avait Irina. Irina. Etait-il sur de lui à ce sujet ? Il n'en savait rien. Sa fameuse fiancée restait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, mais elle ne s'était pas encore manifesté. Et cela rendait difficile une possible relation avec Higgs. Puis les souvenirs tant redoutés se mirent à apparaître.

_Poudlard était en ruines, ne ressemblant en aucun cas au magnifique château qu'avait pu voir de nombreuses fois Harry. Les mangemorts reconnaissable entre mille luttaient contre une faible résistance de sorcier, prenant le dessus assez rapidement. Lord Voldemort était visible baguette à la main entrain de faire face à ses deux amis._

_« Alors, que vois-je ? Potter a fui, mais la sang de bourbe et le traître à son sang continuent encore le combat ? La guerre est fini, même le Grand Harry Potter la reconnu en fuyant comme un lâche. » cracha-t-il. _

_« Harry n'est pas un lâche. » répliqua Ron, baguette en main._

_« Jeune homme. Tiens-tu tant à mourir ? Il te suffirait de lâcher ta baguette et de t'agenouiller pour avoir la vie sauve. »_

_« Jamais ! Harry ne nous le pardonnerait jamais. » fit Hermione._

_« Potter n'existe plus. Il se terre comme un misérable rat. Où est votre sauveur aujourd'hui ? Il doit regarder d'autres sorciers donner leur vie pour lui comme tant d'autres l'ont fait avant vous. »_

_« Vous ne savez rien de lui, il est un plus grand sorcier que vous ne le serez jamais. » fit avec hargne Ron._

_« Voyons voir ça. Endoloris. » hurla-t-il en direction de la jeune fille, qui hurla aussitôt de douleur._

_« Expelliarmus. » tenta de lancer Ron, en vain, Lord Voldemort évitant avec aisance le sort lancé._

_« Tu ne veux donc pas attendre ton tour, Weasley ? » _

_« Laissez là, et battez vous comme un homme. »_

_« Tu ne manques pas de courage, ou devrais-je dire de folie. Tu serais un mangemort honorable si tu décidais de me rejoindre. » _

_« Jamais ! Je ne me mettrais jamais au pied d'un sang mêlée avec des idées aussi farfelues que les votre. » cracha Ron. _

_« Tututu. Mauvais réponse. Endoloris. » relança-t-il en direction d'Hermione, toujours au sol. _

_« Épargnez là. Tuez moi à sa place. »_

_« Cela me rappel grandement les parents de Potter. » ricana-t-il. « Mais ils sont tout les deux morts pour finir. »_

_« Battez vous comme un homme. » lança soudainement Ron. _

_« Tu crois avoir une chance contre moi, le Grand Lord Voldemort ? Très bien, si tu me bats je vous épargne, si tu échoues je tuerais la sang de bourbe sous tes yeux. »_

_Le duel fut lancé, mais rapidement Harry remarqua que Voldemort jouait avec Ron, refusant de se donner à fond, le laissant espérer puis soudainement désarma Ron._

_« Tu as perdu. » siffla-t-il à un Ron essoufflé. « Bien, AVADA KEDEVRA. » hurla-t-il en direction d'Hermione._

_A la surprise de tous, Ron s'était jeté entre le jet de lumière et Hermione. Et tomba raide mort sur le sol, sous le regard en pleurs d'Hermione, et le rire de Voldemort._

_« Stupide Gryffondor. Cela ne change rien, tu mourras quand même. Avada Kedavra. » murmura-t-il, tandis qu'Hermione se mit à hurler :_

_« BATTEZ VOUS POUR HARRY ! »_

_Puis le jet de lumière la toucha également, elle s'effondra juste à côté du corps inerte de Ron. Tout les deux morts, leurs doigts se touchant légèrement comme le couple qu'ils étaient. _

Harry sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Ils ne méritaient pas ce sort, sa haine envers Voldemort redoubla d'intensité. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus qu'un autre souvenir brumeux apparut.

_La bataille semblait être fini, de nombreux corps jonchaient le sol du Parc. Les mangemorts tenaient en joue les sorciers qui semblaient s'être rendu. _

_« Qu'avons nous là ? » demanda la voix glaciale du Lord._

_« Ce sont les prisonniers maître. » fit l'un des mangemorts en s'agenouillant._

_« Je m'en doute, imbécile. Je réitère ma question : Qui avons nous ? » cracha-t-il. _

_« Quelques élèves de bas étages, deux ou trois professeur. Mais une prise vous réjouira plus qu'autre choses. » murmura un autre mangemort._

_« Qui ça ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt._

_« Ginny Weasley, la petite amie d'Harry Potter. » répondit-il._

_Le rire glaciale du Lord résonna dans le Parc de Poudlard pendant un long moment, puis le lieu changea. On se trouvait désormais dans des cachots humides, et sombres, privés de toute lumières. _

_« Alors, Weasley. Tu refuses toujours de me dire où se trouve Potter ? » cracha le Lord._

_« Je.. ne .. trahirais... jamais... Harry. » fit-elle faiblement, le sang séché sur ses tempes, les plaies béantes sur son corps, et le sang coulant de sa bouche montraient la torture quotidienne qu'elle devait subir. _

_« Mauvaise réponse encore aujourd'hui. Sectumsempra. » fit-il._

_Le sort toucha la jeune fille en plein dans l'abdomen, faisant jaillir une nouvelle coulée de sang. Mais elle n'hurla pas, ne pleura pas, et laissa sa tête droite, défiant le Seigneur des Ténèbres du regard. _

_« Puisque c'est ainsi, tu as gâché ta dernière chance de rester en vie. Ton exécution aura lieu en public, demain. » ricana le Lord. _

_Nouveau changement de décor, Ginny se tenait sur une estrade les bras en croix, Lord Voldemort la regardait bizarrement, un sourire sadique sur le visage. Une assemblée de gens se situaient au pied de l'estrade, leur mine ne reflétait aucune joie, plus de la peur. _

_« Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Moi, Lord Voldemort, ai mis un terme à la rébellion qui contestait mon pouvoir. Cette fille est le dernier symbole de cette rébellion. Elle mourra devant vous tous, pour vous montrer ce qui vous attend si vous levez vos baguette contre moi. La Grande Bretagne m'appartient, et demain ce sera au tour du reste du monde. » fit-il d'une voix froide. « Pour montrer ma clémence, je lui accorde ses dernières paroles. » ricana-t-il._

_« Je vais mourir en Martyr, Voldemort. Je t'en remercie sincèrement. » lança-t-elle. « Mais je ne regrette aucun de mes choix, je me suis battus pour ma liberté, pour Harry. Où que tu sois ne renonces pas.. » essaya-t-elle de faire, avant d'être coupé par un silencio du Lord._

_« Stupide gamine. Endoloris. » gronda-t-il._

_Le corps de Ginny fut prit de violentes secousses, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'écrouler sur le sol ni même hurler. Son visage suffisait à comprendre toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là._

_« Par bonté d'âme, je vais abréger tes souffrances, et ton humiliation. » commença-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry, puis il s'exclama : « Avada Kedavra. »_

_Le jet toucha aussitôt Ginny, qui cessa aussitôt de respirer, morte attaché à un vulgaire poteau. _

Harry fulminait, sa rage devenait incontrôlable. Oui, il tuerait Voldemort. Il les vengerait. Contrairement à Ron et à Hermione, il ne l'avait pas simplement tuée. Il l'avait torturé pendant des jours, l'avait humilié en public, et l'avait salie. Jamais, il n'aurait de pitié ou de compassion pour cet homme, pour ce monstre. A sa grande surprise un autre souvenir apparut.

_La Salle sur demande venait d'apparaître, Ginny et lui se tenait ensemble, un sourire sur les lèvres. _

_« Allons Harry. Tu me la promis. »_

_« Je sais Gin'. » maugréa-t-il._

_« Allez viens. » murmura-t-elle._

_« Parlons avant, s'il te plaît. »_

_« Qu'est ce qui est plus important qu'une danse avec moi ? » taquina Ginny, devant le regard noir d'Harry._

_« Gin' on est en guerre, si il devait m'arriver quelque chose... » commença-t-il._

_« Il ne t'arrivera rien, nous sommes là pour toi, à tes côtés, éternellement. Et tu le sait. » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. _

_« Je ne veux pas vous voir mourir. » fit-il en baissant sa tête. _

_« Les gens meurent pendant une guerre, Harry. Je sais, tu ne veux pas. Mais tu n'es pas un Dieu.. Il faut que tu fasses avec. On a tous choisis d'être à tes côtés, nous sommes ta force, tu es la notre. Tu nous guide, Harry. » murmura-t-elle._

_« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi cela ne peut-il pas être plus simple ? » fit-il faiblement._

_« Parce que tu es Harry Potter. Un symbole pour beaucoup. Tu es l'espoir de tout un peuple. Tu es mon espoir, jamais personne ne te laissera. Rappelle toi les paroles d'Hermione. Même au delà de la mort.. » commença-t-elle._

_« Mes parents, Sirius et tant d'autre continuent à croire en moi. » finit-il._

_« Oui. Quoi qu'il arrive, garde la tête haute, et continue à insuffler cet espoir dans le cœur des autres sorciers. » répondit-elle. _

_« Merci Gin'. Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il._

_« Je sais. » commença-t-elle. « Allez maintenant viens danser. » s'écria-t-elle folle de joie. _

Il sourit à cette épisode. L'un de ses plus beau moment avec la fille qu'il a aimé jadis. Il avait l'impression que tout remontait à une éternité. Il quitta la pensine les yeux sur le sol, refoulant les larmes qui menaçaient de quitter son corps. Ginny avait affronté la torture et la mort sans pleurer, tout comme ses deux amis. Il en ferait de même. Tom voulait jouer, il allait jouer. Oui, il allait mener la danse, que Tom avait décidé de mener depuis dix sept longues années.

« Oui, Tom. Viens danser avec moi. » fit froidement Harry.

« Viens danser. » répéta-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la Salle quand il entendit une voix, une voix si familière s'élever dans l'obscurité.

« Harry James Potter, tu as fait le bon choix. »

« Qui es-tu ? » murmura-t-il, aucune réponse. « QUI ES-TU ? » hurla-t-il cette fois ci.

« Ta fiancée, Harry. »

« Comment peux tu connaître mon identité ? » fit-il affolé.

« Un sorcier ne relève jamais ses secrets, tu devrais bien le savoir. » répondit-elle. « Mais ne t'en fais pas il est en sécurité, comme celui de Rémus l'est avec toi. » reprit-elle.

« Où es-tu ? » s'agaça-t-il.

« Je t'observe, prête à intervenir au moment opportun. Je suis là où tu es, toujours près de toi. Je ne suis jamais bien loin. »

« Ne fais pas d'énigme et dévoile toi. » s'écria Harry.

Aucun réponse, la salle sur demande était redevenu calme. Sachant qu'elle avait dû partir, Harry soupira et se décida à affronter ses colocataires, et descendit en direction de la salle commune de Serpentard, tout en sifflotant un air qui signifiait :

« Tom, Viens danser avec moi. »

Harry avait changé, rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer Voldemort, rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il vengerait Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et sa Ginny. Mais aussi toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort. Quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin en subirait les conséquences. Mais en attendant une discussion et des choix devaient être fait au plus tôt. Et le plus tôt était maintenant.

**Note de fin de chapitres :** Une nouvelle fois je m'excuse du long délai, en espérant qu'au moins ce chapitre vous ai plu. Et ne vous laisse pas trop sur votre faim. A bientôt.

Ndbc : si, il nous laisse sur notre faim, on ne sait toujours pas qui est sa fiancée !


	28. Chapter 27: Réunion Diverses

**Disclaimer : **Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni son univers, tout cela appartient à la grande JK Rowling.

**Notes de début de chapitre : **Pouah, ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas donné de nouvelle pour cette fiction. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. Mais ce chapitre fait avancer légèrement l'histoire, et en l'occurrence les positions de chaque groupes. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je me dépêche de résoudre mes problèmes, et d'envoyer ce chapitre à la correction. Bonne lecture à tous, et à la prochaine.

**Chapitre 27 :** Réunion diverses

_« Tom, Viens danser avec moi. »_

_Harry avait changé, rien ne l'empêcherait de tuer Voldemort, rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa vengeance. Il vengerait Cédric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione et sa Ginny. Mais aussi toutes les autres victimes de Voldemort. Quiconque se dresserait en travers de son chemin en subirait les conséquences. Mais en attendant une discussion et des choix devaient être fait au plus tôt. Et le plus tôt était maintenant. _

Harry venait de rejoindre la Salle commune de Serpentard, là où l'attendait dans les canapés au coin du feu, tout ses amis. Severus Rogue, Irina Higgs, Evan Rosier. Leur mine visiblement inquiète, de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelle de leur ami plus tôt.

« Que faisais-tu ? » s'écria Irina en le voyant finalement arriver.

« J'avais besoin d'être seul. » se contenta-t-il de répondre en hochant les épaules.

La claque magistrale que lui asséna par la suite Irina résonna dans l'ensemble des cachots. Posant sa main avec délicatesse sur sa joue, il regarda son amie d'un air perdu.

« Ça c'est pour ne pas nous avoir prévenu. » articula-t-elle.

Puis elle se pencha dans sa direction, et posa avec tendresse ses lèvres sur la joue rougis d'Harry. Sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-médusé de Severus et d'Evan. Le contact des lèvres sur sa joue fit rougir Harry encore plus. Faisant rire Evan.

« Et ça c'est pour être revenu sans passer par l'infirmerie. »

Le Selwyn se contenta de lui faire l'un de ses rares sourires, un sourire qui la fit rougir à son tour. Faisant tomber Evan au sol, plié de rire. La salle ne leur accordait aucune importance, la simple présence de Selwyn les effrayait. La tension était palpable dans de nombreux domaines. Se penchant vers ses amis, le regard déterminé et résolu il leur murmura :

« Nous avons à parler. » commença-t-il. « Dans un lieu plus discret. » ajouta-t-il en désignant l'arrivée de la bande à Malfoy.

Irina jeta un regard noir au nouveaux arrivants, tandis que Rogue et Rosier allèrent se positionner derrière Harry. Leur main dans leur poche de cape, prêt à dégainer leurs baguettes au moindre mouvement suspect de leurs adversaires.

« Tu te sens puissants, Selwyn. » attaqua sarcastiquement Bellatrix.

« Certainement bien plus que toi. » rétorqua Harry. « Je ne lèche pas les pieds d'un vulgaire sang-mêlée, qui poursuit un rêve irréalisable. »

« Bellatrix ! » intervint Malfoy, en voyant sa camarade s'apprêtait à répondre. « Il regrettera ses paroles un jour ou l'autre, crois moi. »

Puis la petite troupe de futurs mangemorts tourna les talons et se dirigea à l'opposé de la Salle commune. La tension dans la salle était monté d'un cran supplémentaire. Les premières années, effrayé par un éventuel combat, s'était déjà réfugié dans leur dortoir.

« Sortons. » fit Harry, en désignant l'ouverture.

A l'autre bout de Poudlard, dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor l'ambiance n'était pas totalement différentes. Les célèbres Maraudeurs étaient tous regroupés autour de la cheminée, exceptionnellement accompagné par Lily Evans. La scène semblait louche aux yeux de nombreux élèves, depuis quand Lily traînait-elle avec les Maraudeurs ?

« Nous devons parler de Selwyn . » murmura Sirius.

« Qu'avez vous à lui reprocher encore ? » gronda Lily.

« Rien. » se défendit bien trop rapidement James.

Le regard noire que lui lança la seule fille de l'assemblée, força l'héritier Potter à se tasser un peu plus profondément dans son canapé. Un mince sourire sur les lèvres de Sirius et Rémus, tandis qu'une énième fois Peter semblait perdu dans ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« De ce qu'il a dit contre Tu-sais-qui. » murmura Sirius.

« De ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Rémus, c'est toi la tête du groupe. Qu'as-t-il dit exactement ? » demanda Sirius.

« « Beaucoup de sorcier, Tom. Jamais tu ne pourras gouverner ce pays, pas le temps qu'une étincelle existera chez quelqu'un, pas le temps que quelqu'un osera se dresser sur ton chemin. Plus tu détruiras des vies, plus les rescapés voudront se venger de toi. Tant de gens sont plus puissant que toi. Et sais tu pourquoi, Tom ? Parce qu'ils ne se laissent pas guider par leur haine. Ils peuvent aimer, exprimer du remords, de la colère. Ils ont un équilibre que tu n'as pas, que je n'ai plus. Et eux pourrons te battre. James Potter, Lily Evans, Rémus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Evan Rosier, Irina Higgs. Crains les, Tom. Crains les, encore plus que tu ne me crains, j'ai confiance en eux, ils seront la cause de ta perte. Mais un homme est meilleur que toi, Tom. Un homme est plus puissant que toi, en tant que sorcier et en tant qu'homme. Tu vois de qui je parle, n'est ce pas. Tant qu'Albus Dumbledore vivras, Tom, tu ne seras pas le meilleur sorcier du monde. » énonça-t-il.

Lily regarda successivement les Maraudeurs, cherchant à voir où il désirait en venir. Elle n'avait jamais douté jusqu'à présent sur le camp de son ami. Elle n'en doutait pas plus après ces paroles.

« La question est pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? » fit sérieusement le Black.

« Pour nous forcer à nous battre ? » suggéra Rémus.

« Pour nous amadouer ? » fit de son côté Peter.

« Ou tout simplement, pour nous motiver ? » fit James.

Lily ne répondit pas aussitôt, réfléchissant aux idées des Maraudeurs, dès le début elle avait éliminer celle de Peter. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry d'amadouer les gens, de les forcer à se battre pour lui non plus. Puis l'idée lui vint en tête.

« Il veut qu'on choisisse un camp. » murmura-t-elle.

« Excuse moi ? » fit James, un air sceptique sur le visage.

« Il s'apprête à déclarer la guerre à Voldemort, et il nous demande de le rejoindre ou de mourir en fuyant. » énonça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi un simple adolescent déclarerait la guerre au pire des Mages Noires ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il est bien plus puissant que nous.. » marmonna dans sa barbe James.

« Jamais je n'aurais cru que le grand James Potter puisse reconnaître ce fait. » ne put s'empêcher de taquiner Evans.

Sirius étouffa son rire quand il reçut un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de Cornedrue, Lunard esquissa un sourire chaleureux aux drôle de couples qui selon lui risquait de se former dans les semaines qui suivraient.

« Là n'est pas le sujet. » tenta-t-il de rattraper.

« Il n'y a pas de sujet. » fit Lily. « Battons nous avec Harry, ou fuyons nous face à Vous-savez-qui ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous nous battrons avec lui. » firent simultanément James et Rémus.

« Nous fuyons. » fit Peter.

« Je me battrais avec lui, mais je le garderais à l'œil ! » s'égosilla Sirius.

Lily soupira en entendant la phrase de Black, il était décidément incorrigible. Ses préjugés dépassaient même ceux de Potter. Et c'était un sacré exploit en soit. Secouant la tête, elle regarda les Maraudeurs un par un puis finit par dire :

« Nous devons trouver un moyen d'entrer discrètement en contact avec lui. » annonça-t-elle.

« Oh ça, ce n'est pas un problème. » fit James, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Nous nous en chargeons. »

« Et il faudrait qu'on puisse trouver des personnes de confiance pour nous rejoindre, à cinq nous ne l'aiderons pas énormément. » intervint Rémus.

« Bien dit ! Tout les Gryffondor peuvent nous rejoindre. » s'exclama Sirius.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Black. Vous-savez-qui n'est pas un Idiot, il doit avoir des espions ici aussi. »

La phrase de Lily plongea tout le monde dans le mutisme et personne ne vit Peter remuait inconfortablement dans son siège. Leurs esprits cherchant déjà qui pouvait bien avoir rejoins le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Peter quand à lui, réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation des plus délicates.

Un autre groupe de sorciers s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Dans cette salle se trouvait Benji Fenwick, Minerva MacGonagall, Filius Flitwich, Rubéus Hagrid et quelques autres sorciers inconnus dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

« La trente troisième réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix est ouverte. » annonça la voix de Dumbledore.

Le calme fut instantané suite à cette phrase. Seul le bruit de Fumseck se grattant les plumes étaient audible. Hormis Benji, aucun des autres membres présents ne savaient pourquoi une convocation aussi urgente et tardive avait été organisé. Même les membres en missions avaient été exceptionnellement rappelé.

« Que se passe-t-il , Albus ? » demanda Minerva.

« Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui nous avions décidé d'organiser un simulateur pour les sixièmes et septième années. Seul le jeune Harry Selwyn a réussit à parcourir l'ensemble des dangers, qu'il a tous déjà vécu. Je vais faire bref. Des détraqueurs, un basilic, des acromentules, un troll et un Dragon se sont dressé sur son chemin. Et ce n'est pas le pire. »

« Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que tout ça ? » minauda Filius.

« Il a dû affronter Lord Voldemort, pour finir son parcours. »

« Il faut garder un œil sur lui ! » clama l'un des membres.

« Arthur ! » intervint Benji. « Ce garçon est une des cibles de Voldemort pour je ne sais quel raison. Il a un talent inouïe pour la magie. Il est un atout pour nous, et a un respect pour Albus. Nous ne devons en aucun cas le forçait à se méfier de nous. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Arthur Weasley.

« Il a réussi à battre Voldemort dans la situation. A l'humilier devrais-je dire. » rétorqua le professeur.

« Justement, il est peut-être un futur Mage Noir en puissance. » intervint Alastor Maugrey.

« Alastor ! » fit Dumbledore. « C'est un risque que nous devons prendre. »

« Qui nous dit qu'il ne prendra pas sa place ? »

« J'ai foi en lui. » se contenta de répondre le directeur.

Le silence accueillit la phrase du célèbre professeur. Beaucoup ne voulais pas remettre en question le jugement de leur chef, mais d'autre montrait leur perplexité sur leur visage.

« Etes-vous sur ? » demanda la compagne d'Arthur.

« Certain, Molly. Il faut savoir faire confiance à l'être humain où nous allons perdre cette guerre . »

« Guerre ? » coupa Arthur.

« Oui, la guerre contre Lord Voldemort va bientôt devenir public. Ce sera fini les petites escarmouches, les alliances politiques et tout ce qui va avec. Il nous faut choisir notre camps. Avec Harry Selwyn, ou se battre dans un troisième camp au risque de diviser nos forces. »

« Le choix n'est pas très dur. Nous nous battrons à ses côtés sans relâcher notre vigilance sur lui ? » proposa Alastor.

« Toujours aussi paranoïaque, mon vieil ami. »

« Toujours ! Et cela me permet d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui. »

« Très bien. Passons au vote dans ce cas. Qui est contre ce point ? »

Deux, trois mains se levèrent timidement, mais pas assez pour réfuter l'idée d'Alastor. Le soupir de soulagement poussé par Benji n'échappa à personne. De curieux regard s'attardèrent automatiquement sur lui, lui demandant des explications. Regard qu'il ignora superbement.

« Qui est pour ? » demanda Albus.

Le reste de la salle leva sa main comme un seul homme. L'idée d'avoir une personne susceptible de battre Lord Voldemort dans leurs rangs les réconfortait. Et il mettait l'idée d'un futur Mage Noir dans un coin de leur tête.

« Très bien. A compter d'aujourd'hui nous épaulerons Harry Selwyn dans la guerre qui nous attends. » commença-t-il. « Sans oublier de le surveiller quelque peu. » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant le regard que lui lancé Alastor.

L'assemblée présente dans la Salle du directeur continua de chuchoter entre eux, quand Albus décida d'aller prendre l'air. La guerre allait commencer, le camp de la lumière comme il aimait l'appeler semblait enfin s'organiser comme il le fallait. Il espérait juste avoir fait le bon choix concernant le jeune Harry Selwyn. Mais ça seul l'avenir le lui dirait.

Dans les cachots, une troisième réunion bien différentes des précédentes était entrain d'avoir lieu. Une dizaine d'élève se tenait assis dans l'une des salles de classes désaffectés des cachots.

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui sous ordre du Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres. » commença la voix hautaine de Malfoy. « Chaque personnes ici présente, a rejoint de son plein gré notre Seigneur à tous. Plusieurs points sont a abordés ce soir. » acheva-t-il.

Chaque membre de l'assemblée baissa sa tête en direction de Malfoy, en signe de salut. A la mention du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains s'était littéralement agenouillé.

« Le premier point que nous devons aborder est le problème que cause Harry Selwyn a notre cause. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très mécontent et nous demande de trouver une solution urgente à cela sous peine de punition exemplaire. »

Au mot exemplaire, les trois quarts des futures mangemorts présents tressaillirent de peur. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se retrouver sous un sortilège Doloris lancé par le Mage Noir. Le silence revint, et tous attendirent avec impatience la suite du discours de Malfoy.

« Toute personne ayant une idée sur comment régler ce problème doit se manifester maintenant. » ordonna-t-il.

Le ton employé par Lucius n'étonnait personne, chacun savait que son père était l'un des plus fidèles lieutenant du Seigneur Noir, et tous se doutait que son fils allait prendre le flambeau. Lucius était d'ailleurs déjà dans les bons papiers de Lord Voldemort.

« Nous devons le tuer ! » s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

« MacNair ! Ne crois-tu pas que cela serait déjà fait, si c'était aussi simple ! » gronda Bellatrix qui s'était levé de son siège.

« Black, aurais-tu quelque chose à proposer ? » ricana-t-il.

« Nous devons lui faire perdre toute crédibilité au sein de Poudlard. Beaucoup le considère déjà comme un futur Mage Noir. Forçons ce point. » proposa-t-elle.

« La ruse. » murmura Lucius.

« Oui, la ruse. C'est le seule domaine qui pourra nous débarrasser de lui. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le faire sortir de Poudlard ? »

« A quoi cela servirait ? Hormis mettre les soupçons sur nous. Nous devons empêcher son recrutement. Les Serpentard sont mal vu dans Poudlard, mais lui est entrain de changer la donne. Nous devons jouer sur ça, et montrer pourquoi Serpentard était craint. Ainsi toute crédibilité sera perdu pour lui. » fit la voix de Lucius.

« Le problème n'est pas là. Il aura toujours sa garde autour de lui. Higgs, Rogue et Rosier. » cracha avec dédain Bellatrix.

« Trois est bien mieux que tout Poudlard, Bella. Nous devons nous contenter de cela, et qui sait un accident est vite arrivé. » ricana Lucius.

Le plan tordu de Malfoy fit rire aux éclats l'ensemble de l'assemblée. L'idée d'un accident les réjouissait. Les traîtres de Serpentard allait bientôt payer, pour avoir oser défier le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Quel est le second point ? » demanda MacNair.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de nous donner un rôle plus officiel. A compter d'aujourd'hui nous devenons les Mangemorts de Poudlard. Nous allons faire régner la Terreur entre ses murs, et affaiblir les paroles de vieux fou de Dumbledore. » lâcha avec fierté Malfoy.

« La Terreur ? Tout les moyens sont bons ? »

« Non, en aucun cas l'un d'entre nous doit se faire attraper par un professeur ou tout autre personnes adultes présents dans ce château. » corrigea-t-il.

« Alors que nous conseilles-tu ? »

« Des sortilèges perdus, des attaques la nuit, des dégâts causés. Et tout ce genre de petite stratégie. » commença le blond. « Nous devons faire douter l'esprit des étudiants. Et si on pourrait faire accuser Selwyn, cela serait parfait. » ricana-t-il.

L'ambiance dans les cachots étaient joyeuses, les sourires sur les visages des futures mangemorts semblaient être éternellement figé. La guerre à l'intérieur de Poudlard venait de débuter, et les futures Mangemorts seraient au front.

« Où va-t-on ? » se plaignit la voix d'Irina.

« Dans un lieu discret qu'il t'a dit. » gronda Evan.

« Tais toi, Rosier. Je parlais à Harry. »

« J'ai le droit à Rosier au bout de sept ans et lui en quelques semaines a le droit à Harry. » marmonna-t-il.

« Heureusement qu'on a dit monter discrètement. Vous hurlez partout. » fit platement Severus.

« Taisez vous. Nous y sommes. »

« Des toilettes.. » commença Evan.

« Pour fille. » acheva Rogue.

« Pervers ! » hurla Irina.

Harry grommela dans sa main sur l'incompétence de ses amis à se montrer discret. Puis sans leur jeter un regard, il y pénétra. Voyant enfin qu'il ne le suivait pas, il se retourna et fit :

« Bon, vous attendez quoi ? »

« C'est ça ton endroit discret ? » demanda Irina, les mains sur les hanches tapotant furieusement le sol avec son pied.

« Ne pas se fier aux apparences. » commenta-t-il simplement.

Suite à cette phrase, Evan y pénétra joyeusement suivi part un Severus toujours aussi froid, fidèle à lui-même. Irina attendit elle plus longtemps, avant de se décider à rentrer.

« Ce sont bel et bien des toilettes. » grogna-t-elle.

« Tais-toi, Higgs. » lança sèchement Rogue.

« Et depuis quand Selwyn se regarde-t-il dans la glace ? » concéda-t-elle.

«_ Ouvre toi. _» eut-elle pour toute réponse.

L'utilisation du Fourchelangue fit sursauter l'ensemble des Serpentard, puis leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'ils virent l'évier se déplacer et laisser la place à un tunnel.

« Je vous présente.. La Chambre des Secrets. » murmura Harry.

« Mais tout le monde croit que c'est un mythe... »

« La preuve que non. » sourit Harry.

« Qu'allons nous faire là dedans ? » demanda curieusement Irina.

« Nous entraîner, bien sûr. La guerre va débuter et c'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons utiliser toute sorte de magie sans avoir Dumbledore sur le dos. »

« Toute sorte de magie ? » demanda difficilement Evan.

« La magie blanche, la magie noire, les Impardonnables et la Magie Fourchelangue pour moi. »commença-t-il. « Nous allons apprendre les armes de notre ennemi pour le battre. » fit-il sombrement, tout en se jetant dans le tunnel, laissant ses trois camarades hagards.


End file.
